Mortmain
by nikipinz
Summary: Mai returns to the Fire Nation, while Azula and Ty Lee fight for survival in the Earth Kingdom. Sequel to Aneantir.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note: Obligatory disclaimer - I don't own Avatar or make any money off it.**

**"Mortmain" - the oppressive influence of past events or decisions**

It had been a long time – a very long time. In fact, it felt like a lifetime had passed since Mai had last laid eyes on this room.

They had arrived in the Fire Nation about an hour ago. Lobsang had lost no time in bringing his cousins to their estate across from the palace. Mai still tired very easily; she had spent most of her time on the ship on her bunk, resting. So, while Tom-Tom went off to explore the place, she had gone straight for her old room.

She stood in the doorway, leaning wearily on the frame, and let her narrow eyes trail slowly over the objects inside. There was her closet, just as she remembered it. There was her bed, neat and spare, spread with crimson coverlets and gold cushions. There were the marks left by her knives in the wall and ceiling. There was her lamp on the bedside table. She didn't think that anything had been so much as touched since the day she had been arrested, except for regular cleanings. It felt very strange to be there – familiar and unfamiliar, at the same time.

"Do you need help with something, Lady Mai?"

She turned to see a servant bowing respectfully at her elbow. She thought she remembered him. Her expression didn't change. "No." A thought occurred to her. "Actually, yes. Send word to the palace that I'm here, and ask what Fire Lord Zuko wants me to do. He made some mention of my appearing in his court." She turned back to her room. "Other than that, I don't want to be disturbed." The servant bowed again as she closed the door behind her.

Strange how easily it all came back. Mai could feel all the old mannerisms reasserting themselves, all the old lessons that had been drilled into her from childhood. _Walk softly. Speak gently. Move gracefully. Don't speak until spoken to..._

Right now, though, she was tired. Mai locked the door behind her and moved forward, shrugging out of her outer robe. Silk slid like butter against her skin as she slipped between the sheets of her bed. Her eyes closed blissfully. _Oh, I missed this. _She breathed deeply and relaxed, burrowing her black head in amongst the cushions. It was hard to believe that she had once slept every night in this bed. Her mind drifted to Azula and Ty Lee. _They're probably sleeping under the stars again by now. _She felt almost guilty at having come back. With a sigh, she put the thought from her mind. _Can't worry about that now. I'll just sleep._

She was roused by a sharp rapping sound. Mai sat bolt upright, fumbling in her sleeve for her knives, before she suddenly remembered where she was. Breathing hard, she forced her body to relax again. There came another knock at the door. "Lady Mai?" came the soft voice of the servant. "Fire Lord Zuko has sent you a message."

Mai got up, pulling her robe about her as she crossed the floor. The servant bowed as she opened the door, and held out a sealed letter. She took it from him without comment, and glanced at it. It was sealed with the royal dragon. _Yes. That's from Zuko, all right. _She glanced at him. "Thank you," she said stiffly. He bowed again, then paused as if waiting for orders. "I won't require anything for a while," she said, and closed the door. _So strange to give orders again..._

Quietly, she went to her desk, sat down, and laid the letter on it. Then she stared at it for a while. She couldn't help but remember another letter she had once received from him – the one he had left on her bed for her to find on the Day of Black Sun. How furious she'd been to find that he'd deliberately turned traitor, and left her behind! Her lips curved into a rueful smile. _Now I'm the traitor. We've come full circle. _She took a deep breath, broke the seal, and spread the paper out on the surface of the desk to read it.

_Lady Mai Tsang,_

_His Royal Highness, Fire Lord Zuko, is pleased to hear that you have returned to the Fire Nation. Court will be held tomorrow morning at ten. If you will attend, you will be given your official pardon from the throne._

Well. Unless she missed her guess, Zuko hadn't written this himself, and he probably hadn't expended much energy in having it written. She really shouldn't have expected anything more. She read it again, frowning absently. _Huh – so he's going to hand me down an official pardon in court. That means it'll probably be some big, ceremonial production. _Mai made a face. The prospect was not an appealing one. _Well, I suppose I don't have much choice. I'd better write him something appropriate in return. _Her calligraphy things were still where she had left them. She moistened the ink stone, dipped her brush, and penned a few polite lines.

_Fire Lord Zuko,_

_It is pleasant to be back in the Fire Nation. I humbly thank you for the opportunity to see it again. I will certainly be in court tomorrow if you wish me to attend._

_Your servant,_

_Lady Mai Tsang_

Mai stopped then, laying down her brush and gazing sightlessly down at her letter. She was not looking forward to appearing in court. The nobles of the Fire Nation were a vicious, power-hungry lot, and she was sure that fact hadn't changed any, despite Zuko's lordship. Even with an official pardon from the throne, she would get no mercy from the gossiping tongues and contemptuous glances. Mai dug the heels of her hands into her eyes. _It's just for a few months, Mai. Just until you're strong enough to go and find Azula again. _She closed the letter, sealed it with a few drops of wax, and went to find a servant to deliver it. This done, she headed back for her quarters to resume her nap.

_After all, _she thought sardonically, locking her door behind her again, _tomorrow's going to be a long day._


	2. Absolution

Mai looked at herself in the full-length mirror, biting her lip thoughtfully. She'd spent nearly two hours readying herself for court. It had been a frustrating process. So many imperfections had come to light! Her nails, no longer filed to impeccable points. The redness and light dusting of freckles across her formerly alabaster nose and cheeks. The sharp angles of her body, even more pronounced now after years of hard living and long weeks of illness.

At least she still had clothes suited to the occasion. Her closet had been untouched, and she had found an outfit of black and burgundy that suited her well. The wide sleeves of the outer robe now held her rows of gleaming knives, hanging with reassuring weight from her arms. Her hair was done up flawlessly, once more in the tight coils she had always worn before her banishment. She looked, she decided with a sigh, about as good as she was going to look.

There came a knock at her door. "Lady Mai? Lord Lobsang is ready to escort you to court."

"I'm coming," she snapped. Her eyes closed abruptly. _Easy, Mai. Calm and collected. Don't forget – you're back in the Fire Nation, now. _She took iron control of herself. Inhaling deeply, she turned and headed for where her cousin awaited her.

Lobsang stood beside the door that led outside, his hands clasped behind him like a soldier. He was dressed in black and gold, with not one hair out of place. He smiled as she appeared, holding out his hand. She quietly laid her fingers in his. "Are you all right, Mai?" he asked discreetly, closing his hand over hers.

"I'm fine." She looked away, her mask of nonchalance unbroken. "Let's go. We can't be late."

"We won't be." He took her arm with courtly grace, and they made their way out of the Tsang estate.

The palace hadn't changed at all. Mai felt faintly surprised by this, although she wasn't really sure what she had expected to see. The gates, the gardens, and even the uniformed guards looked the same. She held her head high, very conscious of her own movements. _Am I walking properly? Do I even remember how to do it? _Mai inhaled slowly through her nose, maintaining her outward composure. She was suddenly very glad that Lobsang was there with her.

As they moved up the steps that led into the palace, one of the guards at the door suddenly moved to intercept them. Lobsang stopped, eyeing the soldier with severity. The guard, however, didn't look at him; he looked at Mai. "Lady Mai Tsang?" She inclined her head slightly, wondering what this was about. "I have to ask you to disarm, my lady. You're not to carry weapons inside the palace."

The implications of this swept over her in an instant. _I can't carry arms here. I'm still considered a traitor, until Zuko actually pardons me. _Out of the corner of her eye, Mai saw a few passing courtiers openly staring; one lady tittered behind her fan. Shame washed over her. Before she could stop herself, she hung her head, and felt a red flush spreading over her cheeks.

Lobsang was angry. His arm slipped around his cousin's shoulders as he drew himself up. "You would dare to insult a lady who has been pardoned by the Fire Lord?" he said coldly.

The soldier blanched a little, but didn't back down. "My apologies, Lord Lobsang," he said, "but we cannot allow her to enter the palace with weapons. Direct royal orders, sir."

"Then at least have the courtesy to let her disarm discreetly," Lobsang said. "Would you dishonor a Fire Nation noblewoman in full view of whatever rabble might be passing by?" And he swept his free arm in the direction of the gates.

This seemed to carry weight. The guard hesitated, then stood at attention. "No, sir. If you and the lady would come this way?" And he headed over to the door that led into the guard tower. Lobsang drew Mai's arm back through his. She felt him squeeze her hand gently as they followed. She didn't look at him; she was too busy trying to regain her composure.

Once inside the tower, Mai wordlessly took her arm from her cousin's and began to draw the knives from her sleeves. If she had been fully armed, she would have been wearing about one hundred blades; as it was, she was carrying only the forty that she could carry in her sleeves and in a belt that strapped around her waist. The guard took them and put them on a table. He turned back to her, looking awkward. "I...was ordered to search you, my lady."

Lobsang's face turned an angry crimson. Quickly, Mai touched his arm; he looked at her, and she shook her head. Calmly, she faced the soldier and lifted her arms, meeting his gaze with something like defiance. The guard averted his eyes and quickly ran his hands over her, checking for any more hidden weapons. "Very good, my lady." He saluted briskly. "I will escort you to court. When you have received your pardon, your weapons will be returned to you at once."

"Thank you." Mai slipped her arm regally into Lobsang's again, with all the haughtiness of an offended noblewoman. They followed the soldier as he led them into the palace. _I won't blush again, _Mai vowed silently. _I can't show any more weakness, or I'll be eaten alive._

Court was already in session when the guard led them in. He brought them, not to the sides of the room where the other courtiers sat, but to the end opposite the throne. "Wait here until the Fire Lord calls your name, my lady," the soldier instructed in a whisper. Then, his gaze flicking to Lobsang, "I will show you to your seat, my lord." The lord gave a slight frown, looking at Mai. She nodded quietly, and watched as the two men moved away. She was alone.

It was difficult to stand there by herself, her back straight and her chin up. She knew the implications of where she was standing. Prisoners would wait here before they were brought out for trial; this was just another reminder of what she was, and what she was being given. Mai waited silently, as still as a stone, even though she was beginning to tire. She was very conscious of the curious and contemptuous gazes of the courtiers. _Let them stare, _she told herself viciously. _They will find no weakness to exploit!_

At length, whatever was going on before the throne seemed to be finished. A young man dressed in red stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Fire Lord Zuko will now hear the case of Lady Mai Tsang," he said clearly.

_The case. So this was something like a trial. _Mai moved forward gracefully, keeping her eyes on the wall of flames that divided the Fire Lord's throne from the court. She knew exactly where to walk, exactly where to pause, exactly where to kneel and bow until her forehead touched the floor. Her eyes had made out the vague outline of the man on the throne, but she couldn't really see him. It was probably better that way. She wasn't sure if she could have kept her composure otherwise.

There was silence – and then he spoke.

The sound of his voice made thrills run up and down her spine. He still sounded the same. It was as if the past six years hadn't even happened. She closed her eyes, grateful that her dark hair was shielding her face. "Lady Mai Tsang, you were convicted of high treason six years ago, and banished from the Fire Nation," he said. "I have decided to show you the mercy of Agni, on one condition. Will you now swear your fealty to the crown of the Fire Nation?"

Slowly, Mai rose to sit back on her heels, her back still very straight. Her eyes looked straight at where she imagined his would be. "Yes, my lord," she said quietly.

"Then you are pardoned," he said simply. "Let the records show that Lady Mai Tsang has been cleared of all the charges against her. The fire of Agni has burned away her guilt." She resisted the urge to smile ruefully. _If only it were that simple. _The young man in red now crossed over to where she knelt and held out a sealed scroll – her pardon. Mai took it and bowed again, gracefully, her black hair brushing against the marble floor. "You may go, Lady Tsang."

"Thank you, my lord." Mai rose to her feet, turned, and walked the full length of the throne room. The unfriendly stares of the courtiers still followed her, but she raised her chin regally and ignored them. She was still very glad to see Lobsang waiting for her by the door, and more glad still to slip her arm into his and let him lead her through the palace.

Now that it was over, Mai's body was quivering with exhaustion. She stumbled a little, and felt his grip on her arm tighten. "Are you all right, Mai?" he asked, his voice low.

"I'm all right. Just weak. I need to rest." Her voice sounded faint in her own ears.

"Then I'll take you home." He paused. "Do you want to get your knives first, or -?"

"Yes." Mai's lips tightened. Her blades were a part of her, and she wanted nothing more than to feel whole again after that ordeal. Lobsang took her back to the main doors of the palace. She had to lean heavily on his arm. She listened wearily as he demanded the return of her weapons, and grasped the knives gratefully when they were laid in her hands. Her steps swayed a little as they made their way back across the street to the Tsang estate. There he handed her over to servants, who brought her upstairs to her room and put her to bed. She fought a little when they tried to take the scroll from her. "Don't lose it!" she insisted, even as her eyes struggled to close. "Can't...lose that..."

A woman's soft voice answered her. "We'll put it on your desk, Lady Mai. Don't worry." Only then did she relinquish the paper. Silken sheets enveloped her, and she gave herself up to sleep.


	3. Robbers

The great outer wall of Ba Sing Se was just visible on the horizon to Azula's left. She noted it idly, then turned her gaze back to the path below, watching the trickle of travelers that was passing beneath. Beside her, she felt Ty Lee shift. "There's a lot of people down there, 'Zula," the acrobat murmured. "Don't you think this might be too dangerous?"

"If we attack in broad daylight, yes." The firebender couldn't quite keep the impatience out of her voice. "But it'll be dark soon, and we can take what we need then. Unless you'd rather keep eating boiled roots?"

"Ugh, no. No more roots!" Ty Lee laid her head on her arm and groaned. "I'd almost rather starve."

It had been nearly a month since they had left the relative safety of Taonan. As Azula had feared, two different bounty hunters had tracked them out of the village. They had managed to defeat one of them and elude the other; their food stores had suffered in the meanwhile. So here they were, lying in the bushes on a ledge overlooking the road into Ba Sing Se, waiting for a chance to rob someone.

Azula scowled a little as she glanced at the reddening sky. _This was so much easier when we had Mai with us. She'd just vanish like a ghost. She could steal anything that wasn't nailed down. _She sighed a bit, glancing at her companion. _Well, at least I've still got Ty. If I lost her..._ She bit her lip a little. Her hand stole over, found Ty Lee's, and grasped it lightly. The acrobat looked at her in surprise. Then she smiled, and Azula felt the pressure returned. The firebender let her fingers remain for a moment or two before pulling away. She didn't look at Ty Lee; if she did, she knew she would blush, and she didn't want to deal with that right now. She studied the path underneath them again, then pointed to the right. "You see that undergrowth?" she said. "We should sneak down and attack from there. It'll give us enough cover."

"Okay, 'Zula." Ty Lee nodded, studying the spot the firebender had pointed out. "I hope we get someone with a lot of food. I'm starving!"

"If not, we'll just try again." Azula set her jaw grimly, her amber eyes narrowing. She looked like a predator. "You'll have to do most of the work, Ty. I don't want to have to firebend...no good using the cover of darkness if I'm going to blow it like that."

"I can do that." The gymnast shot her a wicked smile. "But you'll owe me big later."

_Damn it. _Azula felt her cheeks burning. "Ty Lee, now isn't the _time,"_ she growled.

"Nope. That's why I said later." The girl giggled a little. Azula had to resist hitting her head against the ground in frustration.

At last, darkness fell. The exiles slipped down from their vantage point to the bushes below. The steady stream of travelers had dried up; there was no one in sight. Azula scowled as they settled down to wait. _It would be just my luck if we couldn't even find anyone to rob tonight, _she thought bitterly. They'd had nothing but a few boiled roots to eat for the past three days, and precious little for days before that. The situation was getting desperate. Azula's lip curled. _I wonder what Father would think if he could see me now – waiting in a bush in the Earth Kingdom to steal bread off some unwashed peasant. _She glowered a bit, then sighed and let it go. She felt Ty Lee's arm brush against hers as the acrobat shifted her weight from one bent leg to the other.

Voices. Azula's eyes flicked to their right as she felt her body tense. A flicker of fire became visible first, and then, more gradually, the people around it. A black-haired man in the front, his hand held out, a ball of flame dancing on his palm. _Firebender. _An older man walked behind him, leaning on a staff. Two boys, no older than sixteen, walked with him. All were dressed in Earth Kingdom garb.

Carefully, Azula nudged Ty Lee's arm. "Firebender first," she whispered, lisping so that the words wouldn't carry. The acrobat nudged her back, then crouched down, ready to spring. They waited, their tension growing as the targets came closer.

Ty Lee didn't move until the little group of travelers had passed them. Then, with a swiftness and force that took Azula's breath away, the acrobat sprang. The assault was noiseless; the travelers didn't even realize that they were under attack until the firebender fell, his body suddenly nerveless under the precise pinch of Ty Lee's fingers on the side of his neck. One of the boys shouted as the gymnast landed. The fire went out. In the pitch blackness, Azula couldn't quite make out exactly what happened after that, but she heard a cry or two – then there was silence.

"Well?" came Ty Lee's voice, calm and amused, out of the darkness. "Are you just going to sit in that bush all night, Azula? I could use some light."

"Fine, fine." The firebender got up, dusting the leaves from her trousers, then bent an orb of flame. Flickering blue light illuminated the scene.

The four men were down, unable to move. Ty Lee bent over one of them, pulling on the straps of a pack. She grinned. "We're in luck!" she said, holding something up. "These boys brought us some cheese. Wasn't that thoughtful of them?" She giggled, rummaging some more. "Oooh, jerky! Nice. We haven't had meat in weeks."

Azula glanced around nervously. "Hurry up, Ty. I don't like being out in the open like this."

"Oh, relax. We'll be fine." The acrobat shot her a smile. "I'm sure these are perfect gentlemen. - Aren't you, cutie?" And she drew a flirtatious finger down the chest of the boy she was robbing. "Mm, I bet you're a great dancer. All those muscles and all." She giggled, then moved on to another pack. "Here's some bread. These boys thought of everything."

"Great." The firebender was still watching for trouble. "Come _on, _Ty."

"Almost done." The gymnast calmly rifled through the last pack. "Nothing here we want. Well, that's that." She playfully leaned down and smiled at the boy she'd been flirting with. "Bye now," she said cheerfully. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

Azula scowled as they fled into the trackless woods. "Do you _have_ to do that?" she growled. "You always flirt with them."

The acrobat glanced at her with a sly smile. "Sounds like somebody's jealous," she teased. "I'm just trying to make it easier for them. You know."

"Easier." Azula nearly stumbled over a root as she flashed her a look of disgust. "What difference does it make how easy it is for _them? _Last I checked, we were trying to keep our _own_ skins intact, weren't we?"

"Well, sure. We can do both." Ty Lee flashed her a winning smile. "Can we eat yet? I'm starving..."

"Not yet. I want a safe distance between us and anyone who might come after us first." Azula didn't miss the look of pouting disappointment that the acrobat gave her. Normally she would have just ignored it, but now it...bothered her. "Look, I'm hungry, too, okay? We just can't be stupid about this. You know that."

"Yeah." Ty Lee fell silent. They ran on, their way lit by the flickering blue flames that still hovered over Azula's fingertips.

Finally, the firebender stopped to rest. It was sooner than she would have liked, but she was still feeling some vague discomfort. _I don't like this – it's weakness! _She struggled with her self for a moment, then gave in with a sigh. _All right,_ _I'll humor her. It can't hurt anything. _"Okay. This is good." Ty Lee looked at her hopefully; the former princess nodded, with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. "Yes, yes. We can eat." With a delighted squeak, the acrobat promptly sat down right where she stood and began to portion out their stolen morsels.

The food was like ambrosia. Both girls were silent for several minutes as they wolfed down their portions. Azula closed her eyes blissfully as she chewed on a mouthful of bread and jerky. _I used to eat nothing but the finest food – the best rice, the finest vintages, the ripest fruit. Did I ever enjoy that half as much as I'm enjoying this? _She thought not.

"Mm, that was _so good!" _Ty Lee sprawled herself out on the ground. Wriggling around, she insinuated her head under Azula's arm and pillowed it on her lap. Azula popped the last of her cheese into her mouth and peered down at her, raising a brow. The acrobat smiled up at her innocently. "Have you decided what we should do yet, 'Zula?" she asked. "Should we try getting into Ba Sing Se again?"

Azula quietly brushed the hair back from Ty Lee's face, her fingers threading idly through it. "I don't know, Ty. I don't think we should," she said. "Any city's dangerous, and Ba Sing Se...the Dai Li will know we're there the minute that we set foot inside the wall. And you know how badly that went for us the last time."

"But we're not trying to take over the place this time, right?" Ty Lee's brow furrowed as she looked up at her. "We just want someplace to winter in."

"Yeah. That's true. But no one will believe that." The firebender bit her lips. "My uncle wouldn't lift a finger for us. He'd probably fight against me, actually. I'd rather not have to spend the winter in a dungeon cell." A picture rose before her mind's eye of Ty Lee huddled in prison. She felt a sharp pain suddenly, and winced. "At least out here we have a chance to fight back."

Ty Lee reached up and pulled Azula's fingers gently into hers. "But it's going to snow, soon," she said softly. "We're...we're not going to have to do what we did last winter, are we?"

"I hope not." The firebender grimaced at the memory of how close they had come to freezing to death. "We'll stay here a few days, and then head south. It's warmer down there, anyway, and we can maybe find someplace to hole up in for a while. All right?"

"Okay." The acrobat beamed. "As long as you're coming with me, 'Zula, I'll go anywhere you want."

"Fool." Azula smirked a bit, then bent down awkwardly to kiss her. She felt a blush creeping up the back of her neck, but was rewarded by the wide smile on Ty Lee's face. "We should set up camp and get some rest, I guess."

"All right. Dibs on sleeping first!" And the acrobat was on her feet with astonishing swiftness. Azula scowled as she giggled at her and fumbled in their packs for their sleeping mats. The frown faded a bit as she watched the gymnast make herself comfortable and pillow her head on her arm. In very little time, Ty Lee's breathing grew deep and even – she was asleep.

Azula watched her as she slept, her brow furrowed. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about this new..._relationship. _On the one hand, she couldn't deny she was enjoying it. Ty Lee made her feel things she never had before, and her touch was intoxicating. But, on the other hand...

The firebender sighed, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. _On the other hand, this is doing strange things to me. _She frowned. _I'm supposed to be in control, and I'm not anymore. I should have flat-out ordered Ty Lee not to waste time flirting with people when we have to be quick, but I didn't. I should have kept us going for another few miles tonight, but I didn't. _Azula studied the acrobat's peaceful face._ I don't like having my guard down._ _I don't like chinks in my armor._

And Ty Lee, she realized with a sudden sick feeling, was a very large chink in said armor.

She pondered the issue uneasily. _So what do I do with this, then? _She bit her lip. _I should break it off now. I should just leave, quickly, so that we aren't a danger to each other anymore. I should do it now, before I'm in too deep..._ Azula stopped, gasping at the pain that shot through her at the very thought of leaving. She shivered and squeezed her eyes shut. _It's too late, _she thought in slow-dawning horror. She wouldn't leave Ty Lee – not willingly. She _couldn't._

A rush of panic came over her – the same fear she had felt when they had thrown her into prison, the same terror that had threatened to overwhelm her when Toph had trapped them in the hut in Taonan. Azula shut her eyes and her teeth tightly, struggling to master her racing heartbeat. _Trapped. Trapped like an animal. _She was shivering now, cold sweat beading on her face. Shuddering, she opened her eyes.

Her gaze fell once more on the innocent face of Ty Lee. She felt it again – that pang, that soul-deep twisting inside her. _I would do anything for her, _she realized. _Anything..._ Her mind suddenly drifted back to the day when she had stood at the Boiling Rock, watching Mai betray her. Mai's words sounded once again in her ears. "_I love Zuko more than I fear you." _Azula's eyes opened wide with awe. She...understood. _So that's what made her do it. And that's what made Ty Lee turn on me, too, when I was about to kill Mai for what she had done..._

And that was what had bound both of them to her, later. That was what bound Ty Lee to her now.

She took a deep breath. The panic was receding. Grimly, she set her jaw and let her gaze linger on the acrobat's still form. _All right, Ty Lee. If I can't leave you, then so be it. But I can sure as hell protect you._

And her amber eyes turned defiantly out against the threatening night.


	4. The Weight of the Past

_And so we move on. It's like we're trying to act as though nothing ever happened._

Mai glanced at her younger brother. Tom-Tom was reading quietly in the shade of a moon peach tree a few yards away. She was reclining on a bench, on which servants had laid cushions; her legs were covered with a shawl. A ruan rested under her hands. She plucked its strings idly, and the music floated on the breeze. _Just another well-bred young lady playing music in the garden of her estate. Respectable, cultured, above reproach. _Her lips twitched into a rueful smile. _The games we play._

It had been several days since she had received her pardon in Zuko's court. She had not left the estate since. Her narrow eyes moved down to the instrument under her fingers. _It's not as if there's anything to leave for, anyway. There's nothing for me here. _Her fingers faltered on the strings, and the music died abruptly. It was true. There was nothing left. Her former allies were gone, either exiled or alienated. There was no point in playing the political game now – she was tainted goods.

With a sigh, Mai set aside the ruan and let her head rest on the cushions. Her recovery seemed agonizingly slow. _Azula needn't have worried about my staying here. _She stared up at the leaves of the tree above her. _It might be hard living in the Earth Kingdom, but at least there I have Azula and Ty Lee. Who do I have here? My cousin and my brother. And neither of them knows me._

"Sister Mai?" The noblewoman turned her head to see Tom-Tom looking at her. The boy laid down his book and turned to her. "May I ask you a question about your history?"

Mai sat up and looked at him. The boy rarely spoke, and he had certainly never said much to her outside of polite pleasantries. She wondered what this was about, and searched his face. His expression was unreadable. _Of course. He is a Tsang. _"You may ask," she said calmly. "I will answer, if I can."

"Mother and Father spoke little of you," he said. "I did learn that you served the Fire Lord's sister, when she was the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation. Other than that, I only knew of your..._mistake._" Mai said nothing. "I saw her there, in Taonan. I don't understand. Why did you do what you did for her, sister Mai?"

He had probably been wondering about this all his life. Mai looked at him in silence for a moment. _Do I tell him the truth? Refuse to speak of it? _"Princess Azula was an old ally of mine," she said quietly. "Lady Ty Lee was, as well. I chose to ally myself with them rather than with Fire Lord Zuko."

The boy looked at her searchingly. "You don't seem to regret that, sister Mai."

Her eyes narrowed a touch. _I am not discussing this further. _She laid her head back against the cushions again. "Regrets are a waste of energy," she said coldly. "They change nothing, Tom-Tom."

"No. You're probably right, sister Mai." He went back to his reading, as coolly as if nothing had happened.

Footsteps approached. Mai looked up to see a servant bowing to her. "Sorry to disturb you, Lady Mai," he said, "but you have a guest."

"A guest?" She sat up and looked at him, one brow raising slightly. "Who?"

The servant bowed politely. "A messenger from the palace, my lady. She says she is only permitted to pass her message directly to you." He looked at her. "Shall I bring her here to you?"

_The palace? _Mai's eyes widened. _Zuko..._ "No," she said brusquely, pulling the shawl from her legs and rising from the bench. "Take me to her."

A figure in blood-red armor turned toward Mai as she entered the drawing-room. _One of the royal bodyguards, _Mai thought, looking the woman over quickly. "Lady Mai Tsang?" The guard bowed as the noblewoman inclined her head. "The Fire Lord has sent for you, Lady Tsang. He wishes to speak with you. I am here to escort you." She paused. "Do you need a moment to prepare, my lady?"

Mai could feel her heart beating faster. _Zuko wants to talk to me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised at that...I wonder what he wants. _She drew herself up. "No," she said calmly. "I'll come now."

It wasn't quite as nerve-wracking as her last visit to the palace, but it was still uncomfortable. Mai couldn't help but feel the disapproving stares of the courtiers as she passed. She kept her eyes on the red-armored guard ahead of her. To her surprise, they turned up a side hall rather than the main one, and started up a flight of stairs. Mai's brow furrowed just a bit. _But...this leads up to the royal quarters. Azula's rooms used to be up here. Where on earth are we going?_ Without a word, the guard led her down a hall past Azula's old rooms. At last, they stopped in front of a door. The soldier rapped on it with her knuckles. "My lord, I have brought Lady Tsang," she said. The door opened.

The room inside had a desk and several bookshelves – a study, Mai thought. The Fire Lord was sitting at the desk, his back to the door. "Thank you, Ming," he said. "Wait outside." The guard saluted; the door closed. Mai was alone with Zuko. She could feel her heart hammering in her ears. _It's been so long. It's been so long... _Then he turned, rising to his feet as he did so, and she got her first real look at him.

He was still tall. Mai was not a short woman, and he could probably have rested his chin on the top of her head. He'd filled out – a lot. The lean boy she remembered was now a broad-shouldered man. She flicked her eyes upward for a moment to take in his face. It was as she remembered it; square-jawed, chiseled and ruggedly handsome. His long black hair was brushed neatly up into a royal topknot, finished off with the golden flames that heralded his rank. His piercing eyes met hers for an instant. Mai quickly dropped her gaze and bowed to hide the sudden weakness of her legs. "Lady Tsang," he said.

"My lord." She slowly straightened, but kept her eyes on the ground. "You sent for me?"

"Yes. I did." There was a short silence. "I heard you've been sick."

_Small talk. _Mai felt a twinge of rueful amusement. "Yes, my lord. I had tetanus."

"Oh. Glad to see you're recovering." Another pause. "My offer for a pardon was extended to Lady Ty Lee as well. Why didn't she come with you?"

Mai raised her amber eyes to look at him. His face gave away little. _He's learned something during these years, then. _She considered her answer carefully. "Ty Lee chose to stay with your sister, my lord," she said quietly. "She refused to abandon her."

"I see." He paused again, thoughtfully. He seemed to be trying to make up his mind. Finally, he locked his gaze with hers. "And why didn't you, Mai?"

It felt as if she'd been doused in icewater. That was his old voice – the way he'd always talked to her. She stared at him for a minute or two, unsure of how to respond. "I...was sick," she said slowly. "They thought it would be best if I came here to recover." She looked away. "I would only have been a burden to them if I had stayed. I told them that myself."

"Ah." He moved over by the fireplace, gazing down at the empty hearth. "Sit down." She hesitated, then quietly perched herself on one of the chairs before the desk. He didn't look at her. "I've been wondering something all these years, Mai," he said finally. "When I was burned and exiled, you still loved me. When I came back to the Fire Nation, you were glad – even when you didn't understand why I was acting the way I was, you still stood by me. Then, at the Boiling Rock, you would have given your life to save mine, even though I was a traitor in your eyes." He turned his eyes to hers. "Tell me why, Mai. Why, after all that, did you turn on me? Why choose to back Azula, after everything we went through to be together?"

Mai's hand drifted up to run absently over the scar on the side of her neck. Her jaw tightened. All the old anger welled up inside her, hot and bitter in her throat. _No. No, I can't say those things to him – he's the Fire Lord. _"I don't see how going over this is going to help either of us, my lord," she said stiffly. "It's in the past. Nothing can change that now."

"I need to know." His brows lowered. "Azula betraying me? That wasn't unexpected. Ty Lee siding with her? That I understood. But you, Mai – _you?" There's still pain in his voice, even after more than seven years. _Mai's head lowered. "I gave you my heart. I tried to protect you. I would have shared my crown with you. Why, Mai? Tell me why."

Could she even explain it this long after the fact? Mai glowered at him. "Because you weren't even there," she snapped, throwing aside her misgivings. "All that rot about how you loved me and you were there for me, and then I never even _saw_ you again. Half the time, you weren't even in the country. At least Azula noticed I existed sometimes!"

"I was trying to keep the war from starting again," he snarled back. "I thought you would have understood that."

"Of course you were. A lot of us were. And most of us managed to talk to the people we claimed to care about occasionally, too." Mai was on her feet now, her teeth bared. "Zuko, I don't think I even laid eyes on you for ten out of the twelve months after the war ended."

"I wrote you -"

"_Letters -!" _The young noblewoman thrust the word aside with a contemptuous snort. "I went nearly three years hardly ever seeing you, and I still waited for you. You said you loved me, and I believed you. I gambled everything on that. I gave up everything for you – I went to prison. I would have given my life for you! And then, when there was finally peace – when there was finally nothing and no one to keep us apart – you treated me like some china doll you could play with whenever the fancy struck you, and then throw on a shelf whenever I wasn't convenient! So which one of us is really the traitor, Zuko?" Silence fell like a heavy blanket. They stood glaring at each other for several moments. Then, as the heat of her anger started to subside, Mai felt a faint stirring of fear. _He is the Fire Lord. He's just pardoned me, and now I've called him a traitor in his own study. He'd be well within his rights to have me killed. _She clenched her jaw, tears struggling in her eyes. "Are you happy now?" she breathed.

Zuko sighed heavily, turning away. He rubbed the back of his neck. "How is my sister, Mai?" he asked, his voice quiet again.

She stared at him, surprised out of her fury. _What? Where's he going with this, now? _"She's...well, she's running for her life across the Earth Kingdom. I'm sure that's nothing you don't know."

"That's not what I mean." He turned back to her. "Has she changed?"

Mai frowned a bit. "We've all changed, Zuko," she said coldly.

There was another silence. He moved over to the window and stood looking out of it, his hands clasped behind him. "Maybe it was a mistake to ask you to come here."

_Maybe it was. _She wondered what he had expected. "Zuko, why did you pardon me?" He looked at her searchingly. "Political favor for someone, I suppose?" she prompted.

"Partly." His face was expressionless. "And partly because I believe in second chances."

"Do you? Do you really, Zuko?" Her eyes were narrowed; she could feel her fists clenching. Azula's words flashed through her mind. _Don't mess anything up for yourself..._ She smiled grimly, her gaze locking with his. "Does your sister get one?"

Anger blazed up in his golden eyes. "This conversation is over," he said coldly. As if on cue, the door of the study opened, and the guard appeared. "Ming, escort Lady Tsang back to her estate."

"At once, my lord." The guard saluted smartly and turned to Mai. "This way, Lady Tsang."

Mai inclined her head coolly and turned to go. "Mai." She paused, looking back at him. His face was hard, the old scar making him look even more unrelenting. "Don't make the mistake of taking lightly everything you've been given."

She smiled thinly, with a look she knew was a thousand times colder than a scowl. "Not to worry, my lord. I would never be so discourteous as to be ungrateful." And she followed after the guard.


	5. Change of Plans

It was definitely getting colder. Azula's breath sent puffs of white into the morning air as she built up their campfire, and blades of grass glinted like diamonds under a light dusting of frost.

Ty Lee shivered, rubbing her bare arms, and huddled closer to the fire. She breathed a sigh of relief as Azula sent a controlled jet of blue flame into the heart of the firewood. "Oh, that's nice! I just knew dating a firebender would come in handy."

"Huh." Azula shot her a half-smile, then resumed poking at the fire with a stick.

"Yeah. And you make a great teddy bear, too." The exile suddenly found herself wrapped up in a bear hug, her arms trapped at her sides. She squirmed, growling, and heard Ty Lee giggle; the acrobat snuggled against her. "You're so warm. I wish I was a firebender."

"Ty _Lee! _Give me my arms back." Azula managed to worm them free, and tried to push her off. The gymnast didn't budge. "Come on, let go. We've got to get moving." They were out of the woods and into the gently-rolling hills of the south, and their lack of concealment was making her nervous.

"Oh, pooh. What's a few minutes?" Ty Lee cuddled her head into the crook of Azula's neck. "Besides, what's the point of having a girlfriend if you never get to snuggle?" _She's in one of her moods again. _Azula sighed and relented, resting her own arms around the acrobat's shoulders. She knew from experience that Ty Lee would pester her until she gave in, anyway.

And she had to admit that it was kind of nice.

The acrobat was still shivering a little. Azula raised her own temperature a bit, and was rewarded with a pleased murmur. "We're going to have to get ourselves some warmer clothes pretty soon," she said. "The snows will be here in a couple of weeks."

"I know." Ty Lee cuddled closer, curling herself up on Azula's lap. "Kind of makes me miss the Fire Nation. No one freezes to death there." She paused. "I wonder if Mai's okay?"

There was sadness in the acrobat's voice. Azula brushed the young woman's back clumsily with her hand. "I'm sure she's all right." The firebender let her cheek rest against Ty Lee's head. "She's strong, Ty. She'll be fine."

"I miss her, 'Zula." Ty Lee's grip tightened. "Do you...do you really think she'll come back when she's better?" she whispered.

"I don't know. I hope so." Azula shifted uncomfortably. "She said she would when she could, so I'm sure she will." She glanced uneasily at the sky. "Ty Lee, we really do need to get moving. I want to get out of these hills and back under cover."

The acrobat sighed, tracing random patterns on the front of Azula's tunic with her finger. Her head nestled against her collarbone. "I'm tired. I wish we could just stop running."

"We will, Ty, I promise. Just not today." Azula pushed her away gently after a moment. The acrobat got up gloomily, and the two women packed up their camp. There wasn't much to pack. Between them, all they had were their sleeping mats, a sheathed knife, a water skin and what food they had left from their robbery. They would eat the last of it today, Azula judged. _So that's one more thing to think about. We'll have to find someone else to rob. _She sighed, slinging her pack. "You ready?"

"I guess." Ty Lee rubbed at her bare arms again, casting a longing glance at the smoldering remains of their fire. "Lead the way, 'Zula." The firebender scanned the horizon. After a moment's consideration, she turned her face southward, and the two women started walking.

Azula didn't really have a very clear plan in place for the next few weeks. There were reasons for this. Winter was fast approaching, and she knew that food and warmth would soon be in very short supply; the northern part of the Earth Kingdom was much colder than the southern, and so they were heading south. There were other considerations, though. The south was also more heavily populated, which meant that there were more bounty hunters and vigilantes, most of whom would gladly slit their throats. Mai had pointed this out weeks before, and Azula was beginning to question her own judgment on the issue. _Maybe it would have been better to stay in the north. But it's so much colder there – and now that there's only two of us, it'll be even harder to survive._

_Blast it! _She frowned irritably as she walked on. _I never used to question myself like this. I never used to doubt myself. Am I losing my touch? _Her lips pressed into a thin line. _Forget this. We'll just do what I said we'd do to begin with. We'll head south until we hit the ocean, and then try to find someplace to hole up for a while. Once we've weather the first storm or two, we can start moving again. For now, we need to find some cover. _She glanced ahead. _I'd better look around once we get to the top of this hill, and see if there are any forests in sight yet._

They finally reached the crest of the hill, and Azula paused, scanning the horizon for some kind of cover. She thought she could see something slightly to their left, but it was hazy. As she was trying to make it out, she suddenly felt Ty Lee's hand catch at her arm. "'Zula," the young woman said sharply, "what's that?" Azula followed her pointing finger with her eyes.

At the crest of the next hill, maybe half a mile from where they stood, there was movement. It looked like some kind of a beast. It was large and brown, and was moving toward them at a surprising rate of speed. Azula could make out four strong limbs and a hunched back. As she watched, the creature paused, putting its head up as if smelling the air. She thought she could see a small, dark figure sitting on its back.

"A shirshu." Azula felt the blood drain from her face. _There's only one shirshu rider in all the four nations. _"It's June. Run, Ty Lee, _run!"_ And the two fugitives fled northward.

June was a bounty hunter of the first order. She was very dangerous – both on her own merits (for she was skilled with her whip) and on her shirshu's – a huge creature that could sniff out its prey across hundreds of miles. They had met up with her in the second year of their exile. She had come very close to capturing all three of them. First Azula had gone down, paralyzed by the venom in the shirshu's tongue; then Mai had fallen when June's whip had taken her legs out from under her. Ty Lee had managed to hit one of the bounty hunter's pressure points, and then she and Mai had picked up Azula and fled. They'd been fortunate enough not to run into her again.

Until now. Azula ran hard – her mind was racing even faster than her feet. _Where can we lose her? The nearest forest is over half a day's walk away, we'll never make it there. It's just hills and open fields for miles. _Her heart sank. _Agni! She can just run us down at her leisure. What'll we do? _She stole a glance over her shoulder as they reached the foot of the hill. The shirshu was there at the top – June had closed maybe a third of the distance between them already.

"She's gaining!" Ty Lee panted. Her gray eyes were wild with fright. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Azula gritted her teeth. _Maybe we should stand and fight...if it was just June by herself, we could probably take her. It's that damned shirshu! _Her amber eyes raked desperately over the landscape. _If we could only find someplace to hide..._ Then her eyes widened. _Wait. We passed some kind of a fissure yesterday. It was near our camp, so it can't be too far – maybe we can make it there. _She turned her steps toward it. "This way, Ty. Hurry!" The acrobat dashed after her.

It was a flat-out footrace, now. Even with adrenaline pumping through her veins, Azula was beginning to tire. She glanced over her shoulder again. The shirshu was less than a hundred yards behind. She could see June; the black-haired woman was leaning forward in her saddle, and was already wielding her whip. Gasping, Azula put on a burst of speed. They had passed their camp. Now she could see the fissure – a split in the earth wide enough to admit them, but too small for the shirshu. "There!" she panted, pointing. "That crack. We have – to go – in there!" If Ty Lee had misgivings, she said nothing.

Azula's legs were as heavy as lead, and her lungs burned like fire. Their haven was only twenty yards away. She was falling behind Ty Lee; she could hear June's shouts, and the eager grunts of the shirshu. _Fifteen yards. _Her legs were failing. _Ten. Come on, come on... _And then something slimy slapped against the side of her neck! She cried out in surprise and despair as her muscles went limp; she crumpled into a heap at the very brink of the fissure. Her eyes closed of their own accord. _The shirshu...it must have hit me... _Then strong arms caught her up, and she felt herself falling. Azula felt several hard jerks – she heard Ty Lee utter a sharp cry – and then she was sprawled on the ground again, with several jagged stones digging into her ribs.

There was silence for a few moments, save for the falling of small stones, and the heavy breathing of the two fugitives. Azula heard Ty Lee stir, then hiss in pain. "Very clever, Princess." _That was June's voice. _"Now you're trapped down there. How long do you think you two can hide out, hm?" The woman laughed. "I'll be up here whenever you decide to surrender. Let me know."

A cold hand pressed against Azula's cheek. "Are you all right, 'Zula?" Ty Lee asked softly. "Please be all right." The firebender still couldn't move, although she felt a faint tingling in her limbs. Azula was drawn up into the acrobat's arms. She could feel Ty Lee's body shaking with silent sobs.

Finally, after a few minutes, the former princess could twitch a bit. She forced her tingling lips to move. "Damn...shirshu," she grumbled, opening her eyes.

"'Zula!" Even in the darkness, Azula could see the tears on Ty Lee's cheeks. The acrobat's hand brushed her forehead softly. "Are you okay?"

The firebender grimaced. "M'fine. Few bruises," she muttered. "Jus' can't move. Bloody shirshu...oughtta fry it to cinders." She peered up at her. "You all right?"

"I guess. I hurt my leg." Ty Lee's voice quivered.

The former princess slowly sat up, rubbing her head, then turned. "Let's see it, Ty." The acrobat pointed to her left ankle. Azula gently brushed her hands over it. Her ankle and lower shin were swollen; she sucked in her breath sharply as the firebender's fingers moved over it. Azula's brows lowered grimly. "Can you put any weight on it?"

"Not much. I tried, before." Ty Lee pulled the injured limb away from Azula's hands. "I don't think it's broken, if that's what you mean."

"Well, you'll have lots of time to rest it, anyway." The firebender looked up at the mouth of the fissure; it was about thirty feet above their heads. She pictured the smirking bounty hunter who was waiting for them on the surface and grimaced. "We're not going anywhere for a while."


	6. The Hole

Ty Lee was shivering again.

The firebender turned toward her. She could see the acrobat's body quivering, although she was trying hard to hide it. Azula sighed, running her fingertips one last time over the unyielding stone of the walls that held them prisoner. Over the past few hours, she had explored every last inch of the fissure. There was a narrow crack that ran the length of the bottom of the ravine, maybe a hand's breadth wide, and there were a few splits in the rock walls. Other than that, the hole was sound – there were no caverns or tunnels for them to escape into. They were trapped in a glorified hole.

"You're cold, Ty." The acrobat looked at Azula and shrugged, the corner of her mouth turning up in a rueful half-smile. Azula looked around. There was, of course, no wood to burn. She thought for a moment, then dragged a large rock over to where Ty Lee was huddled. The gymnast watched, mystified, as Azula laid her hands on the stone; after a few minutes' concentration, the rock glowed red with heat. "Warm up with that," the firebender said. "It's not ideal, but it should do."

"Thanks, 'Zula." Ty Lee smiled a little. She scooted closer to the stone and held out her hands toward the comforting warmth. "You think of everything."

There was movement above their heads. Azula looked up, but saw only the darkening sliver of sky – their pursuer was wise enough not to give her a target. "How are you making out down there, ladies?" came June's smooth voice. "I hope you've got lots of food and water. It's going to get pretty uncomfortable for you if you don't."

"Go to hell!" Azula snarled. She fired a blast of flame in the general direction of the voice, hoping for a lucky hit.

Soft laughter was the only response. "Temper, temper, Princess. You should be nicer to me, you know. I'm the one who decides how uncomfortable things will get for you, after all." She paused. "Given any thought to surrendering yet? You'll be chained up, but I've got quite a bit to eat up here, and you'd at least be fed."

"I'd rather die," the firebender snapped, her amber eyes glittering as she searched for the bounty hunter. She could feel the sparks tingling on her eager fingertips.

"It's only a matter of time, you know. - But suit yourself, Azula. After a couple of days without water, you'll be a little more interested in cooperating." June chuckled. "Good night, your highness. Sleep well!" Her footsteps receded.

Ty Lee looked up, her eyes wide. "She's right, you know," she murmured. "We've only got enough water for maybe a day, and we're pretty much out of food. We're going to have to get out sooner or later, or we'll just starve down here..."

"We'll find a way out." Azula scowled, her fists clenched. "I can still firebend, and she'll find that out the hard way if she dares to show herself!" She bent a ball of blue flame and peered up at the walls of the fissure, looking for a way to climb up. The walls sloped inward; she couldn't really see a clear way to the top. "If I could figure out how to climb out of here, maybe I could take her on," she mused.

"By yourself?" Ty Lee bit her lip. "You're a great fighter, Azula. If anyone could do it, it'd be you...but I don't know. That shirshu's hard to beat. It's already gotten you twice."

"Don't be an idiot. It only got me because I was running," Azula snarled. She had the unsettling feeling, though, that Ty Lee was right. She shook her fist at the implacable sky. "You're a coward, bounty hunter! You hide behind your smelly beast. Without it, you'd be less than nothing. You hear me? You're a _coward!" _She thought she heard a mocking laugh, but she couldn't be sure. Angrily, she flung herself down beside Ty Lee and folded her arms across her breast, scowling.

There was silence for a while. The acrobat toasted her fingers in the heat from the glowing rock. "I wonder what June's going to do with us?" she murmured. Azula looked at her; Ty Lee's face was sober. "Someone must have hired her to find us. I wonder who it was..."

"That's a moot point," Azula said coldly, "because she's not going to win this. We'll get away from her, Ty." The gymnast looked at her mournfully. "We will," the firebender insisted, with a burst of anger, "so stop looking at me like that! You act as if we're already sitting on death row. What's the matter with you, anyway?"

Ty Lee winced and looked away, but not before Azula saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I guess I'm just cold, and my leg hurts, 'Zula. I...I won't talk like that again, I promise."

Now it was Azula's turn to wince. Guilt was still an unusual thing for her, and she disliked it intensely. She struggled with it for a moment or two. Then, giving up, she moved over and put her arm around Ty Lee's waist. "I can't do anything for your leg," she said quietly, "but I can at least keep you warm." The acrobat huddled against her; Azula felt the pleasant weight of the brown head against her chest. It was dark now, except for the fading reddish glow from the stone she had heated. She gazed at it in silence. Ty Lee's breathing slowed and deepened gradually, until at last she was asleep. Gently, Azula lowered the acrobat's body until her head rested in her lap. She herself leaned back against the rock wall behind her and gazed upward.

Although she had snapped at Ty Lee for saying so, they really were in a bad situation. With the acrobat injured, Azula was the only one who could still fight – not that she could even get at their captor. She frowned. _I'll study the walls again tomorrow. There has to be some way that I can climb up. At least then I can fight, instead of just sitting here waiting to starve to death. _She pursed her lips thoughtfully. _I'll have to take out that smelly animal first. If I can injure it badly enough, maybe I can make it run off or something. Then I can fight June one-on-one. She's no match for me by herself._ She yawned; her hand slipped over Ty Lee's face to rest gently against her cheek. "I'll protect you, Ty," she muttered sleepily. "You'll see..." Her eyes closed, and she slept.


	7. Nets

It had been three days since Azula and Ty Lee had jumped into a fissure to escape from June and her shirshu. Their water had run out two days ago, and their food shortly after that. Now Ty Lee was curled up in a ball in a corner, her injured leg propped up on a stone; Azula was pacing back and forth, seething with pent-up anger. She felt weak and sick – her mouth was horribly dry. She glanced at the acrobat. Ty Lee lay quietly, her eyes half-closed. Neither of them had spoken in a long time.

Azula had tried to climb out of their prison a number of times. She'd clawed at the walls, in fact, until her hands were raw and bleeding. The rock, however, was soft and crumbling, and she'd been unable to climb higher than five or six feet before falling. She had finally given up. Now they were simply waiting. _Dying, _actually, as little as she wanted to face that fact.

The effort of walking was exhausting her. The firebender sat down beside Ty Lee; the acrobat didn't react. Azula reached down and gently brushed the girl's face. Ty Lee sighed a little and closed her eyes. "How you holding up, Ty?" she asked quietly. Her voice cracked in her parched throat.

Slowly, the acrobat unfolded herself and sat up. Her face was drawn and tired. "I'm all right." She managed a weak smile; her dry lips cracked with the effort, and a thin trickle of blood slipped down her chin. Ty Lee rubbed absently at her face with her arm. Her fingers slipped around Azula's and squeezed.

_I said I would protect you. _Azula looked away, her jaw tightening. _I said I would protect you, and I can't. _"Ty," she said huskily, "we need to talk." The acrobat murmured in agreement. "We have to decide what we're going to do." The firebender looked down at the hand that rested in hers. "We can't climb out of here. There's no way out except through that bounty hunter up there. We're out of food, and we're out of water. We have a decision to make." She slowly looked up, and her gaze met Ty Lee's. "So are we going to surrender, or are we going to die here?"

The acrobat's enormous gray eyes were mournful. Her lip quivered; she cuddled herself against Azula, burrowing her head against the firebender's collarbone. "I don't want to watch you die, 'Zula," she whispered. "Maybe I'd rather surrender. But...but isn't June going to kill us, anyway?"

"I don't think so. She's working for someone else. She'll haul us back in chains to...to whoever it is, and _that's_ who'll kill us." Azula smiled acidly. "So I suppose that's really the better option. It'll prolong the inevitable, anyway." Ty Lee uttered a whimper against her shoulder, and the former princess sighed. "Besides, if we can get our strength back, maybe we can fight back later. At least we'd have a chance." She squeezed the young woman's hand. "So is that really what you want to do, Ty?"

"Yeah." Ty Lee looked up at her. "It is." Both girls fell silent. Azula felt the gymnast's hands closing around handfuls of her tunic. Impulsively, she took Ty Lee's head in her hands and drew her up for a kiss – she could taste the blood on the girl's lips. The kiss broke, but they stayed still. She felt Ty Lee's breath gently washing over her cheek and jaw. Still they didn't speak. The acrobat's fingers moved tenderly over Azula's arms. "I love you, 'Zula," she whispered finally, breaking the silence.

_This might be the last time we get to talk like this. _The firebender closed her eyes, turning her head so that their faces brushed lightly together. Words struggled on her tongue, but wouldn't break free. She wrestled with herself for a few moments. "I..." Her fingers laced with Ty Lee's. "I enjoy...your company, too." She stopped, biting her lip. The acrobat chuckled softly and leaned into her, sliding her arms around her waist. They both fell silent again.

There were footsteps up above. "Hey, Princess, it's been a while," came June's voice. "Are you two getting tired of being in that hole yet? I'd hate to have to haul you both up here once you're dead, you know. It's a lot more work."

Azula shut her eyes tightly. She kissed the bridge of Ty Lee's nose – kissed it hard - then pulled away. "Fine. You win, June," she said bitterly. "We give up."

"Oh, really?" There was actual surprise in the bounty hunter's voice. "Well, that's intelligent of you. It's more than I expected, actually." There was a pause. "All right, I'm going to throw down a rope for you. I'll pull your friend up first, Princess. No tricks, now, or you can both wither away down there, you got that?" There was shuffling, and then the rope came flying down at them.

Azula got up and picked up the end of the rope. "Come on, Ty." The acrobat got up and limped painfully over. After some effort, they managed to tie it into a firm loop around Ty Lee's body, just beneath her arms. The acrobat gripped it with both hands, her lips setting into a tight line. Azula met her eyes for an instant before turning away – guilt flooded her, cold and heavy in her gut. _This is all my fault. I'm the leader of this team. If I'd only listened to Mai and stayed up north, we wouldn't be in this situation! _She glanced over as Ty Lee was drawn upward. _Or we could have stood and fought instead of running. We could have stood a chance! Why didn't I stand and fight? _She bit her lips, blinking hard as her eyes began to sting. _I'm...I'm sorry, Ty..._

_Stop it, Azula. Just stop it! Get a hold of yourself. _The firebender took a deep breath, unclenching her fists. She felt weak and shaky, as if she might faint. _Just relax. You can still turn this situation to your advantage. Let that grubby bandit think she's won, for now. When you've got your strength back, you can fry her and her revolting animal to a crisp. _The thought made Azula smile a bit; she felt her spirits rallying. _That's right. Play along for now. You can make June pay for this later._

The rope hurtled down again to land at Azula's feet. "Your turn, Princess," June called. "Give it a tug when you're ready." Silently, the firebender tied the rope around herself. Then, taking another deep breath, she yanked it sharply. The rope snapped taut, pulling her up toward the mouth of the fissure. She felt a burning pain under her arms as the cord dug into her flesh; she took her tongue between her teeth and bore it stoically. Azula was dragged steadily upward. Now she was only five or six feet from the surface. The sunlight dazzled her eyes. She was just raising one arm to shield her face when she felt something grab her by the back of her tunic! She gasped as she was jerked over the lip of the rock and thrown face-down on the ground. Her right arm was caught and twisted painfully behind her back. Azula squirmed against the weight that pinned her down, and felt June's breath against her neck as the woman chuckled. "Gotcha," she purred.

"We surrendered," Azula snarled, trying fruitlessly to free herself. June was much stronger than she had expected. "I'm not going to attack you!"

"That's very clever of you, Princess. Forgive me if I don't trust you not to try it, though." Keeping her prisoner pinned down with one arm, June shifted her weight. Azula heard the rattling of chains, and then felt something cold and smooth clamp around her pinioned wrist. She squirmed and growled angrily as her left arm was grasped and forced behind her as well. Another heavy cuff clamped around her other wrist. "There, that part's over. Hang in there, Princess, we're almost done." The bounty hunter's weight shifted again, and Azula felt the woman's sharp knee digging into her back. She felt something winding around her shins, pinning her legs together. Then the weight was off her. Azula barely had time to register this before June grabbed her feet, jerked them up to meet her bound wrists, and lashed them together with a length of chain.

_I'm...hogtied. She HOGTIED me! _Shock and outrage flooded Azula as the bounty hunter got up. She struggled. "You peasant! You...you lowborn, beer-swilling _bitch! _I'll kill you. _I'll kill you!" _June only laughed. As Azula kicked and writhed and shrieked at her, the bounty hunter calmly sat down by her shirshu and watched, her head on one side. This made Azula even angrier. Small jets of flame burst from her mouth and nose as she wrenched against the chains. "I'll burn you. I'll scorch your eyes out of your head. I'll laugh when you scream for mercy!" The firebender's parched throat suddenly closed in, and her cries faded abruptly into a fit of coughing. By the time she recovered, she was exhausted. Azula kicked and wriggled a bit more before finally lying still.

Smirking, June got up and sauntered back to where the firebender lay. She nudged Azula's ribs with her boot. "Are you through yet, Princess?" she asked coolly. "If not, go ahead. I'll wait."

"Fuck you," Azula hissed – but she didn't struggle. June laughed, moving away.

Ty Lee was lying next to the shirshu, bound hand and foot. The bounty hunter dug through one of the packs on the animal's back and drew out a net. With a skilled flick of her wrist, she flung the net over Ty Lee's body, then lifted her up and fastened it to the shirshu's saddle. The acrobat didn't resist. June took out another net and headed to where Azula lay. The firebender considered fighting again, just on principle. Then she laid her head against the ground and sighed. _No. It's no good. I'm just too tired. _She closed her eyes as June reached her. The net fell over her, and she was hoisted up on June's back like a sack of flour. Azula seethed silently. _You'll pay for this, too, bounty hunter – see if you won't! _

When her prisoner was secured to the shirshu's saddle, June drew a waterskin from one of the saddlebags. She pulled the cork and smiled a bit. "Thirsty, Princess?" she asked, and held it to Azula's lips. The firebender gulped greedily. Before she was even partly satisfied, the neck of the skin left her mouth; she couldn't restrain a frustrated whimper. June smirked and shook her head. "That's enough for now, Azula. If you're a good girl, and I'll give you more later." She turned and vanished from the prisoner's line of sight. Azula heard her say something, and Ty Lee's soft voice murmured a reply.

A few minutes later, June reappeared, and stuffed the skin back into its place. Azula glared at her, but the bounty hunter ignored her, swinging up into the shirshu's saddle. "Come on, Nyla," June said, patting the animal's side. "Let's chauffeur these ladies to their vacation spot, shall we?" The beast grunted and began to lope over the grass, heading north.


	8. The Question

Mai uncurled herself and slipped out of the chair she'd been tucked into all that afternoon. She stretched out her stiff muscles and looked down at the book she'd just finished. For a moment, she considered it; then, with a sigh, she set it down and moved over to the window, resting her elbows on the sill. Her eyes took in the garden outside.

It had been two weeks since she had arrived back home, and she was beginning to feel better. That morning she had actually set up a few targets and trained with her knives. She hadn't been able to go for longer than fifteen minutes or so, but it had felt good to get a little exersize. Her aim was still good. She suspected that she could be back in form within a month. After that, it was just a matter of getting her stamina back, and then she could start thinking about booking passage on a ship to the Earth Kingdom. Her lips curved into a small smile at the thought of seeing Azula and Ty Lee again. _I never thought I'd see the day, but I think I'd even welcome a Ty Lee hug right now._ She glanced at the sunset with disinterest. _Wonder if they've gotten into Ba Sing Se yet?_

There was a knock at her door – a soft and timid knock. It was probably a newly-hired servant. Mai straightened her back and tucked her hands into her sleeves, turning toward it. "Come." A girl appeared on the threshold. Mai took her in at a glance. _Brown hair, darker skin – probably Earth Kingdom, and definitely a new hire. _She kept her face impassive. "What is it?" she said after a second or two, allowing a faint note of impatience into her tone.

"Forgive me, Lady Tsang," the servant said nervously, fidgeting. "There's a messenger here for you from...from Fire Lord Zuko."

The girl's voice had dropped into an awed whisper as she spoke the name. Mai raised a brow slightly. There had been a time when she would have had this servant fired out of hand for such unpolished behavior. Now, though, she let it go. "Thank you," she said calmly. "Take me to see them, please." The servant bowed hastily and led the way down the hall to the front entrance of the estate. A familiar figure in red armor was waiting there. Mai turned to the servant and lowered her voice. "When you're through for the day, go to Taji – he's the man in charge of you house staff – and tell him I want him to instruct you in proper serving behavior," she said. Without another word, the noblewoman turned to the waiting messenger. It was that royal bodyguard again – Ming, was it? Mai drew herself up. "You have a message for me?"

"Yes, Lady Tsang. His lordship wishes to speak with you again." The soldier struck her fist against the heel of her hand in salute. "Do you need time to ready yourself?"

The young noblewoman glanced down at herself. She was wearing one of her black and gold robes over a tight-sleeved red shirt and wide-legged silk trousers. It was good enough to wear to meet the Fire Lord, she judged. "No, thank you," she said calmly. "Lead the way."

She had ample time to think as she followed the bodyguard across the street and onto the palace grounds. _Now why is Zuko sending for me this time? Our last little chat wasn't so successful, so he can't be pining for a repeat. He must want to know something that I didn't tell him. _Mai went over their last conversation in her memory. _He asked why Ty Lee didn't come, but I already answered that. He asked why I betrayed him, but I'm pretty sure I answered that one pretty thoroughly. And...and he asked if Azula had changed. _The young noblewoman pursed her lips. _That's probably it. He wants to know something about his sister. _Ming led her once again to the door of the study, and rapped on it. At Zuko's word, Mai entered; she stood primly before the door as it closed behind her.

As angry as she was, and as little as she trusted him, Mai still felt a thrill when he looked at her. There was something about his amber eyes that made her remember the good times – watching sunsets, picnics on the beach, cuddling on the couch and whispering until dawn. She gritted her teeth against the memories and bowed formally. "You sent for me, my lord."

His expression was calm. "We're alone here, Mai. There's no need for that."

"No?" She straightened, her arms falling loosely by her sides as she searched his face. "Forgive me for asking, but why not? You might have made me blameless in the eyes of the law, but I'm still the woman who lobbed knives at you in your own throne room, am I not?"

"You are," he affirmed. "And I'm still the man who left you without saying goodbye on the Day of Black Sun. Can we set aside titles and convictions for a while? I want to talk to Mai. I have no interest in talking to Lady Tsang."

She looked at him in silence, considering. He looked sincere – strangely vulnerable. She could feel her heart beating faster. _He's trying to get my guard down. He's..._ Mai felt her hands beginning to tremble, just a little. Every survival instinct she had warned her to remain aloof and give him no quarter. But he was looking at her with those soulful eyes, and the memories were flowing, and she could feel herself softening. She fought it for a minute or two longer. At last, she sighed and closed her eyes. "All right, Zuko." Slowly, she met his gaze again.

"I thought about what you told me." Zuko sat down in one of the padded chairs and looked up at her quietly. "You know, about my having neglected you after the war." He stopped. Mai chewed the inside of her lip for a moment, then lowered herself into another chair and waited for him to continue. His eye caught hers. "I think you were right. I'm not excusing what you did, but I think I did wrong you. I never apologized for that." He paused. "I'm sorry, Mai."

_How does he do this to me? _The noblewoman could feel her resistance crumbling. _I can't just forgive him – not after everything that's happened! _"That's...good, I guess," she said slowly.

Zuko clasped his hands on his knees. "Mai, you didn't seem to want to answer this the last time I asked," he said. "I can understand why, of course, but..." He paused, then seemed to shift gears. "Did you hear that my father is dead?" Her eyes widened a little, and he nodded. "He managed to commit suicide about a year after you left. And my uncle isn't getting any younger, either." His gaze met hers again. "I guess I've come to face the fact that Azula will be my only living relative pretty soon, Mai. I asked you before if she had changed, and this is why I want to know. So I'm asking you again. Tell me – as her friend, as someone who's known her pretty much all her life – do you think she would betray me again if I let her back into the Fire Nation?"

The assassin bit her lip and looked away. _How am I supposed to answer that? _She considered the question for a minute or so. "Azula is...different than she used to be in some ways," she said slowly. "I think she's learning to care about people a little. Certain people, anyway." She stopped, frowning thoughtfully. "She's even done a few things over the years that I would consider selfless, or at least generous. There've been a lot of good changes in her. I think she's less likely to stab you in the back than she once was. But I don't honestly know, Zuko."

He looked at her in silence, his face impassive. "You suggested she should get another chance the last time we talked."

"I did." Mai inclined her head. "I still think so."

"Why?" Zuko leaned forward, his black brows lowering. "Why, Mai? I gave her a chance. I could have just left her in that asylum. I could have thrown her in jail. I would even have been well within my rights to have her executed! Instead I set her free, and I even let her come back to the palace. She paid me back by trying to usurp my throne. So tell me why you think she deserves another chance, Mai. You must have a reason."

Mai raised her brows. She thought for a moment or two, trying to find the best response. "Before I left the Earth Kingdom, Azula told me that she had intended to ask me to advocate for her," she said quietly. "She didn't, though. Do you know what she told me instead?" Zuko waited. "She told me not to ask you to be lenient with her. She told me, in so many words, not to mess anything up for myself." She could see him processing this. "Your sister has changed, Zuko. Since her exile, she's paid dearly for everything she's done. I think she's done her time."

Without a word, Zuko rose to his feet and paced over to the window, resting his hands on the sill as he gazed out over the city. "I'll take that into consideration," he said finally. Mai watched as he slowly straightened again and turned to her. "Mai," he said softly, "I know there's been a lot of water under the bridge, and I'm sure we're not exactly the same people we once were. But I still...I still have feelings for you." He hesitated. "I'm not asking to pick up where we left off. But tell me honestly, Mai – do you think there's any chance for us?"

Her mouth felt very dry. She'd played out this scene in her head a thousand times over the years, with a thousand different outcomes. Now that it was actually happening, she had no idea what to say. "I don't know," she faltered. "I really and honestly don't, Zuko. I can't answer that, not yet."

"Okay." He moved forward, and suddenly her hands were in his, and he was looking down at her with a faint smile. "Then answer me this. Are you willing to try?"

He was close now, so close! Mai's head was spinning, and her legs began to feel weak. _This is the man I almost died for. This is the man I loved. _She looked up at him, and the last of her defenses melted. "Yes," she whispered. "I'll try."

When Mai went to bed that night, she could still feel the pressure of his fingers on hers, and his final words to her still rang in her ears. "_Good night, Mai. I will see you again..."_


	9. Captivity

Perhaps spending the better part of a decade running for one's life wasn't the best way to maintain one's good breeding and decorum. Or maybe it was just that being hogtied and carried like a sack of grain on the back of a reeking animal was bad for the temper; whatever the reason, Azula was in a foul humor.

They had been traveling for many hours since June had captured them. It had been mid-afternoon when the fugitives had first been bound and loaded onto the shirshu, and now it was three or four hours after sunset. They were in the forest again; branches and leaves brushed against her as the beast shambled onward.

At first, Azula had struggled. She'd spent the first hour or two of their journey squirming and trying to worm her limbs out of their chains. Sheer pain and exhaustion had finally made her stop, and she had dozed off for a while. Now she was thinking furiously. _Now that we're in the woods again, maybe Ty Lee and I could lose the bounty hunter amongst the trees. It's just a matter of getting loose first. _She tugged halfheartedly on her wrist shackles, and winced as they dug into her raw flesh. _Well, these chains are tight enough that I can't just pull my hands free. That means I'll have to somehow get June to take them off. Then I'll have to either disable or kill the shirshu before I can take her on properly. After that I can free Ty Lee, too. I wonder if she's chained like me, or if she's just bound with ropes? _Azula made a mental note to find out as soon as she could.

Abruptly, the shirshu stopped. Azula craned her neck, and found June looking down at her. The woman's scarlet lips curved into a smirk. "This looks like a good spot to stop. You getting tired yet, Princess?"

A number of stinging retorts came to Azula's mind, but she bit them back. _If I want her to take the chains off, I have to convince her that I'm not going to fight her. _"Yes," she said. "And hungry," she couldn't resist adding.

"I'm sure. There can't have been much foraging in that hole." The bounty hunter laughed at her own joke, swinging from the back of the animal. "You hang in there while I set up camp. Then maybe I can find you something for supper." The shirshu lurched, then lay down; Azula's side brushed against the ground. She waited helplessly, and tried not to think about what might happen if the shirshu should decide to roll over. She could hear June moving around, but couldn't see anything, since the the animal blocked her line of sight. Then she heard the huntress say something. Ty Lee's voice responded. Scowling, Azula wriggled in her bonds.

It was at least several minutes before June reappeared. She leaned over Azula and began to tug at the knot that fastened her net to the shirshu. "We'll have you loose in a minute," the bounty hunter said amiably. "Hold still." A few sharp yanks, and the prisoner was lowered to the ground. "There we go." June folded the net neatly and tossed it to one side. "Supper's on the fire," the woman noted. "Soon as it's ready, I'll let you eat a bit, your highness."

Azula frowned and looked away. Every word June spoke to her seemed like ridicule. It was infuriating! She had to keep reminding herself of her objectives. _Make nice, Azula. She'll never take your chains off if you don't. _"Thank you," she said tightly. The firebender watched morosely as June took the saddle and harness off the shirshu. The animal stretched and yawned; then it trotted off into the forest. Calmly, the bounty hunter went over to the campfire and stirred a small pot that was hanging over the flames. Craning her neck, Azula spotted Ty Lee sitting on the other side of the fire. The gymnast's arms were bound behind her back, but she hadn't been hogtied; her large gray eyes met Azula's for a moment, and then dropped.

After a while, June took the pot off the fire and spooned something out of it into a bowl. The captives watched in silence as she ate. Azula could smell it – some kind of soup, she thought. The delicious odor made her empty stomach ache. The bounty hunter refilled the bowl and went down on one knee by the acrobat. _She's feeding her first...damn. _Azula shut both her lips and her eyes tightly. _It's okay. You've only gone three days or so without food. You're not going to starve to death in the next ten minutes. Relax._

It seemed like a long time before June finally crossed the distance between Azula and the fire. Her strong hand caught the firebender by the collar and lifted her up so that her shoulder was propped up against the shirshu's discarded saddle. "Here," the bounty hunter said, holding up and uncorking the water skin. "Drink first." The lukewarm liquid flooded Azula's mouth; she thought she had never felt anything so good.

Again, June allowed her only a few mouthfuls before pulling it away. Azula glared at her. "I'm _thirsty," _she insisted.

"I'm sure you are, Princess." June smiled coolly as she sealed the skin again. "But I also know quite a bit about you. You may have the honor of being my most dangerous prey so far. I think it'll be safer for both of us if I keep you a bit on the weak side." She set aside the water and picked up the bowl of soup she'd brought. "Which brings me to this, I suppose." Her hands were steady as she held it to Azula's lips.

The firebender pulled away a little. "I could feed myself, you know."

"Not hogtied, you couldn't." June looked amused. "Now's your chance to ask me to unchain you, your highness. And then I'll tell you that I was specifically instructed to keep you chained that way until I deliver you to my client. After that we'll have some kind of an argument, ending in my asking you whether you want supper or not. So how about we cut to the chase – do you want to eat, or don't you?"

Azula grimaced, but had to concede that round. "Fine. Yes, I do." The bowl was put back to her mouth, and she drank. _Oh, that's good. AGNI, that's good! _She gulped greedily, so that some of it spilled down her chin. June set down the vessel and wiped Azula's face without comment. Then she rose and turned back toward the fire. "Wait," the firebender blurted. The huntress looked at her inquiringly. "I want to talk to Ty Lee."

"Nope. File that under things you don't get to do for my own safety, Princess." June shook her head. "Your reputation as a schemer precedes you, so I intend to make sure that you have no one to scheme with."

She was turning away again. Azula squirmed. "June, _please..."_ She stopped as the bounty hunter paused. The word was bitter on her tongue, but she gritted her teeth. "Please," she said again.

The dark eyes of the huntress lingered on her for several seconds. June seemed to be genuinely considering it. "Maybe in the morning," she said finally, her voice quiet. "Right now we're all tired, and we all need our sleep." The woman thrust out her jaw and whistled; a minute or so later, Azula heard crashing in the underbrush, and the shirshu returned. It curled up close enough to her that she could feel its warmth; it reeked of the fish that had probably made up its supper. She turned up her nose. June smirked. "Nyla will watch you for me, Princess," she said calmly. "So if you had any bright ideas about getting loose while I'm sleeping, I would reconsider them." She bowed – a proper Fire Nation bow, with exaggerated politeness – and favored Azula with a mocking smile. "Good night, your highness. Sleep well." The firebender bit her tongue as June went back to the fire.

_Well, that's that, I suppose. There's not much I can do until tomorrow. _Azula laid her head down on the ground. The shirshu's foul odor filled her nostrils. Grimacing, she started to edge away from him; a low growl rumbled in his throat. She had no desire to be paralyzed again; she lay still, though not without a few muttered profanities. The growling ceased. _Bloody shirshu. I'll deep-fry you, yet... _Azula closed her eyes. She was very tired. _I'll figure something out. I've always managed to get out of things until now, and I'll get out of this, too!_

_Hang in there, Ty Lee. I'll get us out of this somehow._

In a very few minutes, Azula was asleep.


	10. Checkmate

From childhood, Azula had been trained to endure pain. Despite their noble birth, her father had seen to it that both of his children were never coddled; even his favorite, the firebending prodigy, had begun her training for the military at the tender age of five. She had known and endured many kinds of pain. There was the dull ache of young muscles strained beyond their capacity; the sharp throbbing of broken bones; the raw sting of burns; and many others. But _this _(and she winced as she thought it, trying not to move her pinioned limbs) was excruciating – and she wasn't sure how much longer she could bear it without being forced to plead for relief.

She'd been hogtied since June had pulled her out of the hole, her arms twisted behind her back, her ankles fastened to her wrists with a few links of chain. Her sleep had been fitful. And now – nearly thirty-six hours after they had been captured – the discomfort was fast becoming unbearable. Her wrists and ankles were raw and bleeding from the chafing of the metal cuffs. Her shoulders ached; her knees and hips throbbed; and the muscles along her neck and spine were cramping in a way that made her appreciate what Mai must have gone through in the throes of tetanus. And the jostling as the shirshu loped along was not helping! She grimaced as her right shoulder tightened, and tried to ease herself into a more comfortable position. She only succeeded in making her muscles cramp even more; a soft groan squeezed from between her clenched teeth.

The shirshu stopped. "Lunch time," came June's cheerful voice. "Ty Lee, you hungry?" If the acrobat replied, Azula couldn't hear it. The bounty hunter dismounted; the firebender could hear the sound of their voices, but could make out no clear words. _I hope she's planning on feeding me, too, _Azula thought sullenly. _At this rate, I'll starve long before June gets a chance to turn me over to...to whoever it is that hired her. _The firebender's neck seized up; she hissed.

A minute or so later, June appeared in her line of sight. "Let's give you a bit more water," she said amiably. "You thirsty, Princess?"

"Yes." Azula's voice was strained. She took the mouthful of liquid that June gave her. Then, as bread was held to her lips, the prisoner turned her head away. "June, the chains hurt."

"Well, that's too bad. They're not coming off." The bounty hunter's dark eyes were unconcerned. "Are you hungry, or not?"

"I'm not playing games here, peasant," Azula snapped. "They hurt – they bloody _hurt! _Can't you tie me differently, or something?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I can't. My instructions were pretty specific, and I only get paid if my client is happy." June held up the bread again. "Now eat, your highness. Unless you're not hungry? I'm not going to offer again."

Azula felt a rush of blind anger. She didn't consciously plan what happened next. As if in slow motion, she inhaled, then let out a blast of firebender's breath – blue flames curled from her mouth, spreading outward in searing plumes. She heard June cry out in pain, but the fire hid her from Azula's sight for a moment or two.

Time returned to normal. Azula found herself gasping and shivering weakly – the effort of bending the fire had left her drained. June had backed about ten feet away from her, and was standing very still, doubled over slightly; she seemed to be clutching at her arm. As Azula watched, the bounty hunter began to curse, softly and deliberately, through her clenched teeth. _I firebended her, _the former princess thought, dazed. _I...oh, shit. What's she going to do now?_ Slowly, June straightened up and looked down at her arm. Azula could see that her right hand was an angry red; the fire had scorched right through the cloth of the woman's fingerless glove. "Bloody _hell," _June muttered, her face still twisted into a grimace of pain. Her dark eyes flicked up to glare at her prisoner. "You nasty little bitch!"

_I'm in for it now. _Azula squirmed a bit in her chains as June strode toward her. She flinched, expecting blows; instead, the bounty hunter caught her by the hair with her unburnt hand, twisting her head away from her. "You are damn lucky I was ordered to deliver you alive," June growled. "I've slit throats for much less than what you just did, firebender." Azula snarled at her – then she felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck. A familiar tingling rushed through her body, and she felt her muscles go slack; her eyes closed. June wasn't finished, though. A minute or so later, Azula felt cloth being forced between her lips. Her mouth was stuffed with rags until she almost choked. More cloth was tied around the lower part of her face. Azula could hardly breathe. "Let's see you firebend now, Princess," came the bounty hunter's icy voice. There came another sharp pain in the side of Azula's neck. A strange, cold sensation spread out from it. Azula fought it for a moment or two – then darkness claimed her.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The first thing she knew was the pain. Every bone in her body seemed to ache, and she could feel the raw skin at her wrists and ankles. Azula groaned softly.

Something warm pressed gently against her cheek, and she felt someone's breath against the side of her face. "It's okay, 'Zula," came the whisper. "You'll be all right." _Ty Lee. _Azula lay still, hardly daring to breathe. _Am I dreaming? _Soft lips trapped her own. She felt her heart beating faster.

The kiss broke. Groggily, Azula opened her eyes and peered upward. "Ty?" she murmured.

"Shh." Ty Lee glanced nervously to her left. "You have to whisper. June won't let me near you if she sees you're awake." She looked down at her again, and her gray eyes were tender. "Are you all right?"

"No. The chains hurt a lot." Azula grimaced. "Is...is she really angry?"

"A bit, yeah." The acrobat stooped down to kiss her forehead. "You shouldn't have burned her, 'Zula. She could have really hurt you."

"Mm." The firebender's brows lowered. "Well, at least I got a shot in. I'd hate for my epitaph to read that I fell without landing a blow." A muscle spasmed along her shoulder blade, wringing a sharp gasp from her lips. "_Ow! _Damn it!"

"You're really in pain." Ty Lee bit her lip, and her eyes grew suspiciously moist. "Do you want me to ask her to untie you?"

"Won't do any good," Azula muttered, trying fruitlessly to shift her shoulder into a more comfortable position. "I already asked her. She said her client told her to keep me like this." A thought stuck her, and she peered up at the acrobat again. "Ty, are...are _you_ all right?"

A shaky smile tugged at Ty Lee's mouth. "I'm fine. I mean, I'm tied too, and it's kind of uncomfortable, but nothing like what she's done to you. And she could feed me more. And my leg still hurts, kinda. But I'm okay." She bent down until Azula could feel her breath on her face. "I missed you, though," she whispered, and captured the firebender's lips with her own.

"You two lovebirds having a good conversation?" June's dry question broke in on them. Ty Lee jerked away with a gasp. Without further comment, the bounty hunter reached down, grasped the acrobat firmly by the arm, and dragged her away. Azula watched, scowling, as June dropped Ty Lee by the nearby campfire. Then the huntress turned and approached again; the firebender glared at her defiantly. The woman paused and studied Azula down the bridge of her nose. "So," June said at length, her tone noncommittal, "you're awake." The prisoner said nothing. Her eyes moved to the woman's arm – her hand and wrist were bandaged.

Abruptly, June leaned down and caught the firebender's gaze. "Let's get something clear, Azula," she said coldly. "I took out the gag because I didn't want you to suffocate. Don't mistake that for weakness on my part. If you so much as look at me funny again, I am keeping you unconscious for the rest of this trip. Do you understand?" Azula's lip curled. June caught her roughly by the collar and shook her. "_Understand?"_

"Fine," Azula muttered bitterly. June let her go, and she fell back to the ground, unable to restrain a hiss as her cramped body protested. _I won't beg for mercy – I won't! _Azula clenched her teeth and spoke through them. "How much longer do I have to stay like this?"

June paused in the act of turning away. Her dark gray eyes searched Azula's face for a moment, and the captive thought she saw a glimmer of compassion. "About a day and a half," June said quietly. "We'll arrive in Ba Sing Se before noon the day after tomorrow. After that, you're out of my hands. You'll be my client's problem."

_Ba Sing Se. _Azula's mind raced. She'd made many enemies there – which of them would have hired the bounty hunter? "Who is your client?" she asked.

The huntress smirked and shook her head. "I'll let that be a surprise," she said. She thrust out her jaw and whistled shrilly; a moment later, the shirshu appeared and lay down nearby. Azula shuddered in disgust. _At least it doesn't stink of fish this time, _she thought morosely. June smiled. "Good night, your highness," she said simply, and headed back for the fire.


	11. Auld Lang Syne

Mai sat quietly in her drawing-room, her legs tucked up underneath her, her head resting against the back of her chair. She'd retired to this room after breakfast, leaving instructions that she was not to be disturbed – that had been nearly three hours ago. Her back was to the window, but it didn't matter; Mai wasn't looking at anything in particular. She was thinking deeply.

_Zuko...it's always Zuko. _She closed her eyes. _My one weakness, my Achilles heel. All he had to do was ask, and I gave in. I think I'd even have married him! What was it that Azula said once – 'you'd pick Zuko over me again if he snapped his fingers for you.' _Mai drew a corner of her shawl between her fingers and toyed with it absently. _I think maybe she was right._

She opened her eyes and gazed blankly at a decorative vase that stood in the corner._ Just what did I agree to last night, anyway? _She replayed her conversation with Zuko in her mind. _I told him I was willing to 'try'. What does that mean, exactly? What is he to me, now? Is he my lord, my betrothed, my enemy, my boyfriend – what? _She sighed in frustration. _If he's trying to put me off-balance, he's certainly succeeded, _she thought ruefully. _The thing is, I'm pretty sure he isn't doing it on purpose. I think he really is still the awkward, sincere little boy I fell in love with all those years ago. _She looked down at her own hands. Despite the careful regime of cold creams and manicures she'd begun, they still looked very different than they once had. She could remember when they had been flawlessly white and smooth. Now they were rough and discolored in places. _But who am I? Does the Mai he once loved still exist, I wonder?_

There came a soft knocking at the door. Annoyed, Mai looked up and saw the timid servant girl from the day before. "Forgive the interruption, my lady," the girl said softly, fidgeting awkwardly with her fingers. "F-Fire Lord Zuko has come."

Mai's eyes flew open. "Zuko's here?" she said sharply. The servant stared at her, evidently floored by her casual use of the fire lord's first name. Mai didn't care. _Where...where exactly does one receive the fire lord? _She looked around. This drawing room was probably ideal. "All right," she said, collecting herself again. "Show him in." The servant bowed and vanished accordingly. Slowly, Mai rose to her feet and laid her shawl aside. She felt as giddy and nervous as a lovestruck teenager. _Stop it, _she told herself sharply, annoyed. _At least try to keep your wits about you! _Then the door opened, and her thoughts left her.

Zuko stepped inside, shutting the door behind him, and stood quietly looking at her. He was dressed in a simple crimson robe with gold trim, very like the garments he had worn as the Crown Prince. His hair was in a royal topknot, but he wasn't wearing the five-pointed flame pin that displayed his status as the fire lord. He looked like himself – like the Zuko she remembered. Her eyes flicked briefly to the couch, and the memory of the nights they had spent on it together flitted past her mind's eye. She felt a faint heat rise in her face as she looked back at him. "My lord," she said calmly. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "I had a few hours free. Figured I'd come and chat." There was a pause; she regarded him warily, even as the blush faded from her cheeks. "Do you mind if I sit down, Mai?" he asked finally, a small smile playing about the corners of his lips.

"No. No, of course not." She quickly tucked her hands into her sleeves, struggling to mask her uncertainty. His amber eyes swept the room thoughtfully. Then, with great deliberation, he sat down on the crimson-cushioned couch. She felt her cheeks grown warm again as his gaze met hers. "Did...would you like some refreshments, my lord?"

He shook his head. "No. I just want to talk." He smiled then, a real smile, and patted the cushion beside him. "Come, sit down." Mai hesitated, biting the inside of her lip. Then she moved smoothly to the couch and sat down, taking care to stay out of his immediate reach. "You look well," he said, his eyes sweeping over her. "You must be feeling better."

"I'm stronger," she allowed cautiously. "I can manage a little training now. Marathons might still be a bit out of my reach, though."

"Well, tetanus is a pretty serious thing." His brows knitted. "I asked the palace doctors about it, and they said it can easily be fatal." He paused. "Can I ask what happened?"

Her face was expressionless. "We were attacked," she said simply. "I was hit with two shuriken." Her hand rested briefly on her abdomen. "It seems they were poisoned. Fortunately, we were near enough to a village that Azula and Ty Lee were able to get me to a healer."

"I'm glad," Zuko said quietly. "I wouldn't have wanted to lose you that way."

Mai's eyes narrowed, and she tilted her head back a little. "Forgive me for being cynical, but I don't think I believe that. You were the one who exiled us, Zuko. You must have known what you were condemning us to. If you'd wanted me to somehow be safe, I would think you would have sentenced me to prison."

The fire lord shifted uneasily, turning away from her gaze. "I did think about it," he admitted. "But I couldn't do that to you, Mai. This way at least you had Azula and Ty Lee with you – I figured the three of you would be more than a match for anyone who might try to harm you." He paused. "And I thought that maybe, after the heat had died down, we could...try again."

She narrowed her eyes still more. "So let me get this straight," she said. "You've actually been waiting for me all these years? You haven't been looking for a wife because you were still hoping that I might be your queen?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well...yes. Something like that," he said.

Mai's lips tightened. She got up suddenly and turned to face him, dropping her arms to her sides. "That would be political suicide," she said coldly. "Zuko, you _know _that. What fire lord has ever taken a convicted traitor as his consort? Your enemies would have a field day. You'd undermine your own hold on the throne!"

He scowled. "You think I don't know that? I was born a prince. There wasn't a day that went by without my being reminded of how what I did affected my power base." He smirked a little. "Besides, the same people who'd be on you about being a traitor are the ones already sneering at _me_ for being one, so it wouldn't undermine me as much as you might think." He paused. "There are people who like you, Mai. They aren't all against you. Your family's well-respected, and your record of service under my father and my sister was good. You can even truthfully claim to have saved my life. That's not such a terrible resume, is it?"

She sighed, rubbing her forehead, and turned away. Her bluster faded, leaving only her confusion. "Well...no, I guess not. But..."

Zuko's arms suddenly encircled her from behind, wringing a gasp from her lips. Mai went rigid as she felt his chest press up against her back. His hands slowly slid from her elbows to her wrists; she felt her eyes widen as he drew her left hand upward. His chin rested on her shoulder as his lips brushed gently over the palm of her hand, pressing a soft kiss to the base of each finger. Mai's head was spinning. _I remember this. He used to do this, before...back when we were far more innocent. _Zuko's right arm pulled her close as his left drew her hand downward so that he could kiss her fingertips. She tried to squirm away. Instead, she found herself leaning back into his body, her head falling back to rest against his shoulder – her eyes closed. She felt his lips trailing gently down her palm to her wrist, and uttered a soft groan.

"Mai," he whispered, his breath warm against her skin. "I love you. I've forgiven you, and I've missed you." He pressed a kiss against the soft inside of her wrist; she felt his tongue flick lightly at the skin. Her breath hitched sharply. "I want you to be my queen," he said gently. "Will you give me a chance? Let me court you again." His mouth moved to the side of her neck. Mai listened as if hypnotized, her lips parted. "Let me court you," he whispered again. "Let me make up for the way I treated you. I won't take you for granted – I'll make you feel like the queen that you are. I promise." The soft kisses trailed up, then down her jawline. "Will you let me?"

The young noblewoman twisted around in his grip to face him. There was a lump rising in her throat, and she could feel herself trembling dangerously. "Zuko -!" Her voice failed her. Slumping against him, she let her face fall against his neck; her tears soaked into his collar. She wanted to stay like this forever – here in Zuko's arms, letting the tears wash away all of the wasted years.


	12. Ba Sing Se

Azula had never been so happy to see a city in all her life. The great outer walls of Ba Sing Se loomed above them; she could even see the gates. She screwed her eyes shut. _Agni, I don't care if they kill me – just please, please, let them take the chains off. _She and Ty Lee hadn't been able to talk to each other once since June had caught them. She missed the acrobat, but the pain of her binding made it almost impossible to think about anything else. Azula gritted her teeth and cursed softly as the shirshu abruptly slowed; they stood in line at the gates of the city. _Oh, just let us in. Get it over with!_

A soldier approached them, dressed in the distinctive green armor of the Earth Kingdom army. "State your business," he said bruskly.

June looked down at him coolly, her eyes hard. "I have business with the Dai Li," she said. "Authority of Peng Lei." The soldier paused, then disappeared. Azula's brows raised. _The Dai Li? Is that who hired her? I guess they might consider me their enemy, but Long Feng's still in prison for treachery, and he's the only one with any personal gripe against me. Isn't he? And who's Peng Lei? _Her attention caught on three green-robed men who were now approaching the shirshu. Their wide-brimmed hats marked them as Dai Li agents. Azula's mouth felt dry, and not entirely out of thirst. She glared at them nonetheless.

The bounty hunter didn't wait for the agents to speak. "I've brought the prisoners," she said shortly. "That was my end of the bargain. Do I get access to the city?" Silently, one of the Dai Li nodded. "Good." June paused and smirked. "You boys can take these young ladies off my hands, then." The three earthbenders stepped forward and laid hold of Azula. She fought them half-heartedly as they released her from the net, more on principle than anything. They didn't release her chains. Instead they half-dragged, half-carried her a few feet away, holding her by her bound arms. There was a moment's pause; suddenly, they plumetted, and the ground swallowed them up!

The firebender gasped in surprise and fear as the earth closed over her head. She could feel that they were moving, and probably very quickly, but could see nothing. Her mind raced. She'd had some experience with the Dai Li – she knew how they operated. _They're skilled in brainwashing, I know that. But there'd be no point in doing that to me now. I've got no power. _She felt a stone brush by her cheek, and flinched. _Are they going to try holding me for ransom? I doubt Zuko would lift a finger for me. Or maybe they just want me dead...but they did tell June not to kill me. _Azula bit her lip. _I wonder what they're going to do with Ty Lee?_ And then there was light.

It wasn't sunlight. It was a vague, steady, greenish glow. Azula blinked as she was dragged along, looking about her. They were in an underground cavern, the walls of which were studded with graceful formations of glowing crystal. She inhaled deeply – she knew where they were. _We're under Lake Laogai. The Dai Li must have rebuilt their secret headquarters. _On further reflection, Azula realized that she should have anticipated this. Where else would the Dai Li take her? She wriggled her hands in their chains. "Could you untie me, at least?" she growled. The men didn't speak. "Come on. It's not like you need me chained like this. I'm no match for you here!" There was still no response. Azula shut her mouth, scowling. _And I used to be their leader, too. Bastards._

The agents stopped suddenly. One of them brought his arm up and down sharply; a rectangular slab of rock slid away from the wall to their left. Azula was tossed unceremoniously inside. She fell hard, cracking her head against the rocky floor – a sharp cry burst from her lips. She heard the stone slab grinding back into place behind her. Gasping, she squirmed onto her side and looked around.

She was in a small, featureless cell – a mere cube of hollowed-out stone. The walls, floors and ceiling were as smooth as glass. There was a single crystal formation jutting out of the ceiling, lending a dull green glow to the room. She jerked fruitlessly on the tormenting chains. "You could at least have the guts to torture me in person," she shouted at the blank walls, her voice ragged. "You're nothing but a pack of sneaking, cowardly earth-grubbers!" There was no answer. Azula struggled until the pain made her stop, then screamed her defiance at the implacable stone until she was hoarse. At last, with one final shriek, the firebender collapsed against the floor. The silence of the place overwhelmed her. Tears came, then – racking sobs convulsed her, and she was helpless to stop them. Their force gradually diminished until she finally lay still, spent and exhausted. Azula closed her eyes.

Strong hands grasped her by the arms. The firebender woke, squirming blearily as she was dragged...somewhere. She whimpered before she thought – Azula winced, then bit down on her tongue to prevent further slips. _Don't show them weakness, _she scolded herself. Then they laid her down on something soft. She blinked groggily, trying to make out where she was. "Hold still," came a man's calm voice. A moment later, Azula felt the cuffs around her ankles release. She groaned in relief as her legs straightened for the first time in days. Her wrists came loose next; her arms fell to her sides. "Don't move, my lady. We're going to treat your wounds." Azula was turned onto her back. She felt a tight stone band fastening around her neck as her left wrist was bathed.

The room swam into focus. It was nearly as austere as her cell had been, but there was a mattress on the floor – on which she was lying – and a small table and stool. Blinking, she looked down, and watched as her arm was bandaged. Her eyes moved up to a man who stood watching. He was dressed in the uniform of the Dai Li, the same as those who were nursing Azula's injuries, but she thought he was probably of higher rank. "Who are you?" she demanded. Her voice was hoarse.

His blue-green eyes flicked to meet hers. After a moment's pause, he inclined his head. "Good afternoon, my lady. My name is Peng Lai; I am the head of the Dai Li."

_So that's who he is. _Azula's eyes narrowed a bit. _Maybe he was one of Long Feng's loyal followers. That might give him reason enough to bear a grudge against me. _"And what do you want with me?" she asked. "Why hire a bounty hunter to bring me here?"

The shadow of a smile flickered across his lips. "I have no interest in you, Azula. I was merely asked to take charge of you by an old friend." As he spoke, his men finished bandaging the firebender's other wrist and moved on to her bloody ankles. "You have nothing to fear from me. You'll not be allowed to roam free, of course, nor will you be allowed to firebend; but you will be well cared for."

"Not allowed to firebend." A smirk crossed her face.

"That is correct." He was unsmiling. "The collar around your neck will see to that. It presses against certain points on your spine; you will be unable to bend so much as a spark while you are wearing it. We find it useful in containing powerful benders such as yourself."

"I see." Azula rolled her head about a little, feeling the collar's weight, and then lazily flicked the fingers of her left hand. No flames followed. She gave a faint frown, but didn't comment. "So, if you weren't the one who hired June, who was?"

"When you need to know, you'll know." The bandaging was finished. Azula sat up slowly, grimacing and rubbing her stiff shoulders. Silent Dai Li agents moved about the room. A delicious smell filled Azula's nostrils, and a plate of food was laid on her knees. Her eyes widened and looked up at Peng Lai; he nodded calmly. "Eat, my lady. The bounty hunter said you've not had much for a while." The prisoner needed no further encouragement. She caught up the chopsticks and began to shovel stir fry into her mouth.

When she looked up again, she was alone in the room with Peng Lai. The food was mostly gone. She took another bite, chewing quietly, and studied him. He had high cheekbones, thin lips, and eyes of a dark blue-green. He looked to be in his mid- to late thirties. Azula swallowed her mouthful. "I don't recognize you," she said.

"I imagine you wouldn't. I was only a footsoldier when you commanded the Dai Li." He tucked his hands into his sleeves and regarded her impassively.

"So you remember me." She raised a brow, unsure of whether or not this was a good thing. She decided not to broach that subject, instead turning her attention to a more pressing topic. "Why have we been brought here? What's going to happen to us?"

Peng Lai shrugged and smiled coolly. "What happens to you isn't up to me. That's probably fortunate for you." He took her empty plate and turned away. "There is water in that pail in the corner if you're thirsty, Azula," he said. "You will be given a blanket tonight, and will be allowed a bath in the morning. Good night." She watched as he strode through a hole in the wall, which closed the moment he had passed. She was alone.

The firebender stretched her aching limbs gingerly. Then, stiffly, she got up and moved over to the corner. Her legs felt weak and sore, but they carried her. She knelt down, stooped over the water bucket, and drank deeply. The water was warm and brackish, but she didn't care. Azula drank until she had to stop for breath, rested, and drank again. Then she drank a third time. Satisfied at last, she limped back to her mattress and lay down. Her eyes closed. _I wonder where Ty Lee is?_ Her throat constricted. _Oh, Ty..._

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again._


	13. Family Ties

It was amazing how much better a bath and some breakfast could make one feel. Azula had gone to sleep the night before with the weight of the world on her shoulders. But now that she was warm, clean and well-fed for the first time since leaving Taonan, she was feeling a bit more optimistic. She'd even done a few stretching exercises afterward. She sat down on her mattress and leaned her back up against the wall, thinking.

_Who in the world would have sent June after me? _she wondered. _It has to be someone rich – June doesn't come cheap. It has to be someone with a lot of political connections in the Earth Kingdom– the head of the Dai Li wouldn't kowtow to just anyone. _Her brow creased. _King Kuei – the Earth King, maybe? He has enough money and enough clout to have done it. But why would he? I'm no threat to him at all, and I doubt he'd expend this much energy on a mere personal gripe this long after the fact. Hm. _She studied her nails and picked absently at a broken cuticle. _I'd certainly suspect Long Feng, if I didn't know for a fact that the Dai Li consider him a blot on their record now. Besides, even if he still had the connections, I doubt he'd have access to the funds. But who else is there? I don't know of anyone else in the Earth Kingdom who has the power, the money and the motivation._

With a sigh, Azula abandoned her train of thought. She rocked her head back against the wall, feeling the cool smoothness of the obsidian band that encircled her throat. All was silent, save for the distant sound of flowing water. She listened to it idly. _I wonder if Ty Lee's down here somewhere, _she mused. _I wonder if I can get her freed? After all, I doubt that whoever took me has any grudge against her, and she's even been pardoned by Zuko. Then she could go back to the Fire Nation. She'd at least have Mai – and maybe Zuko, depending how he feels about her. And her family might even take her back._

Her mind drifted back through the years, remembering the good times – back when her father had first become Fire Lord, and everything had seemed so much brighter. _I had it all figured out, then. I would grow up to be beautiful and terrible, a great general and strategist. I would bring back the Earth Kingdom – the only nation that still stood against us – and lay it at my father's feet. Then, later, I would become Fire Lord myself, and rule over the world! _Her lips twitched into a rueful smile. _And I'd have Mai and Ty Lee as my most trusted advisors and generals, and my brother would bow and snivel before me as some kind of a puppet-general. And it all seemed so close to happening once, too._

She remembered when the illusion had begun to shatter. It was after Mai and Ty Lee had turned against her at the Boiling Rock, and after Zuko had turned his back on her to align himself with the Avatar. She'd begun to notice, then, that her father's pride and faith in her was perhaps not as unassailable a fact as she had thought. Oh, he never _said_ that she was inadequate – never in so many words. But he pushed her aside with ease sometimes, just as coldly as he'd pushed aside Zuko. And then, since she'd no longer had anyone to distract her from it, she'd realized that these sorts of things had been happening all along; she'd just never allowed herself to recognize it.

That was when her mind had begun to splinter. She had built herself – everything that she thought and did, everything that she _was_ – on the solid bedrock of her father's expectations. When that rock had turned out to be quicksand, she hadn't known how to handle it. She'd begun seeing visions of her mother. Terrified at her own growing weakness, she'd thrust everyone away, certain that every sleeve concealed a dagger, and every eye a treacherous plot. She'd raged, she'd thirsted for revenge – she'd hunted her brother down like an animal, seeking to destroy the only other viable heir to the throne. And finally, it had been her own rage that had destroyed her. She'd been unable to control her burning anger during her Agni Kai with Zuko, and she'd blundered blindly into the trap that Katara had set for her.

And now – what did she have to live for now? Mere survival? Her mind drifted back to Ty Lee. She tried to picture her in her mind, lingering over every detail of her round face, her expressive gray eyes, and the sensitive curves of her mouth. _The worst part of all of this is the not knowing, _she thought miserably, opening her eyes and staring up at the ceiling. _I don't know what they're planning on doing to me – to her. I don't even know where she is. _Her lip curled. _They'd better not have hurt her._

With a grinding sound, a section of the prison wall came down, and a Dai Li agent appeared. Azula sat up straight, her eyes suddenly sharp. Instead of entering himself, the earthbender stepped aside and bowed. A heavyset man stepped into the cell instead. At the sight of him, Azula sprang to her feet. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. She knew that face – the groomed gray beard, the deceptively mild-looking eyes, the oft-broken nose...Her fists and teeth clenched. "What the hell are you doing here, Uncle Iroh?" she demanded.

He smiled cheerfully. "Can't an old man enjoy a peaceful cup of tea with his niece?" he asked.

_His...his "niece?" _Azula was struck speechless. Her father's brother had never referred to her as his niece before. She had always been "Azula" or "my brother's daughter," never his "niece." She watched in mingled anger and bewilderment as the Dai Li agent handed Iroh a tray containing a tea set. The silent earthbender vanished then, and the wall closed, leaving Azula alone with her uncle.

Calmly, Iroh put the tray down on the small table and sat down on the stool. The prisoner watched him in wary silence as he heated the teapot. A spicy smell came to her nostrils as he carefully added the tea leaves; it was a Fire Nation brew, and none of that Earth Kingdom swill. Azula's eyes narrowed. "It was you, wasn't it?" she accused. "You're the one who sent that bounty hunter after me."

"I hired no one," he said placidly. "I am doing a favor for an old friend."

"You _lie!" _she hissed. Her fists clenched until her nails dug into her palms.

Iroh shrugged a little, smiling agreeably. "Believe as you like, Azula. But come, sit down and enjoy some tea with me. There is nothing so good as an excellent tea." She hesitated. She was off-balance here, the element of surprise was in his favor – but perhaps she could worm some information out of him if she humored him. _Besides, that tea does smell good. _Slowly, Azula moved to the table and dropped gracefully to her knees. She watched as he poured the steaming brew into a cup and pushed it toward her. "Here, drink. It's good for the nerves."

Azula smelled it suspiciously before she sipped. It tasted good. "Why are you here, Uncle?" she asked, her tone still hard. "What do you want?"

"I want to have a chat and a good cup of tea," he said cheerfully. "After all, we have a lot to catch up on, you and I. I've not laid eyes on you since just after your exile, Azula."

_Ah, yes. Of course he's bringing up the way he and his White Lotus cronies foiled me. _"Going to gloat about that, are you?" she said coldly. "Is that why you've come?"

He sat back on his stool, sipping from his cup and gazing up at the ceiling. "Gloating seldom does anyone any good," he said philosophically. "It only succeeds in making people angry, and it usually undermines whatever was being gloated about." She scowled and took a defiant mouthful of tea. Then his eyes were on her again. "No, that's not why I'm here. I want to know about _you, _my young niece. Where have you been since I last saw you?"

Her hawk eyes narrowed. "Wandering aimlessly about the kingdom, mostly," she said curtly. "Fending off bounty hunters and assassins while trying to stay alive. Living hand to mouth. Nothing that would interest you, I'm sure, Uncle. Unless you'd like to gloat about it, of course, given that I'm sure you had some hand in it."

Unruffled, Iroh topped up his steaming cup. "So, no plans for world domination, then?"

"I'm hardly in any position for that, which I'm sure you know perfectly well." She smiled, baring her teeth. "Get to the point."

"This isn't an interrogation, Azula," he said gravely. "There is no 'point', as you understand it. There is only an old man, his niece, and a pot of tea."

_This isn't getting us anywhere. More to the point, this isn't getting _me_ anywhere. _Azula set down her cup and fixed him with a stern look. _If he won't question me, maybe I can question him. _"Why have I been brought here?" she demanded. "And don't tell me you don't know, because I know that you do. Is this just some elaborate buildup to my execution?"

He shook his head, the ghost of a smile twitching his lips. "Of course I know why you're here. I'm simply not going to tell you." He sipped. "And no, you won't be killed. If it turns out that you prove unbendable, you will be free to go."

"What?" She almost laughed at this. "You expect me to believe that you would just let me go, after all this?"

"As I said – you may believe as you like." He had finished his tea; his powerful fingers set down the cup as daintily as a woman's. "That is a trait you and your brother once shared. Neither one of you could accept that the hand shaping your destinies was your own."

Azula's brows raised. "Destiny," she echoed. "You don't expect me to believe that kind of claptrap, do you? If anything like destiny actually existed, I would be sitting on the throne of the Fire Nation – not grubbing in the dirt in some godforsaken Earth Kingdom city. I was the prodigy. The hand of Agni marked me_."_

"Did it?" He looked at her keenly. "Or did your father just tell you it did?"

In a flash, she was on her feet, her body moving instinctively into a firebending kata. Had her chi not been blocked, she would have scorched him. "Coward – traitor! Don't you _dare_ speak against my father," she snarled.

Iroh studied her for a minute or two, his expression inscrutable. Finally he sighed and shook his head, rising heavily to his feet. "Perhaps I was wrong. You are not capable or willing to speak with me," he said. "I had hoped...ah, well. It cannot be helped." He turned away, beginning to move toward the wall that had closed behind the Dai Li agent.

A sudden thought struck Azula. She struggled briefly with her pride. Slowly, she let her fists drop. "Uncle." Iroh paused, glancing back at her. She looked away. "What's happened to Ty Lee?"

There was a long silence. When she looked up at him again, she found him watching her with a new expression. "Ty Lee is unhurt," he said quietly. "She is being held in another cell, and has received the same care that was made available to you." He paused. "What is she to you, Azula?"

"Why ask me that, Uncle?" She smiled sweetly, but her voice was cold. "I'm sure you have your spies, after all. You must already have some idea of what the answer is."

"I do have some idea. Things were suggested to me. But I would rather hear it from you, since you're the only one who really knows." His eyes found hers and held them. "What is she to you?"

_She's...Ty Lee. She's my best friend. She's the one who stands by me even when everyone else has given me up as a lost cause. _Azula scrutinized him through narrowed eyes, considering. _What do I tell you, Uncle? The odds are good that you mean me harm – you've certainly had no love for me in the past. But allies are few and far between in this place. Whether I trust you or not, I'm already firmly in your power, so it makes no difference what I say. Perhaps it's worth taking a chance...another ally would be good. _"Ty Lee...she's...I..." _I love her. _Azula stopped, struggling to find the right words. "I...I don't want to see anything bad happen to her. She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve to be here."

"And you do?"

The question was mild, but Azula saw a flash of something in her uncle's face. She had the disquieting feeling that she was being tested. She glared at him. "Yes," she said shortly. "Yes, I deserve to be here. I've done horrible things and been a terribly naughty girl and I ought to be punished. Happy now?"

Iroh's eyes twinkled. "Believe it or not, yes." He turned away. "Ty Lee will not be harmed," he said as he tapped his hand against the wall. "You have my word." The wall opened up. As suddenly as Iroh had come, he was gone. Azula was once again alone with her thoughts - and her uncle's tea set.


	14. A Wall Breached

It was impossible to tell how much time was passing. Azula's cell had no windows, so there was no light other than the unchanging glow of the crystals in the ceiling. She was fed at roughly regular intervals. From the frequency of her meals, she guessed that she had been in prison for about a week, but she wasn't really sure. She'd had no further visits from her uncle yet – or anyone else, for that matter. The only other human faces she had seen were the inscrutable visages of her Dai Li jailors. _And they can hardly be considered human, _she thought savagely. _They never speak – they never even change their expressions. Might as well be made of stone..._

With a deep sigh, she flopped down on her mattress and buried her face in her arms. She was tired of pacing the perimeter of her cell – tired of the relentless green glow – sick to death of being confined like this. For a while, she'd taken to muttering things to herself, just to hear the sound of a voice. Then she had stopped, shuddering at the specter of insanity.

The things that tortured her were very near to her here. There were no distractions – there was nothing and no one to comfort her. Waking or sleeping, visions rose before her eyes. _Her father, turning from her coldly and going to conquer the Earth Kingdom without her. Her mother's half-frightened, half-horrified face. Zuko's harsh eyes as he condemned her to exile. Mai and Ty Lee turning against her at the Boiling Rock. Mai crumpling to the ground, badly wounded. Ty Lee's eyes, full of trust and love as they gazed at her. _Azula's breath hissed between her teeth. _I've failed. Everything I've ever done has come to nothing. The prodigy, chosen and blessed by Agni – hah! Cursed is more like it. _She rolled onto her back and stared up at the featureless ceiling. _I couldn't hold on to my kingdom. I couldn't take down my brother. I couldn't capture the Avatar – a mere twelve-year-old boy! And now here I am, rotting in prison. I couldn't even protect Ty Lee. _She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes, trying to silence the accusing thoughts.

_Oh, why can't everyone just leave me alone?_

Voices – Azula could hear them, muffled as they were through the stone wall of her cell. She sat up, her self-torture forgotten for the moment, and listened. She was not disappointed. A moment or two later, the wall opened up, and someone entered her cell. Azula's mouth dropped open. "_Ty!"_

The girl was heavily bound; her feet were shackled, and her hands were cuffed to her waist. Her brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders, freed from its ever-present braid. She gaped at Azula in bewilderment as her Dai Li guards released her chains. Without a word, the earthbenders left; the two girls stared at each other in blank astonishment for a while.

The firebender was the first to recover. "Ty Lee," she whispered, rising to her feet. "Why...what..?"

"Azula!" The acrobat flung herself forward, nearly tackling the other woman to the ground with the force of her hug. "Oh, 'Zula, I'm so glad to see you," she sobbed. "They wouldn't tell me anything. I'm so glad you're safe!"

The lump in Azula's throat made it hard to speak. She hugged Ty Lee hard, squeezing her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to break free. "Ty," she said hoarsely. "I missed you. I missed you so much." The acrobat suddenly crushed her lips against hers. Azula kissed her back hungrily, her hands reaching up to clutch the girl's shoulders. Ty Lee shifted in her grasp as she trailed passionate kisses up to the corner of her jaw. The firebender drew in a shaky breath; tears squeezed from beneath her tightly-shut lids and trickled down her cheeks. "Oh, I _missed_ you..."

"I missed you, too." Azula opened her eyes to find Ty Lee smiling through her own tears. "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." The acrobat tightened her grip and nestled her head against the former princess's shoulder. "What's going on, Azula? What are they going to do to us?"

"I don't really know," the firebender admitted. "My uncle, Iroh, was here a few days ago. He told me you hadn't been hurt, and that there were no plans to kill us. Other than that, he said all he wanted to do was talk. Liar." She scowled at the memory. "They _haven't_ hurt you, have they?"

"No. No one laid a hand on me." Ty Lee shook her head; her hair tickled Azula's neck as she moved. "They took off the chains and gave me food. Really, they were pretty nice. It's been awfully lonely, though! And I was scared because I didn't know where you were." The firebender felt the young woman's hand caress the back of her arm. "But I'm not scared anymore."

Azula winced. _You shouldn't trust me so much, Ty. I'm just as helpless as you. _She closed her eyes again and rested her face against the top of the acrobat's head, inhaling the scent of her hair. "I wonder why they brought you here?" she murmured.

"They didn't say. I don't know." The acrobat shrugged. "They just came and chained me, and told me I was being moved to a different cell."

This made Azula's eyes narrow. _What? But...why would they put us in the same cell? _She thought back to her visit from her uncle. _He questioned me about her. He probably knows we're lovers. This will be his doing – he must be trying to get my guard down by doing me favors. _Then she felt the girl in her arms sigh a little. Her lips twitched into a rueful smile. _Well...whatever the reason, she's here now. I might as well enjoy it while it lasts. _She bent her head down and kissed Ty Lee's forehead.

The acrobat raised her head to return the kiss. Azula lost track of herself for a while after that, conscious only of Ty Lee's fiery touch and soft lips. Then she was down on her back on her mattress, and Ty Lee was on top of her, tugging at her prison tunic. Azula stopped her suddenly, and the acrobat looked at her in surprise. "Can't," the firebender muttered. "They might come in..."

Ty Lee chuckled. "Then let them look," she whispered, catching Azula's earlobe between her teeth and nipping gently. "Besides, don't they see everything every time they take us for a bath, anyway?"

"Well...yes, but..." The firebender's protests died into a soft gasp, and she stopped resisting. Again, the world of prison cells and guards melted away under Ty Lee's tender hands.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Azula was outside, surrounded by crowds of people. She was down on her knees, her hands bound behind her back; the heavy hands of Dai Li agents rested on her shoulders, holding her still. She looked around, puzzled. She recognized the place. It was one of the town squares in Ba Sing Se – the one in the Inner Circle, where she had once been feted as the conqueror of the Earth Kingdom. Looking straight ahead, she saw a low wooden platform before her. A hooded executioner stood there, resting his sword casually against what could only be a chopping block. Icy fear washed through her._

_The crowd began to cheer. It wasn't the roar of celebration that Azula had often heard – it was dark and eager, like a pack of hounds baying for blood. She trembled. She was certain that it was her blood they were after! She squirmed, but the hands on her shoulders held her firmly._

_Then something to her right caught her eye. Soldiers were parting the crowd; she caught sight of a prisoner being led through the bloodthirsty mob. The captive was small and slender – the top of her head barely came up to the middle of her guards' chests. She was heavily cuffed and shackled, and a green rag had been bound over her eyes. As she was led up the steps to the platform, Azula suddenly recognized her. "Ty Lee!"_

_This couldn't be happening. Azula struggled desperately, but she couldn't so much as stand up. The soldiers dragged their prisoner to the waiting block. One of them dealt Ty Lee a hard kick to the back of her legs, and she fell onto her knees. The firebender couldn't even move, now. She tried to cry out as the acrobat was pushed down onto the block, but her mouth and throat refused to obey her. "No, no, no..." Her mind screamed in horror as the executioner's sword swept down in one final, shining arc..._

Someone was saying her name. Azula became conscious of a warm body pressed up against hers. She could feel herself shaking, and there was wetness on her cheeks. A sob tore itself from between her clenched teeth; gentle fingers brushed the tears from her face. She felt someone kiss her cheekbone. "Azula," came the soft voice again. "Azula, it's all right. Wake up." She opened her streaming eyes.

The dull greenish light of her cell met her bleary gaze. Ty Lee's face hovered over her, her gray eyes almost black in the dim light. The acrobat stroked the side of her face and kissed her again. "Are you all right now, 'Zula? I think you were having a bad dream."

"Ty," Azula croaked, relief flooding her. She pulled her close – she felt pleasantly solid and warm. "Oh, Ty...I'm sorry!" And her tears flowed faster.

"Sorry for what, silly?" The girl laughed softly, threading her fingers into her lover's black hair. "Waking me up? I can always go back to sleep, you know."

"No." The firebender was still trembling. "For...for not protecting you. I should have been able to keep you safe, Ty! I...I should..."

"Don't be ridiculous." Ty Lee rested her fingertips against Azula's mouth, forestalling her protest. The acrobat's lips were curved into a tender smile. "If I'd been exiled all alone, I'd have been dead long ago, so you have protected me. And besides, even if you were as weak as an owl-kitten, I'd still love you." She pressed a warm kiss to the side of the firebender's neck. "So stop worrying, 'Zula."

Slowly, Azula relaxed. The nightmare faded as she hugged Ty Lee close. She took a deep breath. "Don't let go."

"I won't." The acrobat cuddled against her like a small child. Sleep tugged at Azula's eyelids again. She let them shut and dozed lightly. "'Zula?" came Ty Lee's drowsy voice.

"Mm?" Azula was already half-asleep.

"I love you."

The gymnast's arms tightened a little around Azula's body. The firebender gave a sleepy laugh. She patted Ty Lee's side gently. "I love you, too," she murmured.


	15. Plotting the Course

Mai would never have believed it could happen, but things were pretty much back to where they had been before she had been exiled. There were differences, of course. She was still a bit feeble, for example, though growing stronger every day. And, naturally, they had to be more discreet than they once had been. But she and Zuko were more or less doing exactly as they had done back in their early teens. She would retire to her rooms at night to find the Fire Lord waiting for her, smirking, beside an unlatched bedroom window, for example; or sometimes she would wake up to find a neatly-penned haiku resting on her bedside table, along with a single amaranth blossom. _Immortal love, in the language of flowers, _she thought, gently twirling his latest offering between her fingers as she made her way up the hall that led to her quarters. _Even more appropriate now...I certainly never believed he could still love me after everything that's happened._ Her heart swelled with hope as she laid her hand on the knob of her bedroom door.

She was not disappointed. Zuko was there, sitting in the padded chair that rested by the fireplace. He rose to his feet and bowed as she entered, his lips curving into a smile. He was dressed in black; a black scarf was draped over the back of the chair, and she knew it had been tied over the lower part of his face. She couldn't help smiling. "Covert operation tonight, my lord?" she murmured, closing the door carefully behind her.

Deadpan, he crossed the floor and slid his arms around her. "Top secret," he said solemnly. There was a twinkle in his golden eyes.

"Mm." She set the flower down carefully before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "A dangerous mission?"

"Very." Mai felt Zuko's fingers gently pulling the pins that held her hair up. It fell in sable waves over her shoulders. "I'm hunting an assassin," he said gravely. "She's one of the best in the Fire Nation, you know. Academy-trained."

"Really? That does sound dangerous." She smirked, kissed him again, and pulled away. "You'd better not take too many liberties, then," she said lightly, turning to her bedside table. "I hear assassins can be unpredictable." Mai dropped a pinch of incense onto her incense-burner and lit it. The scent of cedar and roses wafted up as she turned back to him. "How was your day?" she asked, her eyes softening.

"Much too long." He watched as she set out a tea set on a low table. "How was yours?"

Mai looked at him impassively and lifted her shoulders in the ghost of a shrug. "Oh, you know. Boring." She knelt down smoothly at the table and favored him with a small smile. "Will you join me, my lord?"

"Gladly." He sat down cross-legged across from her. Without being asked, he cupped his hands around the belly of the teapot; steam soon curled off the surface of the water. Silently, Mai dropped tea leaves into the pot. Before she could withdraw, he caught her fingers gently and drew them down so that her hand rested on the table underneath his. "I need to talk to you about something, Mai," he said.

She raised her eyes to his, smiling softly. "What is it, Zuko?"

"We're going to have to make this official pretty soon." His tone was serious. "Clandestine affairs are more fun, of course," and his eye twinkled a little, "but someone will figure things out sooner or later, if they haven't already. So..." Zuko hesitated, watching her face. "I'm going to have to present you to my board of advisors. Then, once we've got their approval, you'll have to be presented to the full court as my consort-to-be."

"Ah." Mai's voice was flat. She had known this day was coming, of course, but she'd been hoping to put it off as long as possible. Wordlessly, she poured him a cup of tea, and then poured another one for herself. The teapot clinked back onto the table. "There's going to be a lot of opposition to this," she said finally, taking up her cup and nursing it in her hands. "Whatever you told me before, there are a lot of people who think I should have been executed. Even the ones who don't like you still think of me as a traitor to the Fire Nation. If you make me your official consort, there will be...problems."

He didn't disagree. He took a sip of his drink. "Granted," he said quietly. "I'm willing to deal with that. Are you?"

"Yes." There was silence for a while. They each drank, lost in their own thoughts. "Do you think it might be too dangerous, though?" Mai asked finally. "I think this might even lead to assassination attempts."

"It might," he agreed. "But I do have security measures in place in the palace." He paused. "I think that you should come and live there once the announcement has been made," he said. "I know you have good staff here, but the imperial guards are much better trained. It would be safer."

Mai considered this, her eyes narrowing in thought. He was probably right, she conceded. "What about Tom-Tom?" she asked. "It's probably not safe to leave him here."

"Bring him," he said promptly. "He'll be brother to the Fire Lady soon enough, so he might as well get used to it now."

She looked at him in silence. _I wonder if this is the best time to bring this up? - Then again, there probably isn't any really good time to discuss it, so I might as well do it now. _Mai looked down at her teacup, her fingers tracing its rim. "Zuko, I need to ask you something." Her voice was low. "Before I left the Earth Kingdom, I promised Azula and Ty Lee that I'd go back and try to find them again once I was strong enough." She hesitated. "I...can't help thinking you won't be very open to that idea, but I have to ask. Will you let me go?"

When she looked up at the Fire Lord again, he was regarding her thoughtfully, tapping his finger lightly against his lower lip. At length, he sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to tell you sooner or later," he said. Her brows lifted slightly. Zuko took a deep breath. "The truth is, you don't need to go and search for them," he admitted. "I know exactly where they are."

"Excuse me?" Mai's voice was sharper than was its wont.

He nodded, calmly finishing his tea. "Yes," he said, putting his cup down and meeting her gaze. "I...well, I wanted to know if Azula had changed, as I told you. So I had someone hire a bounty hunter to capture them -"

"_What?!"_

"- And bring them to Ba Sing Se," he went on, as if she hadn't spoken. "My uncle lives there, as you know. So then I asked him if he would talk to her for me and find out if she's learned anything during her exile. He's pretty good at that kind of thing."

Mai stared at him in outrage and disbelief. "I doubt Azula would willingly submit to that. So, what – you had them thrown in prison?"

He shifted uncomfortably, his gaze leaving hers. "Well, they're being held by the Dai Li," he conceded. "So they are kind of in jail, yes. But I told them not to mistreat them. Believe me, they're being treated as well as possible."

"And how do you know that?" Mai demanded, now furious. "The Dai Li can't be trusted. You know that! And a _bounty hunter?! _Do you have any idea how many of those have tried to kill us since we left the Fire Nation? One of them almost succeeded in killing me. Zuko, how could you?"

"Mai." He held up his hands in surrender. "_Listen _to me. Not only is my Uncle Iroh making sure that no one harms them, I've also got someone I trust even more doing the same thing."

Despite her anger, this gave Mai pause. She sat back down on her heels, her amber eyes narrowing in puzzlement. "Someone you trust more than General Iroh," she echoed. "Zuko, who in the world would you trust more than your uncle?"

Zuko made a face. It was something between a smile and a grimace. "My mother," he said quietly.

There was a long silence. Mai stared at him in blank shock. At last, slowly, she collected herself and took a breath. "Your mother." Her voice was flat. "So Ursa is alive."

"Yes." He inclined his head. His gaze never left her face; he seemed to be watching to see how she would take the news.

The young noblewoman pursed her lips, her narrow eyes piercing him like a hawk's. "So you lied to me when you were asking about Azula that first time, then. You said your sister would soon be your only living relative."

Zuko closed his eyes, sighed, and nodded. "Yes." He looked at her again, sadly. "I'm sorry, Mai. I wasn't sure if I could trust you. But now I am." She said nothing; her face was an emotionless mask. "No one knows," he went on. "Other than myself, only my uncle has any idea that she's still alive. We decided it would be safer that way, for a while at least. She assassinated my grandfather, you know. If it was widely known that my mother was still alive, there would be a lot of very powerful people out for her blood." He smiled a bit, his eyes pleading with her. "Now you know, too."

His meaning was plain. _You're one of only three people who know this, Mai. Please forgive me for lying to you. _Her lip curled just a little as she studied him. Her eyes traced his high cheekbones, his chiseled nose, and the uneven contours of his scar. Trust was not a thing that she gave easily to anyone, and she didn't like having it betrayed. It wasn't like Zuko to lie to her. _But I guess I can understand why he did it, _she conceded. _For all he knew, my full loyalties could have been with Azula. I could have intended to kill him. He was taking a risk in talking to me alone at all. He's taking a risk right now. _Slowly, she reached across the table and rested her hand on his. "All right," she said. "I forgive you. But don't lie to me again, Zuko."

"I won't," he said quietly. His eyes were smiling. "I wouldn't lie to my wife."


	16. Gilded Cage

Prison would much more tolerable now that Ty Lee was there. Azula wouldn't have to think so much anymore, and there would be another voice – another presence. She blinked drowsily, looking down at the young woman who lay asleep in her arms. Ty Lee looked like a china doll when she was sleeping; her long lashes rested on her cheeks. Azula had to resist the urge to touch them. _Let her sleep, _she told herself. _You don't know how tired she might be._

She laid her head back down on the mattress. To pass the time, she brought her mind back to her conversation with her Uncle Iroh. _I wonder why he would hire June to bring me here? I'm sure he's not that desperate for someone to drink tea with. _She closed her eyes. _Maybe if I can figure out what he's after, I can find a way out of here. What did he ask me about? He asked me where I'd been, but I don't think he expected a very specific answer – that won't be what he wants. He told me if I proved "unbendable," I'd be free to go. Bendable to what, I wonder? _Azula felt Ty Lee stir a little. She opened her eyes to look. The acrobat nestled her head against the firebender's chest and lay still again. After a moment or two, Azula turned back to her thoughts. _Uncle Iroh said something about destiny, didn't he? Some such kind of nonsense. And then he made a snide remark about Father. That's about it, other than the questions about Ty Lee._

The crystals in the ceiling drew the firebender's attention. She gazed at them without interest, her eyes moving over the shapes she had looked at a thousand times before. _That bit about my proving bendable...I think that probably was getting close to the crux of the matter. Uncle wants me to agree to something or other. I wonder what? Why in Agni's name would he need my approval of anything? I've got no power left, and there's no one I can influence. Then what? _She sighed and abandoned the question. _I just don't have enough information yet. If he comes to talk to me again, I'll try to figure it out then._

Ty Lee murmured and stirred again. Azula watched as the girl's eyes opened a crack. The acrobat yawned; her slim hand brushed over the firebender's stomach. A smirk twitched the former princess's lips. "Good morning," she said quietly.

The gray eyes closed. "G'morning, 'Zula." A second yawn followed; Ty Lee brought her hand up to the side of Azula's face. "'M'glad you're still here," the acrobat mumbled. "Thought it might've been just a dream..." The firebender lay passively as the girl's fingers trailed down her cheek, over her jaw, and down the side of her neck. They stopped at the obsidian collar, lightly tracing its contours. "What's this, 'Zula?" Ty Lee asked, without opening her eyes.

"Funny you should ask. It's probably right up your alley." Azula smiled acridly. "It keeps me from firebending. The head of the Dai Li said it works by pushing on pressure points."

"Really?" The acrobat lifted her head, looking at it more closely. She ran her fingers along the back of the bender's neck with clinical interest. "Wow, it does, too. Look at that. I think it's hitting two different points...no, three," she corrected herself. She glanced worriedly at her lover's face. "Does it hurt?"

Azula shook her head. "No. It just blocks my chi."

"Good. - That it doesn't hurt, I mean." Ty Lee shifted, crawling up until her face was level with Azula's. "I wonder if they're going to let us stay together," she murmured, smoothing the firebender's hair. "Seems kind of weird that they've even let us have this much."

"I know." Azula nodded lazily, enjoying the sensation. "I think it must have been my uncle's doing. He asked me about you when he was here."

"Really?" The acrobat pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I always kind of liked your uncle," she mused. "I think he's nice. If he's the one who put us in here, maybe we're not really in danger."

"Don't let him fool you," Azula said shortly. "He puts on a good act. They don't call him the Dragon of the West for nothing, Ty! Don't forget that." She lowered her brows. "It only took him and a handful of his White Lotus minions to take this entire city from the Fire Nation by force. Uncle Iroh is a very dangerous man."

Ty Lee looked doubtful. "I know that, I guess. But I still don't really think he'd hurt us."

"I'm still keeping my guard up." Azula dismissed the subject. "Let me up, Ty. I want to get dressed."

"What for?" Ty Lee shot her a wicked grin; the fingers weaving through Azula's hair rubbed gently at her scalp. "It's nothing I haven't already seen, you know."

The firebender felt her face flush scarlet. She scowled her annoyance. "That's not the point," she growled, pushing at her. The acrobat was damnably hard to dislodge when she wanted to be; her body just shifted around, always pinning her down. "Ty Lee!" Azula protested, giving up the attempt in exasperation. "Let me up."

"Pay the toll, first." The gymnast scooted up her body and grinned down at her mischievously. "I want kisses! I haven't had any since last night." And she stuck out her lower lip in an exaggerated pout.

"Fine." Azula gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Now get off me."

Ty Lee laughed. "You're not getting out of this that easily," she teased. "You kiss me properly, your highness. I won't settle for anything less."

Azula rolled her eyes, but finally gave in. She caught the acrobat's head between her hands and pulled her down, pressing her mouth against hers. Ty Lee murmured and closed her eyes. The firebender felt the girl's tongue slip along her lower lip, pressing for entry, but she pulled away. "That's enough," she said sternly. "Now let me up."

"No way." The acrobat giggled a little, pinning her more firmly. "I went a long time without you, and I'm not letting you go now." She cuddled her head against the firebender's shoulder. With a deep sigh, Azula resigned herself to her fate. Ty Lee's fingers ran lightly over her left arm. "Hey, 'Zula?" Ty Lee murmured. The former princess grunted. "Did you mean what you said last night?"

The former princess raised an eyebrow, half-turning her head. "You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"You know," the acrobat said softly, nuzzling against Azula's neck. "When you said that you loved me."

_Aw, shit. _Azula winced and screwed her eyes shut. The memory of those very words passing her lips became uncomfortably clear. _What was I thinking? I was just so happy, and half-asleep. My mind must have been gone, I swear. _She cleared her throat, fidgeting a bit. "Well...I...I guess so," she muttered, feeling her ears turn a fiery crimson. "I mean, you're...you're nice to have around. Like I've said, I enjoy your company, Ty."

"Mm." Ty Lee snuggled closer. "Tell you what. I'll let you go if you say it again."

"Say what again?" The firebender felt a vague sense of panic. She found herself wishing that their jailors would choose this moment to check on them. "That I l...lov..." She choked on the word.

"That you love me." The gymnast leaned upward to whisper into Azula's ear. "You've never said that to me before. I kind of liked it."

_Oh, gods. Agni, help me. _The former princess bit her lip. _I know I said it once already, but I was out of my mind, damn it! I can't just...I can't...oh, bloody hell, now she's just waiting for me to say something. What do I do? _She grasped the acrobat's hands, which were resting on her middle, and pulled them up. She'd seen her brother do this with Mai many times. Silently, she kissed Ty Lee's palms, and heard the girl's pleased murmur. "Ty...I can't..."

"Please, 'Zula." The gymnast's voice was soft and plaintive. Her enormous gray eyes shimmered as they looked down into her face. "Please?"

That tone was one that Azula knew well. There was no getting out of this; if she refused, Ty Lee would probably be deeply hurt. The firebender groaned inwardly. _Well, I guess that settles it. I don't want to make her cry. _Azula took her tongue between her teeth and took a deep breath. _I can't believe I'm about to do this. _"Okay. Fine. But don't expect this to become a habit, all right? I..," her jaw clenched and the word spilled together, "Iloveyou."

With a happy sigh, the acrobat rested her head on the firebender's chest again. "Thanks, 'Zula," she murmured. "I love you, too."

Azula couldn't stand it anymore. She patted Ty Lee's head perfunctorily, then pushed lightly at her shoulders. "Great. Now, you promised you'd get off me if I said it, right? So now I've said it. Let me get up." The acrobat's pout was real this time, but she reluctantly released her. Azula sat up and fumbled on the floor for her trousers. Dutifully, Ty Lee began to put on her own tunic.

When they had dressed, the firebender sat back down on the mattress. Timidly, Ty Lee sat on the floor and scooted closer to her; in a moment, she was resting her head on Azula's knee. The former princess allowed it. She brushed an unruly strand of brown hair back from the acrobat's face. Her lips twitched into a tiny smile. Yes – Ty Lee would definitely make prison much more bearable.


	17. Blast from the Past

Azula was asleep when the cell wall opened. She sat up, frowning and rubbing her eyes. Ty Lee, who was sitting at the foot of the mattress, looked up without much interest as a man in Dai Li uniform entered. The firebender, however, took one look at him and was instantly at attention. She recognized him, even though she'd only seen him once before – Peng Lai. He slipped to one side, allowing two more agents to enter. They went straight for Ty Lee; without a word, they grabbed her by her arms, jerked her to her feet, and began to chain her. She struggled and protested weakly.

Angrily, Azula sprang up. "What are you doing?" she demanded. "Let go of her!" She reached out to catch one of them by the shoulder. Before her fingers made contact, there was a blur of movement, and something struck her heavily in the stomach. "Oof!" Her back hit hard against the far wall of the cell. Gasping, she squirmed, and found herself dangling against the wall, her limbs pinned to it with stone shackles. "Put me down. Damn it, let me go!" The Dai Li ignored her pointedly. Furious, Azula wrenched against her restraints, cursing at the top of her lungs.

At this, Peng Lai turned to look at her. He raised one hand slightly and flicked his fingers. The collar around the firebender's neck jerked backward, pinning her head against the wall. A second gesture made it tighten until the young woman was choking for breath. "That's quite enough of that, prisoner," he said coldly. "I realize you aren't royalty any longer, but at least try to remember your former good breeding in my presence, will you?" Azula opened her mouth to snarl at him; a warning twitch of his hand made her shut it again with a snap. "That's better." Coolly, he turned his attention back to his two followers. They had shackled Ty Lee's legs and cuffed her arms behind her back. "All right, let's get her out of here. Move." And the acrobat was dragged from the cell. She looked over her shoulder – her frightened eyes met Azula's for the briefest instant – and then the stone slab ground back into place. The former princess was alone.

Azula was enraged. She fought the stone shackles for a minute or two, before the tightness of her collar made her stop. She felt dizzy. Wriggling, she tried to relieve the pressure on her throat. If she twisted her head to one side and pushed it as hard as she could against the wall, she found that she could breathe a little easier.

Time dragged on. Azula waited, expecting someone to return and release her. As the minutes stretched out, she began to wonder if anyone was coming at all. _Maybe this is it, _she thought, with the first faint hint of fear. _Maybe the preliminaries are over, and we're going to be interrogated. _She wondered how well she could hold up under torture. Her strength had been renewed by rest and regular meals, but she doubted she could endure for long. Already her arms and legs were going numb from the pressure of the cuffs. Grimacing, she shut her eyes. _I may be exiled, but I am still a princess of Sozin's line. They will not conquer me so easily!_

Then she heard the wall grind open. She opened her eyes to glare defiantly at the intruder – and froze.

It was as if she was staring into a time warp. The woman who faced her was tall and pale, with dark brown hair and crimson lips. There were a few new wrinkles at the corners of the gentle eyes, and it had been a very long time, but Azula knew her – she knew her. It was the same face that had stared at her out of the throes of her insanity. She could barely force her lips to move. "_Mother..."_

The woman turned to look at the Dai Li agent who had accompanied her. "Why is she bound?" she demanded. "We had an agreement. Release her at once!" Silently, the earthbender made a sharp gesture with his arms. The cuffs abruptly disintegrated. Azula fell on her knees and elbows, her nerveless limbs giving way beneath her. She stayed there, gasping, her mind still blank with shock. _It can't be. It can't...it can't be...she's dead, they told me she was dead... _"No," she heard Ursa say. "That won't be necessary. Please go; I will knock when I'm ready." Then she heard the wall grind closed.

_Pull yourself together, _Azula told herself sharply. _If...if SHE'S here, she's in league with THEM! Don't let her defeat you so easily. _She pushed herself up on her knees and tried to stand up, but her feet were still too weak to bear her weight. Ursa made as if to step closer; Azula scrambled backward with a snarl, and the woman stopped. There was a strained silence.

"Azula." It was the same voice she remembered – soft, treacherously gentle.

"Mother." The captive spat out the word like an epithet. "What do you want?"

Ursa smiled tentatively. "My daughter," she said softly.

The firebender's hawk eyes narrowed, and she bared her teeth. "You don't have one," she hissed. "I'm no daughter of yours!"

The woman said nothing. She stood quietly, studying Azula, her lips still fixed in that faint smile. The former princess finally managed to stagger to her feet. Snarling, she backed against the wall – every muscle in her body was as taut as a bowstring. _If she makes one move, even one twitch toward me, so help me...! _"You've grown," Ursa murmured. "I knew you must have, of course, but you were so small when I left. So small..." The prisoner glared in stony silence. "They tell me you're one of the best firebenders in the world, now," she went on. "I heard you took Ba Sing Se for the Fire Nation without landing a single blow." She paused, the smile widening just a touch. "Those are impressive accomplishments for someone so young."

"You have no right to talk to me," Azula burst out. _Damn this collar. _"You have no right!" She could feel herself shaking with passion. She raised an arm to point at Ursa, willing it not to tremble. "Get out," she snarled.

Ursa didn't move. She slipped her hands into her sleeves. Even though she was dressed in an Earth Kingdom gown, she still stood as straight and proud as the Princess Ursa that Azula remembered. "You're angry with me," she said gently. "I don't blame you. It's been a long time. It must have seemed to you as if I'd forgotten you."

"Forgotten me?" The firebender laughed incredulously. "_Forgotten me? _You never saw me in the first place, Mother. It was always your darling _Zuzu, _never me. All I ever was to you was a monster!"

This seemed to give Ursa pause. The smile faded, and she looked solemn. "I can see why you might have thought that," she said gravely. "I had to discipline you a lot more than I did Zuko, and I did spend more time with your brother than with you. You're right; I should have tried harder. I'm sorry, Azula."

"_Liar!" _The prisoner's voice was ragged as she fought the constricting of her throat. She wanted to scream; she wanted to burst into tears. Azula did neither. Instead, she gritted her teeth and glowered, blinking furiously to keep back the tears. "You hated me. You always did. Then you left in the night without even saying goodbye. And now you...you have me captured and thrown in prison, you and that...that _traitor, _Iroh...and you come in here and expect me to talk to you? - _Welcome_ you?" Her voice broke. She fought to maintain control. "Get out," she hissed, her eyes narrowing into slits. Then, as Ursa hesitated, "_Get out!"_

The woman sighed and bowed her head. "All right, Azula." She turned and rapped on the wall with her knuckles. It split open a few seconds later. Ursa paused, looking back over her shoulder at the captive. "We'll talk later."

"Or what?" Azula sneered defiantly. "Or you'll take Ty Lee from me?"

"It wasn't a threat," Ursa said gently. "I would never do that to you." Her lips curved into that faint smile again. "And you're wrong, by the way," she added. Her voice was very soft. "I never hated you. I love you, Azula." With that, she stepped out of the cell. The gap closed.

Azula stood staring at the empty wall, her body trembling. Then, slowly, she stumbled to her mattress and sat down heavily, burying her head in her hands. Her mind felt strangely blank.

She was still sitting there when Ty Lee was returned to the cell. Azula didn't look up; she listened mutely while the Dai Li released the acrobat's chains. A few moments later, Ty Lee's arms encircled her. "'Zula, are you all right?" the girl whispered, peering anxiously into her face. "You're all pale. What happened? What's wrong?" Azula still couldn't speak. She shook her head. The acrobat tried to coax it out of her for a minute or two longer, then gave it up. "Here, lie down," she said gently, easing Azula back onto the mattress. "Let's get some rest. Maybe you'll feel better after a good night's sleep." The firebender sincerely doubted it, but closed her eyes dutifully.

Azula's rest was fitful, broken by disturbing dreams. In the middle of the night she cried out and sobbed in her sleep. Ty Lee held her gently, crooning, and kissed away the tears.


	18. Declaration of War

The dreaded day had come quickly. Zuko had been true to his word; the day after discussing the subject with Mai, he had called his council together and told them of his intention of marrying her. From what he'd told her afterward, there had been a long discussion that had culminated in a positive vote. Exactly how underwhelming that vote had been, Mai could guess. With this small victory under his belt, the Fire Lord had made plans to present her to the court only three days later.

This had set into motion a flurry of activity. Imperial bodyguards had been dispatched to the Tsang estate to bring Mai and her younger brother to the palace. She'd barely had time to absorb this before she had been virtually pounced on by a small army of ladies-in-waiting and subjected to a seemingly endless round of baths, beauty treatments and dress-fittings. There was a time when she would have thoroughly enjoyed this. Truthfully, she couldn't say that she hated it now, but after so many years of fending for herself, all the attention and coddling felt strange.

...And now, here she was.

Mai stood stoically, her head held high, her hands resting in her sleeves. She'd been wakened very early that morning and put through one final round of beauty treatments. Then they had manhandled her into a new gown. After that had come several hours of having her hair washed and brushed and treated and styled. And finally, _finally, _she'd been escorted by three imperial guards to the doors of Zuko's throne room. Court was already in session; she had only to wait for their cue.

They'd done her hair up in the traditional royal topknot. It felt odd. Mai couldn't even remember the last time she'd changed her hairstyle, if in fact she ever had. _There's going to be a lot of changes, _she mused, slipping one hand from her sleeve to inspect her nails. They'd been filed into sharp points – virtually flawless. The manicurist had been skilled. _The traitor's all polished up, _she thought, her lips twitching with black humor. _But there still might be trouble. _She glanced at one of the guards. He (or she – Mai honestly couldn't tell) was in full armor, hidden from head to toe in crimson-tinted steel and leather. All three of the guards carried pikes over six feet long. Only the most skilled and loyal soldiers ever made it into the palace guard, and only the very best of those were chosen as imperial bodyguards. She was under the protection of three of the greatest soldiers in the Fire Nation – probably in the world. _So why, _she wondered, turning her attention back to the gold-plated door before her, _do I still feel so exposed?_

The door opened. Mai felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach; she could hardly breathe. Calmly, with all the grace and poise that she could pull together, she advanced into the room.

She could feel the hostility hitting her like a wave as she glided across the polished marble floor. In the audience were many young courtiers who had probably hoped to become the Fire Lord's consort themselves. And now she, Mai Tsang – a woman who had been convicted of high treason and spent nearly a decade in exile – had swept in and stolen their prize. She kept her amber eyes on the throne, but she still couldn't help seeing the glares. _Easy, Mai. You have guards, and you've survived years of being actively hunted. You'll be all right. _She reached a spot about twenty feet from the throne. Gracefully, she went down on one knee, bowing low. She heard her bodyguards do the same.

The wall of flames before the throne fell. Mai listened in silence as the Fire Lord's footsteps moved down the steps and across the floor to where she knelt. She heard the footsteps of an attendant approaching from her left. "Lady Mai, daughter of Governor Tsang." Zuko's powerful voice filled the throne room. Slowly, she straightened her back and looked up at him. His expression was solemn, but she thought she saw the faintest hint of a smile playing about his lips as he looked down at her. "You are hereby stripped of your title, rank and status. In their place, I bestow upon you the title of Princess Consort." The attendant held out a crimson pillow, which held something glittering and golden. Zuko took it. Mai caught a glimpse of a crescent-shaped hairpin before she bowed her head. She felt a light tugging on her hair as the Fire Lord slipped the pin into her topknot.

Mai could feel the weight of the hairpin as Zuko stepped away. It took a good deal of self-control to keep from shaking. She'd known she was going to be crowned Princess Consort, of course – Zuko had told her. But it was one thing to know it, and another to actually feel the crown on her head. She thought back to the days when she had served as Azula's attendant, back before the Fire Nation had been defeated. How many times had she seen that hairpin glinting amongst Azula's raven locks? She'd never really believed she would one day wear it herself, except for those few months after the war had ended. She wondered if the princess had ever felt the crown to be as heavy as this.

"Rise," came Zuko's soft command. Mai gracefully rose to her feet. He smiled briefly before taking her right arm in his and turning her to face the silent audience. "Lords and ladies of the Fire Nation court." The courtiers rose from their seats. "I present to you my betrothed and your future queen, Princess Mai of the Fire Nation." And the entire court bowed down. Mai's hand trembled, and Zuko's engulfed it, squeezing gently.

The doors of the throne room opened, admitting a small palanquin, which was carried by four strong men. The assassin's mouth felt dry. She nevertheless held her head high, as was appropriate for a newly-crowned princess. The palanquin was borne to where she stood. The attendant who had carried the pillow now stepped forward and drew aside the sheer curtain, revealing the crimson-cushioned interior of the litter. As regally as she could, Mai bowed to Zuko and stepped into the palanquin, sitting cross-legged on the flame-colored silk. He leaned toward her slightly. "I will come soon," he said in a low voice. The curtain was drawn, and she felt herself being lifted and carried from the throne room.

More flashes of memory came. Her lips curved a bit. How many times had she and Ty Lee walked alongside Azula's palanquin? _This is real. This is real, Mai. No fantasy, no dream, no wishful thinking or dreadful nightmare – this is actually happening. _She watched through the translucent fabric as the double doors of the throne room closed behind them. Only then did she allow herself to reach up and slide her fingertips lightly over the golden pin in her topknot. She felt the twin points, then slid her finger gently down the curve of metal between them. She didn't know whether to be elated or terrified.

The palanquin stopped. Looking up, she saw that they had arrived in the wing of the palace that housed the royal quarters. The bearers set down their burden; two of them drew the curtain nearest the door to her new rooms. Mai stepped out of the litter. She knew the place; these quarters had once belonged to Azula. One of the men opened the door for her as her bodyguards took their positions on either side of it. Without a word, she moved over the threshold. A servant was waiting for her there, kneeling quietly beside the window, awaiting her pleasure. Mai gestured. "I wish to be alone," she said curtly. The servant rose, bowed, and left accordingly. The door closed softly behind her.

Now the memories really flowed. Mai's gaze moved slowly over the room. It looked much as it had when it had been Azula's. The canopy bed with marble and gold accents and crimson headboard, the massive windows with burgundy curtains, the exquisitely-paneled walls, the long, low dresser; all were as she remembered them. And now it was hers – and, later, it would belong to one of her children, probably her firstborn.

It was all too much to take in at once. Mai walked to the bed – a long way – and sat down on it quietly. Something caught her eye to the right, and she looked. It was a suit of armor, wrought in black and gold. She inhaled deeply. Then she got up again and crossed to it, slowly running her fingers over the polished metal plates. It was exactly like Azula's old armor. She'd seen the Fire Nation princess in it countless times, but one memory stood out. She and Azula and Ty Lee had been standing together in the aftermath of the prison break at the Boiling Rock. She remembered standing there watching the firebender, waiting for her to speak. She'd noted the sleek lines of the armor then, following its contours with her eyes. A few minutes later, both she and Ty Lee had been thrown into prison without a trial – traitors to the Fire Nation.

And now this, too, was hers. On impulse, Mai shed her outer robe and began to fit the pieces on herself. First came the armored black boots, with their pointed toes. Next came the thick leather skirt that protected the waist and upper thighs. She fastened the belt skilfully, thinking back on all the times that she and Ty Lee had fitted Azula's armor on her. Next came the chest plate; it laced up in front. Lastly, the heavy shoulder plates went over all of it. She buckled the straps in place. The armor creaked as she stepped in front of a full-length mirror to look at herself.

The effect was striking. There she was – the pin glittering in her hair, her thin body encased in the armor of a Fire Nation princess. Mai stared in silence, studying her own silhouette. She was quite a bit taller than Azula, and so the lines were longer. She couldn't decide if she liked them better or not.

There was a gentle knock, and the door opened. Peering into the mirror, Mai saw the broad-shouldered form of her fiancee on the threshold. Her face softened. She watched as he closed the door and walked toward her. In a moment, Zuko's arm was around her waist, slipping underneath the steel plates that encased her. "Going to war, Mai?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." She turned from the mirror to look at him and smile gravely. "I think we have a lot of unhappy nobles on our hands, my lord."

"We expected that." He moved back to look her over. "It looks good on you," he decided. "I hope you never have to wear it in an actual battle, though." His hands slid over her arms, pulling her close. "Do I get a kiss from my betrothed?" he asked, a small smirk twitching his mouth.

"You might." She reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. Then she sighed, leaning into him and letting her head rest against his chest. The crown still felt very heavy. Mai closed her eyes. "Zuko," she whispered, "are you...are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

He frowned. "What do you mean, Mai?"

"I mean...this. All of this." She waved one hand at the room. "You're taking a horrible risk. And for what? For _me?" _Tears stung her eyes. Suddenly, she felt the full weight of her own guilt. "Zuko, I stabbed you in the back. You were almost my husband, and I...instead of just talking to you, I turned on you. I betrayed you. I tried to help Azula take your throne, all because of my own petty little..." A sob choked her voice. "I'm not worth this."

Zuko didn't speak at first. He lifted his hand to cup the left side of her face. Slowly, his fingers slipped downward until they brushed the scar on the side of Mai's neck. Fresh shame flooded her at the memory of how she had been marked. _He burned me...Zuko burned me. I forced him to. Azula, Ty Lee and I attacked him. _Mai let her head hang down, weeping silently. Then she felt him take her left hand and raise it up to his own face, pressing her palm against the uneven skin of the scar that marked him. Her eyes widened; she looked up, shaking her head, and tried to pull away, but he held her there. His expression was soft. "We both have our marks, Mai," he said gently. "We both have a past." Then he leaned down and kissed the ragged edge of her scar.

She was sobbing now. "Zuko," she whispered. "I don't deserve -"

"Shh." The Fire Lord took her head in his hands, his fingers pushing under her jaw to make her look at him. "I already told you that I've forgiven you," he said firmly. "You're forgiven." Zuko's forehead touched hers. "Okay?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. I'm so sorry."

"I know. Shh. It's all right." He kissed her cheek. "We've started over." Mai shivered and wiped her eyes, trying to regain her composure. After a moment, the Fire Lord spoke again. "I need you, Mai." His face was solemn. "The next few months are going to be hard. We'll have to weather some storms together, before and after our wedding. There's other things, too – the problem of my sister, for example." His thumbs trailed gently over her cheekbones. "We can do it. But I need you standing by me."

Mai nodded, lifting her hands up to cup his. "I will," she whispered. "I promise."

**Author's Note: To see a picture of Mai in her armor, head to** nikipinz./art/Princess-Consort-98774897


	19. Sorting it Out

The firebender sat quietly on the floor, her back propped against the wall. Her amber eyes were fixed on the mattress across from her, and on its sleeping occupant. Ty Lee lay sprawled out, her head pillowed on her arm, her cheeks rosy with sleep.

Azula had wakened early. (Well, earlier than Ty Lee, anyway.) She'd managed to get up without waking the acrobat. For a while, she had tried to meditate and clear her fogged mind, but she couldn't concentrate. Finally, she had given up the attempt. Now she was simply sitting back, waiting for Ty Lee to wake. _"...Or what? Or you'll take Ty Lee from me?" "...I would never do that to you...I love you." _The firebender flinched, her hands flying up to her temples. _Shut up, _she snarled at the voices in her memory. _Just shut up!_

They were not so easily silenced. Her mother's face flashed across her mind's eye. _"It's been a long time...must have seemed to you as if I'd forgotten you...I'm sorry, Azula." _The prisoner's fingers tangled into her hair so hard that it hurt. _Shut up. Shut up, damn it, shut up! I don't want to hear it. I...I don't..._ She couldn't deny it, though. Once she would have given anything to hear Ursa's gentle voice saying these very things. She'd never shown this to those around her. When her mother had left, she'd been stoic – to some, like Zuko, she'd even acted gleeful. (That had mostly been to antagonize him.) But there had been many nights when she had sobbed herself to sleep, her face buried in her pillows so that no one would hear. Azula gritted her teeth. _It's too late, _she told herself fiercely. _It's far too late for that now. Once, maybe...back when I was young, maybe it would have made a difference. But not now, not anymore. That..._woman..._is not my mother!_

"'Zula?" The soft voice broke in on her thoughts. The firebender sat up abruptly, startled. She suddenly realized that her cheeks were damp – she hastily wiped her face with her sleeves and glowered up at Ty Lee, who was now standing over her. The acrobat crouched down to her level. "You seemed really upset last night," she said. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

Azula scowled, looking away. "There's nothing to talk about," she muttered. "It's just words. Doesn't change anything."

"Well, no. But it might help you feel better." Ty Lee pushed a stray strand of hair back from the firebender's face. "Or maybe I could help."

"You can't help," the black-haired girl growled.

"Tell me," the acrobat said simply, kneeling down.

Sullenly, Azula glared down at her own feet. She considered blowing her off, but then sighed. _She's going to hassle me about it until I give in. Besides, I guess I want to tell her, anyway. _"After they took you, I had a visitor," she said quietly.

"Aw." Ty Lee smiled a bit. "Did your uncle upset you?"

"No. It wasn't my uncle." Azula glanced at her. "It was my mother." She watched as the acrobat's face turned blank with shock. Comprehension slowly seeped into the gray eyes, and Azula nodded, looking away. "She's alive," she muttered. "She's here. She and Uncle Iroh are in cahoots somehow, and they want...something...from me. That's why we're in prison."

"What do they want?" the gymnast asked in a small voice.

Azula scowled, her fists clenching in frustration. "I don't know," she said. "They won't tell me. They just keep asking stupid, pointless questions!" She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"Really? What kinds of things did they ask you?" Ty Lee laid her hand on Azula's knee. "Maybe we can figure it out together."

"What did they ask me?" The firebender bit her lip. "My uncle asked where I'd been since he'd last seen me. He told me I'd be free to go if I 'proved unbendable,' whatever that means. Then he insinuated that my father had lied to me, and I got angry." Her lip curled. "After that, he left. - Oh, and he asked about you." Ty Lee's eyebrows went up, and Azula nodded. "He asked me what you were to me. So I said you were my friend and I didn't want you to get hurt." She paused, thinking. "I guess _Mother_ didn't actually ask me anything," she admitted. "She just...lied."

Thoughtfully, the acrobat looked down. There was a short silence. "We've talked about your mother before," she said at last. "I know how you feel about her...Azula, what did she lie about?"

The former princess didn't want to discuss this at all. She considered the question, her eyes narrowing. "She said she wanted her daughter," she said finally. The words came slowly, as if dragged out with great force. "She told me she hadn't forgotten me. She...apologized. And she said that she lo..." Azula stopped. She couldn't say the last few words. Shaking her head angrily, she turned away from the acrobat, wrapping her arms around herself. "It doesn't matter what she said," she snapped. "She's never told me anything but lies!"

Ty Lee bit her lip. "Why are you so sure she's lying, 'Zula?" she asked softly. "I mean, we've been here for a while, and they haven't hurt us. They've been giving us good food, too, and they wouldn't have to do that. Maybe they really don't mean us any harm."

Azula's temper flared. "Of course they mean us harm. Are you an idiot?" she snarled. "That June practically tortured me for three days. And I seem to recall having been half-strangled yesterday. Oh, and by the way, we're in a _dungeon!"_

"W-well, yes," the acrobat faltered. "But they've fed us really well, and healed us. And th-they let us stay in the same cell, 'Zula. And -"

"They're _trying_ to get our _guard_ down," the firebender growled. "And if you weren't so stupid, you'd see that!" Ty Lee flinched visibly. Azula saw it, but she was too bitter to care. "Look, just leave me alone. I'm fine. I don't need to talk, and I don't need help. Go away." The acrobat slowly got up, crossed over to the other side of the cell, and huddled down there. Azula heard soft sniffles a few minutes later; she just scowled and glared determinedly at the floor.

It wasn't easy to stay angry by herself. The hard edge came off her temper after about twenty minutes; after that, she grew more and more uncomfortably aware of Ty Lee's presence. Azula folded her arms and grimaced. _I'm not apologizing. It serves her right – prying and making me tell her things. Why can't she just leave me alone? _She stole a glance across the cell. The acrobat was hugging her knees, her gaze on the floor. She wasn't sobbing, but her hand drifted up every now and then to wipe at her eyes. Azula felt a pang of guilt. _No. No, damn it! Why should I have to be the one to apologize all the time? I won't do it. I won't! _The firebender scowled stubbornly. _I'm the one they're trying to manipulate. What does she know?_

_...But I guess I didn't have to call her stupid. _The former princess felt herself deflate. _And she's all I've got left._ She sighed and rubbed her nose. _I was too harsh, I suppose. Now I've gone and hurt her feelings. Great. What do I do now?_

Before she could make any decisions one way or the other, Azula heard Ty Lee get up. She looked up as the young woman timidly approached her. The acrobat stopped as the firebender's gaze fell on her; her face was working. "I won't talk about it anymore if you don't want to, 'Zula," she murmured. "I don't want to fight."

"I don't either," Azula admitted. She reached up; Ty Lee took the proffered hand and sat down beside her. "It's...okay," the former princess said, without looking at her. "What I didn't want to tell you before was...well, she said she loved me."

"Oh." The gymnast slipped an arm around her shoulders. Azula felt the girl's breath against her cheek, just before a warm kiss pressed beneath her ear. "I'm sorry you're sad," she said softly. "Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"No. -Yes." The firebender turned to pull the girl closer and caught her lips with her own. "I just need to forget," she whispered, her mouth moving against Ty Lee's. "Help me to forget."

Ty Lee smiled, drawing her hands down Azula's sides to her waist. "I can do that. For a little while, anyway." She moved up to trail soft kisses across the firebender's eyes and the bridge of her nose. Azula closed her eyes, feeling the girl's face brushing against her lashes. "Just relax," Ty Lee murmured, pressing her lips against her forehead. "Relax, and let me take care of you." And Azula did.


	20. Reprieve

There was nothing that Azula hated more than feeling trapped, and she certainly was feeling trapped right now. Her mother had come again.

It had been different this time. Instead of rough and silent Dai Li agents, Ursa had come in first, and explained to Ty Lee that she was to be taken to another cell for a while. The earthbenders had come in afterward to chain the acrobat and escort her away. Azula had to grudgingly admit that she appreciated this gesture on her mother's part. It had been a frightening ordeal to watch Ty Lee manhandled and shackled like a slave; this more genteel version was easier to swallow. But none of that changed the fact that she was now confined in a cell with her mother – the last person in the world that she wanted to talk to. Scowling, her teeth bared in a sneer, the prisoner stood and glared at Ursa. She wanted to back away, too, but she felt like that would be an admission of weakness. _I am not weak. You might have put me in this dungeon, but I am still strong, Mother. You'll regret it if you take me lightly. _The captive's eyes narrowed.

"Good morning, Azula," Ursa said quietly. "Did you sleep well?"

_So it's morning. _The prisoner referred to the mental calculations of time she had been keeping since being imprisoned. _Then Ty Lee and I have been here for two weeks, now, assuming that they're giving us three meals a day. _"No thanks to you," she said coldly. "What do you want? Why have you and Uncle Iroh put me here? Stop playing games and tell me."

"No one is playing games with you," her mother said. "I told you exactly what I want when you last asked me. I want to know you. I want my daughter, Azu."

The young firebender's eyes widened, and her breath caught in her throat. _Azu...? No one else has ever called me that except her. Even Zuko wouldn't dare. _She felt her fists and her teeth clenching. "Don't call me that," she snarled. "And you have no right to know me!"

"I have every right," Ursa said firmly. "I'm your mother."

"No!" The word burst from Azula's throat as a shout. She reined herself in immediately._ Take it easy, Azula. This woman assassinated your grandfather. She's probably stronger than she looks. _"No," she said again, keeping her voice even. "I'm twenty-one years old. You walked out of my life without looking back when I was nine. That was _twelve years ago. _You have no right to even talk to me." The prisoner found herself trembling. To her irritation, she had no control over it. "You never even said goodbye. You said goodbye to your_ Zuzu!" _Azula's throat tightened, and her voice broke. Silently, Ursa moved forward. In sudden panic, the prisoner tried to hit her; the older woman avoided the blow with ease, and Azula suddenly found herself wrapped in her mother's arms. They were surprisingly strong.

With a broken cry of fury, the prisoner struggled, striking out with fists and feet. Even though she had dodged the first attack, Ursa quietly took the rest; Azula heard her gasp a couple of times as blows connected. Never did her grip loosen. The captive was crying angrily now. Slowly, the force of her attacks lessened. She could hear her mother softly murmuring her name. "Shut up!" she screamed through her teeth. "Shut up...you left me...you left me with _him..._" Her knees gave way, and she stopped fighting.

"Azula." Ursa slowly knelt down on the stone floor, letting the sobbing girl collapse against her. "It's all right, now. I'm here."

"No," Azula choked, barely able to speak through the sobs that strangled her. "No." But her traitorous hands still clung to her mother's arms.

"It's all right." The older woman's voice was barely a whisper as she pressed her daughter's head against her chest. "It's all right. You're still my little girl." A tremor ran through Azula's body as she made a half-hearted attempt to push away. Even this tiny rebellion failed her. She let her streaming eyes close – her muscles stopped their straining. Slowly, the force of her sobbing diminished, until finally she was quiet, lying limply against Ursa.

When even the soft hiccups had faded away, Ursa loosened her grip a little and stroked one hand over the young woman's hair. "Are you ready to hear the truth, Azula?" she asked gently. The girl said nothing. "I didn't want to leave you without saying goodbye. After I went to see Zuko, I went to your room. Your father was waiting outside the door with soldiers. He wouldn't let me in to see you; he told me you belonged to him." The arm around Azula's body tightened a bit. "They took me away. That's the truth."

Azula wanted to snarl at her and call her a liar, but she remembered that night with disturbing clarity. She remembered being wakened by voices outside her bedroom door. She thought she'd heard someone cry out. Then her father had come in. She remembered how the bedsprings had creaked as he'd sat down beside her, and how his lips had curved into a cruel smirk as he'd looked down at her. _"Your mother has done something foul and traitorous,_" he'd said. "_But you needn't concern yourself with that, Azula. You won't see her again. And in the morning, you will be Crown Princess of the Fire Nation." _His hand had slipped into her black hair, stroking her possessively. "_You'll like that, won't you? You'll make your daddy proud."_ And even though she had felt suddenly small and terrified, she'd nodded bravely. _"Yes, Father."_

What her mother had just told her was the truth. She knew it, now. _And if...if that was the truth, then...then Father took that from me, too. _Azula shivered. "Why didn't you take me with you?" she whispered.

"I couldn't. And even if I could have, Azula, I wouldn't have. You would never have survived some of the things that happened later – I barely did." The woman smiled sadly down at her. "You were very small."

This, too, was the truth. The prisoner inhaled deeply, biting her lip. There was really only one question left to ask. "Mother, would you let Ty Lee go?"

Ursa looked surprised – then she laughed. "Wouldn't you miss her, Azu?" she asked gently.

"That doesn't matter." And it didn't, Azula thought bravely, even though her eyes smarted. "She doesn't deserve to be in prison. She hasn't done anything wrong."

A small smile curved Ursa's lips. "Really? Because I've heard she had a hand in trying to take your brother's throne a while back." She shook her head as Azula started to protest. "Never mind. That doesn't matter." The prisoner fell silent, frowning. "Azula, I don't want either of you to have to be in this jail. All Iroh and I wanted was to talk to you, really. But we knew you wouldn't have come willingly, and you certainly wouldn't have stayed if you had. Now, though, it might be different." Azula pulled away and sat back on her heels, watching her suspiciously. Ursa smiled. "If you promise me that you and Ty Lee won't run off, I can have you released," she said gently. "There are rooms waiting for you in your Uncle Iroh's house. You don't have to stay here."

This was probably a trap of some kind, but Azula didn't care. "You'll let us go?" she echoed.

"If you promise not to run away, yes." The woman's eyes met hers steadily.

The captive didn't hesitate. _If it gets us out of this hole, I'll say anything. _"Then I promise," she said promptly. "We won't run off."

Ursa took her at her word. She rose to her feet and extended her hand. "Let's go get Ty Lee," she said quietly. Azula hesitated briefly before laying her hand in her mother's and getting up herself. She quickly pulled away a moment later; Ursa simply smiled a bit and rapped on the wall for the Dai Li.

It was odd to simply walk out of the cell. Azula kept expected to feel hard hands closing on her arms at any moment, or the cold clasp of shackles around her limbs, but no such thing happened. They walked down the dimly-lit hall together, following the Dai Li agent. They stopped, and the earthbender opened a wall to reveal a small holding cell. Ty Lee was inside, sitting quietly on the floor. She looked up, her brow wrinkling as she caught sight of Azula. The firebender nodded and held out her hand. "It's okay, Ty. Come on." Now truly bewildered, the acrobat nevertheless did as she was told. Her fingers felt cold in Azula's palm as they followed the Dai Li agent through the labyrinth of stone passages.

The sunlight burned Azula's eyes as they stepped out into the open. She turned her head away, shielding her face with her arm. "We'll stop for a minute, girls," she heard Ursa say. "Your eyes will get used to it in a minute or two."

Something felt different about the light of the sun. Azula rubbed her streaming eyes as she tried to figure out what it was. Her hand brushed against the collar around her neck, and then she remembered; her firebending chi, which would usually be responding to the sunlight, had been cut off. Still blinking and wiping her eyes, she squinted at Ursa. "Mother, will you take my collar off?"

There was hesitation. Azula could feel it. "Well, I suppose so. If you're going to be out of prison anyway." There was a pause. "I'd have to ask you to promise not to attack anyone before we did that, though."

The young firebender couldn't help smirking. "All right, then. I promise, Mother," she said sweetly.

"You, too, Ty Lee." Ursa's voice was stern.

"Yes'm," the acrobat said meekly.

"All right." The older woman turned to their silent Dai Li escort. "Please take my daughter's collar off. We won't be needing it anymore." He inclined his head, stepped forward, and placed his hands on Azula's neck. The obsidian broke away. Her firebending chi flowed through her, in a surge so powerful that she felt dizzy; she stumbled, and Ty Lee caught her by the arm. Fortunately, the feeling passed quickly, and Azula stood up straight again. "Are we ready?" Ursa asked. "Then let's go." And she led them into the city streets.

Iroh's house was fairly impressive – four stories high and nearly twice as wide. It wasn't a palace, but it was certainly better than Azula's usual quarters. She rather dreaded seeing her uncle again. To her relief, he didn't meet them at the door. Instead, Ursa motioned to a servant. "Please take my daughter and her companion to the rooms that were prepared for them," she ordered. She glanced at Azula with a smile. "I'm sure you two want to get settled in. I'll send a servant to get you when it's time for dinner. Agreed?"

"That will do. Thank you, Mother." The young firebender bowed formally and turned away to follow the servant. Ty Lee was close on her heels.

The bedroom was large and airy, with a window that faced out over the city to the east. Azula eyed it with pleasure as the servant bowed from the room. _The first morning light will hit that perfectly, _she mused. Like all firebenders, she loved the first rays of the sun. Turning from that, she suddenly noticed that there was only one bed, albeit a large one. She felt her cheeks redden. Ty Lee sprang onto it and bounced up and down a few times, grinning. "This is nice!" she said cheerfully, looking around. "Lots better than that old jail. Things are looking up."

"Hm, yes." Azula turned to look out over the city again, lazily flicking her hand. Blue flames flickered on her fingertips, and she smirked. "I think things are starting to get interesting."


	21. A Favor Granted

When the girls were called to dinner, they both stopped on the threshold of the dining room, their eyes widening. Azula couldn't remember the last time they had actually sat down at a table to eat a meal. And this...this was a _dinner. _She couldn't help staring at the place settings, the porcelain plates and cups, and the general elegance of the room. _I used to think nothing of this kind of thing, _she thought. _But now look at me – gaping like some stupid bumpkin! _She quickly pulled herself together and turned her attention to her uncle, who was already seated at the table. Stiffly, she bowed. "Uncle Iroh."

"Azula – Ty Lee." He smiled and nodded his head. "Please, be seated. Princess Ursa will be here soon, I imagine."

_Princess Ursa. _The firebender's eyes narrowed slightly as she took her seat. _I don't think he uses titles lightly. Of course - Zuko must have restored her. Stupid of me not to think of that. _She looked down at her plate with a frown. _So my mother is a princess, and I – I am nothing. _Her lips curved a bit. _I already might have one powerful ally in the Fire Nation in Mai. Mother seems quite taken with me, too, if she's not faking that. So perhaps she would advocate for me with her Zuzu if I play my cards right? And maybe even Uncle. _She glanced at Iroh; he seemed absorbed in the contemplation of his teacup. _I'll have to play my hand carefully if I want to angle for his approval. He's a shrewd man._

_Yes. _She watched as he looked up at her, and favored him with her most charming smile. _Two allies would be enough, I think. Especially if one is Zuko's vaunted Uncle Iroh, and one is his Mommy. And if Mai has succeeded in worming her way back into Fire Lord Zuzu's affections – well! I will have the trifecta. _"Uncle, I wanted to thank you for allowing us to stay here," she said sweetly. "I just wish I had come to trust you sooner."

"We did not expect you to come to this point right away," he said placidly. "It was natural for you to think your mother and I meant you harm at first. Don't concern yourself with that."

"All the same, I do apologize." She wrinkled her brow sincerely. "I was quite needlessly rude."

From across the table, Azula caught a sharp glance from Ty Lee. The acrobat quickly looked away again, but the firebender could see that she suspected something. _Play along, Ty, _she thought, looking at her. She caught her eye after a moment and flashed her a brief but significant smirk. Ty Lee gave her a nervous smile in return and bowed her head. She understood.

Just then, Ursa appeared. With a quiet apology for keeping them waiting, she slipped into her seat. The food was brought out on steaming trays. Azula and Ty Lee were served first, and then Ursa and Iroh. The former princess began to eat quietly, doing her best to remember her manners. She wasn't certain how well she was succeeding, but at least no one commented.

When the edge had been taken off their hunger, Ursa rested her chopsticks on the edge of her plate and smiled in the acrobat's direction. "So, Ty Lee. I remember you playing with my daughter when you were a child. I'm glad to see that you've stayed friends with her."

The gymnast glanced shyly at her. "Yes, ma'am. We're...close." Azula nearly choked on her dumpling. She managed to swallow it with only a slight cough.

"So I hear." The woman sounded amused. "My son told me that you had come to the Earth Kingdom with Azula, but he never mentioned anything about the relationship between you. I assume that he doesn't know?" Her golden eyes turned to her daughter.

Azula could feel her ears burning. She forced a smile. "No, mother. I don't believe that he knows," she said politely. "It was a bit of a recent development." _Could we please change the subject?_

"I see. So, then," and Ursa turned back to Ty Lee, "how long have you two been seeing each other?"

The acrobat beamed. Azula groaned inwardly. _Oh, gods. She'll talk about this forever, if they let her. _"Nearly two months, ma'am," she said. "Of course, I loved her for a long time before that, but we've only been official since Mai left for the Fire Nation."

"Ah, yes. I remember Mai, too. The quiet one who was promised to my son at birth." Ursa took a delicate bite of spiced meat. "From what I hear, your relationship with my daughter has survived quite a lot of turmoil over the years. You must be a good friend, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee flushed scarlet and looked away. She seemed almost ashamed. "I've tried to be," she said quietly. "I wasn't always – but I tried." Azula's eyebrows went down a touch. _When does she consider herself not to have been a good friend to me? The Boiling Rock incident, maybe? No – she's already told me that she was only trying to stop me from hurting Mai. When, then?_

"That's all anyone could ask of you," the older woman said kindly. She looked briefly at Iroh. Some kind of unspoken communication flashed between them; then her eyes turned back on her daughter, whose ears still felt uncomfortably warm. "Azula," she said, "tell me something. You were exiled because you tried to take Zuko's throne by force. What do you think about that now?"

_She's trying to blindside me with that one. She won't rattle me so easily. _The young firebender looked at her with a faint smile. "That depends on what you're asking me, Mother," she said smoothly. "Do you want to know how I feel about what happened? Do you want to know if I think it was a wise move on my part? Or are you asking me what I think about my brother himself?"

Ursa nodded a bit; her face fell into a carefully neutral expression. Azula recognized it. _That is the expression adopted by a noblewoman when she doesn't want to betray what she's actually thinking. _She hid a smirk. _I've seen that look on Mai's face often enough. _"The answer to any of those questions would suffice," Ursa said.

"Very well." The girl laid down her chopsticks and folded her hands neatly. "When I was exiled, I was murderously angry about it. Now I think I'm rather resigned to the fact. One gets used to anything after a while, I suppose." She glanced at her uncle. "My attempt at taking Zuko's throne was ill-advised and poorly-executed. I certainly don't count it as my most shining moment. And, as to Zuzu himself..." Azula paused, knitting her brows. She wasn't quite sure how to tread the line between telling them what they wanted to hear and the actual truth, which she thought they must suspect. "We're not close," she said bluntly. "We never have been, and nothing has ever happened between us to change that. I spent most of my life until I was fifteen years old in trying to usurp him in every way I could. Now..." She inhaled deeply. "I don't...hate him. Maybe I even wish that some things could have been different. But none of that matters now." She shrugged. "I'm an exile. I'll never see him again, anyway."

Another significant glance passed between her mother and her uncle. Azula kept her head bowed meekly, wondering how much of what she'd said had been swallowed. Iroh cleared his throat. "As it happens, Azula," he said, "that might not be true." The former princess looked at him sharply. _Just what does he mean by that? _"In truth, your mother and I didn't seek you out completely of our own volition – although of course we wanted to see you. The Fire Lord asked us to find you. He is considering allowing you to return to the Fire Nation."

Shock made Azula's mouth fall open; she heard Ty Lee gasp. The surprise was closely followed by anger. "What? Do you mean to say that _Zuko _is the one who had me captured and thrown into prison?" she demanded.

"Yes, Azu." Ursa's voice was gentle. "He wanted to know if there would be any point in letting you come home. If you were still bitter and hostile and determined to undermine him, he wanted us to let you go. But, if there was a chance that you wouldn't be..."

The young firebender had finally had a chance to process her uncle's entire statement. She looked from him to her mother. "Did...did you just say he might let me go home?" she managed. _Agni! I never expected this so soon. - Wait. That means that Zuko must have already made that decision before Mai ever got back to the Fire Nation. No one even coerced him. Why would he do that? _She stared at Ursa, genuinely bewildered. "But why?"

"Because your brother believes in family and forgiveness," her mother said simply. "I'll be blunt, Azula. Zuko is willing to commute the rest of your sentence and let you go home. But if there's even the tiniest chance that you'll betray him again, I advise you to stay here. You'll be under careful watch there – one false move, and I doubt that even I could save you."

A bitter smile curved Azula's lip. "I see," she said. "So I'd be a prisoner of another kind – is that it?"

"You could look at it that way," Ursa said quietly. "Or you could think of it as a chance to redeem yourself, Azula. The choice is up to you."

The former princess looked down at the table, her brow furrowing. She didn't know quite what to think. "I'll need some time to think about this," she said at last, looking up at her uncle. "This is a lot to take in at once."

"Of course," he said, smiling cheerfully and nodding. "And now, while we think – let's have tea!" And servants entered, bearing steaming teapots on silver trays.

Later, as Azula and Ty Lee got ready for bed, the acrobat finally spoke. "'Zula?" The former princess glanced at her lazily, pulling the silk robe she'd been given around her body. Ty Lee bit her lip. "You're not thinking about refusing it, are you? Going home, I mean." She quailed under Azula's sudden frown. "It's just...I'd like to see it again," she faltered. "Wouldn't it make you happy, too?"

"Happy?" the firebender said coldly, tying the sash of her robe around her waist. "And why exactly do you think I would be happy about becoming Zuzu's little lapdog?"

The acrobat bit her lip harder and looked away. "I don't think it's like that," she murmured. "He'd...well, after what happened, he'd be stupid not to watch us. But think of it, 'Zula! We could see the palace again. We could be there together – Mai, too. It could be just like old times. Remember those? Before all the trouble started?"

"It would not be like 'old times,' Ty Lee." Azula slid her legs underneath the covers of the bed. She was unnaccountably irritated. "We're not children anymore. Mai is either a pardoned exile or the Fire Lady-to-be by now. You'd be another pardoned noblewoman. I'd be the Fire Lord's disgraced-but-tolerated sister. We wouldn't be romping through the gardens playing tag, or...or climbing trees, damn it." She laid her cheek against the silken pillows.

Ty Lee stood uncertainly on the other side of the bed, her fingers twisting together. "Well, no, we wouldn't," she said. Her voice was small. "But we'd be together again, 'Zula. And we'd be home." She hung her head. "I'd like to go home."

The firebender sighed deeply and closed her eyes. _Blast her,_ she thought with annoyance, noting the wave of guilt that flooded her. She hated it when Ty Lee was upset. And she hated it even more when she could feel herself crumbling under it. _Can't let her think she's won so easily already. _ "I promise I'll think about it."

There was a pause. "Can I ask you a favor?" The former princess opened her eyes and frowned at her. Ty Lee met her gaze pleadingly. "Please, Azula. You know I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important." Azula rolled her eyes, but nodded and turned onto her side so she could see her better. The acrobat lowered her gaze, still fidgeting with her hands. "Just for me – just this once – could you not try to make people do things?" she burst out finally. The firebender's frown deepened, and Ty Lee's lip quivered. "I saw what you were doing at dinner. You're planning and lying and...and _manipulating_ again. Please don't this time, 'Zula. Please. We have a chance to go home. We can finally stop running. Please don't ruin that!"

Azula was too astonished to be properly angry. She stared at the acrobat with her mouth open for a moment or two. "You...you think I'd ruin things?"

"Not on purpose," Ty Lee said softly. Her large gray eyes were suspiciously wet. "Never on purpose, 'Zula. But remember what happened in Taonan? Katara and Toph might have been our friends, if you hadn't done what you did. Now Princess Ursa and General Iroh are offering to help us. 'Zula, please..." She moved to kneel on the bed and took the firebender's hand in hers. "Please," she said again. "Let's just accept what they're giving us, okay? Let's just accept it, and be grateful, and not try to force more out of them."

As the initial shock wore off, the former princess had to grudgingly admit that Ty Lee had a point. Too much maneuvering on her part could put this chance at risk. She closed her eyes and sighed. "If you were anyone else, I'd burn you. But, fine. If that's what you want, I'll...hold off."

"Thanks, 'Zula." The gymnast sounded relieved. She slowly crawled under the covers and slipped over to tuck herself against Azula's body. The former princess felt Ty Lee's head rest against her chest. "I haven't hurt you, have I? I didn't mean to."

"No. I'm fine." _Was that a lie? Maybe. But I don't want to talk about it. _Azula sighed again and put her arms around the acrobat, pulling her close. "Good night, Ty."

"Night, 'Zula." Ty Lee kissed the soft skin of Azula's throat before lying still. Before long, the two tired girls were sound asleep.


	22. List of Names

Mai's brow was furrowed in concentration. "The Lings," she said slowly. "Lord Teo and Lady Jade. Four children – three girls, one boy, all under the age of twelve. They made most of their family fortune in the manufacture of war machines during the war, and have now switched over to agricultural machinery. His lordship's father was cousin to Sozin on his mother's side. Their major allies are the Lius, the Chans, and...and..." She stopped, making a face.

Zuko's lips twitched into a faint smile. "The Kuwatas," he offered.

"Yes! That's it." The assassin sighed, rubbing her temples. "I knew that, too. It's just that they're all starting to bleed together in my mind..."

The two of them were sitting together in Zuko's private library. They made it a point to spend at least two hours each day there, studying. When Mai had been living in the Fire Nation capital – and, later, in New Ozai (now Omashu) – she had known every noble family in all of the Fire Nation. Seven years of exile later, however, she had forgotten much of what she'd known; and a lot of what she did remember was no longer relevant. In a political environment as dangerous and intricate as that of the palace, Mai had to know as much as she could just to stay afloat. She had to know who they could trust and who they couldn't.

"Maybe we should take a break," Zuko said, laying a hand on her arm. "You've had a long day."

"No." She frowned at him and shook her head. "I refuse to be a liability to you, Zuko! I'm putting in my time." She sighed again and rested her chin on her hand. "It's kind of frustrating," she admitted. "All of this used to be second nature to me. But now..."

"It will be again," he said firmly. "You have a very sharp political mind, Mai. It's just a matter of getting you caught up. Seven years is a long time."

"I know." Seven years. Seven years of sleeping under the stars. Seven years as a fugitive running for her life, while the world had gone on without her. A third of her life thus far, gone. She folded her hands and rested her forehead on her knuckles. "Let's go over the noble houses aligned against you. I think they're the most important ones for me to remember." He nodded wordlessly. She closed her eyes and began to recite. "Ronin. Tai Chang. Zhao. Qi Ono..."

The list of names was a long one – thirty-seven clans of Fire Nation nobles, many of them relatives of Zuko's father. Mai ran through the list of house names without a mistake. Then she paused, looking down at the pile of papers on the table between them. There were histories written on them, and endless genealogies. She rubbed her eyes. "That was good," he said. "You didn't miss any."

"Yeah. Great." The assassin rested her hand on the papers and looked up at him. Her lips twitched with dark humor. "Tell me, Zuko. I spent all my time in exile trying to avoid being murdered by the people who were out to kill me. Is being Fire Lady really going to be all that different?"

He smirked. "Sure it's different. Here you know who your potential killers are." Mai snorted with laughter. Sobering, he drew her hand into his. "But no, Mai. It's not like that. Yes, we do have to be aware of who our enemies are. And yes, there are quite a few of them. But we also have more allies than enemies, both within the Fire Nation and outside of it." He smiled, rubbing the back of her hand. "You should already know that. You grew up here."

"I know I did. But I had a lot of advantages then that I don't have now." She shrugged and pushed the documents away. "Maybe you're right. I just can't keep my mind on this today."

"Why not?" His fingers were gentle as he continued to rub hers. "You've seemed distracted all morning. Is something wrong?"

She eyed him thoughtfully. "Yes," she said finally. "To be honest, Zuko, there is. It's about Azula and Ty Lee." Mai paused; he said nothing. "I know you said that your mother and your uncle are making sure no one harms them. I believe that. But Azula is kind of...odd...about being confined. It sends her over the edge. And Ty Lee..." She stopped, looking away. "I'm worried about them," she admitted. "Maybe I shouldn't be. I mean, they're probably a lot safer in prison than they were out in the open, in a sense. But all the same, I can't help thinking..." Her voice trailed off.

Zuko nodded. "I see," he said gravely. His amber eyes caught and held hers as he leaned forward. "Mai, I understand why you're concerned. But I promise that I don't mean harm to either Ty Lee or my sister. Uncle Iroh and Mother will either set them free or bring them home the moment they have the answers I want." He paused. "If there had been any other way to handle this, I would have done it," he said. "But you three proved just about impossible to track down."

Mai raised a brow, sitting back in her chair. "Ah," she said drily. "So, if I had still been with them, I'd be in chains in an Earth Kingdom dungeon right now?"

The Fire Lord shot her a sheepish look. "Well, yes," he said. "I suppose you would. But I issued pardons to you and Ty Lee over a year ago already. You would have been given the option of coming back here at some point."

The assassin leaned back in her chair, searching his face. "Where Azula goes, Ty Lee goes," she said. "Ty Lee will never come back to the Fire Nation unless your sister does, as well." She paused, considering. "Zuko," she said slowly, "are you aware of the nature of their relationship?"

"Nature?" The young man seemed a bit distracted. "They're friends. And Ty Lee's served Azula pretty much since the cradle. So of course she's devoted to her."

"It goes a bit farther than that." Mai had to hold back a smirk. She paused again, thinking. "I'll put it this way," she said. "Do you remember, back when you were thirteen, the rumors that were flying around the palace about Ladies Aza and Kumiko? It was quite the scandal then." He glanced at her with a puzzled frown and nodded. She nearly rolled her eyes at his obtuseness. _Looks like I'll have to come right out and say it. _"Well, with Ty Lee and Azula, they're more than rumors."

He stared at her blankly for several seconds, as if she'd been speaking some foreign language. Then comprehension flooded his face. His eyes widened with shock. "You...do you mean to tell me that Azula and Ty Lee are...?"

"Oh, come on, Zuko. You had to have at least suspected something at _some_ point," Mai said, resisting the urge to laugh. "I mean, the way Ty Lee always followed her around like a pet puppy? She practically worshiped the ground she walked on from day one. She's been besotted with your sister since our Academy days."

His brows knitted. He didn't seem to be listening anymore. "This isn't good," he muttered. "It just isn't done! It'll be hard enough to bring Azula back here without that kind of scandal around her." He looked at Mai. "Are you sure of this?"

"I'm hardly a gossip," she said, a bit coldly. She withdrew her hand from his. "Of course I'm sure. But why should it be such a problem that Ty Lee and Azula are together? After all, your sister's been in exile for seven years for treachery. How hard would it be to gloss over one more little item like their relationship?"

"It's not a little item," he said grimly. "I think you know that, Mai. I'll be under fire for allowing her back into the Fire Nation at all. A thing like that..." He sighed at her expression. "Look, it's not that I care," he said. "As far as I'm concerned, she can take Ty Lee if she likes. But there would be outrage. She might even draw the ire of some of father's former supporters. It's Azula's own good I'm thinking of. If she and Ty Lee return, they're going to have to give each other up for a while."

As little as Mai liked it, she knew Zuko was right. She nodded slowly, her face falling back into its inscrutable mask. "She'll have to play the model princess for quite a while," she said. Then, looking up at him, "Your enemies will seek Azula out right away, you know. They'll want her on their side."

"I've thought of that. I've already laid plans." Mai looked at him sharply, wondering what he had in mind. The Fire Lord merely shrugged and smiled. Then he rose to his feet. "I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, Mai, but I have a meeting with some Water Tribe dignitaries in a few minutes. Will you be joining me for supper tonight?"

"Of course." She inclined her head, privately resolving to question him about his plans later. "I'll see you then, Zuko." He took her hand and kissed it before taking his leave. Mai looked down at the stack of papers, sighed, and pulled them toward herself. _Guess I'll study a bit longer. The sooner I know all this, the better. _She selected the dossier on Lord and Lady Ling again. _The first Ling to receive a noble title did so three hundred years ago..._


	23. Solace

It was a beautiful morning – crisp and clear. The sun had risen only a few minutes before, and Azula could feel its first rays resonating with her firebending chi. She inhaled deeply, focusing herself. Then she stepped forward, her fists lashing out in alternating punches. Small bursts of blue flame flowed from her knuckles.

Ever since her collar had been removed, Azula had been wanting to resume her training. She'd waited a day or two before asking her uncle about it; he'd shown her a courtyard in the rear of the house where she could practice. And now here she was, pushing her body through the familiar kata. It felt good. A smile twitched her lips as she bent arcs of fire with her hands. She was a bit rusty – the movements weren't quite so smooth as they should have been – but she could still do them.

The fire was flowing beautifully. The former princess spun and kicked, channeling her flames as precisely as she could. _Oh, I've missed this! _Her smile widened as she executed the more difficult kata. Despite the two-week hiatus, she could still do them. _And now, the lightning. _Azula's eyes gleamed as she spread her feet apart and breathed deeply. The power flowed and separated as she brought her arms up and around. Raw electricity crackled around her body – and then, as she touched her hands together, exploded into the sky! The recoil pounded against her, and she laughed out loud with pleasure. Slowly, she brought down her arms and stood at rest.

"So it's true. You can bend lightning."

The voice had broken the moment. Azula turned her head. The regal form of her mother stood in an archway. Ursa's eyes were smiling; the exile frowned a bit. "Good morning, Mother," she said stiffly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Quite well, thank you." Ursa simply tucked her hands into her sleeves, still smiling. "You can bend lightning," she said again. "I'd heard you could. I think you're now the only living firebender who can do it."

"Father could, before the Avatar took his bending away." Azula frowned a little deeper. "Now he's only one of Zuzu's prisoners. They destroyed him."

An odd expression flickered across the older woman's face – something like pity. As quickly as it had come, it was gone. Quietly, Ursa sat down on a bench and motioned to her. "Come, Azula. Sit down and talk to me."

The young firebender hesitated. Although she'd been nothing but distant and polite with her mother in the past few days, the memory of how she had sobbed in the woman's arms was still uncomfortably clear. She considered refusing. After a few moments' deliberation, she slowly moved over to the bench and sat down, careful to keep some distance between herself and her mother. _After all, I have to admit that I'm curious. I don't know this woman at all – not really. _She eyed Ursa warily. "What would you like to talk about, Mother?"

"Let's talk about you." The woman's gentle eyes searched her face, as if she were memorizing Azula's features. The exile bore the scrutiny in silence, resisting the urge to fidget. "Ty Lee tells me that life has been difficult for you girls these past few years. Tell me, Azula. How has it been for you?"

Now Azula really did shift awkwardly. "It was...unpleasant, I suppose," she said. "I was used to silk sheets and fine wine. Sleeping on the ground and eating hard bread was a bit of a shock. But I imagine your experience of exile must have been similar."

"I doubt our experiences were similar at all," Ursa said quietly. "But never mind that." She beckoned. "Come closer, Azula. You're not some stranger – you're my daughter."

"I'm both," the former princess muttered. Again she toyed with the idea of leaving, and again decided against it. She shuffled a bit closer on the bench. Her mother's arm slipped around her; she stiffened and gritted her teeth. _Why am I even putting up with this? I should just go and...and..._ The arm pulled her closer. She cringed.

"It must have been so hard for you," Ursa murmured. "You must have been very homesick, Azula. Do you miss the Fire Nation?"

Memories flashed through the girl's mind – the deep, horrible depression she'd fallen into, the despair that only Mai and Ty Lee's tireless devotion had pulled her through. She winced. _Do I really miss it now, though? Do I? _She thought of the palace, and the lonely ache of the endless halls. She remembered how they had echoed with emptiness just before the end of the war – emptiness, and the torture of memories. And then they had been filled again, just before her disgrace. Azula's hand drifted involuntarily to brush the scar on her cheek. "No. I don't. Not really."

Ursa drew her in. Her fingers slid underneath Azula's and gently traced the mark's ragged outline. The former princess felt a sudden flush of shame darkening her cheeks. Looking up, she saw that her mother's eyes were wet. "You've suffered – you and your brother both," she said softly. "My poor babies. My poor, beautiful babies..."

It was strange. As uncomfortable as the embrace made Azula feel, some part of her also seemed to want it. She leaned against Ursa, her eyes closed, feeling the feather-light touch brushing over her scarred skin. "Mother," she whispered, "I have a question." The woman murmured something. "When I was little, I remember you going and...and telling Zuko stories at night." Her voice faltered. A scowl creased her face, and she pressed on, unable to meet her mother's gaze. "I'd hear it sometimes, through my wall. I wanted...I..." Her throat constricted. "Why didn't you ever tell me any?"

For a long moment, Ursa said nothing. Her grip on Azula's shoulders tightened a little. "I should have," she said finally. Her voice was low. "I should have tried harder with you, Azu. I'm so sorry."

"But _why?" _Azula insisted. Her jaw was thrust out in defiance. "Why didn't you? Was it because you loved him more?"

"No." Her mother sounded tired. "When your brother was born, your father despised him. It got worse as Zuko got older. He was nothing like Ozai, and your father knew it. I had to defend your brother constantly, even though he was only a baby. When you were born, all the signs pointed to your being truly my husband's child. Your father favored you. But you know that." The young woman nodded slowly. "That's why, Azula," Ursa said quietly, drawing her fingers through the loose strands of her daughter's hair. "I didn't feel like you needed to be defended. I was wrong. I should have protected both of my children." She leaned down and kissed Azula's cheek. "I should have told you stories, too."

"It's too late now." The former princess pulled away, scowling. "It's far too late. That was a long time ago, Mother. I'm no child. A few hugs and soft words aren't going to change anything!"

Ursa smiled sadly. "You're right, in a way. We can't go back and redo anything. What's done is done. But we can talk to each other now. We can get to know each other and build some kind of a relationship now." She paused, biting her lip. "But only if you want to, Azula."

The young firebender looked away, her lip curling petulantly. "Maybe I should just visit my father in prison, instead," she said coldly. "At least _he_ stuck around." She knew she was being cruel.

Her words hit home. She saw her mother wince, and felt a strange mingling of guilt and satisfaction. The guilt annoyed her. _Why should I feel guilty? I'm not the one who left. _Azula kept her eyes averted. She heard Ursa sigh. "Maybe this isn't the best time to tell you," she said gently, "but you deserve to know." Azula looked at her sharply. To her dismay, her mother once again wore a look of pity. "Azula, your father..." The exile realized what must be coming. She suddenly felt very cold. "...Your father is dead," Ursa said finally. Her hands clasped Azula's and drew them into her lap. "I'm sorry."

Closing her eyes, the former princess tried to process this. She felt hollow. "How?" she asked eventually, her voice barely audible. "Did...did Zuko execute him?"

"No, my love. It was suicide."

"I see." _Of course. It was honorable seppukku. My father didn't want to live without his honor any longer. He was a warrior. _Azula opened her eyes, but didn't look at her mother. Briskly, she rose to her feet and brushed off her trousers. "I think I'm going to see if Ty Lee is awake yet," she said.

"All right." Ursa's smile was still tinged with sadness. "Tell her to take good care of you, Azu." The young firebender turned her back on her and fairly fled into the house. There was a sharp pain in her chest, and she could feel her eyes burning. _I need Ty Lee. I need her. Oh, gods, let her be awake. _

The acrobat was still in bed when Azula burst into the room and shut the door behind her with a loud bang. Blinking groggily, Ty Lee sat up. "'Zula?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes. "What -" She never got the chance to finish her sentence. The former princess all but launched herself across the bed and caught Ty Lee in her arms, burying her head into her shoulder. The gymnast uttered a squeak of surprise; Azula felt her arms wrapping around her hesitantly. "What is it?" Ty Lee asked, her voice suddenly full of concern. "What's the matter? You're trembling like a leaf."

"Father," the firebender choked. She could barely speak. "He's...dead. Mother told me."

Ty Lee's expressive face filled with sympathy. "Oh, no...oh, 'Zula, I'm so sorry."

Still shuddering, Azula squeezed her eyes shut. The emotions that were flooding her were overwhelming. There was some measure of relief – there was anger – there was grief. Worst of all was the sick realization that now she would never get what she had wanted so badly all her life – to see the look of pride on Ozai's face, and hear his words of approval. He had died considering her a failure. Azula sucked in a quivering breath, her hands clenching on fistfuls of Ty Lee's silken nightgown. "Father," she whispered.

The acrobat was dropping gentle kisses along Azula's hairline. "You can cry if you want to," she murmured. "It's all right."

"Don't want to cry," the exile muttered, even though hot tears were already soaking into the collar of Ty Lee's robe. "I'm tired of crying." A soundless sob shook her.

"It's all right," Ty Lee murmured, still kissing her lover's forehead. The young firebender was weeping silently by now, her body shaking with more noiseless sobs. "It's all right." But Azula wondered it if ever really could be.


	24. Taking a Chance

It had been nine days since Azula and Ty Lee had been released from prison. They'd been left to themselves for the most part, although both Iroh and Ursa would take them aside every now and then to talk to them. Well-fed, clean and well-rested, the girls were fairly content.

The orange glow of sunrise had faded from the sky; Azula estimated that it was about eight o'clock in the morning. A servant would come in a half-hour or so to call them to breakfast. She rose from the corner where she had been meditating and moved over to sit on the bed, eyeing a large lump underneath the covers with affectionate disgust. "Ty Lee," she said. There was no response. She reached over and poked the mound under the blankets. This drew a muffled grunt. "Ty Lee," she said again, her voice a bit louder. "It's time to get up. It'll be breakfast time soon. You don't want to miss it again, do you?"

The lump shifted, and a sleepy face appeared on one of the tan pillows. Ty Lee was pouting, her brows drawn down and her lip protruding. This was the closest that the acrobat ever came to being grumpy. Azula found herself grinning with amusement. "I want to sleep more," the gymnast whined, wriggling a little. "Can't I eat it later?"

"Nope." Azula pulled the covers away mercilessly, and grinned a little wider at her lover's indignant squeak. "Come on, Ty. Up you get." She thrust a hand against the girl's side and squeezed viciously, wringing a burst of laughter from Ty Lee's lips. "Out of bed, lazybones."

"Azula, stop it." The acrobat tried to recover her blankets, but collapsed in a giggling heap as the firebender's fingers dug into her side again. "No fair tickling!" she protested.

"All's fair in love, war, and getting you up in the morning." Azula leaned in, pitilessly squeezing at the girl's flanks with both hands. Ty Lee squirmed and squealed with helpless laughter. "Are you going to get up?" the firebender demanded, sliding her left hand up to tickle the gymnast's ribs. "Well, are you? You can't hold out forever, you know."

"Yes - yes," Ty Lee gasped out between fits of laughter. "I'll get up, I promise. Just stop, please stop!" Azula let go, grinning impishly. When the acrobat didn't move right away, she made a threatening motion with one hand. Ty Lee fairly jumped off the bed to avoid her, and retreated into the washroom. Azula had to laugh as she heard the door locking behind her.

By the time the two girls were escorted down to breakfast, Iroh and Ursa were already at the table. Azula paused to bow to her uncle. "Good morning, Uncle Iroh – Mother. I hope we haven't kept you waiting."

"Not at all, Azula. Sit down, eat." He inclined his head. Her mother favored them with a gentle smile as they sat down. Silent servants filled their plates. Politely, Azula smiled back and began to eat.

When they had mostly finished their breakfast, Ursa cleared her throat. "Azula, Ty Lee, you've both had a chance to think about your options," she said. "General Iroh and I think you need to make your decision now." Her eyes rested on Azula. "Will you come back with me to the Fire Nation," she asked softly, "or should we take you out of Ba Sing Se and let you go?"

The former princess didn't hesitate. She laid down her chopsticks neatly and met her mother's gaze. "Ty Lee and I have talked about it," she said, "and we'd like to go with you."

Her mother smiled. It was obvious that she was pleased with the answer. Nonetheless, she shook her head a bit. "Are you sure, Azula?" she asked. "It won't be easy for either of you. You won't be the favored elite anymore. And your brother is still Fire Lord."

"I'm sure." The firebender knew that Ursa was right, but she couldn't deny Ty Lee the chance to go home. Her jaw set grimly. "If Zuz...if _Zuko _is kind enough to give us another chance, then I am brave enough to take it, Mother. I don't want to spend the rest of my life squatting in ditches and eating roasted pig-rats."

"Good girl." Ursa's eyes glowed with pride. The sight made Azula distinctly uneasy – she had to look away. "I'll book us passage on a ship this afternoon, then. There's one leaving for the Fire Nation in two days."

There was more talk after that, but Azula heard little of it. She was lost in her own thoughts. _It's really happening. After all these years, we're finally going home. _The former princess rubbed her eyes. _But is there even a point in going back? There's nothing left for me there - especially now that Father is dead. But I suppose there's always dear Zuzu._

She pictured the last time she had seen Zuko. _She had been locked in the brig of a warship, her hands and feet in chains, waiting to be taken to the Earth Kingdom. Zuko had appeared outside of her prison, dressed in the finery of the Fire Lord he had become. His eyes had been cold. "Are you wondering why I didn't execute you, Azula?" he'd asked calmly._

_Frankly, at that moment, Azula had been terrified. She'd never been away from home without protection, without the benefits of her title. And she'd known, of course, that there would be many people after her blood. The unknown made her shudder with fear. Nevertheless, she had drawn herself up and smirked at him mockingly. "Of course you didn't, Zuzu," she'd sneered. "You'd never have the guts to kill anyone. You're weak, just like Father always said."_

_Instead of getting angry, he had smiled grimly. "Big words coming from a girl I've already beaten down twice, little sister. And you're going to bear that mark to remind you of that." Azula had felt her cheeks flushing with anger. "I didn't kill you because I know what's waiting for you in the Earth Kingdom, Azula. You have a lot of enemies there. You're going to spend the rest of your life – however long that is – fighting just to stay alive. And who knows if Mai and Ty Lee will even stay with you?"_

_She had snarled at him. "You really think you've won? I'll come back, Zuzu. I'll come back, and you'll beg me to take your throne in the end. I'll make you pay for what you've done to me!" Her chains had rattled as she fought them._

"_The day you even try to return will be the day you die." Zuko had smiled again. He had looked very much like his father at that moment."Goodbye, Azula. I hope for your sake that your enemies will make it quick and painless."_

Azula felt her eyes narrow and flash as she remembered. _Why did Mother say he'd agreed to commute my sentence – he believes in family and forgiveness? What rot. I wonder what he's really up to?_ She inhaled deeply. _I'm sure that I'm walking right into a trap of some kind. I bet he's finally decided to just up and kill me. If I were smart, I'd run now, and never look back. _Her gaze moved to Ty Lee. The acrobat was talking animatedly with Ursa, her large gray eyes full of hope and excitement. It had been a long time since she'd seen Ty Lee so happy. Azula felt her heart soften. _But for you, Ty...for you, I'll take the risk._


	25. Measures

"Mai – Mai!" The assassin looked up with a sudden frown. She had managed to sneak away into one of the palace gardens with a book. It was the first time in days she'd actually been able to get away, and she'd been looking forward to a little time alone. Her eye found the lean, broad-shouldered form of the Fire Lord approaching her. _No rest for the weary. _With a sigh of resignation, she set aside her tome and slowly rose to her feet.

Zuko was grinning from ear to ear, oblivious to the faint irritation in his fiancee's expression. "Great news, Mai," he said, waving a scroll of paper in her direction. "Mother's written. They're coming, Mai! They'll be on a ship bound for our port by now!"

"Really?" Mai's eyes widened. "Do you mean that Azula's actually agreed to come?"

"Yes." He thrust the note into Mai's hands. "This came by messenger hawk not fifteen minutes ago. Read it for yourself." She looked down at it.

_My dear son,_

_You'll be happy to know that Azula has agreed to accompany me back to the Fire Nation to accept her commuted sentence. She doesn't yet know that you and Mai are to be married – I think that the news of her father's death has shaken her badly enough for the time being. We (Ty Lee, your sister and myself) will be boarding a ship the day after tomorrow. We should arrive two weeks from then, so you can make what preparations you need to accordingly._

_And on a more personal note – Zuko, my son. I know what your sister has done to you, and to some of the people you love. You will be tempted to be harsh, and with reason. But please – please, Zuko – be gentle with Azula, for my sake. There is still good in her, as hard and angry as she is. She has displayed selfless generosity a number of times, and she has faithfully kept both promises she made to me. Give her the chance she needs to prove herself, and I believe you won't regret it._

_All my love, my son. I look forward to seeing you in two short weeks._

_Your mother,_

_Princess Ursa of the Fire Nation_

The young noblewoman reread the letter, then folded it neatly and handed it back to him. She shook her head. "I'm actually surprised that Azula agreed to it," she said. "She's not overly rational when it comes to putting herself in anyone else's power, particularly if she's been locked up beforehand. Princess Ursa and General Iroh must be more persuasive than I had thought."

"Yes. Well, she has. And now, you and I need to talk about this." Zuko tucked the letter into an inner pocket and sat down on the bench where Mai had been perched. Slowly, she sat down beside him. "They'll be here in two weeks. We'll need to figure out exactly how we're going to receive them."

"Receive them?" Mai echoed. "Well, I suppose we should assign bodyguards to your mother before we do anything else. And we'll have to decide where in the palace to put them." She stopped, biting her lip. "Zuko, I'm...worried," she confessed. "It's one thing for Azula to hear that I've been crowned Princess Consort from across the ocean. It's quite another for her to come here and find that I've been given her crown, her palanquin, her armor, and even her rooms...and from what you've told me, she won't even be a princess anymore."

He shook his head. "The things I've given you are appropriate for a woman of your rank to have," he said firmly. "They don't belong to Azula anymore. She forfeited any right to them when she tried to take my throne by force, and I can give them to whoever I choose."

The assassin looked away, sensing his displeasure. "I'm not being ungrateful, my lord," she said quietly. "And I certainly don't question your right to give or withhold whatever you see fit. I'm just saying that your sister will probably be angry about it."

"Then let her be angry." He dismissed the subject with a wave. "There are plenty of rooms in the palace that are more than good enough for her to stay in. She'll get over it." Mai was not through with this discussion, but it was obvious that he was. She set it aside for the time being._ I'll talk to him about it again later, when he's more receptive. "_I think you should be the one to meet them at the dock when they come, Mai. It would be the perfect chance for you to start acting in your official capacity as my betrothed."

He was right, and Mai knew it. At the same time, the thought of greeting Azula filled her with dismay, and something very like fear. Just how _would_ the powerful young firebender react to seeing the crown that once was hers on the head of her former servant? Mai winced at the thought. There couldn't be enough royal bodyguards in the world. "If you think that would be an appropriate step to take," she said calmly, "I will do it."

"Good. That's settled, then." Zuko smiled broadly at her. She felt his arm slipping around her waist and pulling her closer. "It looks as if Mother will be here for our wedding," he said happily. "I'm sure we can get her to help with your coronation afterwards. This will all work out perfectly." He kissed her cheek. Mai, her mind still on Azula, managed a weak smile. Zuko's grin faded a bit. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Zuko," she said softly. "I am happy with you, and I'm so happy to marry you! It's just that this is all a bit...confusing. And overwhelming." She looked down at her fingers. "Are you _sure_ that bringing your sister here is such a good idea?"

His brows raised a bit. "What do you mean? You're the one who told me she should get another chance."

"I know," Mai said. "And I meant it. But maybe this isn't the best kind of second chance to give to Azula. She's...well, she's unpredictable. Volatile, even. She trusts no one. She's dangerous. In a way, I sometimes wonder if she shouldn't have stayed longer in that mental ward you sent her to after her breakdown."

Zuko pursed his lips, studying his fiancee with slightly narrowed eyes. "Mai," he said slowly, "you told me she had changed, and that she's less likely to stab me in the back."

"And I told you the truth." She met his gaze steadily. "She _has_ changed, and she _is_ less likely to turn on you. But it's not impossible. Azula's unstable. I don't think it would take much to throw her into some kind of a downward spiral. And you know what this court is like." Mai stopped, biting her lips. "She's my friend," she said softly. "I'm saying this for her sake, and for yours. I don't want to see either of you get hurt. Be very careful in how you deal with her, Zuko. Don't trust her, but don't give her too much reason to resent you, either." He frowned. Mai took a deep breath. "And about her relationship with Ty Lee," she went on. "I understand why you think they need to be separated for a while. But Ty is sort of like Azula's conscience. It would be to your benefit if you let them see each other, at least in some form. Azula is far less erratic if Ty Lee is with her."

He leaned back on the bench, regarding her thoughtfully. After a while, he seemed to come to some kind of a decision. "Let me tell you exactly what I have planned," he said. "You know Azula far better than I do, so you can tell me if you think this will work." He began to tick items off on his fingers. "First, I'm going to place both her and Ty Lee under a constant watch. In Azula's case, I'm even going to assign guards to be in her rooms while she sleeps. After what you just said, I think this might be as much for her own protection as for mine. Second – and I told you part of this before – I'm giving Azula nothing in the way of power in this palace. Even the servants assigned to take care of her will be under my authority, not hers. And third – she and Ty Lee will not be permitted to have any kind of private communication. For obvious reasons."

Solemnly, Mai considered his words. "She'll resent the guards," she said finally, "but they're a necessary precaution. And it's probably safer not to give her any authority, particularly in the beginning." She paused. "You're right in that Azula and Ty Lee shouldn't be alone together for a while. Ty worships your sister, and it's better not to give them any chances to conspire. But don't try to cut them off from each other completely, Zuko. In exile, Azula felt like we were all she had left. Since she's probably going to consider me a traitor once she gets here, she'll be very possessive of Ty Lee. I can guarantee that she'll lash out in some way if she thinks you're trying to take Ty away from her."

"Then I'll take your advice," he said promptly, with a decisive nod.

The young noblewoman met his gaze again. "With all that being said – are we going to prohibit my being alone with your sister, too?"

His brows lowered, just a fraction. He gave her a searching look. "Do you think that I need to?"

"No. That's not what I mean, Zuko. I pledged my loyalty to you in the hearing of the full court, and I intend to keep that vow. What I meant was that it would be better if I kept my distance from Azula for a while. I betrayed you publicly by the side of your sister – that's common knowledge. Tongues are going to be wagging as it is. So I think you need to tell Azula not to seek me out." Mai looked away. _All of this is probably going to cost me my friendship with her. But if it comes to that, I guess that's a sacrifice I'll just have to make. I'm in too deep to turn back now. _"We don't need to give your enemies any more ammunition than they already have."

"You're absolutely right. I'll put that in place, too." He rose to his feet and looked down at her with a faint smile. "I have a meeting now. There's some dispute between a group of Earth Kingdom farmers and the colony of New Ursa, and I'm going to mediate. I'd like for you to be there, Mai. It would be a good chance for you to see the kind of problems we're dealing with in the Earth Kingdom."

"As you wish, my lord." She got up and held up her book. "I'll have to put this away first. Perhaps I can meet you there?"

The Fire Lord bowed in assent. "The meeting is in the second-floor war room," he said. "I'll see you there in twenty minutes." Zuko dropped a quick kiss on her cheek before turning and striding off. She watched him leave, admiring his silhouette. Then she turned and left the garden herself, heading for the palace library.


	26. Misplaced Optimism

Azula leaned on the guardrail, smiling, and breathed the salt air as the breeze slipped through her black hair. It had been a long time since she'd been on a ship. The last time, she'd spent the voyage in chains in the brig, a miserable prisoner. This was much better. - But really, if she was honest with herself, she had to admit that she'd never allowed herself to just enjoy a journey. She had always spent ocean voyages in meeting after meeting, or in hours of study and preparation for...well, for whatever task lay waiting for her at her destination. She'd never simply stood on the deck and admired the sea, for example – or the way that the sky seemed to stretch out into eternity.

The wind whipped against her, pulling more of her dark tresses from her neat topknot. With a sudden impulse, Azula tugged out her hairpin, letting her long hair spill down over her shoulders. She flung the pin from her. It caught the sun's rays as it arced gracefully through the air, a tiny and glittering point of light, before vanishing beneath the endless waves. She laughed softly, leaning her elbows against the guardrail again. The feel of the wind in her loose hair was pleasant.

"Hey." The cheerful greeting was followed almost immediately by an arm snaking around Azula's waist. The firebender turned her head to smirk up at Ty Lee. The acrobat smiled widely, resting her free hand against Azula's cheek. "Wow, someone's in a good mood," she teased. "I'd better take advantage of this while I can, huh?" She leaned in and kissed the corner of Azula's mouth.

"Is that all you ever think about?" The former princess grinned as she kissed her back. "There are more important things in life, you know."

"Maybe. Name one that's more fun, though." Ty Lee giggled as Azula's hands slid down her sides to her hips. "Besides, you can't pretend that you don't like it yourself, Miss Importance-In-Life. The way you were writhing and begging for more last night, you -"

"Ty _Lee!" _The firebender felt her face turn scarlet. She quickly looked around to make sure that no one had heard. "Do you _mind? _We're kind of in public, here."

The acrobat rested a finger on her lower lip, cocking her head as if in thought. "Do I mind? Mm – nope, can't say that I do." She leaned in and nipped at Azula's jaw. "Besides," she whispered, her breath warm against the firebender's neck, "I think you're really cute when you blush." Azula's cheeks burned even hotter.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Ursa's amused voice broke in on them.

With a sigh of relief, Azula pushed away from the tormenting Ty Lee. "Yes, you are, and thank the gods for that." The acrobat gave a mischievous giggle. "What would you like, Mother?"

"I was just about to have breakfast on the deck. I wondered if you young ladies would like to join me." Ursa gestured at a small table that sat nearby.

"Oh, that would be fun!" Ty Lee beamed and bounded over to sit down. Azula sighed and rolled her eyes in affectionate disgust as she followed. _That girl will never learn decorum as long as she lives._

It was a simple meal – tea, and some kind of spiced cake. The former princess enjoyed it thoroughly. She thought she had never been so happy. Even the dull ache of her father's death couldn't destroy this new hope. She looked up to smile at her mother. "I'm glad I agreed to come with you," she said. "This is good. Even if Zuko has me executed when we get there, I'm glad I'm here."

Ursa looked startled. "Executed? Heavens, child, who gave you that idea? I wouldn't have brought you if I thought for a moment that your brother would harm you." Azula regarded her through half-closed eyes. _That might have been a lie. But I don't think I care. If this is only an illusion, it's a good one, and I'll hold onto it until it shatters. _"It might be difficult for you in the Fire Nation for a while, but I think it will do you good. You'll have a chance to redeem yourself now, Azu."

"Redeem myself." Azula sipped the last of her tea thoughtfully. "You know, Mother, people always say that, but I never quite know what they mean by it. Does that mean I should try to become a meek and mild little lady that Zuko can marry off to forge his political alliances?"

Her mother chuckled darkly and shook her head. "I doubt you'd succeed very well at that, my daughter. No. You're far too much like your father to ever be meek or mild. But you can be good."

"Well, that hardly sounds like fun." The young firebender smirked.

"'Zula." That was Ty Lee. Her expression was unwontedly serious. "Don't you want to stop getting into trouble? I know I do. I'd like to just live quietly and be with you and just be happy. Isn't that what you want, too? Aren't you tired of fighting and grabbing and always having to look over your shoulder?"

_Damn. Reality would have to shatter my good mood. _Azula looked down at the tabletop and sighed, closing her eyes. "Yes. Yes, Ty Lee. Of course I'd like that. But the fact is that I'm never going to have it." She looked up at her mother calmly. "You know that's true, don't you? Even if I magically turned into some kind of saint right this minute, I still wouldn't have it. There will be people in the Fire Nation who want to kill me just because of who I am. There will be others who'll pressure me to take down my brother. Zuko won't trust me for an instant – and what's more, neither will you, no matter what you say about it. I'll never be able to just settle down and live some idyllic little life."

The older woman sighed. "No. Peace will probably always be a rare thing in your life, my child." She looked Azula in the eye. "But you're wrong about one thing, Azu. I _do_ trust you. I think you're trying to be a better woman, and I believe that you'll succeed. It will be hard, of course – but you'll get there."

"You don't know me. You shouldn't trust me." There was no bitterness in the young firebender's voice. There was only quiet sadness. "I'm a liar, Mother. I still am. I used to be proud of it. And...and I hurt people. And I don't care. Half the time, I even enjoy it! You were right, you know." Softly. "You were right. I am a monster."

"No, 'Zula. Never." Ty Lee's arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her close. "You're not a monster. You're not!" She sounded almost tearful.

"It's true," Azula insisted, her eyes never leaving her mother's face. _What am I doing, anyway? I need this woman on my side, and here I am telling her this._ "It's the truth. I'm a liar. I'm a traitor. I tried to kill my own brother, many times. If you'd not left, I probably would have been against you, too. And I've even...even you, Ty Lee. I threw you in prison. I would have left you to rot, just because you tried to keep me from killing Mai – and _she_ was defending Zuko from me!"

"You were angry. That's all," Ty Lee whispered. "I forgave you, 'Zula."

"That's because you're sweet and patient. It has nothing to do with me. And then, after you'd forgiven me, I paid you back by pulling you into my plot against my brother, and almost getting you killed. You've suffered for years in exile. It's all because of me." Big tears were trickling down Ty Lee's cheeks, now, but Azula didn't stop. She looked at Ursa again; the woman was still silent. "Well, Mother?" she said, almost defiantly. "Do you still think I'm so redeemable?"

Ursa quietly got up, moved around the table to where her daughter sat, and stooped down to put her arms around her. Azula stiffened a bit in the embrace, her amber eyes filling with confusion. "More than ever, Azu," her mother said gently. "I knew all of this before. Your brother told me all about these things, and many more. If you know them, too, it's a very good thing. Tell us, my love – are you sorry for what you did to Ty Lee?"

The former princess felt a lump rising in her throat. She fought it back with savage determination, and turned her gaze away from Ty Lee's wet gray eyes. "Of course I am," she said gruffly.

"And you tell me you're a liar, and that you like to hurt people sometimes. Do you want to stay that way?" Ursa brushed Azula's dark hair back from her forehead.

With a frown, the young firebender looked down. She wasn't so sure about the lying. Sometimes lies were the best way to turn a situation to her advantage, and she didn't quite see why she shouldn't use them when necessary. But the hurting...she thought back to a number of times when she had hurt Ty Lee with her sharp tongue. _I don't want to do that anymore, _she thought. _I want to make her happy. _"No," she said cautiously. "No, I don't think I do."

"Then you are very redeemable, my darling." Ursa kissed her brow. "And I do trust you, whether you like it or not. What you do with that fact is up to you."

Acute discomfort suddenly made Azula squirm. She pushed away. "Well, it's your loss, I suppose, Mother," she said, her tone very light. "Come, Ty Lee, let's go to my cabin and play Pai Sho. I'm in the mood for a game or two."

Uncertainly, Ty Lee glanced at Ursa, then nodded. "All right. If you want to." The acrobat got up, wiping her eyes, and began to shuffle away. Without looking at Ursa, Azula rose and moved after her. She just wanted to forget the whole conversation.

Then she heard her mother say her name, and paused. With a sigh, she slowly turned back. Her eyes met Ursa's. "Azula," the older woman said again. "It's all right if you -" Ty Lee's scream cut into her mother's words. Azula watched as Ursa's eyes suddenly widened in horror – she was staring over Azula's shoulder. The young firebender spun around as time seemed to slow down.

There was a young man charging at her, his blue-gray eyes blazing, his arm raised. He was shouting something – she made out the words "freedom" and "murderer." _Earth Kingdom. Freedom Fighter. Vigilante. _The thoughts shot through her mind as she stared at him. There was a flash of steel as he reached her and brought his arm down. Azula saw the dagger in his fist as if in a dream. Instinctively, she began to raise her hands, but she already knew it was too late.

"_Ah!" _She heard herself grunt in anguish as the blade plunged in between her ribs. Even as her knees buckled, Azula had to admire his skill; the dagger had pierced the left side of her chest with precision. It was buried to the hilt in the center of her heart. _Well...guess this saves Zuko some trouble, anyway... _If she could have, she would have smiled at the irony. She crumpled backward into her mother's arms as her eyes closed.

It was so peaceful. There was still pain, but it was slowly fading. Azula lay quietly. Wet warmth spread across her chest and down her abdomen. She could hear her mother crying out to the gods to give her baby one more chance; she pitied her. Someone else – probably Ty Lee – was weeping on her shoulder. She opened her eyes. Her vision was growing dimmer, but she could still make out Ursa and Ty Lee bending over her. Azula was content. _At least they're with me. This isn't such a horrible way to die. _The darkness grew, and the peace deepened.

The acrobat was still sobbing bitterly. Groggily, the firebender focused on her words. "Don't die, 'Zula! Don't leave me here. Please, please, don't go!" She felt the girl's fingers clutching at her arm.

_Ty Lee. _Some of the blissful contentment was shaken. Azula couldn't see at all, now. Her heavy eyelids closed. She fought to stay conscious. _I'm sorry, Ty. I'm sorry. I just...I can't... _And the silent darkness swallowed her.


	27. Nightshade

It had been another long and eventful day. Mai had spent the morning in study, and most of the afternoon hosting a tea party for all the noblewomen who lived in the capital. She had been both gracious and courteous, but had also remained fairly aloof, watching the interactions between her guests. The event had been a modest success, and very instructive. She had to admit that it had been a good idea. When Zuko had first suggested it, she'd been a bit reluctant, since she hadn't been sure she was ready to jump fully back into the political game yet. But the thing had gone well; she was pleased, if tired.

Now, finally, it was time for dinner. She'd been looking forward to it all day. She and Zuko hadn't been able to see each other much in a while, but they had scheduled this meal together. Her eyes softened as she reached the door of his private dining room; she paused and glanced at her silent bodyguards. "You can wait for me here until I return," she said quietly. They took their places outside the door obediently as she slipped inside.

Zuko rose to his feet as she entered, a broad smile crossing his face as he reached out for her. There was no one in the room except the Fire Lord and a few quiet servants. "Mai," he said. "How was your afternoon?"

"It went well." She let him take her hand and draw her close. "You were right," she murmured, reaching up to touch her lips to his. "I feel a lot better about things now. And I think I have a much better idea of who people are."

"Now you know more of what you're dealing with." He smiled down at her. "Do you still think you're going to be a liability to me? Or do you think you might be up to the challenge?"

"I might be up to it." Mai gave him something very like an impish smile as she leaned against him and laid a slim hand on his chest. "And if not, I can always blame you, seeing as all of this was your idea in the first place."

"We'll see how well that works out for you." Zuko gave her a look of mock severity, which quickly softened again. He drew her arm through his and escorted her to the waiting table. "If you're anywhere near as hungry as I am, we should get this meal started, my lady. Allow me." And he pulled out her chair for her.

Servants came and filled their cups with rice wine. Mai sipped slowly, appreciating its sweetness, as food was served from steaming platters. The royal tasters moved forward and began quickly taking bites of each item on the nobles' plates. "How are our wedding preparations coming?" Mai asked. "Have you decided yet what role Princess Ursa is going to play in the ceremonies?"

"Yes. I believe I'll have Mother present the crown to the Fire Sage, just before you're crowned Fire Lady," he said. "I think that's a good way to involve her, and make it clear to everyone that she holds all the authority that the mother of the Fire Lord should."

"That's good," she said thoughtfully. "It's the kind of front-and-center move we want. It's what you'll need to make her status clear to your father's former supporters, especially." She sipped her drink. "And what of your sister, my lord? I know you were considering just keeping her out of it. Have you decided whether to let her attend?"

Zuko sighed through his nose, his jaw tightening just a bit. "I've decided that it wouldn't be appropriate for Azula not to be there," he said. "If I'm going to commute her sentence and allow to come home, I can't then treat her like she's not part of my family. She won't be involved, though. I think it will be more than enough if she's there." He paused. "Unless you know something I don't."

"No." Mai shook her head. "I think that you're right, Zuko. And we have to remember not to do anything that could be considered evidence of a public rift between you and Azula. If people think you're still at odds with each other, it'll only encourage your enemies to pit her against you. That has disaster written all over it."

"True enough. It'll be a fine line to walk." He set down his glass, frowning. "I wonder if I made the right decision, letting her come back? It adds a lot of...complications."

The assassin raised a brow as she put down her own cup. "It is a bit of a gamble. But I think the potential gains are worth the risk," she pointed out. The steaming rice on her plate smelled good; she took up her chopsticks. "Azula is a formidable enemy, yes. But she would also be a tremendous ally, if you can keep..." Suddenly, Zuko shot out his hand, catching her wrist. The rice she had been lifting to her lips scattered on the table; her eyes widened slightly in bewilderment. He wasn't looking at her. Instead, his golden eyes were glaring intensely at the corner behind her. Confused, Mai turned to look.

A servant girl in the corner was down on her knees, clutching at her throat. Had she seen her before? Mai stared at her in alarm and bewilderment. _Who...wait, is that my royal taster? _As she watched in horror, the servant doubled over, making horrible choking sounds. Gray foam flecked her lips. "Zuko," Mai gasped out. "What...how?"

"Poison...in your food somewhere..." The words seemed not to touch her. The young noblewoman stared in shock, watching as the poor girl collapsed completely. _Poison. Someone tried to poison me. If...if Zuko hadn't stopped me taking that bite, that might have been me down there... _There were shouts all around her, running footsteps, anxious words. Mai couldn't tear her eyes from the dying taster. She was mesmerized with horror.

"Mai." Firm hands fell on her shoulders, and she felt herself being shaken gently. With a faint gasp, she looked up into the stern eyes of Zuko. "Listen," he said, his voice falling low. "I'm going to put you under guard in your quarters until we can get to the bottom of this mess. Until we find out who did this, you need to stay somewhere safe. Understand?"

"Yes." Mai kept her voice steady with an effort, but she could feel herself trembling. She glanced down at the corner again. Although the waterbenders were working on the fallen servant, it was obvious that she wasn't going to make it.

Shuddering, Mai looked down. She felt Zuko squeeze her shoulders comfortingly. "Whoever did this will feel my wrath. I promise you." He let her go and motioned to the imperial guards. "Escort Princess Mai to her quarters," he ordered. "Find young Lord Tomeo, and take him there, as well. I want no less than four guards assigned to them at all times, until we know who did this. - Vigilance!" he added, his brows lowering. "Don't let your guard down for an instant. Whoever used the poison might try something more drastic. If so much as one hair of the princess's head is harmed, I will have your heads for it!"

The young noblewoman touched his hand. For once, she forgot all about the rules of etiquette. "Zuko," she said anxiously, "what about you? They...they might have been trying to hurt you..."

"I'll be all right, my lady." His voice was gentle. "Go. I'll come later."

Mai abruptly dropped her hand, willing her emotionless shield back into place. Lowering her eyes, she inclined her head. The hands of the guards felt strong and reassuring as they guided Mai from the room. She forced herself to maintain her stately grace, although her poise was still badly shaken. The image of the servant's mottled purple features kept rising before her eyes; Mai breathed deeply. She felt no better when they reached the door to her quarters. Her hand shook as she reached for the door handle.

"Your highness." The voice was female. Mai looked up; one of the guards removed a helmet, revealing a feminine face with quiet amber eyes and a determined mouth. "Would you like a guard with you inside your quarters, my lady?" she asked. "It might be a prudent security measure."

_Translation – you look terrified, Mai. I bet you wouldn't mind having a little obvious protection where you can actually see it. _Mai's lip twitched a bit. _Rather an insolent question, really. But under these circumstances, maybe I'll overlook that. _"All right," she said, her voice as calm as she could keep it. "You may accompany me." The guard saluted, slipped her helmet back on, and followed her into the room. She took her place by the door as Mai made her way to the bed.

The mattress creaked softly as the noblewoman sat down. Mai rubbed her temples, trying to clear her racing mind. _Someone tried to kill me. Someone actually tried to kill me – or Zuko. Who could it be? _She racked her brain for clues for a minute or two before finally closing her eyes. _Mai, there are thirty-seven different clans of people who might have been responsible. You're not going to be able to sit here and figure it out in your own head. _She sighed deeply; she hated being helpless. _I guess there's nothing for it. I'll just have to wait and let Zuko and his people do the work._ Wearily, Mai lay back on her silken cushions and stared up at the crimson canopy above her. She bit her lips.

_Please hurry, Zuko._


	28. Fallout

Mai sat quietly in her private drawing-room, gazing out the window on one of the palace flower gardens. She and Tom-Tom had been more or less confined to her quarters for two days already, under the watchful eyes of imperial guards. Now that the initial shock had worn off, she was handling the situation better; after all, this attempt on her life wasn't really so different from the many times that she'd been close to death in the Earth Kingdom.

She glanced over at Tom-Tom. The boy was curled up in a cream-colored armchair, engrossed in a book about the Hundred-Year War. When he had first been brought there by the guards, Tom-Tom had been quite visibly worried. He'd even betrayed his humanity by anxiously asking if she was all right. When she had explained to him what had happened, he had seemed stricken. He'd regained his calm exterior after a few minutes, of course – he was still a Tsang. But Mai had been reminded of just how young her brother was, and how untested in any real political context. _Mother and Father will have taught him how to behave, how to observe, and how to think. But he's never really seen the cutthroat behind-the-scenes power plays in the Fire Nation itself...and he's only ten years old._

There came a light knock on the door. As Mai rose to her feet, it opened, admitting two imperial guards and a tall, dark-haired man. She felt a sudden flood of relief. "Lobsang," she murmured, extending her hand.

"My lady." He bowed, then took her fingers in his. "I came to see how my cousins are doing. How are you holding up, Mai?"

"I'm fine," she said quietly. "I wasn't hurt." She looked away. "Can't say as much for my royal taster, though." Guilt washed over her. She'd asked one of her guards about the girl the morning after the incident. The servant had been only fifteen years old.

He squeezed her hand a bit, then looked over at Tom-Tom. "And how are you doing, your lordship?" he asked.

"I am well," the boy said sedately. "I'd like to be able to go back to my own rooms soon, though." He glanced quickly at Mai. "Not that I tire of your company, of course, Sister Mai..."

The noblewoman shook her head and waved a hand, ignoring his misstep. "I'm sure we'd both like to rejoin the rest of the world, Tomeo. As soon as it's safe, we will." She turned her attention back to her cousin. "Have you heard anything, Lobsang?"

"No." He shook his head and smiled a bit. "Your husband is playing his cards very close to his chest, my lady – as well he should. I'm sure that you will hear any news long before I do." Mai nodded slowly. His eyes searched hers. "Are you sure you're all right, cousin?" he asked quietly. "You know you can trust me."

She nodded tiredly, turning away and resuming her seat by the window. "I know," she said. "I'm all right, Lobsang. Really. I was a bit shaken up afterwards, and I feel bad for the servant who died, but I'm fine." She gave him a small smile. "It's not the first time someone's tried to kill me, you know. We were actively hunted all across the Earth Kingdom for years."

"Yes. I suppose you were." He gave her a curious look, as if he hadn't really thought about that. "That's probably going to be useful experience..."

The door opened again, this time without a knock. Mai turned and found her gaze locked with the Fire Lord's. Zuko was flanked by more imperial guards. Even though Mai's private drawing room was a large one, she felt it was beginning to get a bit crowded – and most of the people were soldiers. Nevertheless, she quickly rose to her feet and bowed her head. "My lord," she said, as her cousin bowed from the waist. "You have news?"

"Perhaps." Zuko looked at Lobsang. "I would have a word with the princess in private, sir."

"Of course, your lordship." Lobsang glanced at Mai and nodded. "I must take my leave, my lady. Until tomorrow?" She smiled a bit, and watched as he left, with Tom-Tom in tow.

When the door had closed behind them, Zuko moved to take Mai's hand. Without speaking, he drew her to the sofa and sat down beside her. "We've exposed most of the players in the plot," he said. "The poison was meant for you." He paused, watching her to see how she would take this. Mai simply nodded; she wasn't surprised. "It was smeared on the plate itself. We traced it back to one of the royal chefs. Once we questioned him, we found he'd been strongarmed into it by a man, who was in turn employed by Lord Mateo Ronin."

She pursed her lips. "The Ronins," she murmured. "I remember them. Lord Mateo is your father's cousin's oldest son, is he not?"

"He is, indeed. Mateo's father was one of the main noblemen backing my sister before her exile, I believe." Mai nodded and turned her eyes away from his. She remembered the man. When Azula had been plotting to steal her brother's throne, she'd had Mai contact the Ronins a few times to help set up the coup. Lord Mateo's father, Tezon, had been both a lord and a decorated admiral in the Fire Nation navy – a formidable man. It didn't surprise her that his son would hire an assassin. "We're still keeping everything quiet at the moment. I've got a few of my people finding out just how many members of the Ronin clan were involved in this. Once I know that, I'll act. You shouldn't have to stay under guard in here much longer." Zuko smiled then, sadly, relaxing his businesslike manner. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Mai repressed a slight twinge of annoyance at having to answer that particular question yet again. She paused. "Do you know if that girl had a family? - The servant, I mean. The taster."

The Fire Lord nodded a bit. "I had her parents informed the same night," he said quietly. "I made sure they're taken care of, Mai. Her funeral expenses came out of the treasury, and I gave her younger sister a job working in the kitchens." She couldn't restrain a sigh of relief. Zuko closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he looked weary and troubled. "Mai...I have some bad news for you. Do you think you can take it?"

_More bad news? What now – have my parents been killed? _She frowned a little, searching his eyes for clues. "I can take it," she said shortly. "What's happened?"

Reaching into an inner pocket, the Fire Lord produced a small scroll of paper. "A messenger hawk arrived an hour ago," he said. "It's from my mother." He paused, searching for words. "They're traveling on an Earth Kingdom ship. There was good security on board, but someone slipped through the cracks – a Freedom Fighter, a young man." Mai's eyes widened a touch. She knew the Freedom Fighters; they were one of the organizations after Azula's blood. "He attacked my sister and stabbed her through the heart with a knife," Zuko finished, his voice soft.

"_What?" _Mai was on her feet before she realized she had moved. She could feel the blood draining from her face; her heart began to beat faster. _Azula...stabbed..._ "Zuko, are you saying that...is Azula dead?"

He lowered his eyes. "When mother wrote, Azula was just barely alive. The healers were working on her around the clock. That would have been two days ago," he said quietly. "I don't know if she survived or not. She may well be dead by now. We should prepare ourselves for the possibility, anyway." It didn't seem possible. After all the storms they had weathered together, all the assassins and bounty hunters and vigilantes they had defeated and escaped from – could Azula really have been felled by something so trivial as a boy with a knife? Mai slowly sank back down onto the sofa. _It doesn't seem possible for Azula to die at all, _she thought numbly. _I mean, I guess I know she's mortal, but..._ Zuko laid his hand on hers. "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Yes. I have to be." Mai's lips tightened. _I can't afford to lose it. There's too much at stake here._ She inhaled deeply and turned her gaze back to his. "What are we going to do?"

"About Azula? Nothing – yet. I can't plan until I know if she's alive or dead. I'm going to leave things as they are until I know what's happened." He paused before he spoke again. "My people should be reporting back to me soon about who exactly in the Ronin clan was responsible for the plot against you. Once I have that information, I'll be sending out soldiers to make some arrests. It should be safe enough for you to come out after that."

"Good. There's nothing to _do_ here," Mai said absently. She sighed. "Do you think it's a good idea for Tom-Tom to stay here with me? Maybe it would be safer for me to send him back to New Ursa to live with our parents again."

"I guess you'll have to do whatever you think best about that," he replied. "But really, I think Tom-Tom would be safer here than in the Earth Kingdom. Anyone who wants to harm him here has to get through the imperial guard first. I'm sure your family has well-trained soldiers guarding them in New Ursa, but they're no match for my bodyguards." The noblewoman nodded thoughtfully. Zuko glanced out the window, then back at her. "I have to go, Mai," he said apologetically. "I'd like to stay with you, but I want to get the Ronins dealt with as quickly as possible. Will you be all right?"

She sighed again and smiled at him with slight exasperation. "Zuko, I'm _fine._ Really. Go and do whatever you have to do."

"Okay. If you're sure." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I should have the situation under control by morning," he said quietly. "I'll come to you again the minute we have the culprits in custody, all right? I promise."

"Thank you, Zuko." She brushed her lips lightly against his. "Come back soon," she whispered. With a nod, he rose to his feet and made his way from the room. Mai watched him go. Then, taking a deep breath, she got up and went to look for Tom-Tom.


	29. Awakening

There was something heavy and warm resting on Azula's arm. She considered it idly, wondering what it was. She felt peaceful and contented. There was some nagging thought, like a memory of a distant pain, but it didn't disturb her. She sighed softly. _If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. _Her lips curved upward as her eyes drifted open.

She was in a small room, the walls of which were lined with compact shelves and cabinets. There was a small, round window at the foot of the bed on which she lay. Curiously, she looked down at herself. A green felt blanket covered her to the waist; her chest was wrapped in bandages. Azula's brow creased at this. _I must have been injured somehow. Why don't I remember? _Her eyes moved to the right a little, and found a brown head resting against her. It was Ty Lee. The acrobat was sound asleep, her face scrunched up against Azula's arm. The firebender couldn't help but smile. Slowly, she moved her free hand to brush the young woman's cheek.

The light touch made Ty Lee stir. She raised her head, blinking groggily. Her large gray eyes fell on Azula. For a moment, there was no reaction – then shock and relief flooded the acrobat's face. "'Zula," she gasped, tears welling up. "Oh, 'Zula, you're awake!" She caught the hand that had touched her cheek and held it against her lips, kissing it. "How do you feel? Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" The firebender gave a puzzled frown, groping at the bandages that swathed her torso. She winced as her fingers pressed against the left side of her chest; it felt very tender, as if there were a deep bruise there. "_Ow – _Agni! A little, I guess. What happened?"

"You don't know?" Ty Lee gently tugged Azula's hand away from the injury. "You got stabbed. Remember? It was an Earth Kingdom assassin."

"Oh." Now that she mentioned it, that did sound familiar. Azula had some vague memory of falling, and of her mother's voice. It became clearer as she thought. "Yes. I remember now."

The acrobat leaned down and dropped a gentle kiss on Azula's mouth, her lips just barely brushing against hers. She sat back up. She looked drawn and pale – and somehow older, the firebender thought. "_You,_" and Ty Lee's eyes flashed a little, "had better not ever scare me like that again, your highness."

"Mm. I'll try to avoid running into any more daggers." Azula's dark laughter faded into a gasp and grimace as her ribs protested the movement. She gritted her teeth until the spasm passed. Then she let her golden eyes drift around the room again. "Where's Mother?" she murmured, looking up into the acrobat's face once more.

"Sleeping. We've been watching you in shifts." Ty Lee brought Azula's hand to her lips again. "I was so scared," she said softly. "You were so pale, and there was so much blood...I didn't think the waterbenders would be able to bring you back, 'Zula. I thought you were gone. I was sure I'd lost you." Her face twisted in pain. "I didn't want to face the Fire Nation without you."

Gently, the firebender twisted her fingers in Ty Lee's grip and trailed them over the curve of the girl's cheek. "I heard you crying," she said. "When I was lying there, before I blacked out, I heard you begging me not to die. I wanted to stay awake for you, but I couldn't."

"It's okay. I'm just so glad you're all right." The gymnast bent down to kiss the sharp line of Azula's jaw. The former princess felt Ty Lee's breath shudder a bit. "I couldn't have faced Zuko if I'd let you die...or Mai...I didn't want to live without you..."

Azula smiled faintly. "Well, you don't have to." Ty Lee shook her head, her brow still pressed lightly against the firebender's cheek. She could feel the acrobat trembling. _Wow, she wasn't even this upset when Toph beat me up. I must look really bad. _"Hey," she said, with a valiant attempt at cheerfulness, "it's okay, Ty. I'm all right. I'm still alive! It'll take more than some pathetic Earth Kingdom boy to take me down." She thought she could picture the hate-twisted face of a young man with brown hair. _Yes, that's the one who stabbed me. _She frowned a little. "What happened to him, anyway – the one who attacked me?"

The acrobat looked away. Her face had gone strangely blank. "He's dead," she said quietly.

Azula's heart sank as understanding flowed through her. "Ty Lee." Her voice was soft, barely a whisper. "Ty...did you...?"

The gray eyes met hers again. They were as hard and cold as two stones. "I did what I had to do, Azula."

Dismay flooded the firebender. _She...she killed him. _She couldn't believe it. The cheerful acrobat had never taken a life! Not once, in all the years they had been together, had Azula even thought that she might. _And now there's blood on her hands. But she's not like me. She cares – she has a conscience. Spirits, this will destroy her. _"Oh, Ty," she whispered, sadness creeping into her tone. "I..."

"Never mind. There's no point in talking about it. He's gone." Ty Lee's voice was as emotionless as her gaze.

Azula couldn't let it go. "You shouldn't have...you didn't have to...to do that, Ty! Not for me. I'm not..." She stopped. _I'm not worth it. _"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I'm just so glad you're okay." The gymnast smiled a little, and some of the coldness thawed into tears. She leaned down to gently put her arms around the former princess's waist, pressing her forehead against her neck. "I love you, Azula." And Azula, feeling the full import of those words for the first time, could only hug the girl close and shiver.


	30. Unwelcome News

It was a bit frustrating for Azula to be bedridden again, especially since she felt very little pain from her injury. The ship's head healer, however, had been adamant. She could still remember how he had frowned and shaken his finger at her, his grizzled brows bristling. "You were stabbed in the heart, little girl," he'd scolded. "It took three healers to save your life! It's going to be a while before your heart is back to normal. You're not to leave that bed until I give you permission, do you understand?"

She had scowled and opened her mouth to snarl at him, but Ursa, who'd been sitting beside her at the time, had stopped her with a hand on her arm. "We'll keep her resting," she'd said softly. "Don't worry." This had earned her a furious glare from her daughter, which she'd met with a quiet smile. "Now, Azula. We wouldn't want you to have to be carried off the ship on a stretcher when we get to the Fire Nation, would we?" The former princess had muttered something rebellious, but had grudgingly fallen silent.

Restlessly, Azula pushed at her covers. Ty Lee looked up from the Pai Sho game she was playing with Princess Ursa. "I thought you were still asleep, 'Zula. Are you doing all right?" she asked. "Are you bored? Do you want me to read to you some more?"

"No," the invalid growled. "I'm tired of being read to."

"Would you like to play Pai Sho, then?" the acrobat wanted to know.

"No. I don't want to play Pai Sho. I don't want to play guessing games, or be sung to, or listen to you two having conversations, either. I don't even want to be in this fucking room!" She saw Ty Lee wince, and sighed, turning her head away. "Look, I'm...sorry. It's not you, Ty. I'm just tired of being here. I'm weak now. I'm weak, and I hate it."

The girl moved over to sit down at Azula's bedside. "You don't have to be strong all of the time," she said gently. "Why don't you just relax, and let us be strong for you?" She laid the palm of her hand softly over Azula's heart and smiled down at her. "After all, you don't want to hurt yourself even worse, right?"

Still frowning, the young firebender laid her head back and moved her fingers to play restlessly with Ty Lee's. "I guess not," she muttered. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Ursa rose to her feet and moved to stand by the acrobat. "Girls," she said, "since Azula's awake, we three need to talk about something." The other two looked at her. "I got a message from your brother this morning, Azula," she said. "I sent him a letter a few days ago telling him that you were alive, and that we'd be docking a couple of days from now." The woman hesitated, considering her daughter for a moment or two. "It will be difficult to integrate us back into palace life," she said gently. "You and I haven't been there in a while, Azu, and we have a lot of enemies. For the first little while especially, things will be tricky. We'll have to be very careful."

"Yes, Mother." Azula looked at her with a faint shrug. None of this was news to her.

The older woman shook her head gravely. "Of course you both know that already. But Zuko thinks we need to take it farther than that." She paused. "He thinks _you_ need to take it farther than that," she amended. "You both know that certain kinds of relationships aren't very well accepted in the Fire Nation. Right?"

"Yeah." Ty Lee looked at her in faint puzzlement, her gray eyes wide.

Azula, however, caught the implications of her mother's words at once. She sat up abruptly as a surge of outrage flowed through her. "What are you insinuating?" she snarled. "What did Zuko say? If he thinks for one instant that I'm going to give up Ty Lee, then so help me Agni, I'll -"

"Azu." Ursa quickly laid her hands on her daughter's shoulders, steadying her. "Calm down! Let me finish." Azula growled at her, even as a wave of dizziness struck her. Panting a little – for the exertion had made her breathless – the former princess dropped back down on her pillows. She felt Ty Lee gently rub her forehead as she recovered. "Now," Ursa went on, when Azula was breathing normally again, "Zuko didn't say you two had to give each other up permanently. But, in the interests of easing us back into court life, he said it would be best if you reined in your relationship for a while."

Ty Lee's brow wrinkled. Azula scowled. "And I suppose brother dear and his little consort had a few suggestions?" she said.

"Zuko gave a few guidelines, yes." The woman nodded quietly. "Once we land, you're to treat each other as if you were nothing more than friends. That means very little touching. You'll have to watch what you talk to each other about, too. That kind of thing."

The former princess's scowl deepened. She felt Ty Lee's hands clutch at her arm._ I don't care if Mai is there with him, or what she's told him. He doesn't know the first thing about us. How dare he? She's even killed for me, damn it! _"I don't like it," she growled. "What right has he got to dictate my relationships?"

"Your brother is the Fire Lord," Ursa reminded her gently. "He is being gracious enough to give you another chance. Try to be grateful for it." Azula's lip curled in defiance. "There will probably be a lot of restrictions on you when you get there. You'll need to prepare yourself for that." She smiled gravely into her daughter's glaring eyes. "This will be difficult for all of us, but it will be hardest on you, Azu. Don't forget that you're not going through this alone. I will support you, and I'm sure Ty Lee will, too." The acrobat's grip on Azula's arm tightened. Ursa watched them for a moment, then sighed and smiled, turning toward the door. "I'll leave you two alone," she said. "I'm sure you need to talk about it."

There was silence for a while after the door closed. The invalid scowled after her mother; finally, she looked up at Ty Lee. The acrobat's face was twisted in pain and confusion. "I never thought about people not liking us being together," she whispered. "What...what are we going to do?"

"There's not much we can do. After all, 'my brother is the Fire Lord.'" Azula mimicked her mother with great bitterness. "That bastard. He's got me right where he wants me. I bet he's just dying to torture me all he can!" Her face flushed with anger; she felt her breath growing short again.

"Hey. Relax." Ty Lee quickly rested her hand on the former princess's cheek. "You know the healers told you to take it easy. Calm down." The invalid growled, but lay back in grudging obedience. Ty Lee watched her silently for a while. "'Zula," she said softly, "I think Princess Ursa is right. All of this is going to be the hardest on you." The invalid snorted and shrugged one shoulder. "We have to make this work." The acrobat bit her lip. "You have to...well, you're going to have to do what Zuko says. You know, stay calm and stuff."

"Right. I'll just be his sweet-as-pie little sister. I'll look pretty in the corner and only speak when spoken to." Azula glowered at the wall.

Ty Lee sighed. She stroked the firebender's arm soothingly. "It'll be all right, 'Zula. He didn't say we could never be with each other again, right? He just said we have to hold off until we're back in the swing of things at the palace. We can still talk to each other. I'll still be here for you."

"I don't trust him. I don't!" The invalid looked up at her, almost plaintively. "How do we know this isn't all a trap, Ty? What if he just changed his mind about executing me? What if..."

"Azula." The girl laid her hand against the firebender's cheek and looked her in the eye. "Listen to me. It's not a trap. Your mother and General Iroh wouldn't do that to you. Besides, don't you think Mai would warn us?" Azula winced and looked away. "Please, 'Zula," Ty Lee said softly. "Just promise me that you'll do your best, okay? Don't go in fighting. Just...try. If we can hang on for the first little while, we can be together again, and things will be good." The former princess met her gaze again, and the acrobat bit her lip. "Please?"

The invalid closed her eyes. A deep sigh expanded her ribs. _I never could resist Ty when she made that face... _"Okay," she said reluctantly, opening her eyes again. "I promise I'll try to be good."

"Thanks, 'Zula." The young woman kissed Azula's cheek. Her smile was wide and warm. "Listen, do you want me to see if the waterbender will let me take you out on the deck? I'm sure he'd let you if I promised to keep you sitting down and resting."

Being on deck sounded like a welcome change from the sickbed. Azula felt some of her agitation melting away. "Well, all right," she muttered. "If they'll let me."

"Then I'll go see." Ty Lee kissed her again, and went off in search of the ship's healer.


	31. Arrival

Azula stood on deck, leaning against the guardrail. The coastline of the Fire Nation had appeared on the horizon about two hours before. She and Ty Lee hadn't gone inside since. They'd watched the Gates of Sozin pass by with increasing excitement. And now – now the ship was actually docking, and they were maybe twenty minutes away from setting foot in the Fire Nation itself for the first time in nearly eight years. Her eyes glowed as she drank in the sight of her home country. Even though it had been so long, there were still many familiar sights: the peaked crimson roofs, the mighty ships, the skyline of the capital city. _I really did miss it, _she realized, with an unexpected wave of happiness. _I'm home – I'm really home._

"Look." Ty Lee pointed to the boardwalk. "Isn't that the royal palanquin?"

Following the gymnast's arm with her eyes, Azula spotted a contingent of imperial guards approaching the dock. In the midst of the tight lines of soldiers was the crimson-and-gold litter, being carried by four strong men. Its curtains were drawn. Through them, Azula could see a slim woman sitting on the silk cushions inside. Even at that distance, her profile was unmistakable. _That's...Mai. _And suddenly the young firebender's happiness vanished. She'd known, of course, that Mai had been crowned Princess Consort, in preparation for the wedding and coronation that would soon make her the Fire Lady. But it was one thing to hear about it, and quite another to see it. Azula's hands tightened on the guardrail until her knuckles whitened. _She's in my palanquin. She's...she's got my title. _The former princess bit the inside of her lip until the blood came.

The procession stopped at the end of the dock. Azula watched as the tall young woman stepped out of the royal litter and stood waiting, flanked by the guards. She saw something gold glinting in the assassin's black hair. The firebender sucked in her breath.

Ty Lee's hand squeezed at Azula's arm. "Come on, 'Zula. We've docked. Let's go see Mai!" Then her eyes fell on the former princess's face, and her cheerful tone faltered. "What's wrong?"

"She's wearing my crown," Azula whispered. "She's wearing _my crown, _Ty." She couldn't decide if she wanted to scream in fury or break down in tears.

The acrobat's eyes widened in understanding. She glanced uncertainly over her shoulder at the other disembarking passengers, then looked back at Azula. "You knew she was crowned," she said softly. "Princess Ursa told us that a couple of days ago, remember?" The firebender nodded miserably, but said nothing. Ty Lee sighed and tugged gently on her arm. "Come on, 'Zula. We can't keep Mai and your mother waiting." Azula still didn't move. "I'm with you," the young woman reminded her, her voice soft. "You don't have to do it alone."

"I know." The former princess took a deep breath. Then, straightening, she let Ty Lee take her arm. "All right," she said quietly. "Let's go."

It had been ten days since she had been stabbed. She felt a lot better, but still grew weak and breathless easily. She leaned lightly on Ty Lee's arm as they went down the gangplank to the dock, where Princess Ursa stood waiting for them. Then the three women made their way to where the tall noblewoman and her retinue of guards waited.

Ursa was the first to bow, touching her clenched fist to the palm of her hand as she bent forward from the waist. Mai acknowledged her with a nod and a courtly smile, and Ursa straightened again. "Princess Mai, I presume," she said softly. "I've been looking forward to seeing you again. It's been a long time since you played with my son in the gardens."

"Princess Ursa, welcome to the Fire Nation," the young noblewoman said. "We've looked forward to seeing you."

Fairly trembling with eagerness, Ty Lee let go of Azula's arm and dropped to her knees, bowing low to the ground. She stayed there for about four seconds before bounding to her feet, launching herself forward, and throwing her arms around Mai's neck. "Mai!" she squealed, as the consort braced herself to keep from falling over. "Oh, Mai, I'm so glad to see you again. You look so much better! How have you been? And you and Zuko made up. Oh, it must have been so romantic!"

"I've been fine. I'm glad to see you, too, Ty Lee." The noblewoman's narrow eyes lit up with genuine pleasure as she patted the acrobat's back. "It's good that you two decided to come. I wondered whether you would."

"Of course we came." Ty Lee giggled and pulled back to smile at her. "Would we pass up a chance to come home and see you again, Mai?"

"Maybe." The consort's amber eyes moved thoughtfully over to Azula.

There was a pause. Azula stood like a statue, gazing at her coolly. Now that they were up close, she could see that Mai was, in fact, wearing the crown of a Fire Nation princess – and the robes, as well. She was very conscious of her own plain, gray tunic and trousers, both of which were very worn after long months of outdoor living. _I'm the princess. My father was the greatest Fire Lord that ever lived, damn it! That crown is mine – mine! _Her fists slowly clenched as her breath grew short. Then she caught an anxious look from Ty Lee. Azula winced and looked down. _Bloody hell...I promised her that I'd try to make this work. I promised. _With a sigh, she brought her hands together and bowed from the waist. "Your highness," she said. By some miracle, she kept the bitterness out of her tone.

"Azula." Mai inclined her head. Although her face betrayed nothing, the firebender could see the uncertainty in her eyes. "I'm glad to see you're all right," she said quietly. "When I heard about your getting hurt, I was...concerned."

The former princess smiled coldly, her gaze locking with Mai's. "Yes. So I hear," she said sweetly. "You and your fiancee both, your highness. I so appreciated the sympathy. You were even kind enough to send me a partial list of guidelines for when I arrived. So thoughtful of you."

Again, the young woman's face betrayed nothing, but Azula saw her lips twitch just a bit. For Mai, that was as good as a flinch. "Fire Lord Zuko is waiting for you," was all she said. "He would have a private audience with each of you before you get settled in your new quarters." She turned her eyes from Azula to glance behind herself. "There's a carriage waiting to take you and Ty Lee to the palace, Azula," she said calmly. Her eyes flicked to Ursa. "Would you care to ride with me, Princess Ursa?"

"I would be honored." The woman smiled, and she and Mai turned to the palanquin together.

As Azula began to scowl at this, she felt the firm hands of imperial guards fall on her shoulders. "The carriage is this way, my lady," one of them said coolly. She tried halfheartedly to shrug their hands off, but their grip tightened subtly. She understood. Seething inwardly, Azula allowed them to lead her toward the waiting coach.

Not until she had mounted the steps into it did the guards release her arms. The firebender sat down, glowering, and watched as Ty Lee quietly climbed up after her. The door closed. As the komodo rhinos that drew the carriage moved forward, Azula looked out the window, and saw that they were now flanked by most of the soldiers who had accompanied Mai to the docks. She sat back again, glowering. "We're prisoners," she muttered. "What did I tell you, Ty Lee? We might as well be back in chains."

The acrobat looked at her quietly. "It's no more than we expected, is it, 'Zula? I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it? Zuko has to be careful. He doesn't know if we mean him harm or not."

"It's not right," Azula snarled, ignoring her. "Fire Lord Ozai was my father, too. They should treat me like the princess I am!"

Ty Lee sighed. She leaned forward and laid her hand on Azula's knees. "We're not nobles anymore, 'Zula. We haven't been for a long time," she said gently. "Maybe we have a chance to get that back now, but we're probably going to have to earn it. We're just criminals here, like we were in the Earth Kingdom. Neither one of us is entitled to anything."

"I don't want to be an outcast again." Unwonted tears stung Azula's eyes. She blinked hard, glaring at the acrobat. "I want my honor back!"

"That's why we're here. Remember, 'Zula?" Ty Lee's smile was warm. "We have to show Zuko that we want to work with him instead of against him. We're going to show him he can trust us. Right?"

The firebender's lips pressed tightly together, and her hawk eyes flashed. "You're...correct, I suppose," she muttered. She took a couple of deep breaths; her body slowly relaxed. "I don't know how I'm going to handle actually seeing him again," she said bitterly. "The last time I saw him, he told me he hoped someone was going to kill me."

"People say a lot of things when they're angry." The gymnast folded her legs up nimbly and sat up straight again. "Don't forget that you promised to be good. You promised you'd do your best to make this work."

"I know that," Azula growled. "I haven't forgotten." The girls fell silent then, each lost in her own thoughts.

The carriage ground to a halt. A moment later, the door opened, and one of the imperial guards appeared. His eyes glinted at Azula from within the helm that hid his head and face. "You first, if you please, my lady," he said calmly. She rose stiffly and stepped out of the coach. As soon as her feet hit the ground, the hard hands of the soldiers closed on her arms again. She forgot to be angry at this, though; her eyes were taking in the sights around her.

It was the palace – the same palace she remembered. The gates loomed over them to her right. To her left, across the street, were the front steps of the Tsang estate. Azula looked around as the guards escorted her firmly through the gates and up the broad path that led to the palace itself. There were the trees that she and Zuko had climbed as children; there were the garden paths, still the same; and there was the magnificent bulk of the palace. It was all so familiar. She walked quietly up the marble steps between the guards that flanked her. Behind her, she heard the footsteps of the guards who were escorting Ty Lee following.

The inside of the palace, too, was the same. Her memory of specific paintings and other small details was fuzzy, but she thought that even the decorations were unchanged. This surprised her a bit. _Although why I should think that Zuko would bother with changing something like the palace decor, I don't know. It's not as if he ever thought about that sort of thing. _She paid attention to where she was being led, trying to anticipate where they were going. They had veered off into one of the side halls. If she remembered correctly, this particular hall led either to a wing of servants' quarters, or to a cluster of war rooms. _We'll be heading to one of the war rooms, then. That will be where Zuko will interview us, I suppose. _She smirked a bit. _No sense of the theatrical. If it were me, I would have used the throne room._

As she had suspected, they turned right at the end of the hall. They passed two doors before the guards pulled her to a halt in front of the third. To her surprise, they pulled her back to allow the soldiers escorting Ty Lee access. The door closed behind them, leaving Azula standing in the hall. The firebender frowned a bit, then shrugged. _Hm. So he's interviewing us separately. Naturally enough, I guess. _She stood straight and folded her arms across her chest, as she had done when commanding her underlings many years ago. Then she waited.

Minutes passed slowly. The guards didn't so much as twitch, and neither did Azula. It had been a long time since she had been a soldier, but she'd been trained in the military from the age of five until her exile at sixteen, and she could still stand at attention. She watched the closed door like a hawk, and she listened. The walls, however, were soundproof. The most she could hear was the occasional murmur of voices. _Damn it, what's taking so long? What is he talking to her about? _She gritted her teeth.

Finally, after what Azula thought was about half an hour, the door opened again. Ty Lee came out; she looked as if she had been crying. Abruptly, she pulled loose from her guards and threw her arms around Azula's neck. Startled, the firebender caught her. "I still love you," the acrobat whispered, her mouth close to Azula's ear. "I'm still here for you, 'Zula. Don't forget. Whatever happens, don't forget that!" A moment later, the soldiers pulled them apart. The acrobat was pushed back up the hallway. Azula didn't get a chance to protest; her arms were grasped once more, and she was marched into the war room.


	32. Audience

_He's changed things in here, _was the first thing she thought. There had once been a long, low table in the middle of the room, leading up to a dais for the Fire Lord and his closest generals. The table had been removed, and the floor had been redone in black, gold-veined marble. A wide, red carpet had been laid overtop of that, leading up to the dais, which was largely unchanged. The overall effect was something like a smaller and less formal throne room. She felt a grudging admiration for it. She looked up at the dais, and her eyes met her brother's for the first time since her exile.

Her breath caught in her throat. _Gods, he looks like Father! _The resemblance was uncanny. Zuko was tall and wiry like Ozai; his high cheekbones, amber eyes and jet-black hair all echoed their father's. Even the profile – right down to the topknot with its five-pointed crown – was familiar. If it weren't for the scar on the side of his face, she might almost have mistaken him for Ozai himself. This rattled her. The guards released her arms as she stared at him. Mechanically, she dropped to her knees and bowed low. Her eyes closed. _Get a hold of yourself, Azula. He isn't Father – he's only Zuzu._

"Leave us," came Zuko's voice. _At least that hasn't changed. _"I will speak with my sister alone." She heard the footsteps of the soldiers leaving; she didn't move. The silence stretched out, and Azula began to get impatient. _He's doing this on purpose! _At length, she heard him sigh. "Azula," he said quietly.

Now that she had been addressed, she could sit up on her heels, and she did. Her eyes met his again. Surreptitiously, she searched his face, but found his expression impossible to read. "My lord brother," she said coolly. She had expected to feel anger and hatred when she saw him again, but she wasn't feeling much of either. Instead she felt wary, uncertain. It occurred to her that she really knew nothing of who her older brother had become. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," was all she said.

His expression didn't change. "There are things you need to know before anything else happens," he said. His voice was still calm, his tone firm. "I'm going to grant Ty Lee her pardon tomorrow, when I hold court. You won't be present for that." Zuko paused. "I intend to commute your sentence officially the day after tomorrow. However, there's something I want to hear from you first, Azula. I'm going to ask you a question. If I like your answer, I'll go through with commuting your sentence. If not...well, we'll see."

_He's trying to rattle me. Well, it's not going to work. _Azula met his gaze with half-closed eyes. "Ask as you wish, big brother," she said.

"All right." His eyes narrowed. "Give me one good reason why I should take the risk of letting you live here again."

She arched a brow. "That's a strange question, considering you seem to already have made that decision," she said calmly. He said nothing – she was going to have to answer properly. Azula sighed, narrowly avoiding rolling her eyes. "What could I tell you that would satisfy you, Zuko? You don't trust me as far as you can throw me. Whatever I say, you're going to think it's a lie."

"Try me." His eyes narrowed a touch farther.

"All right." Azula smiled sweetly. "Maybe spending so many years out in the wide world has taught me something. Maybe I'm not interested in scheming for your throne anymore. Maybe I'd just like to live quietly in my home country instead of running for my life day in and day out."

His brows lowered. "Take out all the 'maybes,'" he said coldly, "and try again."

_So he's looking for some specific answer. I wonder what it is? _Azula eyed him in silence for a minute or two. She really had no idea what he wanted to hear. _Well. The truth it is, then. _"I was serious," she said. "When your little bounty hunter caught us, we were just trying to survive in the open long enough to get back to a village where we had a chance to stop running – to settle down. That's all we wanted. That's still all I want."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe," she snapped, nettled. "It's the truth."

There was silence for a while. Zuko gazed at her, his eyes keen as he searched her face. She bore the scrutiny stoically, glaring at him in defiance. Finally, he seemed satisfied. "Fine. We might come back to that later." He lifted his head slightly. "Now I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen. There are some ground rules you're going to follow while you're here, Azula." Her lip curled, but she kept her mouth shut. "The ones I outlined in my letter to mother all apply. You and Ty Lee are to conduct yourselves with propriety. You are to do nothing that makes anyone suspect you two are anything but friends. Understood?" She nodded, though she felt anger bubbling up in her throat. "You will be under constant guard. I've had four imperial guards assigned to watch each of you, at all times – for your own protection, of course."

"Of course," Azula said acidly.

"And since she was your co-conspirator before, you and Ty Lee are to have no private communication at all," he went on, ignoring her. "You are never to speak with each other alone. Understand, Azula; if you fail to comply, I will consider it an act of treason." Azula's heart sank. _So that's why Ty Lee was crying. _She felt a lump rising in her own throat. _Never talk to Ty alone? We'll...we'll hardly ever even see each other, then._ "Also, you are not to seek out Princess Mai, either. She has pledged her loyalty to me, and doesn't want to compromise that, in fact or appearance." The young woman felt the sharp burn of betrayal.

Zuko paused, pulling sharply on a bell rope that hung nearby. A side door opened, admitting a servant; the young man approached Azula. He was holding a flat, black box in his hands. When he reached her, he flipped it open and held it out to her. Inside, on a black velvet cushion, rested three golden hairpins. They were unlike any she'd seen before. Where hers had always been either the crescent flame of the princess or the three-pointed flame of the crown princess, these were shaped like single flames, with only one point. Her brow furrowed as she raised her eyes to her brother's. "You are a princess in name only, Azula," he said quietly. "I have given you nothing in the way of authority. There will be servants assigned to meet your needs, but even they are under no obligation to take your orders. They may do so if they wish – they are also free to refuse."

"I see." Azula took the box and closed it with a click. _There's really nothing I can do. At least it's a crown of some sort, I suppose. _Her face was stony as she looked up at the Fire Lord. "Will that be all, my lord brother?"

"For now." He tugged a second time on the bell rope, and the imperial guards filed in. Zuko gestured imperiously. "Escort my sister to her new quarters," he ordered. "See that she is provided with a bath, a change of clothes and something to eat. She is not to leave her rooms until I give word." Azula rose to her feet, bowed from the waist with a cold smile, and turned away. The soldiers' hands once again closed on her shoulders as she was led from the room.

They took her, not to the wing of the palace that housed the royal quarters, nor out to the connected buildings that held the rooms dedicated to the nobility, but to the wing where foreign ambassadors were temporarily housed during their official visits. Her lips tightened. _Zuko sure isn't missing out on any chance to remind me of my loss of status, is he? Bastard. _She wondered briefly where Ty Lee had been placed. _Probably in the other end of the palace, knowing my brother. _They finally reached the last door at the end of the hall. Two of the guards entered before her, taking their places on either side of the door. Azula moved inside and stood looking about the room as the door closed behind her.

While it certainly wasn't like her old quarters in the palace, it wasn't bad. The bed looked soft and inviting, even if the sheets were linen instead of silk. The window had a decent view of the city. She glanced over at the adjacent bathroom, and saw that a servant girl was emerging from it. The girl bowed respectfully as she laid eyes on Azula. "Your bath has been drawn, your ladyship," she said quietly, "and your meal will be brought in shortly."

Azula swept her with a glance. _Young – probably fourteen. Fire Nation, but not a noble – her hair isn't dark enough. _"Thank you," she said stiffly. Then, "Are you going to be serving me on a regular basis?"

The girl regarded her cautiously. Azula held back a smirk. _She's probably heard all sorts of stories about me. And most of them are likely quite true. _"I believe so, your ladyship," she murmured. "I am one of six who have been assigned to you."

Azula strode calmly to a burgundy armchair and sat down regally, turning her hawk eyes on the servant again once she had done so. "In that case," she said smoothly, "what's your name?"

"Zarah, my lady." The servant bowed politely.

"Zarah," the firebender repeated thoughtfully. _I'd better remember her – and my other five servants, too, once I meet them. _She favored the girl with a charming smile. "Thank you for drawing my bath, Zarah. I hope to see you again."

"Yes, my lady." The girl bowed nervously, then hesitated. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Not at this time," Azula said lazily, with an aristocratic flick of her fingers. She was playing the princess again for the first time in many years, and found herself rather enjoying it. "Thank you." The servant left. Azula calmly rose to her feet again and went to take her bath. She had a lot to think about.


	33. Commutation

Azula was nervous, as little as she liked to admit it.

She'd spent a long and boring day confined to her quarters the day before. At some point during that day, she knew that Ty Lee had been given her official pardon, restoring to her both title and legitimacy. Azula herself had seen nothing but her own rooms. Servants had come to bring her meals a few times, and once to dust and clean – no one else had come to see her.

Boredom, however, would have been preferable to what she was feeling now. A messenger had come to her a few hours ago to inform her that she was to be summoned to Zuko's court shortly. It would be soon, now – minutes, at the most. Her mouth felt dry. She couldn't help but remember her last conversation with her brother. _"If I like your answer, I'll go through with commuting your sentence. If not..." _She shifted in her seat. _I don't know that he particularly did like my answer. Is he going to change his mind? Am I putting my head in a noose just by being here? _Azula inhaled deeply, drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair.

There came a knock on the door. The young firebender rose to her feet as a servant appeared and spoke a few soft words to one of the guards. The servant vanished, and the guard turned to Azula. "It's time to go, your ladyship," he said. She felt herself trembling, and forced her body into stillness. Without a word, she made for the door. The guards' gloved hands closed around her upper arms.

This would be a full court proceeding, whatever Zuko might have in mind. Every lord and lady who had been there to watch her exiled more than seven years ago would be there – and probably more, besides. She could feel the shame of it, although she would have eaten nails before admitting that. She walked with her head high, determined to look every inch the princess that she was.

The palace halls were more or less deserted. Normally there would have been courtiers and foreign ambassadors as well as servants and soldiers, but now there was only the occasional scullion. _Of course. They'll all be at court, waiting to see whatever brother dear is going to do to me. _Azula glanced up at a framed portrait of Sozin as they passed it. _There he is – Great-Great-Grandfather himself. I wonder what he would say if he could see what all his ambitions have come to? _A rueful smile twitched her lips. _I wonder who would be the greatest disappointment to him – Zuko, or Azula? _She toyed with the idea for a moment or two before thrusting it aside deliberately. _Focus. You're going to need all your wits about you. _They had reached the massive doors of the throne room. She swallowed hard as they swung open, and the soldiers walked her inside.

_Spirits, how many people are here, anyway? _Her eye swept the room quickly as she was escorted toward the sheet of flame that separated the throne from the rest of the place. She didn't recognize everyone, but there were a few familiar faces. The Zhaos were there, and the Tai Changs; she spotted the aristocratic profile of young Lord Chan, as well, and the whole clan of Qi Onos. There must have been hundreds of nobles there. _He's literally called the entire court, _she realized, schooling her face into a calm mask. _I guess I should have expected that – he'd need to make this a high-profile event. I just wish I knew if I were walking into a trap or not._ She had reached a place about thirty feet from the wall of flames. Her guards fell back. Azula moved forward another ten feet or so. Then, coolly, she looked up at the throne. Her gaze slid past Princess Ursa, who sat to the right of the Fire Lord, and then Mai, who was sitting to his left. Then she met her brother's eyes through the fire. After a deliberate pause – during which she heard a dismayed murmur sweep the assembly - she finally knelt down and bowed to the floor.

It all felt so familiar – the cold floor beneath her knees, the mirrored surface of the marble before her face, the sense of ritual and authority that always hung in the throne room like a thick fog. She had bowed here countless times before her father. Then, later – after she had been defeated – she'd bowed here before her older brother, as well. The last time had been when she, Mai and Ty Lee had been sentenced to exile for plotting against him.

Azula studied her own reflection as she waited for Zuko to acknowledge her. She was nearly eight years older now. Her face was longer, her cheekbones more pronounced. She looked, in fact, very much like her mother – except for the dark scar that marked her. Azula inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. _Mother. _Her lips curved a little. _Here's where we find out if you've betrayed me or not. Were you really the sweet mother you acted, or were you just baiting me into Zuko's hands?_ She waited.

His voice pierced the silence that had fallen. "Treason," he said, "is a terrible and unforgivable thing, wherever it appears. To betray one's friend is bad. To betray a family member is worse; to betray one's country and one's lord is the worst of all." He paused. Azula didn't move. "Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, once Crown Princess of the Fire Nation and General of the army, was found guilty of betraying her family, her lord and her country seven years ago. She was exiled for that crime then." He paused again. Azula rolled her eyes a little. _Oh gods, will you please get to the point, Zuzu? _"In the years prior to her treason, Azula was a faithful and accomplished servant of the Fire Nation. Taking this into account, I have decided to show her mercy, and commute the rest of her sentence. You may rise, Azula."

_Finally. _The princess sat up, meeting his gaze again. She felt almost defiant. _Well, brother dear? Are you going to follow through on your word, or are you going to turn on me? _His face was stern. "Before your sentence is commuted, you will swear your loyalty to me and to this nation, Azula," he said.

Her eyes narrowed a bit, but she smiled nonetheless. "Very well, my lord," she said smoothly. "I give my oath. I promise to serve the Fire Nation with every breath in my body – and to serve its Lord."

He shook his head slightly. "That," he said coldly, "is not good enough."

She felt her jaw tighten. Her gaze flicked over to where Mai sat; the assassin was sitting rigidly, her face an emotionless mask. With a sigh, Azula closed her eyes for a moment. _Fine. You win. _"Then I pledge my loyalty to you, Fire Lord Zuko," she said reluctantly. "I will...I will serve you."

This was evidently the right answer. The Fire Lord nodded. "Then the rest of your sentence is commuted," he said. "Let the records show that Azula need not serve the rest of her life sentence in exile." He motioned. A young man dressed in crimson crossed over to her and presented her again with the flat black box that contained her hairpins. "Your title is restored. You are once again Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

The young woman took the box stiffly and bowed. _A princess in name only. Isn't that what he said? And I'm supposed to fall all over myself in gratitude for it, evidently._ "Thank you, my lord." She could have choked on the words.

Zuko waited until she looked at him again. His expression was still solemn, but she thought his eyes seemed softer. "You're being given a chance to start over," he said quietly. "See that you make good on it. You will not be given another."

Azula bowed again. "I will make the most of it, my lord," she said. She wasn't quite able to keep all of the acid out of her voice. She saw her mother shift a little.

"I am glad to hear it." The Fire Lord inclined his head. "You may go, Princess Azula." The young woman took him at his word. She bowed one last time, rose smoothly to her feet, spun on her heel like a soldier, and headed for the door at a smart pace. Her guards had to scramble to lay their hands on her shoulders. This made her smirk for a moment.

The imperial guards escorted her back to the quarters where she had spent the last day or so. She resisted a bit as they were about to draw her over the threshold, taking one last, long look at the hallway outside. Then she let them push her inside. The door swung shut, with all the finality of the door to a dungeon cell. Azula glanced back at the guards as they took their places against the wall. Then, with a sigh, she tossed the box onto her bed and went over to her bookshelf. _Well, if I'm stuck here again, I might as well try to entertain myself, at least. _She selected one on the defeat of Ba Sing Se and flopped down into her chair. It looked as though she was in for a long seige.


	34. Ennui

"_And so the captive_

_Was a prisoner still, if_

_in a gilded cage." _

Azula gave a slow smirk as she said the words, turning half-closed eyes to look at the young woman who was changing her bedding. Zarah looked at her uncertainly out of the corner of her eye, but said nothing. The firebender sat up in her armchair, setting her book aside. "Have you ever read the works of Hisato?" she asked. "He was quite the master of haiku."

"No, my lady," Zarah murmured politely, pausing in her plumping of cushions to bow her head. "I think I must have read a few of his poems in school, but I don't have much time to read now."

"Too bad. His work is quite interesting. You should look at it, if you ever get the chance." The former princess yawned lazily and rested her head against the back of her chair. "You say you don't have much time to read. Surely they don't work you that hard at your age?"

The servant girl shook her head as she pushed the used bedding into a bag. "No, Princess. I only work a ten-hour day here. But I have many younger brothers and sisters at home, and I help to take care of them." She took up the bag and dropped a quick half-bow. "Forgive me, my lady, but I have work to do elsewhere." Azula nodded, and the girl slipped from the room.

_Blast. _The firebender frowned, her hand toying idly with the cover of the book. She glanced at the silent guards that stood on either side of the door, sighed, and rose from her chair. Her feet carried her to the window. Leaning on the sill with both hands, she gazed out at the city.

It had been nine days since she had knelt in the throne room of the Fire Lord. She'd been trapped in her quarters ever since. Over time she had sent a number of messages to her brother, requesting things – time to train, visits with Ty Lee, opportunities to watch court proceedings, or simply a walk in one of the palace gardens. Every one of them had been denied. She'd read all of the books on the bookshelf, with the exception of the history books. She knew Zuko had had the histories of the Fire Nation revised to paint Sozin and his line as power-hungry despots, and she didn't want to hear it. Her eyes narrowed as she glared out at the skyline. _If Ty Lee were here, I'd tell her I was right. See? Zuko just wanted to trap me in prison – somewhere he could control me._ She gritted her teeth. _If I hadn't promised you I'd try to be good, Ty, so help me...gods, I miss you._

With another sigh, she turned back to look at her room. The guards stood silently, like steel-and-leather statues against the wall. She considered them for a moment. _Maybe I'll try asking Zuko for another favor, if only to break up the monotony. _"I'd like to send a message to my brother," she said calmly. "Please ask him if..." She stopped. She'd been about to ask if she could see Ty Lee again, but she already knew the answer would be no. _Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way, _she mused. _I can't take the direct approach. _"Ask him," she said softly, "if I can speak with my mother."

Without a word, one of the guards turned and put his head through the door. She heard a brief murmur of voices, and then the guard resumed his place. Azula headed back to the nook by the bookshelf, draped herself over her armchair, and took up her book of poetry again. _If nothing else, _she thought, opening the book, _having someone come to tell me that Zuko's refused me again might be vaguely interesting. Maybe it'll be a servant I haven't seen yet. _Without much interest, she skimmed the page to find the place she had left off. _If things don't change soon, I might have to try to escape just for something to do._

She had read for maybe half an hour when someone knocked on the door. Azula glanced up from her book idly, watching as it opened. _Well, here comes my refusal. _To her shock, Princess Ursa appeared. The woman smiled as her daughter's mouth dropped open. "Mother!"

"Azula." Ursa seemed amused. "Why so surprised? You did ask to see me, didn't you?"

"I...didn't expect you to come," Azula admitted, setting down her book and rising to her feet. "No one else has."

The woman frowned, sliding her hands into her sleeves. "What do you mean, Azu?" she asked gently.

"Nothing." _No sense getting right to the meat of things yet. I have to ease into this. Who knows? Maybe she's in favor of my being isolated like this. _The young firebender turned to look at her room. She did have a small table with a couple of chairs; it would do. "Would you care to sit down, Mother?" she asked, gesturing politely. "I'd offer you tea, but they won't be bringing me that for another hour."

"They have you on a schedule, do they?" Her mother smiled quietly as she sat down.

Azula took her own seat. "They do," she affirmed. "Breakfast at one hour after sunrise – lunch at noon. Tea and cake at four o'clock, and supper at seven. Guard changes every six hours. Servants clean the place from one until two. It's like clockwork."

"Hm." Ursa nodded slowly, folding her hands on the table. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

The young woman eyed her closely for a moment. _Best to approach this delicately. _"Mother," she said, "you told me on the ship that you would never bring me here if you thought that my brother intended to harm me. Right?" Ursa nodded. "Just what did you mean by 'harm?'"

"I should think that would be obvious, my dear. I meant he wasn't going to execute you, or have you thrown in prison and tortured, or any of the other dreadful possibilities you kept coming up with." Ursa gave her an amused look.

"Prison," Azula echoed thoughtfully. "It's interesting that you would bring that up." _Yes, interesting. That's certainly the word. Now to find out whose side you're on. _She watched her mother carefully, and decided to be more direct. "You talk to my brother pretty frequently, I'm sure. Has he said anything about putting me under house arrest?"

Ursa frowned. "No. Certainly not. He told me you were under guard, of course, for your own protection. And he's mentioned a few things about why he's limiting your contact with Ty Lee to supervised visits." She stopped. "Why, Azu?"

"Because I haven't been allowed to leave these quarters since _Zuzu _commuted my sentence." Azula rested her chin on her hand and watched genuine shock widen the older woman's eyes. "It's true. I've sent messages requesting walks in the park and such, and all of them have been refused. Fortunately, he didn't refuse to let me talk to you. So I was wondering, Mother – maybe I'm not asking for the right things? Perhaps you can help me with that. What would my brother be likely to grant me?"

The woman's frown deepened. "He refused you a walk in the gardens?"

"Yes. He also refused to let me talk to Ty Lee – twice – and to let me go somewhere to practice my firebending. I've been reduced to reading poetry." Azula glanced at the bookshelf with a grimace. "At the very least, do you think someone could replenish my reading material? Once I'm through those haikus, I'll have finished with what I have."

"I'll have that dealt with." Ursa seemed troubled. "I'm sorry, Azula. I didn't know this was going on...I guess I've been caught up in the preparations for Zuko's wedding and such, and I haven't been paying proper attention." She bit her lip absently. "I'll talk to the Fire Lord for you. I promise. Is there anything specific that you want, Azu?"

Azula didn't hesitate. "Yes," she said. "I want to see Ty Lee." She paused. "Do you know where she is, Mother? Is she all right?"

"She's staying in her family's old quarters, of course. And yes, she's fine. A little sad, but doing well." Ursa smiled gently. "Are you all right, my dear? Aside from the boredom, I mean."

"I'm fine." Azula shrugged, with a wry smirk. "Well-fed, well-rested. A little less exercise than I'd like, of course." She tapped her fingers on the table, meeting her mother's gaze. "I need to see Ty Lee," she said abruptly. "I need her."

"I'll talk to your brother." Ursa's voice was firm. "This will be dealt with, Azu. I promise."

"I hope so." The young woman looked at her mother levelly and lowered her voice to a bare whisper. "I promised Ty I'd be good, Mother. I've been the very picture of compliance. But if Zuko thinks he can take her away from me, he had better think again. I will not lie down and take that quietly."

Unmistakable alarm flooded Ursa's gentle eyes. She glanced back at the ever-present guards, then gathered Azula's hands into hers. "Listen to me," she said, her voice as soft as her daughter's. "Please don't forget your position here. Your brother is already leery of you; it's going to take a long time for you to gain his trust. Of course there are going to be some difficulties to overcome. Please, Azu – don't do anything to jeopardize that once chance you have!" She squeezed Azula's fingers as the girl scowled at her. "Listen to me," she pleaded again. "I said I would talk to the Fire Lord for you, and I will. Let me advocate for you. All right?" She paused. "I don't want you to get hurt, Azula."

The young firebender's lip curled. She narrowed her eyes. "And how," she said calmly, "do I know that you aren't in on some kind of scheme to keep me compliant?"

Ursa sighed wearily. "I guess you're just going to have to trust me on that." Azula smirked. "I know I can't stop you from doing what you think you need to," she said gently. "At least promise me that you'll give me a chance to resolve this my way before you do anything."

Coolly, Azula sat back in her chair. _I think I've got her worried enough. _She nodded slowly. "All right, Mother. You try it your way first. I promise that I won't do anything until you fail." Her brows arched. "But once you do, I'll consider it an open field."

"I won't 'fail.' Your brother is a perfectly reasonable man."

"Not when it comes to me," Azula said quietly. "But you'll find that out for yourself."

Princess Ursa rose gracefully to her feet. There was a slight frown on her face. "I'm going to go and talk to Zuko now," she said. "I'm going to clear this up between you."

"Thank you, Mother." Azula got up and dropped a half-bow. "I appreciate your concern. Thank you for coming."

The older woman paused, eying her. A slow smile twitched her lips. Without warning, she suddenly stepped forward; Azula found herself enveloped in a hug. The young woman flinched and stiffened. "Everything will be fine," Ursa murmured. "You'll see, Azu." She gently kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'll come and see you again once I've talked to your brother." And she took her leave.


	35. Chapter 35

Mai sat at her desk, immersed in a pile of documents. She was trying to get caught up on all the political maneuvering that had gone on between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes over the past seven years, and was finding it rather a daunting task. The stack of papers and books on her desk only covered the wrangling over the initial treaties that had officially ended hostilities at the end of the Hundred Year War – she had yet to even look at the numerous trade agreements and such that had gone on afterwards. But she was determined to master it. Frowning unconsciously, she set aside one document and opened another dossier.

There came a soft knock at the door of the study. Annoyed, Mai looked up to find a servant bowing before her. "Please forgive the interruption, your highness," he said humbly. "I have a message for you from Princess Azula."

_Azula. _The assassin felt her heart rate spike a little. She'd been expecting something like this sooner or later. Really, now that she thought about it, she was rather surprised that the young woman hadn't sought her out before now – it had been almost two weeks since her arrival in the Fire Nation. Without altering her expression, Mai looked back down at her papers, as if she were resuming her reading. "Very well," she said in a bored tone. "What is it?"

The servant bowed again. "She requests to speak with you, your highness." He paused. He seemed uncertain. "She asked that I specifically remind you that you owe her your life, my lady."

_That's true enough. And she owes me hers. _Mai's narrow eyes flickered. _I told Zuko I'd avoid contact with her. I really should tell her as much. _She sighed a little, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She could still remember what the firebender had whispered to her in Taonan, back when it had looked as if Mai was going to die of tetanus. _"You're my friend, Mai...you're my friend, and I don't want to lose you..." _Mai knew that those words meant a great deal coming from Azula. She bit her lip and tapped her fingers against the desk for a moment. At last, she turned away from the papers and rose to her feet. "I will see her," she said. Then, after a brief hesitation, "Take me to her." _After all, I don't want to parade her through the palace to my quarters. Too many eyes – and wagging tongues._

The servant led her down to the guest wing of the palace. She'd known that Azula had been quartered there to keep her from regular contact with Ty Lee – other than that, though, Mai had kept herself carefully out of the loop where the former Fire Princess was concerned. She paused at the door as the servant bowed and took his leave. _Well – here goes. _Mai inhaled deeply, then stepped calmly between the imperial guards and into the room.

Azula was sitting by the window, a book spread open on her knees. She rose to her feet and set aside her tome as Mai entered. The two young women paused, their gazes locking. "Good morning," Azula said. "Your highness."

There had been a slight pause between the greeting and the title. The assassin was quite sure it had been intentional. "Good morning," she said quietly. She wasn't sure whether Azula now considered her a friend or an enemy. There wasn't any overt hostility in the girl's face, but that really didn't mean much. How formal should she be? Mai paused, then opted to extend an olive branch. "How are you, Azula?"

"Oh, I've been worse, I suppose." The firebender folded her arms across her chest and regarded her closely, her amber eyes narrowing a bit. "I'm surprised that you're speaking to me, _Princess. _My brother told me I wasn't to seek you out, since you didn't want to compromise your _loyalties._" Azula was a master of poisonous words, and her last few phrases dripped with bitterness. "That's why I asked you to come. Where do we stand, Mai? That's what I want to know."

The best policy here would be honesty, Mai decided. She glanced around. "Let's sit down," she suggested. Stiffly, Azula waved her hand at her small table; they sat down across from each other. The consort folded her hands on the table. "Where do we stand," she echoed thoughtfully. Her eyes met Azula's. "I'd like to think we're still friends," she said. "Things are going to be more complicated here than in the Earth Kingdom, of course – but I don't consider you my enemy."

"No? That's interesting." Azula smiled sweetly, and Mai almost flinched. "Then do tell me why my brother informed me that you don't want to talk to me."

"It's not like that," the assassin retorted, with a touch of impatience. "You know very well what the political climate is like here, and that you're a controversial figure. In my position, I can't be seen just socializing with you. It would give people the idea that I might be conspiring with you again, and that would undermine Zuko. It would be dangerous. There's already been one attempt on my life."

Interest (and perhaps a touch of concern?) flickered in Azula's hawk eyes. "Really? Someone tried to kill you?"

Mai's lips tightened. _Damn it. I probably shouldn't have mentioned that. _"Yes," she said shortly. "There was a plot to have me poisoned. Most of the Ronin clan is either dead or in prison over it. But that's beside the point, Azula. I'm not your enemy. I never have been. I'm still the same Mai who's been fighting by your side all these years in the Earth Kingdom."

The firebender shook her head slowly. "No. I don't think that's true," she said quietly. "You're not the same, not at all. You're a princess now – soon to be an empress. That changes everything."

"You're the one who told me to take a chance with Zuko if I got it!" Mai snapped, suddenly losing her patience. "Are you actually angry with me for taking your advice?"

"Who said anything about anger? I'm not the one yelling." Azula smirked, then seemed to relent. She rested her hands on the table. "All right, fine. So maybe I resent it. After all, I was acting Fire Lord once. To be reduced to _this _-!" She looked away. "It was different in exile. Those weren't our people, Mai. Here...these are our people."

The assassin nodded slowly. She understood completely. "I know," she said softly. There was a pause. _Well, I can't really ask this more delicately. _"So...are we still friends?"

Azula's amber eyes searched her face. Mai watched her jaw clench once or twice. "Can we be?" she asked eventually. "Answer me that. My brother seems to consider me his enemy, and you've obviously chosen him over me."

"Why should I have to choose between you?" the assassin demanded. "Of course Zuko's not sure what to do with you, Azula. The last time he gave you a chance, you tried to kill him. And that wasn't the first time, either. Give him reasons to trust you. If you make the effort, maybe we could all be on the same side, for once."

"My mother says something similar. But what sort of 'effort' am I supposed to be making, exactly? That's what I'd like to know. This is my tenth day confined to this room. I think I've behaved rather well – I've not injured anybody, or singed anything." Azula scowled as Mai's amber eyes widened a touch. "Mother won't admit to knowing anything about my being imprisoned here. Are you going to plead ignorance, too?"

"What do you mean, 'imprisoned?' I know you're under guard. Is that what you mean?"

The firebender smirked. "Heh. So you _are_ going to plead ignorance. That's cute." She shrugged. "All right, I'll play along. No, Mai – I don't mean the guards. I mean that I haven't been allowed to leave these quarters. Every single request I've sent my brother has been denied, except for when I asked to speak to my mother. And I've also been forbidden to see Ty Lee at all – which, naturally, you know nothing about."

Mai rubbed her temple. "What kind of requests are we talking about?"

"A number of different ones. I asked to observe a few court functions, for instance. And I wondered if I could go outside and practice my firebending occasionally. - Oh, and I think I even requested a walk or two in the palace gardens." Azula raised a brow. "If you get the chance, do ask my brother what mischief he thought I would get into by walking in a garden, would you? I'm curious about that one."

The consort could feel a headache coming on. "I can't advocate for you, Azula," she said flatly. "With that being said, I actually didn't know you were confined to your quarters." _It doesn't really surprise me much, though. Zuko's nervous about Azula, and he's got a lot on his mind right now. He's probably just decided to lock her away until after the wedding, and deal with her then. _"Other than that, did you want to ask me anything else?"

Lips tight, the firebender looked down at the tabletop. "No," she said. "If you won't help me with my dear brother, then I have nothing else to say." She stopped. "Actually, yes. I've run out of books to read, and that's all I've got to do here. Mother said yesterday that she'd get me a fresh batch, but she might have forgotten. Will you do that for me?"

"That I can do." Mai nodded, somewhat relieved that she could at least grant her friend something. "Do you have a preference?"

"Anything but those new histories that Zuko's put out," Azula said. "I'd rather not read a few hundred pages about how dreadful my honored ancestors were. Mythologies are good."

"I'll see to it," Mai promised. "Anything else? Your meals have been all right, for instance?"

The firebender's face was stony. "The only other thing I want is to see Ty Lee," she said. "But you said that's not the kind of thing you're going to help with, so I won't ask you." She got up, moving over to the window and gazing out of it. Mai studied the young woman's profile in silence, her eyes moving along the edges of the reddish-brown scar. At length, Azula looked back at her. "That's all I wanted to talk to you about, your highness."

The dismissal was clear. Mai rose to her feet and tucked her hands into her sleeves. She didn't want to leave things on this note. "Are we still friends, Azula?"

The former Fire Princess paused, searching Mai's face. Then she turned back to the window. "I don't know, Mai. I hope so." Azula shrugged and said nothing more. She was still standing there when the assassin paused on the threshold. Mai felt as if she ought to say something more, but she could think of nothing. With a sigh, she turned her back on the silent Azula and made her way back to her own quarters.


	36. Chapter 36

Azula was angry. There were no two ways about it – she was just plain furious.

Her talk with Mai the day before had been satisfactory. She hadn't been able to persuade her to advocate for her, but she had learned where the young woman stood, and that was something. An hour after their talk, Azula's bookshelf had been filled with new books, as well. All in all, it had gone as well as could be expected, and the firebender had gone to sleep that night fairly satisfied.

But now – now, she was angry. She had gotten a message from the Fire Lord about an hour after breakfast, delivered by a servant girl with obvious Water Tribe ancestry. Azula could still recall that message word-for-word, even though she had scorched it to cinders moments after reading it. _The Fire Lord has granted you two concessions. You will be allowed to go out for one hour at dawn to train each day, and you will be allowed one half-hour in the palace garden of your choice every afternoon. You are not permitted to speak to or to have any contact with Lady Ty Lee at this time._

Azula scowled. _Not permitted, indeed. I'll show him! _Her fists clenched. _He's got no right to keep Ty Lee from me. She's mine. She's mine, damn it! _She glanced out the window. The sun had set about a half-hour before, and full darkness had fallen. It was time. _He's not going to win this round._

Calmly, she rose to her feet and headed for her washroom. It was the one place where her guards didn't follow her. She shut and locked the door behind her. Quickly, with light footsteps, she crossed to the open window and peered out. The garden outside was deserted. She didn't hesitate. She climbed out onto a ledge, swung down to hang from it by her hands, and let herself drop the ten feet or so between herself and the ground. The soft grass cushioned her fall. A moment later, she was swiftly gliding through the shadows, heading for the opposite end of the palace grounds.

This was really too easy. Azula smirked as she slipped past a few oblivious soldiers. She estimated that she had at least half an hour before the guards in her room became suspicious – that was more than enough time to get to where she was going and back again. Footsteps approached; she ducked behind a bush, and watched as a night patrol went by. Then she was on the move again, her feet swift and noiseless. For a moment, as she passed the gates that led out into the city, she paused. Then, shaking her head, she continued on through the palace grounds.

_There – there it is. _The firebender soon found the building she wanted. She slid along the wall, still keeping to the shadows, until she came to the third window from the end. Azula hesitated then, her eyes searching the area for guards. When she was satisfied that there was no one watching, she jumped up, stepping on a ledge partway up the building, and began to climb. The exertion made her slightly breathless, but it wasn't too bad. She pulled herself up skilfully until she reached the third floor window. As she had hoped, it was open to admit the cool night air. Quickly and silently she slipped through it, dropped down to the floor, and crouched there, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness inside.

These quarters were much as she remembered them. She thought a few of the wall hangings had been changed, but the layout of the room was essentially the same. There were no guards. Noiselessly she crept across the room to the bed. Stooping over it, she suddenly clapped a hand over the mouth of its sleeping occupant, wrapping her other arm around the unresisting body.

Ty Lee's eyes flew open – Azula had to hold on tight to keep her from wrestling herself free. "Ty, it's me," she whispered, hearing the girl's muffled cry. "It's Azula! Shh."

The acrobat's body went limp in her arms. As Azula slowly released her mouth, Ty Lee uttered a few gasping breaths. "Oh, spirits, you scared me." The girl squirmed around to face her. A moment later, Azula felt Ty Lee's arms around her neck, and soft lips pressed against hers. The firebender returned the kiss hungrily. "What are you doing here?" Ty Lee whispered, drawing back a little. "I mean...I'm glad to see you. But we aren't supposed to see each other, 'Zula."

"They don't know I'm here. I couldn't stand it anymore," Azula admitted, weaving her fingers into Ty Lee's silken hair. "I had to come and make sure you were all right." She leaned in to place another tender kiss on the acrobat's forehead. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Ty Lee said softly, her hands curving up Azula's arms. "But...but this could be bad, couldn't it? I mean, we're not supposed to touch each other..."

"In that case, I won't tell if you won't." The firebender smirked. Then, before the girl could voice any more protests, she captured her lips with her own.

Fire seemed to erupt between them. Azula had intended to stay for only a few minutes – to steal a few kisses and then retreat back to her prison. But she hadn't expected Ty Lee to groan quite this way, or to throw back her head like she was doing, allowing Azula access to the soft skin of her neck and shoulder. The firebender kissed her way down Ty Lee's throat, hearing the girl's faint gasps of pleasure. The sounds sent shivers down her spine. "Az-Azula," the acrobat whispered, "we'll...we'll get in trouble..."

"Do you want me to stop?" the firebender murmured, running the tip of her tongue lightly across Ty Lee's collarbone. Ty Lee didn't speak; she just tangled her fingers in the princess's black hair, pulling her up for another searing kiss. Throwing caution to the wind, Azula thrust her hands into the neck of the girl's robe, pulling it open to her waist. Then she attacked Ty Lee's collarbone with her mouth, nipping and kissing with fervor. The acrobat moaned. Her nimble fingers began to fumble at the neck of Azula's shirt, untying knots and pulling laces.

_This is stupid, Azula. You need to get out of here, and get back to your room before they find out that you're missing! _The firebender gasped against Ty Lee's shoulder as her shirt fell open. She intended to push away from her, to apologize and explain and go, but she found herself pushing the acrobat down instead, her hungry mouth latching onto hers once more. Any thought of consequences fled. All she could think about was how smooth the girl's skin felt under her hands, how good her hair smelled, how very soft her lips were against hers – and how much she _wanted. _She could feel Ty Lee's hands sliding up her sides and across her back. She groaned, lightly brushing her lips along the young woman's jaw. Then she lost all track of herself, conscious only of Ty Lee – her intoxicating touch, her taste, her soft moans and sighs.

She didn't know how long she had been there before she finally came to herself again. The moon was shining in the window, bathing the room in gentle bluish light. Azula dropped a gentle kiss on the cheek of the young woman in her arms. "I have to go," she whispered. "They can't find out I'm gone."

"Okay." Ty Lee's eyes were half-closed. She smiled in sleepy satisfaction, her hand moving up to cup the side of Azula's face. "I love you."

"I know." The firebender kissed her again. "I love you, too." Then she pushed away, feeling about on the floor for her discarded clothes. The acrobat watched lazily as Azula dressed. Fastening the ties of her shirt, the princess leaned back over her drowsy lover and stole another kiss. She wished that she could stay here. "I'll see you later," she said softly.

"Be careful, 'Zula," Ty Lee whispered, clinging to her. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be careful," Azula promised. "And I'll come back soon." She brushed her lips with hers one last time, then tore herself away. She didn't dare to look back, for fear that she wouldn't be able to leave. She slipped out the window and skilfully clambered down the side of the building.

It was a bit trickier sneaking back across the gardens, since the moonlight now illuminated things. She moved smoothly from shadow to shadow, her eyes and ears alert. Three times, Azula had to dodge a night patrol. _I wonder if anyone's noticed I'm gone? _She doubted anyone had. Considering how her brother had reacted to her, she thought he'd probably lock down the palace if he noticed her missing. A smug smile curved her lips as she slipped to the wall underneath her bathroom window.

Getting up was more difficult than getting down had been. Azula leaped up and caught the ledge with her hands, then tried to pull herself up. Her arms shook; she managed to get halfway up before her strength gave way, and she fell back to the soft turf. She was panting for breath. A wave of dizziness washed over her as a sharp pain knifed through her chest. Gasping softly, Azula sat down against the wall and waited. Slowly, her breathing slowed back to normal. _Gods, am I even going to be able to do this? _Azula looked up at the ledge, her brows lowering. _I will not be conquered by a mere wall, _she vowed, rising to her feet again. _I'll just have to do this more quickly, I guess. _She took a deep breath, then jumped and caught the ridge of brick a second time. With a burst of strength, she dragged herself upward, throwing her right leg up and onto the ledge.

Success! Azula lay panting for a while. She knew she was exposed there – any guard passing by could easily see her up on the ledge. Before she had really caught her breath, she struggled to her feet and inched along the side of the building to her window. With a sigh of relief, Azula ducked through it into her bathroom.

By some miracle, the door was still closed and locked. She breathed another sigh as she began to disrobe. _I have to at least be wet. Have to make this look good. _She quickly dunked her head in the washbasin a few times before throwing on her robe and toweling her dripping hair. Then she moved to the sink and carefully began to remove her makeup. As she did so, she heard the heavy footsteps of a soldier outside the door – a mailed fist knocked loudly. "I'm coming," she said irritably, still dabbing at her face. "Don't rush me!"

"Apologies, your highness." The booted footsteps receded, and Azula felt a rush of triumph. She took her time wiping off the last remains of the powder on her face. Then she calmly unlocked the door and headed for her bed as if nothing had happened.

The imperial guards stood silently; neither one of them so much as twitched as Azula slid her legs under the covers. She smiled to herself as she lay down, resting her cheek against her cotton pillows. Her eyes slid shut. She could still feel Ty Lee's skin against hers; the memory of the girl's soft moans made heat flare up in her face. _I'll go back soon, _she promised herself. _The very next time I get a chance, I'll go back. _With a sigh of contentment, Azula fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Three days had passed since Zuko had sent Azula the notice. She had to admit that her house arrest was more bearable now that she was allowed to practice her firebending and walk in the gardens. In fact, she could almost have been happy, if they had only allowed her to be with Ty Lee. She sat down at her desk, dripping water onto her ink stone. The effort was probably going to be fruitless, but Azula had determined to write her brother a quick letter about it. _He promised me I could talk to her if the visits were supervised, _she told herself, dipping her brush in the ink. _I really should do something nasty to him for breaking his word, but I did promise Mother and Ty Lee that I'd try to play this straight. So this letter is probably all I can do at the moment._

Her brush moved gracefully across the page. She'd spent many long hours mastering penmanship as a child, and her characters were neat and flawless. Only Mai had ever managed to better her at this skill; Azula felt a faint glow of pride in her work as she wrote. It almost made up for how much she was having to flatter him.

_My lord brother,_

_When I first returned to the Fire Nation, taking advantage of your generous offer, I was made to understand that I would still be allowed to speak with with Ty Lee. Note that I fully understand why certain restrictions were put in place. Given our history, I expected some such measures. However, I was assured – both by our mother and, later, by you yourself – that I would be permitted a certain amount of supervised contact with her._

_This position seems to have been reversed. In your memo to me, you made it clear that now I am not to have any contact with her whatsoever. I would like to know why this has happened. Have I given you any reason to punish me in this way? I believe I have cooperated fully with all the restrictions you've placed on me._

_All I am asking for is what you promised me, my lord. I will give you my word not to attempt any unsupervised conversations with Ty Lee, so long as you keep yours._

Azula paused, her brush resting against the stone. She knew how she ought to sign off, but the words stuck on the page just as they would have stuck in her throat. She closed her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "Just do it, Azula," she murmured to herself. Slowly, she moved the brush back to the bottom of her letter.

_Your humble servant,_

_Princess Azula_

With this done, the firebender silently began to clean her writing tools. She amused herself by wondering what Zuko's response would be – if, in fact, he gave her any response at all. Would he send a servant to tell her off? Would he perhaps give her another tersely-worded note? She smiled bitterly as she closed the box on her calligraphy brush and slipped it into her desk. Taking a stick of crimson wax, she held it in the flame of her lamp until it melted, then let it drip carefully along the edges of her rolled letter, sealing it.

As she waited for the wax to harden, Azula considered what she had written. _I will give you my word not to attempt any unsupervised conversations with Ty Lee, so long as you keep yours. _She rubbed her chin absently with her finger. _Would I_ _keep that promise? If they'd let me talk to her a little, I suppose I could hold off for a long time. But would I? _A slow smile moved over her face as she remembered their tryst of a few nights before. She brushed her fingertips lightly over her lips, recalling how the acrobat's mouth had felt against them. _I don't know. Probably not. I want more than talk. I need her._ She glanced down at the letter again and smirked. _And what Zuzu doesn't know won't hurt him._

Sweetly, she turned her head and smiled at one of her ever-present guards. "Would someone be so kind as to send my brother this message for me?" she asked, holding it out. One of them took it without a word and slipped out the door. Azula smiled again, then turned to her bookshelf. She selected a thick book of Fire Nation legends and sat down in her armchair. _I'd better entertain myself until tonight. It won't be dark for another hour, after all. _She smiled to herself as she opened the volume. _I hope Ty Lee's ready for me._

The second time went more easily than the first. As she had done before, Azula waited until about a half-hour after sunset, then laid aside her book and headed for the washroom. There was no hesitation this time. Almost as soon as she'd locked the door, she was out the window, dropping smoothly onto the cool grass. She glided through the gardens like a shadow, never rustling so much as a leaf. Once again she made the climb up to Ty Lee's window without a hitch. Her heart thumping with anticipation, she slipped into the room and dropped lightly to the floor.

This time, Ty Lee was in bed, but she wasn't asleep. The acrobat welcomed her with pleased surprise. "I'm glad you came," she whispered, holding out her arms, her eyes glowing. "I hoped you'd be here tonight, 'Zula."

"I'm here." Azula smiled, allowing the embrace. Ty Lee planted a hard kiss on the princess's pale cheek, then pulled back to grin at her. The firebender caressed the side of the acrobat's neck. "I couldn't stand the thought of spending another night without you."

"You're getting downright romantic, your highness," Ty Lee teased, nipping lightly at Azula's sharp jawline. "I could get used to this." Then, before the firebender could respond, the gymnast lay back on the bed, pulling her down on top of her. "Tell me how much you missed me and how beautiful I am, and maybe I'll give you something extra – Princess."

"How come you're the one getting all the compliments?" Azula couldn't help smiling; her hands slid up Ty Lee's arms, underneath the wide sleeves of the girl's robe. "But I did miss you. And you're the most beautiful thing I've seen all day."

"Just today?" Ty Lee pouted, resting her fingertip on the firebender's lips. "You're going to have to do better than that, your highness."

"Hm. Getting greedy, are we?" The princess pushed past the finger and bent down to bite at the side of the girl's neck. "I'm a dangerous woman, you know. You'd better not get too demanding – I just might get upset."

"Upset, huh?" The acrobat's hands gently grasped Azula's head and pulled her up. "Just let me look at you. I miss that." For a few long moments, Ty Lee simply gazed at her, gently drawing her fingers through the princess's black hair. The laughter slowly went out of the acrobat's face. "How long do you think this will last?" she murmured, running her fingertips down Azula's porcelain cheek. "I mean, how long is Fire Lord Zuko going to keep trying to separate us?"

The princess shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know. Zuzu hasn't been very forthcoming." Azula scowled. "All he's given me is a note that informed me I wasn't to have any contact with you. There wasn't any timeframe."

"Are they letting you out of your quarters at all, 'Zula?" Ty Lee asked, still gently caressing the side of her face. "I'm just wondering. They haven't let me out since we got here."

"_What?" _Anger flooded the firebender's amber eyes, making them blaze like coals. "Do you mean to tell me they're treating you like a prisoner, too?"

Alarm made the acrobat's eyes widen. "Shh," she whispered, quickly drawing her fingers across Azula's lips again. "They'll hear you." The firebender fell silent, still choking on her fury. "So they're doing this to both of us, then?"

"I'll kill him. So help me, I'll kill him!" Azula was shaking with rage.

"Shh. 'Zula, it's okay." The gymnast kissed her softly, her hands moving back to their gentle stroking through her hair. "I shouldn't have told you," she said contritely. "But it's okay. Really, it is! No one's hurt me. I'm not chained up. It's all right." Azula started to snarl something, but Ty Lee kissed her again, cutting her off in mid-sentence. "Let's not let that spoil our time, okay?" she murmured as the kiss broke, resting her forehead against Azula's and smiling a bit. "Just let it go."

The princess was still scowling, but her expression had softened. "For now," she conceded. "I'll let it go for now." She slipped her hand underneath fabric to trace along Ty Lee's ribs.

Later, as Azula pulled her shirt back on, the acrobat grasped her wrist and pulled it down to her lips. The firebender paused, her golden eyes softening as she looked down at her. "I want you to promise me something, 'Zula," Ty Lee said softly.

"More promises? I'm going to start losing track of them all." The princess smirked as the gymnast kissed her palm. "I already promised you I'd be good, you know. And I have been, more or less."

"I know. Princess Ursa's told me, and I'm so proud of you." Ty Lee smiled up at her. The smile faded a moment later. "But please, listen." Azula sighed and nodded. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like whatever Ty Lee was going to say next. "Promise me you aren't going to do anything about me being stuck in this room," she said. The princess frowned, and the acrobat tightened her grip on her hand. "Please," she begged. "You aren't even supposed to know about it. How will you explain that? It would just get both of us in trouble. 'Zula, just let it go."

The girl was probably right, as little as Azula liked it. She finished putting on her shirt, her lips pursed thoughtfully. _Can't let her think she's won that easily, now can I? I'd better play for a concession from her end, too. _"I'll tell you what," she said calmly. "I'll agree to your little proposal on one condition, Ty Lee."

"Like what?" The acrobat sat up, pulling her blankets up to cover her chest.

"I've written my brother a letter," Azula said. "In it, I've asked him to give me what he promised he'd give me, which is supervised talks with you. Now, he promised you the same thing when we first got here, am I right? He said he'd let us see each other, just not in private." Ty Lee nodded. "What I want you to do is write him a letter asking him for what he promised. Phrase it just like that – remind him that he's the one who said he'd give it to you. You're also to talk to my mother about it, since you said you have contact with her."

"Okay." The gymnast nodded. "Should I ask Mai, too?"

This gave Azula pause. "You...Mai comes to see you?"

"Yes. Of course." Ty Lee looked at her uncertainly. "Why wouldn't she?"

_So Mai won't talk to me, but she goes to see Ty Lee. Nice to know. _The firebender looked out the window, frowning. "Fine. Ask her, too. Just be sure you don't tell her I've been coming to see you. Even Mai can't be trusted." Ty Lee bit her lips, but nodded quietly. "You do all that, and I promise I won't try to spring you from your quarters. Deal?"

"Deal." The acrobat scooted across the bed to seal the agreement with a kiss. "Do you think Zuko will let us see each other, then?"

"I don't know. If not, we'll think of something else. But then no one will be able to claim I didn't try all the proper avenues." Azula pulled on her shoes. "I'd better go. We don't want my guards noticing that I'm not primping in the bathroom."

Ty Lee cocked her head curiously. "Is that how you've managed it?" she asked.

"Yes. Rather an amateur strategy, but it seems effective." Azula shot her a crooked smile as she rose to her feet. "You hang in there, all right, Ty? I'll come back again as soon as I can."

"Don't keep me waiting too long." Ty Lee smiled sadly. "I get lonely sometimes."

Azula couldn't help it. She turned back to wrap her arms around the young woman's lithe body and press her lips against hers. The temptation to stay was almost irresistible. "You are delicious," she whispered. "I wish I could stay with you."

"It'll happen. We just have to wait." Ty Lee leaned into her; Azula felt the pleasant weight of the brown head against her shoulder. "Once we've proved we can be trusted, they'll let us be together again, 'Zula. We'll just have to be patient until then." She slid her hands up to cling to the firebender's shoulders. "I love you, 'Zula. I love you so much..."

"I have to go, Ty." The princess forced herself to pull away. She turned her eyes away from Ty Lee's mournful gaze. "Hopefully Zuzu will be reasonable, and we'll be able to talk without all this sneaking around. If not, I'll come again. Just wait for me."

"For you, I'd wait forever." The acrobat's huge, gray eyes were trusting. Azula had to look away again. With a softly-muttered goodbye, the firebender slipped out of the window and headed back for her own quarters.


	38. Chapter 38

The morning's firebending practice had gone well. Azula had managed to run through all of her kata for the first time since she had been stabbed. She'd even managed to bend lightning, although the bolt that had shot out of her fingertips wasn't as powerful as usual. She was still quite satisfied. _Even Zuzu can't do that, no matter what Agni Kais he might have won. _On returning to her quarters, she had gone immediately to take a hot bath. Now – washed, brushed, and still glowing from the exercise – Azula settled into her armchair with one of her unread books to await breakfast.

When the door opened, Azula glanced up from her reading with disinterest, expecting to see a servant bearing her morning meal. Instead, her amber eyes fell on the tall, slender form of Mai. She paused for an instant, her brows raising slightly in surprise. Then she set aside the volume and got up. "Why, your highness," she said. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm sure you weren't." The assassin stood as straight as an arrow, her hands in her sleeves, her narrow eyes fixed on Azula's face. Her expression, as always, was carefully neutral. "We need to talk, Azula."

"Well. I must say, I'm glad to see you, too." Azula smiled coldly and turned to her table. "We might as well sit down for this. After all, I think my heart's still weak. I shouldn't stand up for too long, especially since I just got done training."

"Zuko did mention he gave you that concession. - And a walk in the park every afternoon, I believe." Mai waited until Azula had seated herself before taking her own chair. She sat in silence for a moment, searching Azula's face with narrowed eyes and tapping her fingers against the tabletop. "Zuko told me you sent him a letter yesterday," she said bluntly. "And you asked him to allow you to have supervised visits with Ty Lee."

The firebender raised a shapely brow. "That's right," she said calmly. "Am I in trouble for that? I was merely asking him for what he promised me."

"That's not the point." Mai's black brows lowered in a frown. "He got another letter from Ty Lee this morning, asking for the same thing. The matter was phrased in very much the same way that it was in your letter, Azula."

"Oh?" The firebender smiled a little, smoothly. _Hm. Guess I shouldn't have coached her quite so thoroughly on what to write. No matter – I can handle this little problem. _"I guess great minds think alike. Don't they, my lady?"

"Cut the crap, Azula," Mai snapped. "You're in communication with Ty Lee somehow, aren't you? Spill it. How are you talking with her?"

Azula scowled. Anger bubbled up in her throat like bile. She wouldn't have to feign outrage. "Talking to Ty Lee?" she echoed, her voice frigid. "_That's_ rich, Mai. I've been under constant guard in this room ever since we landed here. I have eyes on me at every moment of the day, no matter where I am. The only messages I can send out are in the hands of the soldiers watching me. I'm passing my days reading storybooks and writing fruitless letters to the very brother who's keeping me prisoner here." She paused and dropped her voice. "And I've been forbidden to even talk to Ty Lee. I haven't even laid eyes on her, let alone talked to her – and you of all people ought to know what that's costing me, and what it's probably costing _her." _She watched Mai wince slightly, and felt a warm glow of victory. Coldly, Azula leaned back in her chair. "So I find it quite insulting that you would barge in here with such accusations, your highness, when you know very well that I can't even sneeze without being watched."

The assassin still seemed doubtful. She studied the firebender in silence. "It just seems a very odd coincidence. Don't you think?"

Rolling her eyes, Azula waved her off. "Please. Do you think that's the first letter on the subject that I've sent dear Zuzu? That letter was actually the fourth I've sent him – all in the same vein, and saying much the same thing. So Ty Lee's happened upon the same strategy – so what? It isn't as if I'm the only person who's ever thought of sending written requests, you know." She jabbed a finger in Mai's direction. "He promised that we'd be allowed to talk to each other. He _promised _that, Mai. If anyone's got a right to be angry and make accusations in this situation, it's me. I'm knocking myself out to be as sweet and cooperative as possible, and all I'm getting for it is flack."

"You had to have expected a certain amount of that," the consort retorted. "You know what this court is like, Azula."

"Naturally. But I did expect Zuzu to keep his promises. He's always talking about his honor, and how he's a man of his word, and all that nonsense. Turns out he's not so different from Father in that respect after all." Azula rolled her eyes dramatically to the ceiling. "I'm not sure whether I ought to be proud or disappointed in him..."

"Don't change the subject." Mai looked her straight in the eye. Her narrow eyes were flashing. "I don't want you or Ty Lee to do anything stupid, all right? I realize this is a difficult situation for everybody involved. And I don't blame you for being angry about it, either – anyone would be. And yes, you have both been cooperating well. Just...just don't mess it up, okay? I don't want to see either of you getting hurt. I want this to work."

_Huh. Well, if that's true, it ought to give me a few hooks to pull you with, Mai. _Azula considered for a moment. _I did promise Mother and Ty Lee that I would play this straight. But I don't think there's any harm in using an ally or two. _She leaned forward, laying her palms against the table's polished surface and catching Mai's eyes with her own. "All that I want," she said calmly, "is Ty Lee." Her voice was very low, but very intense. "I haven't done anything 'stupid,' as you say. I've simply written letters and asked a few people verbally for what I was promised in the first place. But let me tell you something, Mai." She narrowed her eyes as she spoke, still holding the assassin's gaze. "If Zuko thinks he can take her away from me and not have me react, he had better think again. I've been patient, and I'll keep on being patient for now. But sooner or later I'm going to get angry about this, and I intend to act on it when I do."

The consort frowned. "Azula -"

"Mai." The firebender cut her off. She leaned forward even further, lowering her voice still more. "I haven't been a princess in a long time – I can deal with having lost that, I suppose. And I can even deal with having a lot of my freedom taken away – Agni knows I've had little enough of that in the last while." She narrowed her eyes to slits. "But I will not bow my head quietly and let my brother take Ty Lee away from me. When I was stabbed, she was the only reason I could think of to keep on breathing. I will not lose her. I _will not, _Mai. Do you understand?"

The assassin said nothing for several long moments. Finally she sighed deeply, breaking the eye contact to look down at the table. "Yes, I do. I do understand." She slowly looked up again. The hostility and accusation had gone out of her eyes. "Listen to me, Azula," she said softly, and her voice was as low as Azula's had been. "Please be patient. There's...there's just a lot of things going on right now, all right? Zuko's been under a lot of pressure. I'm sure that he'll ease up on you as soon as things get a little less hectic."

"Well, that's novel. You're telling me he's treating me like a prisoner of war because he's under a lot of stress?" Azula smirked. "I'll have to remember that one."

"I'm serious," Mai insisted. "There are a lot of...things...going on. I can't tell you about them, of course, but it's still the truth. You won't be permanently separated from Ty. I'm sure of it. Zuko will deal with that whole situation when things die down a little."

The firebender looked at her keenly. "You know that for a fact, your highness? He's actually told you that's what's going on?"

Mai looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment. It was only a flash – barely an instant – but Azula still caught it. "Well, no. But I know him,Azula. I know how his mind works, and I know how he does things. You're...well, you're a problem that I think he feels he'll need to give all his attention to."

"I am a problem that he feels he can simply lock away and forget about." Azula sat back in her chair and rapped her sharp nails on the table, smirking. "But very well, Mai. I promise that I'll be patient a while longer, just to show my good faith."

"Good." Mai couldn't keep all of the relief out of her voice. "We can work these things out, Azula. Your mother and I will help you two, all right? I can't do much, but I promise that I'll do what I can."

Azula allowed herself to flash Mai a brief, genuine smile. _That's the closest I've gotten to having her on my side so far. Excellent. _"Thank you, your highness. I do appreciate that," she murmured politely. She paused, thinking for a moment or two. _I think it's worth asking. Even if she lies, that will tell me something. _"Tell me, Princess," she said calmly. "What if I were to think beyond just being allowed to talk to Ty Lee? As you said yourself, you know how my big brother's mind works. What are the chances of his allowing us to be more...public about things?" She cast a cool glance at her silent guards.

Mai's eyes flickered. "We haven't discussed that at all, Azula," she said quietly. "It honestly hasn't even come up. We've mostly been thinking about...well, about those other things I mentioned before. And our wedding, of course." She glanced out the window. "Princess Ursa will take that matter up with him afterwards, though. She's already talked to me about it. She believes that Ty Lee is good for you."

_Mother wants us together? That's good news, if it's true_. The firebender nodded slowly. "That's good to hear," she said. "I'd like to think I'll be rewarded for my good behavior, since Zuzu seems to be so fixated on that."

"Things will work out. Just...don't do anything you'll regret later. All right?" Mai rose to her feet as the door opened again. She glanced at the servant as he entered. "Looks like your breakfast is here. I'll leave you to it; I have a lot to get done today."

"Of course. Thank you for taking the time to come see me, your highness." Azula got up and bowed in the most formal Fire Nation fashion, her fist up against her palm. "Will I have the honor of your company again?"

"Maybe. We'll see." The consort inclined her head. "Good day, Azula."

"May Agni's fire light your path." The firebender watched as the woman left, and slowly sat down at the table, watching as the servant laid out her morning meal. Her lips curved into a smile of satisfaction.


	39. Chapter 39

Azula hugged her knees to her chest, watching the horizon. She was sitting by her window, watching as the evening sky began to turn red and orange. She had been staring out the window for well over an hour, lost in thought.

Not long after Mai had left her quarters, it had occurred to Azula that perhaps she didn't want to stay in the Fire Nation at all. No matter what the assassin said, Azula doubted that her brother would ever treat her as anything other than a glorified prisoner, and she didn't think that she and Ty Lee would ever be allowed to have freedom in their relationship. The nagging thought had stayed with her all that day, until she had finally set aside her books in order to give it some serious consideration.

The firebender frowned. _Ty Lee was the one who really wanted to come here in the first place, _she mused. _She wanted to go home. She thought everything would just magically go back to the way it was back when we were children. I bet she sees how wrong she was. _Azula rested her chin on her knees. _Now that we've been here a while, maybe she'll see reason. The Earth Kingdom wasn't home, but at least we could be together there. I'd far rather live quietly in some little place with her than be here for the rest of my life._

_I wonder if Zuko would let us go? What if we were to ask him to let us live in some little coastal Fire Nation village, far away from here? We'd be out of his hair. That would probably make him happy. I could promise him I wouldn't deal in any politics, or...no. _The firebender rubbed her forehead. _He'd never believe me. There's no way he'd let us stay in the country unless we were under guard._

_So I guess it would have to be exile again. Back to scraping our living out of the dirt and dodging assassins. That's no life. I can't ask Ty to go back to that. I wouldn't want her back there! Eventually we'd be killed. _Azula struck her brow against her knees and squeezed her eyes shut. _There's got to be some other option. What if...what if we didn't go back to the Earth Kingdom? We could go somewhere else. There'd be no point in going to any of the Air Temples, no one lives there anymore. But there's still the Water Tribes._

The princess shivered. Like all firebenders, she hated the cold. Both the Southern and the Northern Water Tribes were always buried in blankets of snow and ice. _They're quiet places, though – comparatively. The smaller settlements especially. If Ty Lee and I could find a place there where people would accept us, it could be good. We'd be safe, and we'd be together. It could work. Even some of the smaller Earth Kingdom villages could work. _She glanced at the glowing rim of the sun; it was still just barely visible on the horizon. _It's settled, then. I'll go and ask Ty Lee what she thinks of the idea tonight._

She unfolded herself and let her legs down, leaning back to rest her head against the soft cushions of her chair. Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift back to her earliest memories of the gymnast. They had met only a week into Azula's first year at the Academy. The princess had spent her first few days of school observing the other students, and the next few cultivating a relationship with Mai, who was then one of the second-year girls. She'd chosen Mai because of her sharp mind and her silence, traits that Azula already recognized as useful.

She never would have looked twice at Ty Lee, whom she had already dismissed as being both foolish and irritating, if it hadn't been for an incident during one of their play breaks. She and Mai had been sitting beneath a tree on the Academy grounds. Azula had suddenly spotted a group of three third-year students harassing the small girl. Even then, Ty Lee had been a bubbly little pink bundle of cheerfulness; Azula could remember how wide the gray eyes had been as they stared up at the much larger bullies. She didn't know what the argument had been about, but she saw one of them take a swing at Ty Lee. There was a blur of motion; a moment later, the bully was flat on the ground, howling in pain. The other two jumped at the girl in pink. Despite a valiant effort from Ty Lee, she had soon been overpowered. As Azula had watched, one of the larger girls caught their victim's arms while the other began to pummel her with her fists.

In the Fire Nation, only the strongest survived, and that included schoolchildren. Nonetheless, Azula had seen something in the pink-clad girl that attracted her attention. The way that she had taken down her first assailant had been interesting. The princess had risen to her feet at once. "Come on," she'd said curtly to the silent Mai. The older girl had followed without comment, and the two had rescued the hapless Ty Lee from her attackers.

Later, as Ty Lee wiped the blood from her nose, Azula had asked her curiously about how she had dropped the first bully. The pink-clad girl had smiled brightly, as if she'd just been having tea instead of taking a beating. "Oh, that was easy," she'd said. "There's places you can hit people that hurt a lot. There's other places, too, that can make it so's they fall down, but I haven't quite got those right yet."

A lot of things had changed over the years, but a few things had remained the same. Mai was still quiet and thoughtful, Azula was still masterful and deadly, and Ty Lee was still cheerful, yet dangerous. Azula pictured the acrobat's face in her mind – happy, sad, afraid, laughing, asleep. Her favorite mental picture was the look of sleepy satisfaction the young woman would wear when she was lying in her arms at night. Ty Lee always looked contented then, as if all was right with the world. _And it is, _Azula thought. _When I'm with her, it feels like nothing else matters._

She breathed deeply. _I want to be with her forever, _she thought. Her lips curved a bit. _I suppose if I were a man, I'd be asking her to marry me, or some such nonsense. I wonder if people like us can get married somewhere? It would never happen in the Fire Nation, but maybe in the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribes...I wonder what they think about that kind of thing, anyway?_ She opened her eyes, looking out at the horizon again. The sun had set, but there was still a soft glow on the horizon. She would still have to wait another twenty or thirty minutes before she could sneak over to the acrobat's quarters.

_What a sentimental fool I've turned into – mooning for hours and staring at sunsets. _Azula couldn't help smiling at herself. She closed her eyes again. _I would have hated myself for it a few years ago. Weakness, I'd have called it. Maybe it is weakness, but I don't care anymore. _She let her mind linger on the mental image of Ty Lee's sleeping face. _I can't wait to see her again, _she thought, with a sudden rush of eagerness.

When she finally judged that the time was right, Azula could barely contain her excitement. She forced herself to remain calm, rising from her chair with a calculated grace. Neither of her guards reacted as she made her way to her bathroom; she closed and locked the door behind her. There was a sort of headiness in her that night, almost a recklessness. She had to force herself to breathe deeply and watch for observers before dropping from her window. Her heart thumped with anticipation.

Ty Lee was asleep when Azula slipped in her bedroom window. The firebender crept over to the bed and stood looking down at her, admiring her rosy cheeks and watching the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Azula felt an unwonted tenderness. Carefully, she slipped out of her shoes and crept in between the covers. Ty Lee didn't stir. The firebender took the young woman in her arms and touched her lips softly against hers.

Murmuring, the acrobat opened her eyes. She blinked sleepily, peering at the firebender. "'Zula?" She yawned and stirred; Azula felt her nestling closer. A slim hand rested against the princess's cheek. "I didn't think I'd see you again so soon."

"I know. I wanted to talk to you about something. But it can wait." Azula took Ty Lee's face in her hands and kissed both her eyelids, before moving back to fill her own eyes with her lover's features. "I thought about you all day," she whispered. "I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Mm." The gymnast smiled and burrowed down so that her forehead was nestled into the crook of Azula's shoulder. Her fingers played with the front of Azula's shirt. "I thought about you, too. I was thinking about how happy we were on that ship together, before...well, before it all happened." Her palm rested against Azula's heart. "Do you think we'll ever be that happy again?"

"I'm happy right now." The firebender bent down to kiss her again. She savored it. "Don't talk," Azula murmured. "Just relax." _ After all the times she's done this for me, I'm going to do it for her. _"Lie back," she whispered, coaxing the ties from Ty Lee's braid and beginning to tease out the tangles with her fingers. "I want to make this good for you."

"It always is," the acrobat murmured, flashing her a radiant smile. She obediently went limp, though, rolling her head back under Azula's attentions.

Later, the firebender felt Ty Lee wriggle close and snuggle against her. The acrobat's lips brushed at her throat. "What did you want to talk to me about, 'Zula?" she asked softly.

"I want to talk about what we're going to do." Azula gave a pleased sigh at Ty Lee's touch. "When we first decided to come here, you said you wanted to come. Remember? You were hoping things could go back to the way they were." Ty Lee made a soft sound of agreement. "Well, we're here now. It's pretty obvious that isn't going to happen, right? We're prisoners in our own rooms, and they don't even have the decency to lock us up together." Azula slipped her fingers underneath the acrobat's chin, raising it so that she was looking into the young woman's eyes. "I want to leave, Ty. Maybe we can go back to the Earth Kingdom."

Ty Lee bit her lip. "Back?" she whispered. "I...I don't know. I don't like starving and freezing."

"That's not what I meant," the princess said, with a touch of impatience. "Of course I don't want to be exiled again. No." She brushed the hair back from Ty Lee's face. "I want to go to some little village like Taonan. We could live quietly somewhere like that. Or even someplace in the Water Tribes, you know? Just somewhere we can be left alone, and be with each other."

The acrobat's brow creased. She didn't say anything for a while. "I'd like to be with you, 'Zula," she said finally. "Of course I would! But I don't think we've given the Fire Nation enough time yet." Azula scowled and started to retort, but Ty Lee put two fingers gently over her lips. "It's only been a few weeks," she pointed out. "They haven't hurt us, and Fire Lord Zuko's promised that we can see each other. Mai thinks it'll happen after the wedding and coronation. Why can't we give it a chance?"

"A few weeks is plenty of time to see what it's going to be like," Azula muttered rebelliously. "Everyone here either wants to kill me or use me. That'll never change, no matter how sweet and polite people might be to my face. I'll never be trusted. I'll always be watched, even if Zuko does let me come out of my rooms eventually...and it'll be the same for you, just because you're with me."

Ty Lee sighed and smiled, reaching up to kiss Azula's cheek. "Not everyone's like that," she said. "I'm not. Mai's not. Your mother's not."

"I wouldn't be so sure of Mai," the princess growled.

"Azula." Ty Lee's reproof was gentle. She looked the firebender in the eye, still smiling. "I'm just saying we have to give this a chance," she said. "What's the point of going through all of this if we're just going to give up so soon? Maybe if we stick it out for a while, things will get better. This is still home, 'Zula. You're with your family. Mine might even talk to me after a while. Isn't that worth at least trying for?"

The princess huffed, drawing down her brows. "All right. Fine. I'll give it three months," she said reluctantly. "But only three months! If things are still this bad after that, you'll come with me. We'll find someplace better."

Ty Lee's smile widened. She nestled herself against Azula's chest like a child, sighing contentedly. "I'll follow you anywhere," she murmured.

Azula's anger faded as her focus turned from her grievances to the girl in her arms. She felt another warm glow of tenderness. Bending her head down, she kissed Ty Lee with a softness that few other than the acrobat ever saw in her. "Will you?" she said. "Even if we wind up having to go to one of the Water Tribes?"

"Even if you walked into a volcano." Ty Lee giggled faintly, her breath wafting over Azula's neck. "But don't do that, 'kay?"

"I won't." Azula's grip tightened a bit. "I'd never hurt you. - Not on purpose."

Ty Lee pressed her face into the firebender's neck. "You should go," she said softly, her voice full of regret. "It's been a while already."

"Later. Right now I want to hold you. I've been looking forward to this all day." Azula looked down at her, studying the acrobat's face from above – the curve of her forehead, the snub of her nose, the feathery sweep of her lashes. She drank it in. _Gods, she's beautiful. _Azula felt drawn to touch; she traced her fingertips lightly over Ty Lee's features. The girl closed her eyes and breathed deeply as the firebender's hand brushed her eyelids. Her lashes tickled Azula's skin. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she whispered.

"Except in the mirror, right?" Ty Lee laughed at her own joke. The princess felt the girl's hand running slowly down her abdomen. Then Ty Lee sighed. "You need to go, 'Zula," she said, drawing her hand back up to push lightly on Azula's chest. "Your guards won't wait forever."

The heady recklessness was still in full sway. Azula gave an impish smile. "To hell with guards," she said. "I want to be with you."

"Of course you do," Ty Lee said patiently, "but we have to be smart about this, right? You're the one who always says we have to plan stuff out." The princess scowled, but she knew Ty Lee was right. She sighed. The acrobat playfully flicked her fingers at the end of Azula's nose. "Oh, cheer up, grumpy. We'll see each other again. Things will be fine, right? Even if the worst happens, we'll be traveling together again in three months."

"Yeah. But I'm not ready to go just yet." Azula drew her palm slowly down the smooth curve of Ty Lee's back. "It'll probably be a few days before I can sneak out again, you know. I have to get enough of you to last me until then."

Ty Lee squirmed and giggled a bit as her lover's hand squeezed her side. The firebender felt the girl's body relax again; Ty Lee sighed and leaned into her. "I love you, 'Zula," she murmured, "but please go. Please." Her hands pushed gently against Azula's belly.

_Oh, all right. I suppose I'd better listen to her. _"Fine. I'm going," Azula said reluctantly. "I'll see you -"

There came a violent pounding on the door! The girls froze in shock – the doorknob rattled hard. "Imperial guard. Open up!" came a man's harsh voice.

Azula recovered first. Scrambling from the bed, she caught up a chair and wedged it under the door handle. Then she sprang back and began hurriedly throwing on her clothes. Heavy blows began to fall on the door. The sound of cracking wood warned that it was only a matter of time. "We know you're in there, Princess," came the warning. "This room is surrounded. Open the door!" Azula threw her shirt on, not bothering to lace it up, and fell into a firebending stance. Her eyes glittered. _It's over. I'm caught. But fine, let them come. I'll show them exactly why I was called a prodigy!_

Then a hand fell on her arm. Startled, Azula looked up to see Ty Lee standing beside her – she'd almost forgotten that she wasn't alone. The acrobat was trembling, and her cheeks were shiny with tears, but her voice was steady. "Don't, 'Zula. Please. Don't fight them." The neck of the loose sleeping-robe slipped low over one shoulder. Ty Lee pulled it back up with a quivering hand.

"What?" Azula's mouth fell open.

"Don't fight them." Ty Lee clung to her arm. "Please don't, 'Zula! They'll kill you. You know they will! Don't make me watch you die. Let's give ourselves up. Azula, please..."

"No!" The princess dealt her a shove that sent her staggering backward. Azula's eyes blazed angrily. "I will not go down without a fight. I will _not! _I am a princess of Sozin's line."

"Azula, please, don't," Ty Lee sobbed. There was shouting in the hall. Something smashed against the door; wood cracked. They had only a few seconds left, at the most. The acrobat clasped her hands. "If you won't do it for yourself, 'Zula," she said softly, "do it for me. I killed for you. Now you surrender for me."

The words cut deep – Azula gasped as if she had been struck. She stared at Ty Lee in speechless silence. _I don't believe it. I don't believe she would use that against me like this! I... _The bitter taste of betrayal flooded her mouth.

Then the door was smashed open! Splinters of wood flew in every direction as imperial guards stormed into the room. Azula watched numbly as four of them moved to surround Ty Lee, their pointed weapons hovering inches from her body. The acrobat looked down and raised her hands above her head in surrender. Five more soldiers approached Azula cautiously. Two held long halberds, while three assumed firebending stances. One of them was shouting – probably their captain. She listened mutely. "You're under arrest. Get down on your knees!" he was snarling.

_Do it for me. I killed for you. Now you surrender for me. _Azula shuddered. She let her arms fall slowly by her sides. Still more slowly, she knelt down on the ground. Someone ordered her to hold out her hands. Numbly, Azula bowed her head and extended her arms. Powerful hands caught her and slammed her face-first into the floor! She grunted in pain as her cheek ground against the carpet. Her arms were twisted behind her back, and cold steel cuffs winched tightly around her wrists. Azula didn't struggle as they wrenched her to her feet. Her throat ached. _I can't believe this...I can't believe it. She...I can't believe she did this to me!_ She couldn't even look at Ty Lee as the soldiers dragged her from the room.

Azula was dragged down the hall unceremoniously. One of the guards had his gloved fist tangled in her hair, forcing her to walk with her head bent downward. They hauled her into the main corridor, then down a side hall. She knew where they were going – she'd spent a month in the dungeons underneath the palace the last time she'd been caught in treason. Azula stumbled and fell as they started down the stairs. The soldiers caught her like a sack of grain and half-carried her the rest of the way down, despite her efforts to regain her footing.

They went past the regular cells. The firebender groaned inwardly. _Oh, they're not putting me back in solitary...tell me they're not! _But the guards turned into the dreaded corridor that she remembered. Two of them dragged her into one of the cells. Azula's legs were kicked out from under her. "_Ow!" _She gritted her teeth as shackles clamped tightly against the bones of her shins. "I'm not fighting you, damn it," she growled. "Take it easy." They didn't respond. Another chain fastened snugly around her neck, reminding her uncomfortably of the stone collar she had worn in Lake Laogai. It was locked to an iron ring in the floor. Azula tested it gingerly as the soldiers checked the bonds around her arms and legs; she could only lift her head about three inches from the floor. The guards abruptly rose and left the cell. The door slammed shut, plunging her into darkness. She heard retreating footfalls; then there was silence.

Azula closed her eyes. Her head ached from where they had crushed it against the floor during her arrest; her cheek stung, and it felt as if it were bleeding. These pains felt minor. _Ty Lee. _She sucked in a convulsive breath, almost a sob. _I can't believe she would do this to me. I...I can't believe it. She actually strongarmed me into surrendering! She used the fact that I love her against me! She..._ And now Azula really did sob. _She betrayed me._

The firebender took another sharp breath. The sound echoed crisply against the stone walls. _I'll never forgive you for this, Ty Lee. Never, never, never!_


	40. Chapter 40

A flood of light woke Mai from a dead sleep. She sat up, reflexively snatching at the dagger under her pillow as she did so, and peered at the intruders. Her dazzled eyes made out the silhouettes of two guards and one tall woman.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mai," came the soft voice of Ursa. "Something's happened. Please get up; I need your help."

"What's going on?" The assassin was wide awake almost instantly. She got up, throwing on a heavier robe. Ursa hesitated. "No one would get me up in the middle of the night for something trivial," Mai said impatiently. "What happened? Is Zuko hurt?"

"No. Zuko's fine." Princess Ursa sighed, meeting the younger woman's gaze. "It's Azula. Her guards noticed her missing from her quarters about an hour ago. They think she must have escaped out of a window. Zuko had the palace grounds searched, and they found her in Ty Lee's rooms. They've both been taken to prison."

Mai was dismayed, but she wasn't surprised. She looked away. "I knew they'd been talking to each other somehow," she muttered. "I questioned Azula about that this morning, but she wouldn't tell me anything." She paused. "What's going to happen now? Did Zuko say?"

"He hasn't said anything directly, Princess," Ursa said quietly. "But you do know that he gave them both notice that he would consider any contact between them as treason, right?" Mai's eyes widened a little. This was the first she'd heard of _that _specifically_, _although she realized now that she ought to have seen it coming. "Now do you see why I need you?" The older woman glanced at the door. "We have to go down and talk to Azula, and find out what they were doing together. You know my son's temper; we need to act now if we're going to stop him doing anything reckless."

Quickly, Mai strode to her closet and changed into her regular clothes. Her mind was racing as she tied her belt around her waist. "We should talk to Ty Lee first," she said finally, slipping on her shoes. "With all due respect, we're not very likely to get the truth out of Azula. I don't know how well you know your daughter, Princess Ursa, but right now she'll probably be defensive and angry. We're much more likely to get something useful out of Ty Lee."

Ursa inclined her head immediately. "I think you're right." She turned to the door. "Come, quickly. There's no time to lose!" Mai hurried after her. The silent guards followed.

It didn't take long to reach the dungeons. A few curt orders to the jailors, and the noblewomen were escorted to the solitary confinement wing. Mai shivered as she laid eyes on the familiar steel doors of the cells. She could remember the time she'd spent as a prisoner here, and it wasn't pleasant. She forced her mind back to the task at hand as the jailor unlocked one of the cells. _You can reminisce later, Mai. You need your wits about you. _The door opened. Princess Ursa ducked inside at once; Mai was right on her heels.

Ty Lee was inside, curled into a miserable ball in a corner of the cell. She was dressed only in a scarlet sleeping-robe – her legs and arms were bare. Ty Lee looked up as the women entered. Her face crumpled. "Mai," she gasped out, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Oh, Mai, I'm so glad to see you!" Like a child, the prisoner held out her chained arms. Mai didn't hesitate; she stooped down to embrace her friend. Ty Lee clung to her. Mai could feel the girl's body shaking with sobs. "I'm so scared," she whispered. "What's going to happen to us?"

"Calm down, Ty Lee." The assassin's voice was quiet and steady. _I have to keep her from getting hysterical. If she does, we'll never get her to make any sense. _She gently pulled away and held Ty Lee by the shoulders, looking her in the eye. "Take a deep breath." The captive sobbed a little, but obediently took a gulp of air. The force of her trembling diminished. "That's better. We're going to help you, Ty Lee, but we need you to stay calm. All right?"

"'K-kay." Ty Lee's breathing hitched, but she seemed to relax a bit. The shoulder of her robe slipped down. The acrobat pulled it back up and shivered.

Ursa knelt down beside the prisoner and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Ty Lee, we need to know what happened. Tell us." Her voice was gentle. "Was this the first time Azula came to you?"

"No. It was the third." Ty Lee wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "We weren't doing anything bad, I promise."

"What were you doing, then?" Ursa took one of the acrobat's hands in hers, stroking it soothingly. "Just tell us the truth. What was she talking to you about? Was she planning things, Ty Lee?"

"No. Not really." The shackled girl shook her head. "I mean, we talked today about maybe leaving the Fire Nation so we could be together again. But no. She just wanted to be with me." She sobbed and wiped her eyes again. "I m-made her surrender," she whimpered. "She must hate me now...oh, please, don't let anyone hurt her..." Ursa put a comforting arm around Ty Lee's shoulders. Mai watched and listened in silence. "We didn't do anything wrong, Princess Ursa. I swear we didn't," Ty Lee pleaded. "It's just that they wouldn't let us be together, and we missed each other."

The older woman sighed and nodded, glancing at Mai. "We believe you," she said gently. "We're going to help you. Just relax, and let us take care of it, all right? We'll be back." Ty Lee snuffled and nodded miserably. The two women said their goodbyes and left the cell. Once in the hall, Ursa pulled the consort aside. "What do you think?"

"Ty Lee might do a lot of things, but she doesn't lie," the assassin said calmly. "If she says that Azula didn't tell her about any schemes, then she didn't. If there was any plotting going on at all, I think it will be entirely on Azula's head."

"I don't think there was any plot at all. It's like Ty Lee said – they just missed each other. Both of them have talked to me about it before." Ursa bowed her head in thought for a moment. "I think it would be best if I went now and talked to my son about this," she said at last. "I believe I can calm him down enough that he won't do anything too rash. Would you go and talk to my daughter for me, and see what she has to say?"

"Of course, Princess Ursa. I'm rather curious about that myself." Mai bowed. "I would offer to help you convince Zuko, but given my history with Azula, I don't think that I should. I'll send you a message when I've finished talking to her?"

"That sounds good." Ursa bowed in return, smiling a little. "I'll be glad to have a daughter-in-law who can keep such a cool head in a crisis," she said. "I'll expect your messenger." And she swept from the dungeons.

Mai turned imperial eyes on a nearby jailor. "Take me to Princess Azula's cell at once," she commanded.

She wasn't sure what she had expected, but Mai felt faint surprise when her eye finally fell on the prone form of the former Fire Princess. Azula was lying quietly on her side, her arms cuffed behind her back. Her shirt hung open, baring her lean abdomen and untidily-wrapped breast bindings. Mai paused, her narrow eyes taking in the sight. It took her a moment to process what was wrong with the scene. _Ah – she's not struggling or snarling at me. That's what's throwing me off. _She glanced again at the young woman's open clothing, and thought she could guess what had happened. Azula craned her neck to look up at her. Quietly, Mai stooped down to kneel on the filthy floor and, gently pulling the prisoner's shirt closed, began to tie up the laces._ It's the least I can do for her. "_Azula," was all she said.

"What do you want?" The question wasn't hostile. The firebender's voice was tired, with perhaps a slight edge of bitterness.

"I just want to talk. - Find out what happened." Mai squinted in the darkness, tying the last knot at Azula's throat. "Are you all right? It looks like your face is bleeding."

"I'm fine. Had an encounter with the floor when I got arrested." Azula shrugged as best she could in her chains. She seemed apathetic. Her amber eyes moved to stare blankly at the open door of the cell. "So, how long until my brother has me executed?"

Mai frowned. She hadn't seen Azula like this since the first few months that they had spent in exile together. It worried her. She'd expected at least some sound and fury. "If all goes well, he won't," she said quietly. "Your mother's working on him as we speak." She reached down to touch Azula's arm. The listless golden eyes focused on her again. "Now, tell me what happened. Ty Lee said this was the third time you'd gone to her?"

"The third time, yes." Azula shrugged again. "I went to see her. We got caught. End of story."

"Why were you going to see her, though?" Mai wanted to know. "Both of you knew very well what being caught together could cost you. Why would you do something so reckless and stupid?"

To Mai's dismay, there was still little reaction. The firebender closed her eyes. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed deeply. "I just wanted to see her, Mai." There was silence for a moment. Then Azula spoke again, without opening her eyes. "You know, I didn't tell you everything about when I was stabbed," she said quietly. The assassin frowned a bit at the abrupt segue. "I told you that Ty Lee was the reason I fought to live. But there was something else." Azula looked up at her. "She killed the man who attacked me."

Mai's eyes widened. "She _killed_ him?" she echoed. "She didn't paralyze him?"

"No. She killed him. Took his life with her own hands."

There was silence again. _Ursa never told me that. _Mai's mind raced. _Ty Lee's never taken a life before. She always made it a point not to...she was never anything like Azula, or like me. If she's actually killed for Azula, then this isn't some casual flirtation. Neither one of them is casual about this at all. _Mai breathed a deep sigh, meeting Azula's gaze. "Maybe I should have fought harder for the two of you," she said. "But that's past praying for now." The prisoner gave a faint, bitter smile before letting her head roll back onto the floor. Her chains rang against the stone. "Listen, Azula. Your mother and I will do everything we can for you. You're not alone. All right?"

Azula didn't respond directly. She turned her head again so she could look Mai in the eye. "How is she?" she asked quietly.

Mai knew what she meant. "Ty Lee's all right," she said. "I just came from her cell. She's scared, of course, but she isn't hurt."

For the first time since Mai had entered her cell, Azula showed some emotion. Her lips tightened, and her eyes glistened with something suspiciously like tears. "Mai, please ask Zuko for mercy," she whispered. "Ty Lee didn't do anything. I'm the one who sneaked out of my rooms. It was all me."

"We'll do what we can." Mai's voice was unusually gentle. There had only been a handful of times in her life that she'd felt sorry for Azula, and she had to admit that this was one of them. _Granted, what she did was stupid, but I don't think it was wrong at all. And I think Zuko's been way too hard on the both of them. _She considered her options for a moment. _I still think I should let Ursa do most of the talking on this one. But maybe I'll let him know what I think about it all, too. I'll have to tread carefully. _She touched Azula's arm again. "I have to go now. I'm going to tell Princess Ursa what you've said. Just hang in there."

"Sure." The prisoner shrugged lifelessly, letting her eyes close. "Let me know when Zuko's decided to have me strung up."

_Politeness would dictate that I contradict her. _The ghost of a rueful smile twitched Mai's lips. "I'll tell you when there's any news," she agreed, rising to her feet. "Good night, Azula." The prisoner said nothing. Mai sighed and left the cell. She had a message to compose.


	41. Chapter 41

Azula hadn't slept.

She supposed she hadn't really expected to. The chains hurt, of course, and the stone floor was hard and cold enough that even a body accustomed to sleeping outdoors couldn't get comfortable. And then there was the fact that she kept replaying the previous evening in her mind. _I should've waited a few nights to go see Ty Lee again. I should've just talked to her about the Water Tribe thing right away and then gotten the hell out of there! I should at least have left the first time she told me I should...damn it. I'm so bloody stupid. _She beat her forehead against the floor with a series of dull thunks. It hurt. _Good. I deserve it, for being such an idiot._

Any time now, Azula was expecting someone to enter her cell. _Either Mai's going to come and tell me when I'm going to be put to death, or they're actually going to come and take me to be executed. Zuko won't waste time. He's just been waiting for me to mess up since I first got here. _She couldn't even seem to summon enough energy to be angry about it.

Squirming around a little, the prisoner succeeded in rolling onto her back. She winced as her bruised arms pressed against the floor, but it was a little less uncomfortable than resting on her hip. _I can't believe I went down without a fight, _she thought bitterly. _I still can't believe that Ty Lee did this to me! She should know I'm still a warrior. To...to just kneel down like that and give myself up, when I had both my strength and my wits about me -! How could she even ask me to do it? I still would have died, but at least I'd have died like a warrior, and not in chains like some common criminal. I hate her! I..._

_...No. No, I don't. _The tiny bit of outrage that had been building in her fizzled. _I love her. If she were here, I'd...I think I'd forgive her. _She stared up into the darkness. _Gods, I'd give anything just to see her one more time before they come for me. _Her thoughts faded – she went back to waiting for the door to open.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mai had been waiting impatiently in her study for several hours. She'd sent a message to Princess Ursa when she had returned from the dungeons. Ursa had sent back word that she would come as soon as she had finished talking with Zuko. Mai had been waiting ever since.

At long last, there came a knock at the door. Mai rose to her feet as her future mother-in-law entered. The woman's flushed face and lowered brows did not bode well. "I can't seem to make any headway with him, Mai," she said. "He just won't see reason. He keeps telling me that Azula's pulled the wool over my eyes, and that he knows what she's really like. I think he even believes they aren't really a couple. He's as stubborn as his father!"

This was not good news. Zuko had a good heart, but when his temper and his stubbornness came together, he could be very pigheaded. Mai frowned. "I take it you weren't able to convince him of anything," she said. "What is he planning? Did he tell you?"

"He refused to say." Ursa sank down in a chair, seemingly torn between anger and fear. "I'm...I'm worried, Mai. He won't listen to me. I don't know what to do."

"Do you think he might have either of them killed?" The assassin was grim.

"I don't know." The older woman lowered her head into her hands. "I just don't know."

Mai was silent for several moments, lost in thought. She had thought beforehand that she would sacrifice her friendship with Azula if it was necessary. _I still might, if it were just our friendship at stake. But it's more than our friendship – it's her life. It's both their lives. _She took a deep breath. _I'm sorry, Zuko. _She turned her narrow eyes on Princess Ursa. "Well, if he won't listen to you, maybe he'll listen to me," she said quietly.

"Are you sure, my dear?" Ursa looked at her in sudden concern. The two of them had already had a few conversations about her history, and her concerns about loyalties.

"I'm sure." Mai didn't want to discuss it. She turned away, almost coldly. "Will you wait for me here, Princess Ursa, or should I contact you in your quarters when I'm through?"

"I'll wait here, if you don't mind. Your rooms are closer to his study." The older woman sighed. "If you can't convince him, I'm going to try again." Mai inclined her head in acceptance. Without another word, she headed from the room.

There were guards at the door of Zuko's study. As Mai approached, they shifted, moving their halberds to block her path. "Apologies, your highness," one of them said quietly, "but Fire Lord Zuko has given orders that he is not to be disturbed." The voice was female. Mai thought she recognized the slighter build of the guard who had stood in her quarters on the day she had almost been assassinated.

Mai pursed her lips and fixed what she hoped was an intimidating glare on the soldier. "He may have given such orders," she said coldly, "but I'm quite sure that you don't want to provoke me. I'm going to see him."

"With...all due respect, your highness..." The guard's stance didn't waver, but her voice was much less steady. "...The Fire Lord..."

"I am going to see my betrothed." Mai's voice was like steel. "I'm going to walk into that room, and I'm going to talk to him. Would either of you care to find out how Fire Lord Zuko would react to mere soldiers daring to lay their hands on my person?" Neither of the guards spoke. Mai turned her glare from one to the other. "Get out of my way," she ordered, and started forward. The soldiers quickly moved out of her path. With a deep breath, Mai threw open the door, stepped inside, and shut it behind her.

Zuko was standing in front of the window, his hands clasped behind his back. He turned with a look of anger, his lips parted to speak; when he saw Mai, he paused. He still didn't seem too happy, but he closed his mouth for a moment. "I suppose you're here to talk to me about Azula, too."

_Well, that's good. He didn't immediately order me out of the room, at least. _"And Ty Lee," Mai affirmed coolly, slipping her hands into her sleeves and drawing herself up. She could feel the cold wash of fear; she kept her breathing even and her expression neutral. She knew very well what she could be risking. "What are you planning on doing with them, my lord?"

He said nothing for a few moments, his amber eyes searching Mai's face. Narrowed as they were in displeasure, they reminded her disconcertingly of his sister's. This was the first time since she'd returned to the Fire Nation that he'd looked at her in anger. She found herself wondering if he'd truly forgiven her betrayal of him, or if she was about to get herself thrown in prison along with her friends. Zuko's brows lowered a little. "I don't think that's your affair, Mai."

"No?" She raised a brow. "They're my two best friends. With all due respect, I think that involves me just a little."

"It might affect you," he said coldly, "but that doesn't mean it's your affair. I am Fire Lord, and I deal with issues of treason and justice."

Mai inclined her head. "I don't dispute that, my lord," she said calmly. "I didn't claim the right to pass judgment on prisoners. I asked what you were planning on doing with Azula and Ty Lee."

"You're trying to interfere," he snapped.

Her veneer of calm cracked. She let her brows lower, and her narrow eyes began to flash dangerously. "Maybe I am. And why shouldn't I? Your mother told me she thinks you might have them executed. So tell me, my lord Zuko. Is that true?"

Zuko scowled and turned away from her to glare out the window again. "That is certainly one of the options for anyone convicted of high treason," he said. "And it's probably the most appropriate punishment for a second offense, too. Wouldn't you agree, Mai?"

Mai could feel the scarlet flooding her cheeks. She had to take a couple of deep breaths to hold her outrage in check. _Try to relax, Mai. Losing your temper isn't going to help anyone. _"I would agree with that, in theory," she said stiffly. "Any conviction of high treason could carry with it a sentence of death. However – and please correct me if I'm wrong - no one has committed any act of treachery here."

The Fire Lord turned on her abruptly. "Both my sister and Ty Lee were informed that I would take any attempt to contact each other as treason," he said. "I made that very clear."

"Just because you said that doesn't mean that it was," she retorted. "They're in love, Zuko. Of course they want to spend time with each other. How does that have anything to do with you?"

"That would only be valid if Azula was anyone other than Azula. She's incapable of loving anyone. I think their supposed relationship is just a story she concocted so they could keep in close contact," he said coldly. "Besides, they were co-conspirators, and it's well within my rights to tell them to stay away from each other. They had their warning, they chose to ignore it, and now they both have to take the consequences for that. This doesn't fall on me!"

At this, Mai lost her temper completely. "Of course it does!" she snapped, her voice rising. "You know what, Zuko? Azula told me she figured you were setting her up to fail, and I'm beginning to think that she was right. You asked me about her, and I told you two things that would be sure to rile her up – confinement, and being separated from Ty Lee. You did both of those things, and then you just let her stew! She's changed a lot, Zuko, but she's still human. Of course she sneaked out to see Ty Lee. And I think you knew that she would. Why, Zuko? Were you regretting that you didn't have her executed back when we betrayed you? You could have just issued an order for that, you know. You didn't have to give her false hope, lure her back here, and manipulate her into some damnable trap!"

"It wasn't a trap!" He leaned forward, his face inches from hers, his pale cheeks flushed with anger. "I pardoned you and Ty Lee, and I commuted Azula's sentence. All I asked of the three of you was to follow some guidelines -"

"Guidelines. Is that what you're calling them? You put them under house arrest, Zuko, and you didn't even have the decency to tell them so. The only time Ty Lee got to see the outside of her rooms was when they were dragging her to prison last night. And the only reason you gave Azula any concessions at all is because your mother pressed you for them!" Mai stared him down, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "Azula has acted like a model citizen since she's been here, and you know it. So she sneaked out to see her girlfriend – whom she _does_ love, by the way. Is that reason enough to have her murdered?"

"Murdered? Is that the word you just used?" Zuko's flushed face turned white. "Putting a traitor to death is not murder!"

"Unless you've manufactured a case against her just so you can have her killed," Mai snarled. There was a pause then. They glared at each other in speechless rage. Finally, Mai turned aside, breaking the eye contact. She lowered her gaze to the floor and breathed deeply, regaining her composure with an effort. "Look, Zuko," she said softly, "I'm not going to lie to you. I...care about you. I want to marry you. But if that means I have to just stand aside and let you do things like this, I...I can't. I just can't."

Some of the anger in his face faded, replaced by uncertainty. "What do you mean, Mai?" he demanded. "What are you saying?"

She sighed. "Nothing – yet." There was another silence. Mai sighed again and looked up at him. Her fury had passed. "Look, just promise me that Azula and Ty Lee won't be dead when I wake up tomorrow morning. Okay?"

It was Zuko's turn to look away. She watched him chew his lip for a moment. "Okay," he said finally. His voice was quiet. "I'll promise you that."

_Well, that's that much gained. _Mai felt some measured relief. "Thank you, my lord." She bowed with great formality. "Perhaps I should go, and we can discuss this more when we've both had a chance to cool off a little."

He turned back to the window. His eyebrows were still drawn low over his eyes, but the worst of his anger seemed to have cooled. "I think that would be best," he said. "Bring my mother with you when you come."

Mai bowed again. "As you wish, my lord." With that, she turned and left the room. She needed to talk to Ursa.


	42. Chapter 42

It seemed like it had been a long time.

Azula opened and closed her eyes a few times. There was really little difference between the two; the only light in her cell was a tiny shaft of torchlight that filtered in under the solid door. She looked at it apathetically, just because there was nothing else to look at. _Can't tell when the guards are changing. There's no windows. Guess I'll have to resort to counting meals again, if I'm here long enough for them to feed me anything. _Her side ached. With a sigh, she squirmed over onto her stomach, resting her face against the rough stone.

_I wonder what's taking Zuko so long? Now that I've fallen into his little trap, all that's left is the coup de grace. Surely he hasn't lost his nerve? _Azula wriggled her arms in their chains, trying to get the circulation back into her hands. _Or maybe this was his plan. Maybe he wants to leave me here for a while first and let me think about what he's going to do to me. _She grimaced. _Don't fall into that, Azula. He wants you to think about it! Don't give him that satisfaction._

But her mind proved uncooperative. Ozai's regime had been brutal, and she'd seen many punishments and executions as a child. Vivid images rose before her mind's eye. She couldn't help thinking, too, about the nightmare she'd had in Ba Sing Se, about Ty Lee being executed. Azula flinched and squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to shut down her brain.

Then heavy footsteps and voices came to Azula's ears. She barely had time to register them before the door of her cell flew open, flooding the place with light. The prisoner squinted up at the blurry figures that loomed over her, but she couldn't make out their features. "Sit her up," came a calm and commanding voice. Azula's heart sank as strong hands fell on her._ I know that voice! _She felt someone fumbling with the chain around her neck; it fell loose, and she was dragged up into a sitting position. Still blinking against the light, Azula looked up into the face of her older brother.

It felt almost familiar. She stared at him in silence, trying to place the feeling. Then she realized that it was reminding her of kneeling before him in the modified war room when she had first come back to the Fire Nation – she was once again waiting for Zuko to pass his judgment. Just a few days ago, she would have been angry and defiant. A bitter smile twitched her lips. She lacked her usual fury, but she still had her wits. _Well, I'm sure he expects me to sass him. Can't disappoint, can we? _"I was wondering when you were going to show up, Zuzu," she sneered. "So – will you bother to clap me in irons and put me on trial, or are you just going to kill me now?"

"I told you to stay away from Ty Lee," Zuko said sharply, ignoring her. "I sent you both word that any attempt to talk to each other without supervision would be considered treason. I was very clear!"

Azula inclined her head in mocking deference. "Naturally, my lord. You were crystal clear."

One of the soldiers caught her by the hair and kicked her heavily in the side! Azula grunted, doubling over. "Show some respect to your lord, traitor," the guard hissed. They jerked the captive up to her knees; using his grip on her hair, the soldier forced Azula to bow low. Her forehead pressed painfully against the flagstones.

"That's enough." Zuko's voice sounded calmer. They released her. Wincing, Azula slowly straightened up and looked at him. He was studying her again. "Mother and Mai have been talking to me about you," he said at length. "They both came to me last night, and again this morning. That's the only reason you're still alive, Azula. I promised I'd talk to you before I made my final decision on your case." Zuko paused, glaring, his lip curled. Azula gazed back at him in silence. "So you tell me, Azula. Why did you make contact with Ty Lee after I told you not to?"

She was tired. She was tired, she was cold, and she was sick of fighting. Azula sighed and broke the eye contact, looking down at the stone beneath her knees. "Zuko, if someone told you that you weren't allowed to see Mai again, what would you do?"

"Quit pretending like you two have some intense relationship," he snapped. "You might be able to make Ty Lee your whore, but I'm not stupid enough to think you actually care about her."

"Don't you dare call her a whore!" Azula snarled, her cheeks flushing with sudden fury. _Crack! _Azula found herself flat on the floor again. She could feel blood pooling under her face. She gasped faintly in shock. _Someone must have hit me, _she thought stupidly. Then a booted foot plowed into her back, making her writhe in pain. A gloved hand dragged Azula up again by her collar. "You watch your mouth," snarled one of the guards. Two more hard blows fell about her ears.

"Enough." Zuko's tone was sharp this time. "Let her go. You're not to strike her again until I give word." Again, the captive was released. Azula felt dizzy, and her ears were ringing. Her breath was short – she could feel pains shooting through her chest. Nevertheless, she tried to steady herself and look up at him again. He was still scowling. "You're going to tell me what your scheme was, Azula," he said coldly. "You're going to tell me what you and Ty Lee were planning, and you're going to tell me now – who was involved, how far you'd gotten – everything."

The prisoner gritted her teeth in frustration. _I didn't do anything, damn it...but he's never going to believe a word I say. There's nothing I can do. _"We weren't planning anything," she said through her teeth. "I just wanted to see her."

Zuko leaned down until his eyes glowered directly into hers. "Let me put this in a way you can understand." Azula shivered a little at his tone. "Either you tell me willingly what you two were plotting, or I'm going to have you tortured, Azula. Either way, you're going to tell me."

The prisoner looked away. Resignation dropped over her like a blanket. "Fine, Zuko," she said quietly. "There's obviously something you want me to say here. So why don't you just tell me what it is, and I'll confess to it, and we'll both be happy. Do you want me to tell you I was going to knife you in your bed? Or maybe that I was going to try to gather my own army? Or maybe you want me to tell you I was going to sabotage your wedding."

"Tell me the truth," he snapped.

"I've already done that, and you didn't seem to like it," she said bitterly. "I wasn't plotting against anybody. The only plan I ever discussed with Ty Lee was whether or not we should stay here in the Fire Nation any longer. All I ever wanted was to be left alone and to be with Ty Lee. But you've got your little agenda, Zuzu, and you're the Fire Lord. So my offer stands – I'll confess to whatever you want. You've won."

The Fire Lord stood tall again. _He looks so much like Father. _Azula couldn't even look at him without seeing the cold face of Ozai. "I'll give you one more chance," he said, his voice as cold and hard as a tempered blade. "This is it, Azula. I won't give you another one. Make your choice. Are you going to tell me now, or do I have to turn you over to the interrogators?"

Azula could face death without blinking, but she wasn't so sure about about torture. She shuddered a little. _One more chance. _Azula breathed deeply a few times to steady her nerves. "I told you the truth." Her voice was low. "I know it's my own fault that you don't believe me, but it's still true." Fear clenched in her gut as she spoke – and not only fear for herself. "Zuko, what are you going to do with Ty Lee?" she asked suddenly, desperately. "You aren't going to hurt her, are you?"

It could have been her imagination, but she thought Zuko's eyes widened for a moment. Then he scowled. "Come off it," he snapped. "You're only pretending that she's your girlfriend so that you can get time alone with her. You're not fooling anyone."

"What?" Azula was actually stunned for a moment. He really, truly didn't believe the relationship was real. "Zuko, I..."

"Enough. Stop changing the subject." He made a subtle gesture with his head; the guards stepped forward and laid hold of Azula again. One of them dug his fingers into the scruff of her neck hard enough to leave bruises. "Now answer the question, Azula. Last chance. Are you going to tell me what you and Ty Lee were planning, or not?"

"We were planning," Azula said tiredly, "on leaving the Fire Nation together in three months if things didn't get better by then. That's the only kind of plan we've made since coming here. I've told you everything. Except for going to see Ty Lee, I've followed all your rules. I've complied with every order I've been given. I even gave myself up when your guards came to arrest me." _Thanks to Ty Lee. _Azula felt a sudden rush of sadness and gratitude. _I wish I'd had a chance to thank you, Ty...and maybe tell you that I understand what you were trying to do. _"I don't know what more I could have done to cooperate, big brother, even after you went back on your word and cut me off from Ty Lee. I think I've show exemplary self-restraint."

"I told you to drop that girlfriend garbage," Zuko said coldly. "I'm not falling for it."

"It's true!" she snapped. "When your guards took me, I was..." Azula stopped, her cheeks flushing. She couldn't quite bring herself to put into words what they'd been doing. "You know what? Never mind. Believe whatever the hell you want," Azula snarled. "You've already made up your mind about what's going on, so the truth won't make any difference to you, will it? Go ahead and have me killed, or tortured, or whatever it is that will make you feel like you've gotten your revenge. Just make sure you can convince yourself you're doing it for _justice."_

She didn't see Zuko's signal, but she felt its result. One of the soldiers wrenched her arms up behind her, twisting them painfully in their sockets. The other began to pummel her ribs with his heavy boot. Azula writhed, biting back her cries with difficulty. _I can't breathe...I...I can't... _A dull ache shot through her chest. It reminded her of the moment the assassin's dagger had plunged into her heart. She slumped down with a groan; the guards held her upright. "You've made your choice," came the Fire Lord's cold voice. "If you want to do this the hard way, that's how we'll do it. I'll have the interrogators get a room ready for you, Azula." They let her fall. Azula lay panting, her teeth gritted against the pain in her chest and ribs. She felt the chain around her neck being replaced. Her brother's voice echoed off the walls again, but couldn't make out the words – then she heard her cell door slam shut.

It took a long time for the pain and pressure in her chest to subside, and her breathing to return to normal. Azula lay quietly and tried to process what had just happened. _He won't believe a word I say, and now they're going to torture me. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it. _She bit her lips until she could taste her own blood. _I think Mother and Mai are my only chance now._


	43. Chapter 43

Mai was frustrated. She could feel the telltale tension in her neck and shoulders, and the tightening of her jaw muscles. A sigh expanded her ribs as she forced her jaw to relax. _Stay calm, Mai. You need to have your head on straight if you're going to be able to help them at all._

Once more, she was heading down to the dungeons. She had just come from another discouraging conversation with Zuko. He'd refused to tell her anything new. And even though he hadn't dismissed her concerns out of hand, Mai had the distinct impression that she wasn't really making any impact on his intentions – whatever those might be. She'd left in a huff, informed Princess Ursa curtly of the results, and headed downstairs. Mai's brows lowered, and her jaw clenched again. _I'll have to talk to Azula and Ty Lee myself, and see if he's told them what he's going to do._ She headed down the steps that led to the prison, and then to the solitary wing where the two were being held.

The guards watching Ty Lee's cell stepped aside and unlocked it at her command. Mai stepped inside without giving them a second glance; the door closed behind her.

Ty Lee was curled up in a shivering ball. She was still dressed only in her thin robe; it was now torn and tattered, almost to the point of indecency. As the prisoner looked up, Mai was taken aback. An ugly bruise covered most of the left side of Ty Lee's face. Looking more closely, the consort could see more cuts and bruises on what was visible of her limbs. _She's been beaten – maybe more than once. _Mai had to brace herself against a wave of righteous anger. Taking a deep breath, she crouched down to Ty Lee's level. "Hey," she said quietly. "How are you doing?"

The prisoner didn't speak right away. She caught Mai in a desperate hug, burrowing her head into her shoulder. The consort could feel the girl shivering. "I'm scared," she whispered. "I'm really scared, Mai."

"Someone's hurt you." Mai turned Ty Lee's face to the light, examining the bruise. It was a deep purple around her eye and cheekbone, fading to a sickly green about her jaw and forehead. Her eye was puffy and swollen. It looked as if the wound had been inflicted sometime the night before. "Who did this to you? What happened? Tell me."

Still shivering, Ty Lee looked away. "I don't know exactly who they were," she said softly. "They were soldiers. They said I had to tell them what Azula was planning. They wouldn't believe me when I said we weren't doing anything. They...they hit me. They said they won't give me food." Her grip on Mai tightened. "They're coming back," she whimpered. "They said they were going to make me talk. I d-don't know what they want me to say, Mai! They wouldn't believe me..."

An edge of hysteria was creeping into the acrobat's voice. As outraged and alarmed as Mai was growing, she still had enough presence of mind to pull away and look her in the eye. "Ty Lee." The prisoner gulped back a sob. "Don't panic, all right? Breathe." Ty Lee calmed visibly, although she still looked upset. "Now, listen. Did they say when they were coming back?"

"No." The prisoner shook her head. "They just said they'd be back. They said the Fire Lord wanted to know what Azula was going to do, and he'd have me...he'd have me tortured if he had to."

"Tortured?" Mai's voice was sharp. "They used that specific word – tortured?"

"Yeah." Tears spilled down Ty Lee's cheeks as she nodded. "We weren't doing anything bad. We weren't! Mai, you believe me, don't you?"

"I believe you." _And I do, _Mai thought grimly. _Unfortunately, my vote isn't the one that counts. _"I believe you, Ty Lee. I'll help you. Don't cry." The miserable captive buried her face in Mai's shoulder again. "Listen, I have to go now. I'm going to talk to Azula and find out if she's all right, and then I'll go and talk to Zuko again, all right? I'm not abandoning you. I promise that I'll fight for you. Do you hear me, Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee nodded, uttering another choked sob. "Please tell Azula I love her," she whispered.

Mai hesitated. "All right," she said finally. "I will. Don't worry; no one's going to hurt you. I'm going to take care of this." The acrobat nodded again. She seemed to take some comfort from Mai's words. "I'm going now. Hang in there, Ty Lee." She rose to her feet and slipped out. As she started to head for Azula's cell, she paused and turned back to the guards. "Give the prisoner a new set of prison clothes," she ordered. _I'm not sure my authority extends that far, but I have to try. _Without waiting for a reply, she resumed her former route.

She was almost afraid of what she would see when the second cell door opened. _If they beat up Ty Lee so badly, what will they have done to Azula? _She went in with some trepidation.

It was some relief to her when Azula looked up at her. The firebender's cheek was still scraped and bruised from her arrest, but there were no further marks on her face. Mai crouched down to her level. "How are you doing, Azula?"

Calmly, Azula met her gaze. "I'm fine," she said. "For now."

_Of course she's not going to volunteer anything. She's not like Ty Lee. _Mai searched her face keenly for a moment. "I'm about to talk to Zuko again. Is there anything you think you should tell me before I do? Anything you want me to bring up?"

"Tell him to just get it over with." Azula's eyes were deathly calm – almost empty.

Mai studied the prisoner in silence for a few moments. She had known Azula for a long time, and was well aware of the young woman's acting skill. It was possible that she was faking this apathy – but Mai didn't think that she was. She still remembered the deep depression that Azula had fallen into for the first months of their mutual exile. Mai and Ty Lee had even had to encourage their friend to eat; it had been many weeks before Azula had returned to anything like her old self. And then – as now – Azula's eyes had been tired and vacant. _She really is resigned. She doesn't think she has any chance. Damn it all...I'm no good at this reassurance thing. _Mai took a deep breath and spoke gently. "Has Zuko talked with you at all?" she asked. "Has he made any of his intentions clear to you?"

"Sure. He's going to kill me." Azula let her head fall back to the cell floor with a rattling of chain. "He said he's going to torture me first."

There was that word again. Mai pursed her lips grimly. _If he's said it to both of them, he must really intend to do it. _"Did he say when?"

"No. Just that he was getting the interrogators to fix me up a room." The firebender's voice was lifeless, nothing like its usual tone. She was staring vacantly at the floor under her face. "You know something, Mai?" she murmured. "I kind of wish I'd died in that Agni Kai. You remember – the one at the end of the war. At least then I'd have died like a princess and a warrior. I'd have gone down in battle...they'd have remembered me that way...not like this. Not as the exile, you know? Not as the inferior sibling, the one who was drowned like a rat in a dungeon by her older brother."

It had taken long weeks of care to bring Azula out of her depression last time, and then Mai hadn't had to do it alone – she'd had Ty Lee's unquenchable cheerfulness to aid her. The consort considered the prisoner for a long moment. "I'm going to talk to Zuko now," she said calmly. "I think your mother and I can win him over, Azula. Maybe you can look back on this someday as just the end of a difficult time in your life."

Azula's lips twitched into a faint, hopeless smile. She turned her gaze to meet Mai's again – her amber eyes were still tired and sad. "Will you send Mother to me?" was all she said. "I'd like to talk to her once more."

"Okay. I'll tell her." Mai hesitated, then reached down to touch Azula's bound arm. "I just came from Ty Lee's cell," she said, her voice gentle. "She wanted me to tell you she loves you." Something like a soundless laugh burst from the prisoner's lips. Azula turned her head away quickly, but Mai saw her face twisting in pain. She didn't cry – she didn't say anything, either. Mai sighed and withdrew her hand. "I'll come back, Azula. You'll see me again. I promise."

The prisoner's face was still turned to the wall. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

The consort rose to her feet. "I intend to keep it," she said firmly. "You'll see." Azula said nothing. Mai turned away, her mind already on what she intended to say to Zuko. "I'll be back," she said again, and strode purposefully from the cell.


	44. Chapter 44

It was not going well.

After quickly conveying Azula's message to Princess Ursa, Mai had headed for Zuko's study. Full of righteous anger, she had fairly burst into the room, her eyes blazing. She had confronted him with what Azula and Ty Lee had told her. "Is it true, Zuko? Are you actually planning on having them tortured?"

He had scowled. "Both of the prisoners refuse to reveal what their plot was," he had said coldly. "That is a threat to the security of this nation. If I have to resort to torture to get it out of them, then I will. It's their own fault."

There had followed a long and heated argument. Mai had protested that there _was_ no plot, accusing him of being pigheaded and willfully stupid. He had responded with scorn, accusing her of aligning herself with Azula against him, and questioning her loyalties. Incensed, Mai had then demanded why he seemed so convinced that everyone was out to get him, and asked him whether he'd intended to lure the three of them back to the Fire Nation just to destroy them. It had all gone downhill from there – until now they just stood glaring at each other, speechless with rage.

The Fire Lord recovered his speech first. "You know what, Mai? Maybe you were right. Maybe this was all a mistake."

"Maybe it was," she snapped, even as pain knifed through her heart. "I can't just go along with things like this, Zuko! You asked me to stand by you and...and support you. But I've got a conscience, damn it! I thought you were a principled man. But if you'll actually have innocent people tortured and killed, then you aren't the man that I thought you were." Tears stung her eyes. She could feel Azula and Ty Lee's chances slipping through her fingers.

"Innocent people? _Innocent? _They..." Suddenly, he stopped. They stood staring at each other for a while. Mai could feel her temper cooling a little. "Listen," he said finally, and his voice sounded much calmer. "I think we're at an impasse. Can we start this conversation over again, without the yelling?"

"I suppose we could try." She regarded him thoughtfully. _All right. Pull out the diplomacy skills, Mai. We'll assume that he really doesn't believe a word that Azula says. _"You keep saying you don't believe Azula and Ty Lee have a real relationship. That's the hinge on which this turns, right? If they actually were in love with each other, you'd have to reconsider some of your conclusions."

Zuko frowned. "I guess," he conceded reluctantly. "But I don't think you can convince me of that."

"Perhaps. And perhaps not." Mai chewed her lip for a moment, lost in thought. _He doesn't believe me or his mother because he thinks Azula's got us fooled. Is there anyone else who can give evidence about this? _Then her eyes widened. She almost smiled as she looked up at him again. _Agni, I'm stupid. Why didn't I think of this before? _"Talk to your imperial guards, Zuko – the ones who arrested Azula and Ty Lee. Ask them what state they were in when they arrested them."

He blinked. "What...state?"

"Yes." Mai nodded, smirking just a bit. "You didn't see them right after they were imprisoned, right?" Zuko shook his head. "Well, I did. Your sister was only half-dressed, and Ty Lee was in some skimpy little nightgown. She still is, if the jailors didn't give her prison clothes like I told them just now." She paused. "And they were caught _together,_" she said significantly.

The Fire Lord didn't speak for a while. "They could have set that up," he said finally. "But, fine. I'll hold off on doing anything more until I investigate this."

"And if I'm right," Mai said, unwilling to give up now that she was making headway, "you'll leave them alone until you have actual proof that either of them did anything wrong. No more beatings, and you'll let them eat."

Zuko hesitated, then nodded. "It's a deal," he agreed. "If you're right."

"Oh, I'm right. Don't worry about that." Mai allowed herself a triumphant smile. "I suppose you're done talking about this?"

"Yes. For now." He regarded her for a moment, and she thought she saw a hint of rueful amusement in the curve of his lips. "Are you going to go celebrate with my mother?"

"I might, later. Not right away." She paused. Some of the things they had said in the heat of their argument had been hurtful. She wasn't exactly sorry for saying what she had, because it had all been the truth – but she was sorry if she had hurt him needlessly. "Zuko," she said, her voice much softer than before, "I really do want to make this work."

He seemed to consider this. Then he moved forward, his hands drifting up to clasp her upper arms. "One of the things I've always loved about you is that you aren't afraid to call me on it when you think I'm being an ass," he said quietly. "You've always been honest with me." Mai's brows lifted slightly, and she saw his lips twitch into a small smile. "We've survived a lot of things in the past," he said. "Maybe we can survive this, too."

Mai looked at him through her lashes. She was suddenly very aware of the pressure of his hands on her arms. It wasn't unpleasant. "Maybe," she agreed cautiously.

Zuko released one of her arms and touched the side of her face. "You know what I regret, Mai?" he said. "I regret not talking to you directly before I banished you. Maybe if we had talked things over right then, we could have worked things out." He sighed. "I missed you," he admitted. "I...regretted having sent you away."

The small and petty part of Mai exulted in this admission. She had suffered during exile; for a moment, she wanted to gloat over the fact that he, too, had suffered. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head. "No," she said softly. "No, Zuko. You were justified. You had a nation to rule and a court to maintain, and you'd only been Fire Lord for a year or so. then It would have been political suicide to have mercy on me after what I did." Mai looked down at the floor. "Maybe it was for the best, anyway. Your sister needed me."

"Oh?" He gave her an odd look. "It's hard to picture Azula needing anyone."

Mai slipped her hands into her sleeves. "I've never really told you anything about what our exile, have I, Zuko?" He shook his head, releasing her arm. "For the first month, Azula was pretty much fixated on gathering an army and taking the Fire Nation throne by storm. We went to Ba Sing Se first, because Azula figured she could enlist the help of the Dai Li. Your uncle probably told you about that." She cocked an eye at him. Zuko nodded silently. "Then I don't have to tell you how badly that failed. We barely got out of the city alive. Then we tried to infiltrate the Freedom Fighters. We failed there, too, and almost got killed again. Azula still has a scar on her leg from that one, I think."

Pausing, Mai moved to a chair and sat down. She'd never actually told anyone about this. "After that," she said slowly, "your sister changed, Zuko. She stopped scheming, stopped caring about anything, and even stopped eating. It was three months like that. We'd bring Azula someplace relatively safe – a cave, maybe, or something like that. Then one of us would stay with your sister while the other went to get food. Even when some bounty hunter or vigilante would find us, Azula didn't even twitch. She said she wanted to die. We had to defend her." Mai paused. "Ty Lee could never have kept Azula alive all by herself."

He regarded her doubtfully. "She seems to have recovered."

"She did," Mai agreed. "Azula kept asking us when we were going to abandon her. She expected us to leave her. It took those three months for her to realize we weren't going anywhere, I think," She paused again, biting the inside of her lip. "I've said this before, and I know you don't believe it, but I have to say it again, because it's true. Azula's changed. She's no saint, of course. She never will be that! But she's not the same woman she was when she left the Fire Nation in chains, Zuko. She put her own life at risk to save mine. She sent me to the Fire Nation, even though it meant we might never see each other again. She came back here to please Ty Lee, even though she was convinced you were luring her into a trap. And she surrendered to your guards when they arrested her, because Ty Lee asked her to." Zuko's frown deepened. "I know you've got no real reason to believe me. The last time you really talked to your sister, she was trying to take you down. But give her a chance, Zuko! Give her a chance. I don't think you'll regret it."

Zuko sighed. He didn't seem convinced, but he wasn't scowling anymore. "I'll give the matter some thought," he agreed, "_if, _when I talk to the guards who arrested them, I find that what you suggested is true, Mai."

"That's all I ask." Now that Azula and Ty Lee were out of immediate danger, Mai could relax a little bit. She smiled, leaned upward, and kissed him softly. "I love you," she murmured, "even if you _are_ an ass." His eyes widened, and he scowled, even as the hint of a smile played about his mouth. She gave a faint burst of laughter – more like a huff than anything – and kissed him again, more firmly this time. "I'll see you later," she said softly.

"Later," he agreed, clasping her hand briefly as she pulled away. She favored him with one more small smile before slipping from the room.

If Mai hadn't been so well-bred, she would have run through the halls and down the stairs that led to the palace dungeons. As it was, her steps were quick and light. She couldn't help exulting a little in this small victory. Azula and Ty Lee were safe from torture, at least for now, and would soon be given something to eat. It wasn't freedom, but it was something. Mai headed for Azula's cell. As she reached it, she found a guard waiting outside, and saw that the door was open. She glanced at the soldier, then silently looked into the cell.

Ursa was there, kneeling on the stone floor. Azula was in her arms. The princess was still in chains – Mai could see the cuffs that held her wrists behind her back – but she seemed more at peace. Her scarred, tearstained face was relaxed, her eyes closed. Ursa was holding Azula's head against her shoulder and murmuring softly. Neither was aware of Mai's presence.

Mai turned away, suddenly aware that she was probably intruding. She slipped back into the hall and thought for a moment. Her narrow eyes flicked to the guard, who was watching her. "Please ask Princess Ursa to wait for me here if I haven't returned before she leaves," she said quietly. _I'll tell Ty Lee the good news first, and then come back. _Mai turned and headed for the acrobat's cell.


	45. Chapter 45

Her mother had come. Despite Azula's doubts on the subject, she had come.

When Mai had left her cell, promising to win Zuko over and send Ursa down to her, Azula had more or less discarded the words. Promises, she'd found, were mostly empty things. Threats, on the other hand...she had smiled bitterly at the thought. _Yes. Threats can be counted on. People actually follow through on threats. _Then she had gone back to staring blankly, her eyes absently tracing the cracks between the filthy stones.

Not fifteen minutes later, the door of her cell had opened again, and a guard had released the chain that held Azula's head to the floor. About ten seconds after _that, _Azula had looked up into Ursa's gentle face. Her mother hadn't said a word. She'd knelt down beside her daughter, drawn her up from where she lay, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

And now, here they were. Azula felt her mother's hand pressing her head into her shoulder. She didn't open her eyes. Her breathing was still a little shaky; when she'd first felt herself being hugged, she had burst into tears. Azula had been mortified at this display of weakness, but she'd been quite unable to control her sobs, and had soon given up trying. The firebender drew another shaky breath, and a small aftershock of weeping shook her. "It's all right, Azu," her mother said gently. "It's been hard. Cry all you need to. You'll feel better."

"D-don't...want to." Azula's voice was choked.

Ursa chuckled a little. The hand against Azula's head caressed her. "I know you don't. But it's good for you, my dear." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "It's good for you."

Azula felt like a frightened child. She hated it. Her eyes squeezed shut even tighter, and she took another deep, shuddering breath. This time, no sobs accompanied it. "I'm a warrior," she muttered. "Warriors don't cry." Her voice sounded petulant.

Her mother sighed. "I would never question your courage, Azu." She brushed Azula's black hair back from her face. "You've proven that many times. You're very brave. But you're also human, my dear, and that's all right, you know." The young firebender wanted to scowl and contradict her, but she didn't. Instead, she simply slumped against Ursa's shoulder. Azula would have preferred Ty Lee's tender hugs and kisses, but she was finding that her mother's were also...gratifying. Comforting, even.

_Ugh. I'm getting to be such a sentimental mush-brain! _Azula forced her breathing back to normal, unwilling to whimper any more. She still didn't pull away from her mother, though. She felt strangely frail, as if she might shatter if Ursa let her go. It was clashing with the wave of anger that was rising up in her – the first real rage Azula had felt since being thrown in prison. She gritted her teeth. "I d-don't trust you," she muttered. "I don't believe you. You say all these things, and you say you'll fight for me, but Mai's the only one who's ever gotten Zuko to do anything for me."

The older woman looked stricken. "Azu..."

"It's true," Azula growled. "You didn't even help stock my bookshelf when I asked you! Mai did that. I'm still just your black sheep, aren't I? You still love Zuko more. You don't want to change anything!" She squirmed in Ursa's grip and finally managed to pull free. "Go away," she said, her voice shaking. "I shouldn't even have asked for you."

"Azula, please, listen to me," Ursa pleaded. "I have been talking to your brother for you. I have! He just won't listen. He wouldn't listen to Mai, either."

"I don't believe you. Why should I believe you? You brought me here," Azula snarled. Tears stung her eyes again. "And now I'm going to die. Zuko's going to torture me, and then he's going to kill me. I don't even know what he's doing to Ty Lee. And you wouldn't help me!"

Ursa shook her head. "We are helping you," she said softly. "I know you haven't seen very many results yet, but please be patient, Azu. We're doing everything we can." The prisoner scowled. "I know you're frustrated. Who wouldn't be? But we're doing our best for you – for both of you." She reached out to draw Azula back into her arms. The girl resisted at first, then sighed and let herself be pulled back in. She still wasn't sure if she believed what her mother said, but her touch was still comforting.

Shivering a little, Azula rested her cheek against Ursa's shoulder. She could feel the woman's hands gently rubbing her back. "Mother, when am I going to be executed?" she whispered. "If you know, please tell me."

"You aren't," Ursa said firmly. "Mai and I won't let it happen. Do you hear me, Azula?" She pulled back a bit to look her daughter in the eye. "Your brother was angry, but we're getting through to him. It will work out. I mean it."

_Promises again. _Azula met her mother's gaze quietly._ I think she really believes what she's saying. So does Mai. Maybe...maybe they really can convince Zuko to spare us. _A small glimmer of hope rose up in her. She was afraid to stoke it too much – she'd known far too much disappointment in her life to let herself really hope. But she did feel at least a little bit better. "Fine," Azula murmured.

"You'll see." Ursa smiled and bent to kiss her forehead again. "Feeling better?"

Azula eyed her. _Every time Mother's had a chance to backstab me so far, she hasn't. She also hasn't done anything definite for me, but...damn it, I wish I knew if I could trust her. _"It's...adequate, I suppose," she said stiffly. "A bowl of rice would make it a lot better, though."

"Huh. Well, you'll want to hear my news, then." Both women looked up in surprise to find Mai standing in the doorway. Her expression was as reserved as ever, but there was an exultant light in her eyes. The assassin bowed a little. "Forgive the interruption," she said quietly. "I just told Ty Lee the news. I've had some success talking to Zuko."

"Really? I'm so glad to hear it. What did my son say?" Ursa turned toward Mai, although she didn't loosen her grip on Azula.

"Not much, yet. But I managed to convince him to...consider a few things." The consort favored them with a smug smirk. "You won't have to worry about being interrogated, Azula. He's agreed to keep the guards from beating you or Ty Lee, and you'll be fed soon. - Tonight, in fact, if Zuko acts right away on what I told him."

_Keep the guards from beating you or Ty Lee. _Those words put a check on the relief Azula was suddenly feeling. She narrowed her eyes a bit. "They beat Ty Lee, too?"

Mai paused, looking at her searchingly. "Well, yes," she admitted. Her voice was soft. "But she's all right, Azula. A few bruises and scrapes – nothing's broken." Azula scowled. She could feel her face flushing with anger. Mai shot her a crooked smile. "I'm glad to see you reacting to something," she said. "You must be feeling better."

"Oh, yes. In the pink," Azula snapped, nettled. Then, grudgingly, "Thank you, Mai."

"You're very welcome." Mai stood straight and slipped her hands into her sleeves. "If we keep at him, I think we can get Zuko to give you another chance. It might not come until after the wedding, though."

Azula nodded quietly, laying her head back against her mother's shoulder. "You don't have to play for a lot of concessions," she said. "I'll be happy enough if I'm relatively free and can be with Ty Lee when I want. I don't care about anything else."

"Is that so?" Mai looked at her keenly. "He's revoked both your title and your crown. You don't want us to try to get those back for you?"

That was hard. Azula paused, wrestling with the question. She felt Ursa stroking her arm gently. "It's not that I...don't want you to, exactly," she said slowly. "If my dear brother can be persuaded to give my title back, then of course I'll take it. It's just...if the choice is between Ty Lee and my crown, then I want her." She could feel her ears reddening as she spoke. "That's all."

"Then we'll be sure to make that clear to Zuko." Her mother smiled tenderly, dropping a kiss on Azula's cheek. "We'll get this ironed out for you, Azu. Just give us time."

"Take all the time you need," the young firebender said wearily. "I'm sure not going anywhere."

"You will." Ursa gave her one last squeeze. "Is there anything more you wanted to ask me before I leave?" The prisoner shook her head wordlessly. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Azula felt her mother lean in close, her lips next to her ear. "I love you, Azu," she whispered, the words barely audible. "You're still my little girl." Then, without another word, Ursa rose to her feet. She bade Mai a quiet 'good night', then slipped from the cell.

Azula felt an unaccountable lump in her throat. She swallowed it determinedly, and then looked up at Mai defiantly, as though the assassin had something to do with it. Mai inclined her head. "Ty Lee had a question for you," she said quietly. "I told her I'd ask you for her. She wants to know if you've forgiven her for making you surrender."

The lump made itself known again. The firebender felt a rush of frustration. _Why the hell is everyone so fucking determined to make me cry today? _Azula looked away quickly before Mai could notice the tears starting in her eyes. She gritted her teeth and fought savagely against the impending whimpers. After a few moments of determined struggle, Azula finally won the battle. Her voice, when she spoke, was pointedly steady. "Tell her she's forgiven," she said, without looking up. "In fact, maybe thank her for me."

"She probably saved your life." Mai's eyes were grave.

"I know. I was angry at first, but...I guess she was right." Azula looked up with a rueful smile. "If I had fought the guards, they would have killed me. And I wanted that, because I didn't want to be executed like some common criminal." She stopped, shaking her head. "Tell her she's forgiven," Azula said again, her voice soft. "And tell her I...miss her." She had been about to say 'I love her,' but she couldn't quite bring herself to say those words to the stoic consort.

"Consider it done." Mai nodded solemnly. She paused, then stooped down. "Let me see your arms." Azula frowned, but allowed her to take the liberty. She felt the assassin's fingers gently brushing the bruised skin around the cuffs that held her wrists. "Hm," was Mai's only comment as she rose to her feet again. "I'll ask Zuko about letting me unchain you – or at least shackle your hands in front of you. I imagine it would make you more comfortable."

_Mai's really come through for me. _Azula watched her for a moment out of the corner of her eye. She had come to trust Mai during their years in exile. _I think I still can trust her. _"Thank you," she said awkwardly. "That would be good." Azula paused, her lips tightening. "I...appreciate your help."

The assassin shrugged. "It's the least I can do," she said quietly. "Sleep well, Azula. I'll see you again tomorrow."

"Good night." Azula watched as the tall young woman left. The door closed behind her, and the bolts shot home. She looked down at the floor, at the chain that had held her by the neck not so long ago. _Now I'm free of it. _She sat back against the wall. A sigh of relief expanded her ribs as she let her eyes close. _I wonder if it's really true. Can they really convince Zuko to spare me?_

There had been a time – so long ago that it seemed unreal, like a story she had once been told – when Azula and her brother hadn't hated one another. It had been a long time since she had thought about it. Now, as she sat with her head resting against the wall of her prison cell, the memories slowly asserted themselves. She could remember playing hide-and-seek in the palace gardens with him. There had been those vacations on Ember Island, too...she remembered the day Zuko had taught her how to make sand castles. Azula had been trying for several minutes to make one, and had burst into frustrated tears because the sand wouldn't stay where she put it. She remembered how he had smiled as he showed her how to moisten the sand so it would stick, and how strong his hands had felt over hers as they patted it down together.

Azula bit her lip. _That was a long time ago. There's been over ten years of fighting and betrayals between us since then. _She looked up at the stone ceiling. _I wonder if he ever thinks about those days? _Then she thought of how she had turned on him that day in his throne room. She sighed and smiled, shaking her head. _No. I don't think that he does._

She didn't want to think anymore. Azula lay down and closed her eyes, losing herself in the oppressive silence of the dungeons.


	46. Chapter 46

Azula was in a dead sleep when her cell door crashed open. She woke with a start, blinking groggily up at the shadowy figures above her. There was no time for her to make out faces. Azula was seized by her bound arms and wrenched to her feet! A hood was thrown over her head, blocking out the light. She squirmed in their grip, more out of instinct than any actual hope of freeing herself. They dragged her from the cell and marched her...someplace. She lost track of where they were as they kept turning corners. She felt slightly dazed. _What's going on? Where are they taking me? Has Zuko changed his mind about torturing me?_

Then she was jerked to a stop. "Have a seat," came a man's gruff voice. Azula was thrust down into a chair. Her hands were unchained; she felt her legs being released, then shackled to the legs of the chair. Her fingers brushed lightly over the rough metal beneath them. Then her arms were grasped again. Leather restraints strapped her down by her wrists and elbows. Cold fear washed over her as she felt another strap being buckled around her waist, holding her against the back of the chair. She'd been in interrogation rooms before, and she remembered the metal chairs the soldiers had strapped their prisoners to before the questioning began. One more leather strap pulled tightly around her chest, underneath her arms. Then she heard retreating footsteps, and the slam of a door.

Silence again. Azula wriggled, testing her restraints. They held her firmly. She didn't bother trying to firebend her way out; she knew her own flesh would char long before she could burn through the thick leather. There was nothing she could do at the moment. Azula breathed deeply, forcing her body to relax. _Stay calm. Think rationally. You won't ever find a way out of this if you panic, _she told herself. Long, tense minutes passed.

At last, voices and footfalls broke the stillness. Azula heard the door open, and the footsteps of several people entering the room. There was a pause. Then she heard someone sigh. "All right. Take off the hood." Azula's eyes widened. _That's Zuko's voice. He's interrogating me himself? _The cloth bag was pulled from her head. The bright light made her grunt and turn her face away. After a few moments of blinking and squirming, she finally managed to raise her watering eyes.

Her older brother stood before her, frowning a little, his arms folded across his chest. There were two imperial guards standing behind him, and two more to either side of her chair. The room was fairly small. To her measured relief, she noticed that the walls were bare; this wasn't a torture chamber. _That doesn't necessarily mean he's not going to torture you, _she reminded herself. _Stay alert. _Her chin raised as her eyes met his. "So you're really going to do it, are you, my lord brother?" she said coldly. "This must be gratifying for you."

"Oh, stow it, Azula," he said impatiently. "I'm not in the mood for your cat-and-mouse games."

"Really. That's interesting. I was just going to say something similar." Azula raised a brow, letting the hint of a smirk play about her lips.

Zuko was not amused. He narrowed his eyes. "You're going to listen to me," he said. "You don't have a choice. I'll have you silenced, if you like. Do you want that?" The guard standing to Azula's right moved forward subtly. Glancing at him, she saw that he held a gag between his hands. She glared up at her brother again, then let her eyes fall and shook her head. "All right. Cut out the smart mouth and answer my questions, then."

"Yes, sir," Azula muttered sarcastically, before falling silent.

Her brother's gaze didn't waver. "On Mai's advice, I've questioned the guards who arrested you and Ty Lee. They told me your shirt was half off when they first took you to prison. Why?"

Azula was caught off guard by the question. She quickly masked it by rolling her eyes. "Really, Zuko. Do I actually have to give you that talk about the facts of life at your age? I would have thought you'd have at least _some _experience by..."

He flicked his eyes to one of the guards and gave a curt nod. Before Azula could even finish her sentence, a hard blow fell across her mouth! Her head snapped to one side. She gasped in shock and pain. Eyes wide, she slowly looked up again. Zuko was frowning like a thunderstorm. "You will give me direct answers," he said coldly. "You will give me direct answers, and you will speak respectfully. Is that clear?" _Do I have a choice? _Azula choked on her outrage for a moment or two before nodding reluctantly. "Good. Now answer the question."

"My shirt was half off," she muttered, "because I had to dress in a hurry, my lord."

"Why?" His face was stony.

"Because I wasn't clothed when your guards knocked." Azula could feel her cheeks flushing scarlet.

"Why?" came the relentless question.

Her head jerked up, and she glared at him. "Damn it, Zuko!" she snarled. "Do you really have to make me spell it out for you? Fine. Ty Lee and I were sleeping together. Are you happy now?"

The guard pulled back as if to strike her, and Azula flinched. Zuko held up a hand to forestall the blow. His tone, when he spoke, was even. "That was a good answer. Now, here's what I want to know. Were you, in fact, sleeping together – or were you just trying to make it look that way, Azula?"

She barely avoided rolling her eyes again. A number of sarcastic replies came to mind. It took some self-control not to voice them. "It was the genuine article, my lord," she said sweetly, with a slight edge. "I believe you were informed of our relationship before we even arrived in the Fire Nation. Ty Lee is my girlfriend. This wasn't exactly our first time, you know." Zuko shivered. She could see that he was repulsed; she smiled darkly. "I'm sorry you're so disappointed. I suppose you were expecting me to bring back some dashing Earth Kingdom man, or something?"

"I don't know what I was expecting." Zuko looked at her in silence for a while. Then he glanced at the guards. "Leave us alone." The soldiers filed from the room with military briskness. The door closed behind them; Zuko studied Azula's face for a few moments before he spoke again. She met his gaze defiantly. "So let's say I believe you, Azula. Let's say that you and Ty Lee really are...er, an item," he said slowly. "That doesn't for one instant mean that you don't intend to plot against me, or that you and Ty Lee weren't planning something that -"

"Oh, do come off it, Zuko," Azula said in disgust. "I know when I'm beaten. I've had more than seven years to think about my own defeat. My allies are long gone, or else they've chosen new champions; I'm nearly a decade out of date on any political wrangling that's going on now; I've been chased all over the Earth Kingdom for years. I have no interest in your precious throne. The only reason I came back here at all was for Ty Lee. All I want is to be left alone."

Zuko's hands fluttered up for a moment, as if to clutch at his hair. He growled through his teeth in frustration. "How can I believe a word you say? I can't trust you. I know I can't trust you!"

"I told you before, you can believe what you want," she said coldly. "I'm well aware that I don't have any credibility with you, big brother. But I'm telling the truth." Zuko let his arms fall with a heavy sigh. Azula rested her head against the back of the chair and watched him through half-closed eyes. "I have a question, my lord brother," she said, her voice growing soft. "And I'm not trying to provoke you, or...or whatever else you might think to accuse me of. I really want to know. Why did you promise that Ty Lee and I could talk to each other if you never intended to follow through? Were you just trying to lure us here?"

He stared at her for a long time. Finally, he seemed to make a decision. "I wasn't trying to trap you," he said finally. "I really did think it would be good to give you one more chance. But then you actually got here, and...it was different. I didn't want to take the risk of letting you three conspire again."

"_You three?_" Azula raised her brows. "Why marry her if you don't trust her, Zuko?"

"I trust Mai," he said shortly. "It's you that I don't trust."

"Of course." There was a long pause. "So, what now?" she asked quietly. "I'm at your mercy. Are you going to kill me, Zuko? Take your revenge, torture Ty Lee just to spite me, and all that?" Her tone was light, but a hard knot formed in her gut as she spoke. She was painfully aware of the leather straps that held her down.

Zuko sighed again, turning away. The scarred side of his face was turned to her. She let her gaze rest idly on the rough redness of the mark, thinking of the similar scar that marked her own eye and cheekbone. "No," he said at length. "You won't be executed - yet. And I'm not going to have Ty Lee harmed." He paused again, his eyes finding his sister's. "Maybe I'm stupid for even considering this, but I'm going to give you a chance, Azula." He rubbed his chin. "My wedding to Mai is in five days. I'll make you a deal. You'll stay in your quarters for those five days – and you'll _stay _there, you understand! - without causing any trouble. Then you'll come to the ceremonies and conduct yourself with perfect propriety. If you do all that, here's what I'll do for you. I'll have you untied and released from prison, of course. The day after all the ceremonies are over, you and I will meet, and we'll talk. I'll give you back the crown I took from you, and we'll hammer out an agreement we both can live with. Deal?"

"No deal," Azula said, her pulse quickening, "unless you release Ty Lee, too."

He nodded. "All right. And I'll let her be included in our discussions after the wedding, as well. How's that?"

"So, according to this, we'd both be trapped in our quarters again?" She couldn't meet his eyes. "You still won't let me see her...talk to her."

"Not until after the wedding and coronation," Zuko said. His tone left no room for argument. "I simply won't have enough time or energy to properly deal with either of you until then, and I refuse to put any half-baked or ill-considered measures in place. So you can both stay put for a few days, until I can give you my full attention."

_I can't believe I'm about to do this. _Azula drew a deep breath. "Zuko, please," she said, her voice soft. "Please. It's been weeks! Let us talk to each other, at least. You can have all the guards there you want. You can clap me in irons, whatever you like. Please, Zuko."

"After the ceremonies," he said firmly. "I promise you that we'll work something out then."

He obviously wasn't going to budge. Azula's eyes narrowed a little as she swallowed her disappointment. She wasn't sure how far she could push him, but she had to try for one more concession. "I'll agree to all this, on one condition. I want to see her once," she said. "I want to see her now, before I'm put under house arrest again."

"Done," Zuko said promptly. "You keep your half of the bargain, and I promise I'll keep mine." He turned away and rapped his knuckles twice on the door. A moment later, the imperial guards filed in. "Release the prisoner," he ordered. "You are to take her to the cell of Lady Ty Lee. I'm allowing them fifteen minutes together. When that time is up, take my sister to the quarters she was in before, and place her back under house arrest."

The guards converged on Azula. She felt the straps and chains on her body release. For the first time in days, she rose to her feet, unbound. She looked down at her wrists as the soldiers' hands closed on her upper arms, noting the bruises and raw skin left by the chains she had worn. Then she looked up at her brother again. The guards began to pull her forward; she resisted. _I'd better make nice...make sure that Zuzu's change of heart sticks. _Her eyes found her brother's and held them. "Thank you, my lord brother," she said. Zuko hesitated, then nodded curtly. The guards escorted her from the room.

They took her back through the labyrinthine corridors that led to the solitary wing. Azula couldn't quite believe her good fortune. She half expected the guards to throw her back in her old cell, but they didn't. Instead, they took her to one of the closed doors and unbolted it. It swung open, revealing the dark prison cell inside.

There was a ragged figure huddled in the corner of the cell. As Azula stared, suddenly speechless, the prisoner looked up. One eye was badly bruised, and the rounded cheeks were smudged, but it was unmistakably Ty Lee. Azula didn't even pause to think. Tearing away from her guards, she rushed forward and threw herself down on her knees, wrapping her arms tightly around the acrobat's neck. "Ty," she breathed, tears springing unbidden to her eyes. _I can't believe it. I'm actually holding her again. _"Ty Lee..."

It took Ty Lee a moment to return the hug. Bewildered, the acrobat lifted her chained hands to touch the firebender's arms. "Azula?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Azula traced her fingers lightly over the bruise on Ty Lee's face. It was ugly – the acrobat's eye was badly swollen. Azula felt her cheeks flush with wrath. "So it's true, what Mai said. They hurt you."

"I'm okay." Ty Lee looked up at her with a wavering smile. "I just got beat up a little, 'Zula. It's only a few scrapes and things." The smile faded, and the acrobat bit her lip. "Mai told me you said it was okay," she said softly, "but...you do forgive me for making you surrender, right? I mean, you looked so hurt when it happened. And angry..."

The fear and uncertainty in Ty Lee's face sent a pang through Azula's heart. The firebender leaned down, her anger forgotten, and placed a kiss on her quivering lips. "No. I don't forgive you, because you didn't do anything I need to forgive you for," she said quietly. "I was upset, yes. But I realized afterwards that you were just trying to save me. And you did, Ty. You saved my life."

Ty Lee breathed a sigh of relief. She let her forehead rest against Azula's chest. "I'm so glad," she whispered. "And I'm so glad you're here."

"Zuko's letting us out of prison." Azula couldn't resist; she touched her lips gently to Ty Lee's bruised cheek. "And he says if I behave myself until after the wedding, he'll talk to us and make us some kind of a deal."

"Really?" The girl's huge, gray eyes lit up. "You mean it? He might let us be together?"

"I don't know about that yet," the firebender said cautiously. "He just said we'd talk later. But he's letting us out of jail, anyway." Azula glanced back at the silent guards. "We don't have much time, Ty Lee," she said. "Zuko's only given us fifteen minutes before we go back under house arrest."

"Back?" The acrobat's face crumpled. "You mean he's just going to lock us back in our rooms alone again?"

Azula grasped Ty Lee's hands with what she hoped was a comforting smile. It was difficult, because the sight of the young woman's distress made her angry at Zuko all over again. "Just until the wedding's over," she said. "That's five days from now. The day after that is the ceremony, and Zuko promised to talk to us the day after that. So that'll be a week from today. It's not so bad, right? And we won't be in prison anymore."

"I know. But it's been so long already!" Ty Lee pulled her hands from Azula's grasp and insinuated herself against the firebender's body again, gathering handfuls of Azula's tunic to hold herself close. "It's not fair, 'Zula. I want to be with you. Can't Zuko lock us up together, at least? Why does he have to separate us?"

"You know why. He thinks we're going to try to take over his throne, or some such thing," Azula said wearily. "Which I guess makes sense, given our history. But he promised we'll talk about it, and Mai said she's going to put in a good word for us. And Mother might, too." She forced herself to smile again, cupping Ty Lee's face between her hands and running her thumbs gently over her cheekbones. "Come on, Ty. You're the optimistic one, aren't you? Cheer up. One of us has to, and I don't do cheerful very well."

This made Ty Lee giggle. Most of the trouble left her face. "Maybe not," she said softly, pushing upward to kiss Azula's mouth. "But I think you're perfect, anyway." And she nestled her head against Azula's neck. The firebender cradled her gently against her chest and closed her eyes. She wished the moment would never end.

Then one of the guards coughed discreetly. Azula bit her lip. "It's time, Ty Lee," she said quietly._ Have to put on a brave face for her. "_I have to go now. But we'll see each other in a week, right?"

"Right." The acrobat smiled bravely and clung just a little tighter for a moment. "I love you," she whispered.

Could those words really have been so hard to say, once? Azula pressed her lips against Ty Lee's forehead. _I can't give her up! Oh, gods, I can't. But I have to. _"I love you, too," she murmured. "I'll be counting the hours."

"Me, too." Ty Lee's mournful eyes followed as Azula rose to her feet again. The guards grasped the firebender's arms and guided her from the cell, heading for the steps that led to the free world. Azula closed her eyes and began to calculate. _Seven days. Twenty-four hours in a day..._


	47. Chapter 47

Azula lay quietly on the couch in her quarters, staring at the sky out the window. That was pretty much all she'd been able to bring herself to do for the past three days. She hadn't even touched any of the food the servants had brought her. It wasn't that she didn't feel the hunger – it was more that she noted it, and simply didn't care.

Three days. Azula closed her eyes listlessly. Three days trapped here, under the constant watch of her guards' impassive eyes. There had been more assigned to her since she'd been released from jail: two at the door that led to the hall, two more by her bedroom window, and one more – female, thankfully – stationed at all times in her bathroom. They almost never spoke. Not that she'd tried to draw them out in conversation, in any case. Azula opened her eyes again, her gaze fixed blankly on the pale evening sky. _Four days until I see Ty again. And then Zuko will tell us he can't trust us together, and he'll send us straight back to house arrest. Mother and Mai will say they're sorry, and tell me it's all right. It won't be, of course – but they'll say __it anyway__._

With a sigh, the firebender draped her arm over her eyes, shutting out the world. She had studied the history of the Fire Nation royals when she had been younger. She'd traced her family tree back over nearly two thousand years. There had been stories about sibling squabbles over the throne. Three hundred years before Sozin, there had been twin brothers born to the Fire Lord. The younger had fought the elder when they had come of age, and the Fire Nation had been plunged into six years of civil war. The elder had eventually triumphed, thrown his younger brother into the darkest cell in the prison tower, and kept him there for the rest of his life. Azula stared sightlessly at her own sleeve. _What's the old saying – history repeats itself?_

She heard the door open behind her. Azula didn't move. _Probably some servant. Or maybe the guard's changing. It doesn't matter. _She hoped it wasn't someone with another meal for her. The servants always tried to get her to eat, and Azula just wanted to be left alone.

"Azula." A cool hand slid into hers, drawing her arm gently from its place on her brow. Azula's eyes closed again. "Azu," the voice said again, softly. "Look at me." Languidly, the firebender turned her head and looked up at her mother. "I've brought you some new books," Ursa said, smiling. Azula thought the smile was a bit strained. "See, I found a mythology you haven't read yet, and two books of poetry." Azula didn't comment. She slowly turned her eyes back to gaze out the window. She heard her mother sigh. "Azu, enough of this. You haven't said so much as a word to anyone in three days, and the servants tell me you've stopped eating."

"You want me to talk?" Azula muttered. "Fine. Go away and leave me alone."

"I'm not going to do that," Ursa said firmly. "In fact, I'm not going anywhere until you get up and take care of yourself, Azula. So you might as well do it." The girl dearly wanted to curse at her. Something held her back, though – she wasn't sure what. Azula's lip curled, but she still said nothing. Ursa turned to someone out of her sight range. "Run my daughter a bath, please."

A _bath?_ Azula turned a fierce glare on her mother. She wanted to be angry, but when she opened her mouth to snarl, a whimper burst out instead. Mortified, Azula turned her whole body away from Ursa and buried her head in the cushions of the couch. She felt horribly fragile, like she had when she had cried in her cell a few days before. She had to stay silent, had to make Ursa go away. If she didn't, Azula was afraid that something awful was going to happen – although what that something was, she had no idea. "Leave me alone," she said through her teeth. Her voice sounded far more like a wail than she had intended.

"No." Her mother's voice was gentle, but gave no quarter. "Sit up. Come on, I'll help you."

When Ursa's hand brushed Azula's back, the effect was instant. The girl spun to face her, teeth gritted, eyes glaring. "_Don't touch me!"_ she half-screamed. Her mother pulled her hand back, startled. "I don't want your help. Go away, damn you!" Azula choked then as her throat closed up. _No. I won't cry. I won't, I won't! _"Just go away." And she hid her face in the cushions again.

"Azula." Ursa's voice was tender. "What is it? What's wrong? I thought you'd be glad. We're going to be able to work something out with your brother, and you're not in prison anymore."

"Yes I am. I'm still locked up," the young firebender choked. "I would think that would be obvious!"

Her mother sighed. "There's more to it than that – there has to be. My dear, talk to me. Tell me what's the matter." The woman's hand began to rub her gently between the shoulder blades. Azula's body stiffened. "Come on, Azu," Ursa said again, her tone softening still more. "You aren't just upset about being confined to your rooms again. Tell me. Tell Mother what's wrong."

Something inside gave way. Trembling like a leaf, Azula turned to face her. She suddenly felt horribly weak and helpless and desperate. "I don't care whose side you're on," she whispered. "Tell Zuko he's won. Tell him I'm broken. Tell him I'll say anything, do anything he wants! Please...please." Tears flowed freely, but Azula was almost unconscious of them. "Don't let him do this to me!"

Astonished and perplexed, Ursa stared at her. "Why...why Azula, what do you mean?"

"Please," Azula pleaded again. "He's taken everything from me. He took my throne. He took my freedom and my honor. He even took my father! Then he took my title and my homeland away. And I fought!" A sob choked her. "I fought so hard. For years I fought, and I ran, and I lived – I lived, even with half the Earth Kingdom after my blood. And then he took Mai away. Ty Lee was all I had left...and now...now...!" Deep, wrenching sobs cut off her speech for several minutes. "Now Zuko's taken Ty Lee," Azula moaned, barely able to speak as her body shuddered with grief. "He's taken her away. I can't fight him anymore. Oh gods, I can't....I can't! Please tell him. Please tell Zuko he's won. Tell him I'll do whatever he wants. I'll do anything! I'll be his slave – only please, make him give her back." Azula felt her mother's arms drawing her up. "Ty Lee," she sobbed. "I want Ty Lee..."

Her mother was silent, uttering none of the usual reassurances. Azula could feel Ursa's arms supporting her; one comforting hand was rubbing up and down her back. Azula herself couldn't even hold herself up. She had never cried so hard in her entire life, not even when her brother had beaten her in the Agni Kai so long ago. What she had said to her mother was true. She was finally broken – hopelessly, utterly broken.

It took a long time for the storm to pass. Finally Azula lay still, her strength completely exhausted. Ursa held her for some time afterwards. Her daughter closed her eyes. All she wanted to do was sleep. "Azu," the woman said at last. Her voice was very low. "Azu, it isn't like that. Zuko promised to talk about this with you after the wedding, remember?"

"Words," Azula whispered, without opening her eyes. "Just words."

"No, my love. It will be different this time," Ursa said softly. "Mai and I will be there. We'll be advocating for you – for both of you. You don't have to fight, Azu. We'll do it for you." Azula simply shuddered. She didn't believe a word of it. _Talk has done me no good. Why should it suddenly start working now? _"Come on, my love," her mother coaxed, pulling her gently up. "Let's go and put you in that bath. You'll feel better once you're washed and fed."

There was no fight left in the young firebender. She listlessly allowed Ursa to half-carry her into the washroom. With the help of the soldier assigned to guard the place, Ursa got her daughter out of her clothes and into the warm water. Azula was utterly passive as her body was gently bathed. "There, that's done. Now, up you get." Her mother's strong arm hooked around her waist and supported her out of the bathtub again. She was toweled off and dressed in a clean robe. "There. Isn't that better? Come, Azu. I think the servants have brought you a bowl of soup. Let's go and get some food into you before we put you to bed – there's a good girl." Still, Azula couldn't summon the strength to do anything. She allowed herself to be taken back into her bedroom. There, Ursa sat her down at her small table and fed her most of her bowl of soup as if she were an infant.

The food really did make Azula feel a bit better. It tasted good, and some of the aching in her belly eased. There was a little left in the bottom of the bowl when Azula suddenly reached out a hand to stop her mother. Ursa paused in surprise, but let her daughter take the spoon. Without a word, the young firebender ate the last few mouthfuls. Then she set the spoon down carefully beside the empty bowl. That was as far as her energy stretched; Azula fell back to staring blankly.

Ursa got up and, gently drawing Azula's arm over her shoulders, helped her to her feet. With some trouble, she finally got her daughter into bed. Azula sighed and closed her eyes as the covers were tucked over her. "Sleep well, my love," Ursa said softly, dropping a kiss on Azula's cheek. "I'll come back in the morning. If you want me before then, just send for me. I promise I'll come." Azula didn't respond. She heard Ursa's retreating steps. There was a soft murmur of voices, and then the door opened and closed. Azula was too worn out to stay awake any longer. Blessed darkness blotted out the unfriendly world.


	48. Chapter 48

Mai was standing in Azula's room, her arms folded across her chest, her narrow eyes fixed thoughtfully on the firebender. Azula didn't like it.

It was day five – the day before the wedding and coronation. Azula had spent the last two days the same way she had spent the first three, sprawled listlessly on her couch. Her mother had come again the night before to coax some food into her. She had eaten, more for the sake of making Ursa go away than out of any actual hunger. Thankfully, Azula had been left alone all day, and she'd had hopes of not being bothered again until morning. But that hope had been shattered a minute or two ago when Mai had walked in the door. The consort had moved silently to stand over the couch, looking down at Azula. She was still standing there.

The silent scrutiny was unnerving. Azula was beginning to wonder what she was doing. Curiosity and annoyance finally overcame her lethargy. Azula turned her head slightly so she could look up at the young woman. Mai's face was expressionless. "I promised your mother I'd see you taken care of tonight," the assassin said calmly, once her eyes had met Azula's. "You'll need a bath and some supper before you sleep. Would you rather I just kept you company while you do them, or do you need me to help you?"

Azula was irritated. "I don't suppose you'd go away if I told you to leave me alone?" Mai shook her head firmly. "Fuck," the firebender muttered, turning her face away.

"Come on, Azula." The assassin unfolded her arms, letting them hang by her sides. "I'm sure neither one of us really likes this idea, but I made Princess Ursa a promise, and I'm not going until it's done. So let's just do it, all right? The sooner we start, the sooner it's over." She reached down and, without ceremony, slid her arm underneath Azula's shoulders. "Let me help you. Just pretend we're back in our first few months of exile."

The firebender remembered. How many times over those weeks had her friends fed her, defended her, even carried her? They had both cared for her faithfully and tenderly – even Mai, which had surprised her at the time, since the assassin very rarely displayed affection. Azula sighed. She let Mai draw her to her feet, and shuffled resignedly toward the waiting bath.

There were two servant girls waiting in the bathroom. Mai turned Azula over to them, and the servants quietly disrobed her and helped her into the water. Azula sat in silence, her eyes fixed disinterestedly on the foot of the tub, as the skilled hands of the servants bathed her. She was aware that Mai was still there. Her presence was...reassuring.

When the bath was over, the servants wrapped Azula in warm towels and sat her down in a chair. Mai stopped them then. "That's enough," she said quietly. "I'll take care of Princess Azula myself. Clean up, and you're done for this evening." Then she turned to the silent firebender. Taking up an ivory-handled brush, she began to carefully tease the tangles out of Azula's damp hair. Her hands were surprisingly gentle. "So," she said after a while, "do you want to tell me what's wrong, Azula?"

"No." Azula's voice was flat and expressionless.

"Okay." The brush continued its work, pulling gently through Azula's hair from scalp to tips. Mai paused to drip scented oil on a comb, then resumed with the new implement. Azula thought grudgingly that it felt good. "I'm not going to make you any more promises, or tell you things will be fine. They will, of course – but I don't think you believe it at the moment."

"Why should I?" The firebender's tone didn't change. "Nothing's ever worked out until now. I'm cursed of Agni."

To Azula's intense annoyance, Mai gave a huff of laughter. The assassin set down the comb and ran a gentle hand over the firebender's hair, patting it down. "Oh, come on, Azula. Spare me the melodramatic bullshit, all right? Let's keep this conversation to what's actually going on." She turned away to pick up a folded crimson robe. "Here, let's get you into some clothes."

"Why shouldn't you believe I'm cursed?" Azula growled, threading her arms unwillingly into the sleeves of the garment as Mai held it for her. "Everyone believed I was favored of Agni once. Why shouldn't there be a curse, too?"

"Because everyone knows that the whole 'favored of Agni' thing just meant that you were beautiful, intelligent, talented, and that your dad liked you." Mai tied the belt of the robe snugly around Azula's waist. "And all you mean by 'curse' is that things haven't been going your way lately. You can't do anything about a curse – but you _can _do something about a simple run of bad luck. Which option would you prefer?" The firebender scowled, her jaw thrusting out petulantly, but decided it wasn't worth arguing over. Mai took her arm and drew her to her feet. "The servants should have your supper ready, Azula. I ordered it for you myself. Come on."

Azula looked at her sharply, coming a little farther out of her apathy. "Why are you doing all this? You could have just had servants do it all."

"I could have." Mai quickly slipped her arm around Azula's waist as the firebender stumbled. "Watch your step – there we go." They reached the table; the consort pulled out a chair for her. "I could have," she said again. "But you're my friend. And even if you are pulling a bit of a drama queen hissy fit, you're hurting. After all you did for me in Taonan, this is nothing."

The firebender stared for a moment as Mai drew a number of covered dishes before her. "I...didn't do much in Taonan," she faltered. "I even threw the whole thing into jeopardy..."

"You and Ty Lee carried me through miles of wilderness to save my life," Mai said quietly. She opened one of the dishes and began to spoon a fragrant mixture of steaming rice onto Azula's plate. "You let Katara and Toph take you prisoner rather than let me die. And even if that little seduction scheme of yours _was_ stupid, you were trying to help – so I can forgive it." She opened another dish and added a number of pieces of raw fish to the rice. Azula recognized it as one of her favorite dishes from the days when she had been Crown Princess. "Eat," Mai instructed, then began to make up a second plate for herself. Azula hesitated. Then, quietly, she picked up her chopsticks and took a bite of rice.

The two young women ate in silence for a while. The familiar taste and texture of the food filled Azula's mouth; it was good. She wondered if perhaps the world wasn't quite so bleak as she had thought. Mai pushed a small bowl of sauce toward her. "Try this," she said. "New chef – trained in the east of the Earth Kingdom. This is his specialty." Azula wordlessly dipped a piece of fish into it and took a mouthful. It tasted sweet and tart.

When Azula had cleared her plate, Mai served her another portion. "I have a few things to tell you about tomorrow," the consort said quietly. "Zuko wanted to be sure that you knew exactly what was expected of you." Azula glanced at her coolly, but said nothing. "You won't be involved in the ceremony, so you don't need to worry about that. All you have to do is stay quiet and be charming. You know the drill – laugh at the right jokes, dance with the right people, say all the right things, and so on. You're still pretty good at that kind of thing, when you want to be."

"Sure. Great." Azula took another leisurely mouthful of rice and sushi. "I imagine I'll be the wallflower. I'm not exactly in demand here anymore."

"Maybe. But I doubt it." Mai set down her chopsticks and folded her hands on the table, gazing levelly at her companion. "Your being shut up has isolated you from everything that's been going on, and that's been by design, Azula. This will really be the first time you dip into the political pool. There are a lot of people who will want to...well, court your favor. Zuko's enemies still consider you a possible ally. Be careful."

Azula sighed, poking at her remaining rice. There had been a time when she would have welcomed the chance to plunge into the Fire Nation's political game again. And she would certainly have relished the opportunity to plot against her older brother! Now, though, the idea just made her tired. "I didn't sign up for this, Mai. I just wanted to be left alone."

"I know that. But unfortunately, that's not an option for you tomorrow." Mai smiled, just a bit. "Think of it this way. It's just one day. And you'll have guards watching you at all times - from a distance. If you have any problems, you just have to signal them."

"How reassuring," Azula said drily. "Remind me to thank my brother for the favor."

"It is a favor, whether you recognize that or not," Mai said calmly. She glanced down at Azula's empty plate. "Well, I think I've done what I promised your mother I'd do. If you don't mind, I think I have to take my leave. I have a lot left to do tonight."

_This is the last night that she can be just Mai, _Azula thought suddenly. _After tomorrow, she'll be Fire Lady, the queen of this country. Everything will change – again. _She felt a pang. Grimacing, Azula looked down at the table. "If you have to," she said quietly. "I wouldn't want to keep you from it."

Mai looked at her keenly, as if she sensed there was more to that statement. Azula didn't meet her gaze. "Okay," was all she said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Azula. Sleep well."

The firebender didn't raised her eyes from the table. _I wish I hadn't told her to come here. I've lost her to him, and it's my own fault. _Her lips tightened as Mai rose to her feet. "May you live long and burn brightly," Azula said, her voice low. Mai paused, but the firebender still didn't look at her. She'd just spoken words that were only addressed to the Fire Lord or his queen.

There was a long pause. Finally, she heard Mai sigh deeply. "Good night, Azula," she said, and her voice was gentle. She slipped away on silent feet; the door latched softly behind her.


	49. Chapter 49

It had been a long time since Azula had set foot in the Hall of the Sages. In fact, she didn't think she had been there since she had knelt on the dais to be crowned Fire Lord, just prior to losing to her older brother in Agni Kai. It had been quite a different scene then. She could remember the dust and heat in the air – how dark it had been, with the sun blotted out by the fiery comet. The capital city had been deserted, but for herself and the Fire Sages who were to crown her. She had banished everyone else in fits of paranoia. The memory made her wince.

But now, things were different. She looked around quietly as her two imperial guards escorted her up to the front of the assembled throng. There were officials and delegations there from every nation in the world. Even the Air Nomad flag was flying over a group of people dressed in orange and yellow. Azula raised a brow at this, but she didn't have time to really examine them. One of the guards touched her back lightly – not quite a push, but approaching it. She sighed and dropped her head a little, quickening her pace.

To those who didn't know, Azula wouldn't appear to be a prisoner at all. She wasn't bound, and the guards with her looked no different from the bodyguards who accompanied many members of the nobility. This didn't change the fact that she was one. Her guards had informed her brusquely of the fact – and that, should she choose to attempt an escape, she would be dragged back to the palace in chains. Azula had looked at them in weary contempt.

They were approaching the front of the assembly, where the friends and family of the bride and groom were seated. Azula spotted Katara and Toph sitting to one side, and winced. _Oh, Agni, please don't let them put me beside those two! _The blue eyes of the waterbender met hers. Azula quickly looked away, feeling a dark flush rising in her cheeks. To her relief, her guards guided her to a seat several chairs down from the couple, between two Fire Nation nobles she didn't recognize. Azula took her seat and stayed there quietly as the guards retreated to the outside aisle. She rested her eyes listlessly on the ground beneath her feet. _I wish this was over with._

The ceremony began soon afterward. There was much pomp and circumstance, and many words were spoken by Fire Sages. Azula had to admit that her brother looked handsome in his dress uniform. He looked happy, too. She sighed. _At least one of us is. _Her eyes dropped to the ground again. _Gods, is that Fire Sage ever going to shut the hell up? It's a bloody wedding, not a reading of the court minutes. _She glanced at the outer aisle. Her guards were watching her in silence. Azula turned her gaze back to the front.

And then the fanfare started, and the assembly rose to its feet. Azula did the same. She could see the others craning their necks to see the bride walking up from the back; she, however, didn't look. She didn't want to see Mai like this, about to join hands with the brother whose guards held her prisoner. Azula's misery deepened as she caught sight of the bride in her peripheral vision. At last, with an inward groan, she turned to look.

Mai looked...well, for lack of a better word, _radiant. _She was dressed in a simple white gown with a high collar and very full sleeves. There were crimson and gold accents around the collar and cuffs, and intricate embroidery graced the long skirt. A wreath of white moon roses rested on her black hair, framing the royal topknot and the golden hairpin that displayed her rank. Her narrow eyes were glowing, and a soft smile curved her lips. Azula felt a hard lump in her throat; she shut her eyes tightly. _She's...she's happy. That's what I wanted for her, right? That's what we sent her here for. _She took a shivering breath to steady herself. Then she looked up again.

The assembly was seated, and the ceremony went on. Azula heard little of it. Her eyes were fixed on Mai, watching her every move, every subtle change of her expression. _I wish Ty Lee could have been here, _she thought. _She would have loved to see Mai get married. _A wave of bitterness and misery swamped Azula at the thought. She lowered her head, blinking furiously to keep back the tears that were threatening. _It isn't fair. I've been good, damn it. And what the hell did Ty ever do to deserve any of this shit? Nothing, that's what. _Azula swallowed hard and took a breath. _Think about something else, _she told herself. _The last thing you want is to have some kind of a breakdown here. Just make it through this blasted ceremony and reception, and then they'll take you back to your rooms._

Things were changing up front. Azula's attention shifted back to the dais. Zuko had retreated to one side, and Mai was now facing the assembly. As Azula watched, the consort knelt down. Princess Ursa approached from the right, holding something in her hands. Azula caught sight of the golden glint of the crown as her mother passed it into the waiting hands of the head Fire Sage. He took the hairpin that was already nestled in Mai's hair and gave it to Ursa; the woman bowed and backed away. The Fire Sage held up the five-pointed crown. There was a significant pause; silence fell. "Princess Mai, daughter of Governor Tsang of New Ursa, I crown you Fire Lady, the queen of this nation." He lowered his hands, slipping the heavy hairpiece into Mai's topknot.

There was breathless silence as Mai rose gracefully to her feet again. She stood tall and regal, looking every inch a monarch. The Fire Lord crossed the dais with confident steps. Facing the crowd, he slipped one arm around Mai's slim waist and raised the other. "Friends and citizens – my queen, the empress of the Fire Nation!" Wild cheering erupted. People were yelling and whistling wildly in celebration. Under cover of the joyous chaos, Azula wept.

The guards came to collect her soon after. Their hands resting lightly on Azula's shoulders, they guided her with the rest of the invited guests to the banqueting hall of the palace. A great feast had already been laid out. Azula took a deep breath as she took the seat assigned to her. _All right, Azula. It's showtime. Turn on the charm – wouldn't want to displease Zuzu, after all. _She sat up straight, consciously falling into the poise that had once come so naturally to her.

She was once more seated between people she didn't recognize, more Fire Nation nobility. After a bit of rice wine and polite small talk, she found that the young man on her left was the second son of Lord and Lady Chan. Azula glanced at his fingers, noting with some interest the golden ring he wore. The Chans hadn't been major players in the political game during the war, but fortune had evidently been kinder to them since then. The woman to Azula's right was the oldest daughter of Lord and Lady Liu, and was engaged to be married to the youngest son of Lord and Lady Kuwata; the man himself was sitting one seat farther down the table.

Azula was at her most charming – smiling politely, sipping her wine, and favoring her guests' jokes with light laughter. She was actually rather impressed with herself; she'd had her doubts about whether she could pull this off, as unhappy as she was. But the old mannerisms were there, ingrained and ready to pull out when she needed them. It was still tiresome, though. She found her attention wandering. Her eyes moved thoughtfully over the hall. _Huh. Zuko's made his seating arrangements carefully, _she thought, her lips curving slightly. She could see members of families that she knew to be old allies of her father's; every group of them was surrounded by clans she suspected were loyal to Zuko. _Actually, I think he's done it with me, too, _she thought then, turning her attention back to young Lord Chan, who was enthusiastically telling a story about a hunting trip he'd recently been on. _The Chans and the Lius didn't much like Father, either. _"You don't say," she murmured, as his lordship had just paused for breath. "Fascinating! So what did you do when you realized you had to face the ferocious beast by yourself?" And she dropped her lashes coquettishly. _Gods, the irony's thick enough to choke a flying lemur. I wonder what he'd do if he knew I had a girlfriend?_

The meal was served then, and the conversation flagged in favor of eating. Azula wasn't very hungry; she nibbled at her food politely. She was almost grateful when the feasting was done and the doors to the dance hall thrown open – at least it was a change of scenery. She rose to her feet as her ever-present guards flanked her, and made her way into the ballroom.

Almost as soon as she crossed the threshold, a young man approached her, bowing. He was solidly-built, and perhaps a year or two younger than she was. There was something familiar about his broad forehead and strong jaw. "Princess Azula?" She inclined her head – a trifle stiffly, as she didn't know who he was. "Lord Nazath Zhao. May I have the honor of a dance?" And he extended a graceful hand.

_Zhao. That's what it is. He looks like the Admiral. _Azula favored him with a courtly smile as she laid her fingers in his. _I know Admiral Zhao had sons. Could this Nazath be one of them? Or is he one of his nephews? Damn it, it's been so long. I don't remember who anyone is anymore. _"It would be my pleasure, my lord," she said demurely.

"The pleasure is all mine," the young lord said with a smile. His free hand rested on her waist, and they fell into the flowing steps of the _minuet. _For a while he was silent, simply guiding her through the forms of the dance. He was skilled; his lead was masterful. Azula appreciated this, since she had some uncertainty about the steps. "Your highness, I was glad to hear that you were back in the Fire Nation," he said after a while.

"Yes. It's good to be back," she murmured, flicking her eyes to meet his briefly. _Here we go_. "It's been a while."

"Too long." Nazath pulled away, spinning her gracefully; they stepped lightly back together again. "There are many of us who have missed you, Princess," he continued. "We will be glad to welcome you back to the court. Have you any plans, now that you've returned?"

_Such pleasantries – innocent questions with so much beneath the surface. _Azula felt panic beginning to bubble up in her throat. _Gods, if Zuko were hearing this, my neck would be in a noose two minutes later. _"Well...no. Not really," she said, keeping her voice calm with an effort. "My lord brother and I haven't discussed what my role in his court will be, yet." It was a half-truth – Azula hoped it would deflect him.

"Of course. That's certainly the kind of thing you should discuss with your brother." His lips curved into a smile; his eye gleamed a bit. "You know, your highness, my father told me a lot about you before he vanished in the siege of the north. He said you were very much like Fire Lord Ozai."

Panic. Yes, what Azula was feeling was very definitely panic. "You don't say," she murmured, with a faint smile and downward sweep of her lashes. "I'm flattered. I know Admiral Zhao was a great admirer of my father."

"He's not the only one." Lord Zhao guided her through the last steps of the dance, then swept her a dashing bow. "It has been my pleasure to dance with so lovely a lady, Princess," he said calmly. "And, should you decide you care to discuss your father further – you need not look elsewhere."

Azula inclined her head gracefully. She'd never been so relieved to hear a song end. She retreated to her guards as quickly as possible without sacrificing her decorum. She remembered what Mai had said the night before – _"It is a favor, whether you recognize that or not." _The young woman had been right, she realized. The guards _were_ a favor. Azula glanced around the ballroom. _If I stay here, there will be more of Zuko's enemies talking to me...that's all I need. I've already been accused of treason. _Azula swallowed hard. _I can't deal with this. I'm not ready yet. _"Please," she said softly, glancing up at one of her imperial guards, "I want to go back to my quarters."

"As you wish, Princess Azula." They laid their hands lightly on her arms and escorted her from the dance hall. There were many nobles and guests milling in the halls, as well. Azula didn't breathe easy until she was back inside the quarters that had been her prison for the last week. One of the guards turned back. "I will inform Fire Lord Zuko of your whereabouts," he said briskly. Azula nodded absently, moving across the room to her couch. She slipped out of her outer garments as she went, and slung her sleeping robe about herself. Then, with a sigh of relief, she lay down on the soft cushions and laid her head back. _I might be imprisoned here, but at least there's no one trying to pull me into any plots that might get me in more trouble. _The books her mother had brought her a few days before caught her eye. After a moment's hesitation, she reached over and picked up the mythology.

It turned out to be an interesting read. It contained a version of the legend of the first firebenders that she'd never seen before, along with a number of stories about Lozi the Trickster, and quite a few legends about the early Fire Lords. Azula was glad to lose herself – she'd had enough of thinking.

She was nearly through the book when there was a knock at the door. Azula looked up, her brow furrowing. She cast a quick glance out the window; it was very late, probably past midnight. The door still hadn't opened. Azula nodded to the guards, and one of them opened it. A tall woman with shaggy, black hair stepped inside. She was dressed in a flowing gown of emerald green; one look at her face, though, and Azula knew who she was. Surprise widened her eyes – with maybe a hint of fear. "Toph!" She dropped the book and scrambled to her feet. Her eyes flicked nervously to her guards.

The blind earthbender flashed her a crooked smile. "Relax, Fiery Britches. I'm not here to unleash the pain." She moved to stand about five feet from where Azula stood, then stopped, folding her arms across her chest. "It's been a while."

"What do you want?" Azula's voice was sharper than she had intended.

Toph grinned. "Boy, and I heard manners are supposed to be the thing in the Fire Nation. Is that any way to treat a guest, Zappy?" She shrugged. "I just want to talk to you, Azula," she said, falling into a more serious tone. "Mai asked Katara and I to do something for her, and I wanted to discuss it with you, first."

Azula frowned, some of her hostility draining away. "Mai?" she faltered. Slowly, she sat back down on her couch. "What...what did she want?"

"She told me you've been having some trouble with your brother," Toph said frankly, pulling up and chair and flopping onto it in a most unladylike manner. She paused, her blind eyes fixed on Azula's face with unnerving accuracy. "So you and the circus freak are an item now, huh?" Azula felt her cheeks burn. She scowled and looked away. "Mai said the Fire Lord's pretty much locked you both up and won't let you see each other. That's what she asked us to help with. There's some meeting or other happening about it tomorrow, right?"

"Yes." The oppressive weight of it all crushed down on Azula's spirit again. She wasn't angry anymore. With a sigh, Azula leaned against the arm of her sofa. She missed Ty Lee with a dull ache. "Supposedly he's going to grant me some concessions, or something." She hesitated. "He won't let us be together," she blurted. "He won't. He thinks it isn't even real! He..." Azula's throat tightened. She turned her face away, shutting her mouth tightly. After a moment's struggle, she choked down the threatening sob. "He doesn't believe anything I say."

Toph leaned back in her chair, raising a brow. "Well, can't blame him for that," she remarked. "I don't mean to be a jerk, but you haven't exactly been a fountain of truth in the past, Zappy."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Azula said wearily. "I know, all right? If you're just here to point out the obvious, I'd appreciate if you left me alone."

"Hey, relax." The earthbender's voice was almost gentle. "Now listen. Mai wanted Katara and I to put in our two cents at this meeting thing tomorrow. Sweetness and I talked about it, and we think we might throw our weight on your side of this argument. Here's the question, though. Fire Lord Sparky's an old friend, and neither of us wants to do anything that's going to come back and bite him in the ass. So you tell me, Azula. Are you planning on doing anything against your brother?"

"No. I didn't even want to come here in the first place," Azula growled. "But Ty Lee wanted to go home, and I wasn't going to refuse her." She lay down fully. It might not have been proper etiquette, but she didn't care. "But then, why should you believe me, either?"

"Heh. Yeah, we've had our disagreements, for sure." Toph's milky eyes glittered for a moment. "And all bets are off if you even lay one hand on Katara again, Fiery Britches! But Mai tells me you've turned into a halfway decent human being somehow. And the circus freak really seems to like you, the spirits only know why. So we'll put in a good word for you tomorrow, for what it's worth."

Azula stared at her for a while, her brow creased. "This doesn't make sense, Toph. Why would you do anything for me?"

The earthbender rose to her feet. A quiet smile curved her coral-pink lips. "Well, partly because I like Mai and Ty Lee. But also because I was watching you during the wedding today. You might be able to fool me when you're lying, Zappy, but no one could fake being that miserable."

"So you feel sorry for me?" Azula said bitterly. "I'm an object of pity, now. You're handing out charity, is that it?"

"You could look at it that way." Toph shrugged. "And then I'd tell you not to look a gift ostrich-horse in the mouth." She smiled a bit, turning away. "Good night, Azula." The firebender nodded curtly, and Toph took her leave.


	50. Chapter 50

It was early in the morning when Azula's guards woke her and ordered her tersely out of bed. She got up and dressed quietly. _It must be time. _She slipped into her shoes, giving the toes each a light tug so that they curved properly. Her fingers were shaking. _You'll get to see Ty Lee, whatever else happens. Focus on that. Don't think about the other stuff. _Azula rose to her feet.

The imperial guards stopped her as she reached the door. "If you will put your hands behind your back, Miss Azula," one of them said calmly, producing a set of manacles.

"What?" Azula abruptly took a step back. Her arms came up slightly; she saw the guards subtly shift, and stopped. "Why?" she demanded. "I've been nothing but compliant with everything. I haven't lifted my hand against anyone!"

"Orders of Fire Lord Zuko," the guard said. His voice was cool. "You will comply, or you will be taken by force." Azula cast a glance behind her. The guards stationed by the window had approached her, and now stood about three feet behind her, both in firebending stances. Even the soldier stationed in the washroom was nearby; her eyes glinted at Azula from within the helm that hid her face.

Azula felt a familiar mixture of anger and helplessness. "This isn't fair," she protested softly. Her arms dropped loosely by her sides. "I...I haven't done anything..."

The soldiers didn't move. "You will comply," the guard with the manacles said again. "Put your hands behind your back!"

There was nothing she could do. Bitterness burned in Azula's mouth. Glowering, she lowered her head and slowly obeyed. She was seized; the guards cuffed and shackled her. _So that's how it's going to be, is it, Zuko? _She was grasped by the arms and guided from the room. _Reminding me that I'm your prisoner, are you? Reminding me that you're the one with the power? As if I didn't know. As if you hadn't already broken me like a glass pitcher! _Azula kept her head down as the guards escorted her down the hall. _Bastard. So much for all of Mother's optimism. _The old, familiar hopelessness fell over her like a blanket.

The war room was deserted, save for the lone figure up on the dais. Zuko was already seated on his cushion. She couldn't see Ty Lee. _Was that a lie, too? _Azula's unhappiness deepened. Her guards released her arms when they were about twenty feet from the front. Without a word, she knelt down to await her judgment. "Release my sister's chains," the Fire Lord ordered. She looked up with a frown as the manacles around her wrists were released. Doubtfully, Azula rubbed her wrists; she felt the shackles on her legs being removed. "Good," Zuko said. "Leave us. I will send for you when I have need of you." Azula heard their retreating footsteps, and the shutting of the door behind them. She was alone with her older brother.

There was silence for a while, as the siblings looked at each other. Azula was unsettled. Zuko wasn't speaking, and he'd ordered her unchained – what was his game? She wanted desperately to cry, or scream at him, or beg him for mercy, or...or a thousand other things. Azula struggled to maintain her control, opting to try to act as she always had with him. "Where's Ty Lee?" she demanded. "You promised she'd be here. Or was that just another of your lies?"

Zuko leaned his elbows on his knees. His mannerisms seemed much less formal than they had been since Azula had returned. "I promised she'd be here when we hammer out an agreement," he said quietly. "And she will be. This is just...a talk."

"A talk." Azula didn't know what to make of this. Her confusion wasn't helping her unsettled feeling. "Just a little conversation? Talk about the weather, that kind of thing?" She managed an acid smile.

"Maybe." He regarded her in silence yet again. "I've been thinking about you for a while, Azula. There's been a lot of people talking to me about you, since before you even arrived here. There've been a few on your side, and a lot against. And then I'd think about our history, and...well, the more I thought about these things, the less I trusted you." He paused. "That's why I've decided just to talk to you this morning. I realized that you're the only thing that really matters in all this – not peoples' opinions, and not what's happened in the past. You're the deciding factor. Either you've decided to reform, or you haven't. That's all that matters."

"Okay." The bluster fell away. Azula stared at him. "So...what do you want?" she blurted, bewildered. "What do you want me to do?"

Zuko moved to the front of the dais and sat down on the edge of it. "Come closer," he said. "I want to talk to you, Azula." She eyed him warily. Then, slowly, Azula moved forward. She stopped about five feet from where he sat. Then she dropped to her knees again with unconscious grace, never moving her suspicious eyes from his face. "Maybe we can forget who we are for a while – you know, all of the status and power and treason and...things like that. Let's pretend, just for a minute, that we're just two people having a conversation."

"About what?" Her lip curled. _Just where the hell is he going with this?_

"About you." He rested his hands on the corner of the dais, looking down at her quietly. "Just tell me about yourself. Whatever you like. Why did you come home? What are you hoping for in the future? What does Ty Lee really mean to you? That kind of thing." Azula's brows came down. "Come on. It's only for a few minutes, Azula. After that, we can go back to how we were, if you want."

Azula thrust out her jaw petulantly. "If you're so determined to be just two people having a conversation, why have me shackled and dragged here like a prisoner, my lord brother?" She put great sarcastic emphasis on the title.

"I wanted to make a point," he said calmly. "See, we can do things that way, if you want. I can have you and Ty Lee clapped in irons and treated as prisoners. You've had a good taste of that, I think." Azula shivered and looked away. She had, indeed. "Or you can cooperate with what I'm trying to do here. You can talk to me. It's your choice."

"Fine." _I'll play along. If he's got some ulterior motive here, he'll tip his hand sooner or later. _Azula folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them. "What were your questions, again? - Why did I come here?" He said nothing. "I think I already told you. Ty Lee wanted to go home. I wanted to stay in the Earth Kingdom. We had a chance to settle down in Taonan sometime this winter. If that would have worked out, I'd have been happy with it – just the chance to stop running and live quietly for a while. But Ty wanted to see the Fire Nation again." Azula sighed. "She had some idea that things would go back to the way they were. I told her it wouldn't be that way, but you know Ty Lee. I didn't want to disappoint her...so I came."

She looked up at Zuko. He was listening in silence, his hands still resting on the edge of the dais. "You asked me about what I hope for in the future. Right?" Zuko nodded. Azula looked away, her lips curving into a bitter smile. _Why in the hell is he asking me that? Trying to act as if he even cares what I think. Why should I hope for anything, when he's got a knife to my throat? _"I learned a few things in exile, big brother. My ideas of the future are much less..," she hesitated, "_grandiose_ than they used to be. What do I hope for?" She slowly looked up again, meeting his gaze. "I hope to live long enough to be happy with Ty Lee for a while," she said quietly. "If that happens, it'll be more than I expect."

The Fire Lord pulled himself up to sit cross-legged. He rested his elbows on his knees. "So what is she to you?" he asked calmly.

Azula was afraid to answer. She looked down at her hands, biting her lips. There was a long silence as she struggled with herself. Finally, with a sigh, she gave in. "Ty Lee is my best friend," she said soberly. "She's..." She stopped, biting her lips again, and glanced at him through her lashes. He was still listening in silence, his expression unreadable. Azula took a deep breath. "When I was stabbed on board the ship, she was there with me," she murmured. "At first, when I thought I was dying, I didn't care. I was...kind of relieved, actually. It felt really peaceful. But then I heard Ty Lee's voice." She raised her eyes to his once more. "And I suddenly wanted to live, Zuko."

There was another long pause. Without comment, Zuko reached back and pulled a bellrope; his guards immediately filed back into the room. "Two of you, go and bring Lady Ty Lee here," he instructed. "No chains – leave her unbound, so long as she doesn't give you any trouble." He moved back to sit once more on his cushion on the dais. The hands of Azula's guards closed on her arms, pulling her back to kneel where she had been before. Azula stared down at the floor. She was filled with foreboding – she couldn't help but wonder if she was about to be finally and decisively separated from the little acrobat. It was well within Zuko's power; he had made that much very clear. He'd even shown revulsion at the thought of their relationship once or twice. That probably meant more than this temporary and seeming kindness on his part. She closed her eyes as wretchedness seeped into her very bones. _Oh, gods, help me._

Then she heard the door open, and the heavy footsteps of guards, along with a much lighter tread. Azula's heart leaped into her throat. _Ty Lee._

Suddenly, Azula couldn't bear to even look at the girl. She screwed her eyes shut, feeling herself beginning to shiver. _He's going to dangle her in front of me, just so it will hurt more when he tears her away again. I can't bear it. Oh Agni, I can't bear it! _There was a murmur of voices, and Zuko said something. Azula wasn't listening. A few moments later, she felt herself enveloped in a strong hug.

It was Ty Lee. It couldn't be anyone else. Azula knew the feel of her body, the sound of her breathing; her sweet smell filled her nostrils. The firebender shivered, leaning into the young woman's muscular form. She felt her head being cradled gently. "Are you all right, 'Zula?" came Ty Lee's soft voice. "They told me you weren't doing so well this week."

The sound of her voice was too much. Azula sucked in a deep, shuddering breath, her hands drifting upward to clutch at Ty Lee's shirt. Hot tears squeezed through her tightly-shut lids. She could hear the little acrobat whispering soft reassurances; her grip tightened. "I missed you," she breathed. "I missed you so much." She drew another sharp, quivering breath, almost a sob.

"Shh." Ty Lee dropped a few tiny kisses along the firebender's cheek. "It's okay. Don't cry, 'Zula. We'll be all right." _Oh, gods, I wish that I believed that. _Azula shivered once more, burying her face against Ty Lee's warm shoulder. "It's okay," Ty Lee whispered again, laying another small kiss on her cheekbone. "Take a deep breath. We're going to talk to Zuko about things now, right?" Azula nodded a little, drawing another shaky breath. "It'll be all right. I'm going to let go, now. Be brave, okay?" The acrobat's hand ran gently up and down Azula's back a few times. Then her arms released. Still shivering, Azula drew herself back up to her knees; she kept her eyes on the floor.

Zuko's voice, when he finally spoke, was calm. He was all business once more. "First things first, Azula. Here's what I've already promised you." She looked up to find a servant approaching. He held out a familiar black box to her. Listlessly, Azula took it. "Your crown and title are restored, under the same conditions as formerly," her brother said. "Is this acceptable to you?"

"Yes, my lord." Her voice sounded weary and sad, even to her own ears. A hopeless smile twitched her lips. _I suppose I really ought to try to sound more enthusiastic. But what would be the point, anyway? _"It's acceptable."

"Good." Zuko paused. "Now, let's discuss the terms of my lifting your house arrest. Those will differ between the two of you. Ty Lee, are you willing to swear fealty to me?"

"Sure." Ty Lee's voice was bright and cheerful. Stealing a glance at her, Azula saw that the acrobat was smiling. _How does she do it? Surely she must still be angry. The bruises from her beatings haven't even faded yet._

Zuko nodded. "Then I see no reason why you shouldn't be allowed to do more or less as you please here in the palace, provided that you have a guard with you at all times," he said. "I believe your apology and reformation to be genuine. So those are the terms of your release; take the oath of loyalty, and stay with your guard."

"Great! I can do that." Ty Lee's smile was sweet and sincere. "Thanks so much, Fire Lord Zuko."

His eyes turned to his sister. Azula lowered her gaze again. "You abused what freedom you were given before this, so I'm sure I don't need to tell you that you'll be walking on thin ice." She nodded dully. "Your terms are these, Azula. I will grant you quarters in the nobles' wing of the palace. You will again be allowed the concessions I granted you before – one hour each morning for training, and one half-hour every afternoon for a walk in the garden of your choice. I will also allow you to go to the palace library when you choose, as long as you are accompanied by at least two of your guards. Other than that, you will remain in your quarters for the time being, under conditional house arrest."

There was a pause. Azula supposed she was expected to thank him, but the words stuck in her throat. She bowed her head quietly instead, her eyes fixed on the black marble beneath her knees. _So_ _I'm still a prisoner. _She closed her eyes. _What about Ty Lee? That's got to be next._

"And now," Zuko said slowly, "we come to the matter of you two, and your...relationship." Azula felt Ty Lee's fingers seek out hers and twine themselves about them. The firebender didn't open her eyes. There came a knock at the door. Zuko glanced at it, then referred to a small timepiece that he pulled from somewhere in his robe. "Perfect timing. That will be Mother and Mai, I think. They asked if they could advocate for you two."

His guess proved correct. The two noblewomen entered at his word. Mai glided smoothly to the dais, favored Azula and Ty Lee with a quiet smile, and, bowing to Zuko, took her seat gracefully at his right hand. Ursa was no less graceful, but much less formal. She stooped down to hug Ty Lee, who returned the embrace enthusiastically. Then her arms enveloped Azula. The young firebender let her head rest briefly against her mother's shoulder, but that was the only move she made. Lastly, mounting the steps to the dais, Ursa extended her hand to the Fire Lord. Zuko took and kissed it gravely, and Ursa sat down beside him. He turned and nodded at his wife.

Mai looked down at Azula, inclined her head gravely, and returned her gaze to Zuko. "I've already talked to you a few times about this matter, my lord husband," she said quietly. "I think Azula and Ty Lee should be allowed to be together. It would be both cruel and unnecessary to separate them any longer. I don't believe that either of them poses any threat to the security of the Fire Nation."

He nodded once. "I have heard your request." Zuko turned his attention to Princess Ursa. "And you are making the same one, I assume, Mother?"

"Yes, my son." Ursa looked down at the two girls with a quiet smile. "I ask you to be kind to your sister, and let her be with the girl she loves." She leaned in close to him and murmured in his ear for a minute or two. Zuko's amber eyes widened a touch at one point, and he shot Ty Lee a sharp glance, but he said nothing. At length, Ursa sat up again. Without comment, Zuko acknowledged her with a nod, and looked back at his wife. "You were saying that Ambassador Katara and Toph Bei Fong are weighing in on your side, too?"

"They do. Both of them are prepared to testify to that effect, if you require it," Mai affirmed.

"I don't know how you managed that." Zuko's lips twitched into the shadow of a smile. Without waiting for a response, he turned his golden gaze back to his sister. Azula stared downward, still silent, clinging to Ty Lee's hand as if her life depended on it. "Well, Azula – Ty Lee? Do you two have anything to add to this?"

Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula. Her large, gray eyes were earnest as she looked up at the Fire Lord. "Thank you for letting us out of prison," she said softly. "And the other things you're doing are good, Zu – _Fire Lord _Zuko. But I love Azula. It's been awful being separated from her! Please let us be together."

He nodded slowly. His gaze was fixed on his sister. "Azula." She shivered and closed her eyes. _I wish he would just get this over with. _"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Slowly, she obeyed, meeting his gaze quietly. His face was unreadable. "Do you have anything to say?"

_I could talk for hours. I could beg you not to take her away from me. I could tell you Ty Lee's all I want, all I live for. I could say a lot of things to you, big brother. _Azula could feel herself shivering again. Ty Lee squeezed her gently and murmured comforting words. _I doubt he'd even listen to me. Oh, gods, just get it over with. _She leaned into Ty Lee and buried her face in the girl's arm, shaking her head. She couldn't force her numb lips to move.

"All right." Zuko's voice was quiet. "In light of all these requests, I am willing to grant you two a trial period of two weeks. There will be no limits placed on your seeing each other during that period of time. All I ask is that you keep your relationship discreet, for political reasons that you both already know. At the end of that two-week period, I will meet with the two of you again in this room, and we'll discuss whether to extend it or not."

Azula's head came up in disbelief, and her eyes found her brother's. She vaguely noticed Mai and Ursa's smiles, and heard Ty Lee's happy exclamations, but she couldn't seem to speak. She could only stare at him and hug Ty Lee to herself in silence.


	51. Chapter 51

Azula was feeling decidedly lazy. The midday sun was beating down on her, warming her to her core, and making her firebending chi buzz pleasantly inside her. She sighed contentedly. A moment later, she felt fingers trailing delicately through her hair. Drowsily, Azula smiled and opened her eyes to peer upward.

Ty Lee smiled down at her, adjusting herself so that Azula's head rested more comfortably in her lap. "I thought you'd fallen asleep," she said. "You looked so peaceful."

"I wouldn't dare," the firebender said, smirking. "The last time I fell asleep anywhere near this garden, I woke up drowning in flowers."

The acrobat giggled, giving an onyx strand a light tug. "Well, I can't help it if you look so adorable in daisy chains, 'Zula," she said, shrugging. "Besides, it wasn't so bad as it could have been. If you'd just slept for another twenty minutes, I bet I could have made anklets, too."

"Agni preserve me!" Azula poked the girl in her ribs to make her giggle again. "You were fortunate. I decided that I liked you, so I wasn't going to take disciplinary action against you for festooning my royal person with such ignoble blooms, Lady Ty Lee."

"Would you listen to the woman? 'Festooning,' yet." Ty Lee rolled her eyes dramatically. Azula chuckled and laid her head back, enjoying the motions of the girl's fingers against her scalp. The acrobat tweaked her earlobe gently. "Well, I think today's the big day. Have you given any thought to our bargain yet, Miss Royal Personage?" The firebender frowned up at her in puzzlement, and Ty Lee smiled. "You remember. Three months, and we'd make our decision about whether to stay in the Fire Nation, or head off to some little backwater village somewhere. Right?"

Azula raised her brows. "Oh, that's right. I do recall making some kind of deal with you." She tapped her fingers absently in the grass as she considered it. "Well, I suppose things have improved a bit in these few months. But it's still not exactly ideal. Wouldn't you agree?"

The gymnast nodded soberly, glancing back at the guards who were waiting discreetly by the archway that led from the private garden back into the palace complex. "Yeah. I know what you mean, 'Zula. It's a bit like being on a stage all the time. - Or maybe more like being on trial all the time." She tugged the princess's hair out of its topknot and began to weave her fingers through the length of it. "But things have gotten a lot better, like you said. We're together, even if we do have to be careful about it. They let you out of your rooms a lot more. I bet you by this time next year we'd be doing really well. D'you really think it would be any better than this out in the Earth Kingdom somewhere?"

"Maybe not," Azula said lazily, lifting up her hand to examine her fingernails – once more filed and sharpened to razor points. "I'll admit that these last few weeks have gone much better than I expected they would. My dear brother might even come around to being reasonable – although I'm certainly not going to hold my breath."

Ty Lee beamed. "Then we can stay?" she asked hopefully.

"Mm." The young firebender folded her hands across her middle and closed her eyes again. "Keep doing what you're doing, and I'll think about it." Ty Lee laughed and complied, drawing strands of Azula's hair between her fingertips. "Lord Zhao's asked whether he can officially escort me to the banquet during the Festival of Lanterns," Azula remarked, without opening her eyes.

"Oh. Really?" Ty Lee paused in her work. "Do you...I mean, I know you're a lot smarter than I am, 'Zula. But do you really think that's wise?"

Azula shrugged. "I don't see why not. It would give the public a nice mental picture of my being out on the town with a young man. That ought to keep Zuzu happy, don't you think? Since he's so dreadfully worried about our relationship being kept under wraps."

"Well...yeah," the acrobat said slowly. "But he's a _Zhao._ We both know why he wants to go with you. He doesn't like Zuko._"_

"I can handle it, Ty Lee." Azula looked up at Ty Lee's worried face with a reassuring smile. "Besides, don't you think my lord brother will have me watched? I wouldn't dare to try anything, even if I wanted to." She yawned hugely. "I think I need a good training session to wake me up. Do you want to come and watch me?"

"Sure." Ty Lee returned Azula's hairpin and watched idly as the princess recoiled her hair.

Things _were _good, Azula reflected, twisting up her topknot. Despite the constant watch on her, she could see her way clear to being given more leeway in the future. And then, there would be many different..._possibilities. _She glanced at Ty Lee as she slipped her crown into the knot of hair, and smirked. _Yes. I think Ty was right. The Fire Nation is definitely a land of opportunities._ "Come on," she said. The little acrobat nodded and bounced to her feet as Azula headed for the archway. The young firebender cast a smug smile at the guards as she passed them. "You boys coming?" she asked lightly. She almost laughed when she saw the uncertainty in their faces – the same uncertainty they always wore when she addressed them. They knew what she was. _Yes. Definitely – opportunities._

The two girls headed into the palace together. The sun soon shone over a garden silent, save for the rustling leaves of the stately trees.


End file.
